La dernière humaine
by KikuYumeko
Summary: Morina, une jeune humaine de 14 ans, se retrouve la dernière humaine sur Terre! la génération de la seconde phase, qui a remplacé l'ancienne humanité, réussis à la capturer et à l'emmener à la New Gen, le siège de l'empereur Saryuu Evan ! elle possède des marques d'ADN au niveau de son entrejambe et aimerais savoir le secret qu'elles renferment ! Couverture par Oranai sur Wattpad !
1. Seule au monde !

**La derniére humaine**

Chapitre 1 :

...j'ai peur...

Mon cœur battait très vite, je savais que personne ne pourra venir me chercher

...j'ai très peur...

L'idée de me faire prendre de fringale dans cette remise par la génération de la seconde phase me faisait vraiment peur! Se retrouver devant eux serait un acte suicidaire! J'étais trop jeune pour mourir!Je me serrai un peu plus au fond de la cale, les yeux fortement fermé.

Mon nom est Morina et je suis humaine ! De nationalité japonaise, j'étais partie pour faire une formation de danse à Séoul ! Mais, le gouvernement nous a prévenus que le tournoi Ragnarok a été gagné haut la main par l'équipe la plus redoutable de la New Gen, Ragna! Et aussitôt après, l'attaque qu'il fallait s'attendre! Tokyo a été ravagé en quelques jours par ces enfants, j'ai essayé d'appeler

mes parents, mais personne ne répondait, je me suis dit qu'il était trop tard! J'avais pleuré jusqu'au lendemain, pourtant, je savais qu'il fallait que je me cache à tout prix! Surtout dans un endroit que personne n'aurait songé à se cacher! La famille qui m'hébergeait m'a tout de suite emmené dans une usine abandonnée depuis quelques années et m'a conseillé de me cacher dans un endroit très étroit! J'ai vite aperçu qu'une lueur de tristesse brillait dans les yeux de la femme qui avait pris soin de moi, j'avais peur! Peur de mon avenir! Un seul mot est sorti de ma bouche, un mot d'un adieu éternel... « merci! »

Des larmes bordèrent mes yeux, mon cœur de jeune fille tombait en miettes petit à petit. Serais-je promis à mourir, tuée par ces enfants? Je fermai tous mes sens et j'interrogeais mon esprit :

\- Ton avenir sera lumineux, Morina! Tu ne mourras pas sous le pouvoir de la génération de la seconde phase!

\- Je ne mourrais pas? Qu'est ce que cela veux dire?

-N'oublies pas que tu es une humaine spéciale! Tout réside dans les marques inscrites au niveau de ton entrejambe!

Les marques en forme d'ADN? C'est vrai que je me posais souvent la question sur ce sujet! Mais je ne pense pas que ces marques m'aideront à sortir vivante de la nouvelle humanité! Soudain le pantalon que je portais se déchira, l'entaille se propageait le long du couloir, mais personne n'avais entendu! Ce pantalon... je l'aimais beaucoup! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un stupide clou vienne se prendre à l'intérieur du tissu? Bref, je voulais sortir d'ici! L'air commençait à se faire rare et les murs me compressaient le corps, à quel point que je n'arrivais même plus à respirer! Je m'engageais dans le corridor à moitié détruit, et je fis attention à ne pas faire de bruit, j'ouvrais la porte prudemment : apparemment, personne n'était ici! Je me dirigeais vers la porte principale et je pris un grand bol d'air! Je me sentais de mieux en mieux! Bon... Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un moyen de transport! Certes, je n'ai pas l'age de conduire, mais il me semble qu'il y ait des chevaux ici! Je marchais sur la route dégoudronnée à certains endroits, je remettais mes cheveux grisâtres en place et je commençais à me diriger vers un champs, à mon grand regret, les animaux ont aussi étés tués! Je fis demi-tour, désespéré, je m'effondrais sur le sol, me voilà seule au monde! La seule humaine vivante sur Terre! Soudain, quelque chose passait à coté de moi, il semblait une caméra volante qui passait par là! Tout de suite je me relevais et je couru le plus vite possible, il fallait que j'échappe à la génération de la seconde phase!


	2. Un problême important !

Chapitre 2 :

A la New Gen, à Tokyo, l'empereur Saryuu Evan restait confronté à un problème de taille, malgré qu'il soit devenu le maître du monde, il va devoir avoir un héritier de sa lignée, sauf que toutes les jeunes filles de la même espèce qui ne lui correspondent pas. De plus, il y avait un autre problème, ceux qui habitent actuellement à Séoul manifeste pour un gouvernement indépendant de la New Gen. Soupirant, il arpenta le couloir menant à la salle de la réunion. Son bras droit, Mehr, une jolie fille aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux verts l'attendait au pas de la porte, au garde-à-vous.

-Tout le monde est présent, Saru !

-Bien, nous allons commencer !

Il se dirigeait vers son siège d'empereur suivit des regards des ministres et ceux de l'unité Galh, postés sur les côtés de chaque personnes comme garde-du -corps. Mehr s'asseyait paisiblement à côté de son supérieur, pourtant, on sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas y assister, à cette réunion, car elle avait autre chose de prévu, Saru joignit ses mains gantée de blanc et commença :

\- Mistro! Dîtes- nous la raison de notre réunion !

Ce dernier se leva, il avait les cheveux courts et ondulées de couleur vert jade

\- La raison est que l'une de nos cameras volantes de notre civilisation a repéré une jeune demoiselle perdue au milieu de la campagne, près de Séoul. L'engin a détecté qu'elle est humaine !

Les autres murmurèrent, étonnés. Meia jeta un regard à son maître qui ferma les yeux, il pensait qu'il avait éliminé l'être humain pour l'éternité, pourquoi y avait-il une survivante ? D'un autre côté, il trouvait cela très intéressant, cette humaine ne pourra plus échapper à la mort désormais !

-Que faisons-nous empereur ?

-Je vous propose de la capturer vivante et de l'amener à la New Gen !

-Mais c'est un être inférieur! On peut bien la détruire nous mêmes !

-Ne contestez pas mes ordres, Mistro ! Cette demoiselle est le dernier vestige de la nature humaine, le parent de notre génération, amenez-la-moi !

-Bien, empereur Saryuu !,dit-il, une main sur le cœur.

L'autre partie de la réunion portait sur la manifestation pour le nouveau gouvernement à Séoul, Meia s'ennuyait beaucoup, voyant son meilleure lieutenant se tenir la tête, somnolente, le jeune empereur lui ordonna de partir se reposer, Meia se leva de l'audience et referma la porte. Elle se dirigeait vers l'aile de son unité Gilh ! Elle s'allongea sur son lit, songeuse ! Une humaine... vivante... cela semblait si irréel ! Comment a-t-elle échappée au massacre ? Aurait-elle pu trouver un endroit dans le monde ou se réfugier ? Elle souriait. Cette nouvelle n'était pas mauvaise du tout ! Même Saru semblait intrigué et amusé par ce soi-disant problème. De toute façon, elle ne sera pas un souci pour la New Gen ! Les humains n'ont pas pas de pouvoirs et ils sont incapable de faire la moitié de ce peux faire la génération de la seconde phase. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit. Giris se tenait devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres :''Je peux entrer, Meia?''

-Oui, bien sûr !

Le jeune homme de l'unité Gilh s'asseya sur le siège du bureau de sa coéquipière et lui dit :''Tout ceux de la New Gen sont au courant à propos de la dernière humaine qui vagabonde dans le monde !''

-Saru leur a déclaré la nouvelle ?

-Oui, pour ma part, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il y aurait des survivants de notre ascension sur Terre ! Mais jamais que ce serai une fille la derniére debout !

Meia se rembrunit.

-Tu insinue que les filles sont plus faibles que les garçons ? Je suis d'accord au niveau physique, mais elle sont beaucoup plus intelligente que les hommes ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Giris !

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir provoqué ! Il peut avoir des femmes qui soient assez fortes pour changer la face du monde et aussi séduire tout les garçons sous leurs charmes, et toi, Mehr, tu en fait partie !

Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'embrassa avec élégance, celle-ci rougissa en riant un peu.

-Quelle gentleman tu es, Giris ! Tu ne sais pas à quelle point je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa cette fois sur ses lèvres et la demoiselle ne résista pas à l'envie d'être un peu plus gourmande, ils s'enlacèrent avec envie.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que Saru préfère comme genre de fille !, avoua Meia, Il ne parle pas beaucoup dans ce genre de discussion et être maître du monde doit être un travail titanesque !

-Il est mieux à travailler que penser à ses désirs, son rôle de chef lui va à merveille !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Dans le même temps, je n'arrive pas à oublier la nouvelle sur la dernière humaine vivante, je dois avoué que ce doit être difficile pour elle de vivre !

Il desserra sa compagne.

-Tu as raison! J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres de son espèce, quel ordre Saru a donné à Mistro ?

-De la lui livrer vivante à la New Gen ! Il a dit qu'elle était le dernier vestige de l'ancienne humanité, par contre, Mistro ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui ! Il voudra la trouver et la tuer !

-J'espère que Saru la vu dans sa tête! Cette fille ne nous fera pas de mal de toute façon !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons trouvé une aiguille dans une botte de foin !


	3. Capturer par mes ennemis !

**Chapitre 3**

La caméra n'arrêtait pas de me suivre, la fatigue perlait sur mon visage et mes poumons brûlaient sous l'effort . J'avais parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres, ma veste moulante que je portais me démangeait et je fus obligé de m'arrêter, le temps de reprendre ma respiration. La caméra tourna autour de moi et je la regardais droit dans l'objectif, j'entendis une voix masculine se dégager de l'appareil.

-Arrêtez-vous sur le champ! C'est un ordre de l'empereur de la New Gen !

Ma peur refluait et j'essayais de m'en débarrasser à coup de poing, mais celle-ci esquivait sans grande difficulté.

-Laissez-moi tranquille! Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal !

Soudain, je sentie quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retournais sur mes gardes, mais il n'y avait personne ! Je tremblais d'épouvante, je savais qu'ils étaient n'importe où ! Ils sont imprévisible et très rapide ! Je recommençais à courir, j'étais désespérée, triste, seule, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues ! Le danger me guettait comme un loup à l'affût d'un lapin et je n'avais qu'une seul issue, la fuite ! Après quelques heures de sprint qui m'ont coûté beaucoup d'énergie, je me cachais derrière un buisson et je m'asseyais pour prendre un peu de repos, le soleil dardait ses rayons sur moi, j'avais affreusement mal au cœur et j'étais épuisé, je m'allongeais doucement avant de fermer les yeux. J'étais affamé ! mon estomac me suppliait de lui donner à manger, mais je refusais, sous la peur de me faire prendre sur cette minute de répit !

Soudain, un bruit furtif me fit sursauter.

\- Qui est là ?, dis-je, sur mes gardes.

Ce n'était qu'un petit lapin blanc, un lapereau pour être tout a fait honnête, il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux noirs dénués d'innocence, je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et je réussissais à le caresser du bout des doigts.

-Toi aussi tu es seul ? Tu as tout perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci renifla ma main et la caressa avec sa tête, je le prit dans mes bras avec un sourire.

-Moi-aussi je suis comme toi ! Condamnée à fuir pour sauver ma propre vie, privée de famille et d'amis !

Il se blottie contre moi et je caressais ses longues oreilles, ce bébé lapin était vraiment mignon ! Je le laissa s'installer contre moi et on s'endormit tout les deux, je sentais qu'il cherchait mon réconfort et je l'entendis couiner doucement, je le caressais en jouant avec son pelage neigeux.

J'entendis des personnes venir dans notre direction, je restais figée par la peur qui est revenu me hanter, m'interdisant de faire le moindre bruit.

-Avez-vous la fille ?

-Non, elle demeure introuvable ! Tout les autres pays ont lancé un avis de recherche au cas où elle aurait réussi à voyager en bateau ou en avion, mais aucune trace de l'humaine !

-Je vous ordonne de la trouver sur-le-champ ! L'empereur Saryuu Evan va la trouver avant nous si ça continue !

-Mistro! Pourquoi tu veux la trouver avant eux ?

-Les êtres inférieurs ne devraient plus exister ! Nous sommes leurs remplaçants ! L'empereur de la New Gen nous l'a transmis quand il nous a pris sous son aile ! Je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas l'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute dès son arrestation ! Si il ne veut pas la tuer, ce sera nous qui s'en occuperons !

Comment ? L' empereur ne veut pas me tuer ? J'essayais de comprendre le sens de leurs paroles, pour moi aussi cela me semblait insensé ! Curieuse, je les regardais à travers le buisson, le dénommé Mistro avait les cheveux courts et ondulés de couleur jade et il portait une tunique blanche, un pantalon noir ainsi que ses manches qui dépassait de son une pièce et il portait des chaussures souple grisâtres, il était accompagné de six autres jeunes enfants de son âge, aux alentours de 13 ans, celui qui l'avait questionné avait les cheveux mi-longs et ondulés d'une belle couleur brune, ses yeux avait une belle couleur vert chartreux et il semblait inquiet. Soudain, le petit lapin blanc qui s'était réveillé se mit à sauter dans l'herbe, tentant d'échapper à ces brutes à visages d'adolescents. En une fraction de seconde, je vis le regard de Mistro fixer le jeune animal et celui-ci fut éjecté du sol, je sentie une larme couler le long de ma joue, au fond de moi, je voulais l'aider à s'enfuir et partir loin d'eux. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon corps quittai sa cachette et je couru pour le récupérer en plein vol, je compris très vite que je fus découverte !

-Tiens tiens, regardez qui voilà !

Je me tournais vers eux, le visage furieux

-Espèces de monstres! Vous osez vous en prendre à un animal !

-Qu'ils soient animal ou humains, ils doivent être détruits ! Ainsi, tu es la dernière humaine qui a réussit à échapper à notre massacre !

Je reculais, sur mes gardes

-Dorénavant, reçois le châtiment comme ceux de ton espèce !

-Nous sommes tous pareils ! C'est juste que vous aviez des pouvoirs et...

Je n'eus le temps de finir que je fut catapulté dans les airs, un mal de tête me prenais de plein fouet, me faisant gémir de douleur. Je me roula en boule pour protéger le lapereau, bandant tout mes muscles. Malgré ma nature chétif et fragile, je réussis à me faire moins mal que prévu à la réception. Je sentis le pouvoir de Mistro me clouer au sol, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Je réussissais tout de même à lever la tête pour voir le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers moi, ses yeux étaient bruns mais un halo violet les entouraient, il allait relancer une nouvelle attaque !

-Pauvre humaine ! Te retrouver seule dans la nature, sans nulle part ou aller, sans objectif en particulier, ça devrait te faire réfléchir un peu, non ?

-J'ai un objectif... commun avec vous tous...

-Un objectif ? Voyez-vous ça ! On peut savoir qu'elle est cette objectif ?

-Vivre... profiter de ce que m'offre le monde... avant de mourir...

Mon corps fut secoué de spasmes et ma tête fulminait à grand feu, je fut plié en deux sous la douleur qui m'arrachait quelques gémissements

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas plus désireux comme but ? Régner sur le monde sur comme vous l'aviez fait ne t'inspires pas ?

-Pourquoi... pourquoi voudrais-je régner sur le monde ? Je ne suis pas comme vous... ni comme ceux qui me ressemblait... mais laissez-moi vivre ! La vie est très importante pour moi, je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver de vivre! Nous sommes désormais les maîtres du monde et nous allons bâtir un avenir ou vous, les humains, ne pourront arrêter notre ascension ! Dis adieu à ta vie ordinaire !

Sa main se levai, près à m'achever une bonne fois pour toutes, je fus prise de convulsions et ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche et un hurlement m'arrachait la gorge, j'allai mourir ! Comme mes amis, ma famille et tout mes camarades de l'académie de Séoul ! Le lapereau réussit à sortir de ma main et je le vis s'enfuir dans les grandes fourrés devant moi, je sentis que je lui souriais au fond de moi, je savais que plus jamais je ne le reverrais ! Des larmes de tristesse et de douleur perlaient sur mes joues et je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier l'atroce douleur qui me déchirait les entrailles.

-Mistro ! Nous avons une transmission de l'unité Gilh, ils viennent par là !

-Comment? Déjà ?

La douleur insupportable se dissipait et je pu reprendre ma respiration. J'avais cru que ma dernière heure était arrivé ! Quand je vis qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, je me relevai doucement et je piqua un sprint dans la direction opposée.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Loki !

Je fus projeté en avant maintenu par le dénommé Loki. Je me débattis.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Ne bouge pas, sinon je serai obligé d'utiliser ma force pour te maîtriser !

Je me tournai vers le jeune homme qui m'affichait un sourire. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux violets.

-Lieutenant Meia !

Mon cœur se mit à battre très vite, mes poignets furent mis derrière mon dos et je fus relever en quelques secondes.

-Mistro ! Je vous félicite d'avoir trouvé la dernière humaine avant nous !

-C'est vraiment trop d'honneur! Merci beaucoup, lieutenant !

-Vous aurez votre récompense par l'empereur ! Maintenant, voyons à quoi ressemble notre chère parent !

Je fus retourné en un éclair et je vis le visage de la jeune fille, je fus subjugé par ses yeux verts forêts et ses cheveux rose bonbon, je déglutis avec difficulté.

-Vous êtes jolie pour une simple humaine ! Quelle est votre nom ?, me disait-elle

Une drôle de colère que d'ici maintenant je n'avais jamais éprouvé s'emparait de moi.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? Vous voulez ma mort, alors achevez-moi !

Elle se rapprochait de moi et me dit, ses beaux yeux plongeant dans les miens.

-Tiens-tu vraiment à te faire tuer alors que nous t'avons juste trouver ? Mon unité à eu une mission par l'empereur et c'est de te ramener vivante à la New Gen !

-Pourquoi ?

-On se le demande tous ! Emmenez-la !

Je fus emmené de force vers un transport que jamais je n'avais connu et ils m'installèrent sur les sièges arrières, en position allongé. L'étrange voiture démarra et je fermai les yeux. Maintenant, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de fuir ! La génération de seconde phase allait me tuer, c'est certain !


	4. L'empereur Saryuu Evan !

Chapitre 4:

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillé par l'ouverture de la portière qui était juste devant ma tête et je vis Loki et le lieutenant Meia devant moi.

-Nous allons vous mener à l'empereur! Allons-y Loki!, disait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-A vos ordres!

Il me prit sur son épaule et ils prirent la direction de la New Gen. Je prenais le temps de regarder tout autour de moi et je fus impressionnée par les nouveaux bâtiments qui remplaçaient ceux que je connaissais de Tokyo. Les architectures semblaient sortir de l'ordinaire et des ornements fantaisistes habillaient les murs compactes des immeubles futuristes et la plupart des maisons que je voyais ne ressemblaient en aucun cas avec le mien ou avec les autres que j'avais connus, les formes étaient plus prononcés comme sculptés dans un matériau, je ne voyais pas de route mais beaucoup de voitures volantes traversaient le ciel, quand je regardais attentivement la voiture qui m'avait emmenée, j'avais constatée qu'elle n'avait pas de roues. J'essayais de regarder derrière moi, mais un mur invisible heurtait ma joue gauche.

-Ne prends pas la peine de regarder où nous t'emmenons!, me disait le jeune homme.

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois, soudain, des jeunes enfants vinrent dans notre direction, une jeune demoiselle de mon âge l'ai accompagnait et elle m'adressait un regard méfiant, elle rappela ses jeunes élèves (car j'avais constaté qu'elle était professeur) et je l'entendis leurs dire de ne pas m'approcher, je baissais la tête, triste. J'étais considérée comme un parasite que l'on devait éliminer sur le champ, pourtant, jamais je ne leurs ferais de mal! Ce sont des humains comme moi, pas des étrangers venu de l'espace! Je sentis qu'on rentrait dans un drôle de bâtiment, des frissons me parcourait quand une porte massive s'ouvrit, j'avais compris qu'on rentrait dans la New Gen!

-Vous semblez ne rien dire! Pourquoi ne pas nous parler ?, me disait la lieutenant.

-Je n'ai rien à dire! De toute façon, je suis sûre que je mourrais dans pas longtemps!

Elle ne dit rien de plus, je laissais pendre ma tête comme une personne morte et je fis le vœu de ne pas mourir, la voix de mon esprit se refis entendre dans mon cœur.

\- Fais-toi confiance! N'ai pas peur d'eux !

Plus rien ne sortis de mon esprit, je ne pouvais mentir que j'avais peur et une panique commençait à naître au fond de moi, j'avais entendu parler de Saryuu Evan, c'était un empereur à l'apparence sympathique mais il aussi très sarcastique et égoïste et quand il prend une décision, Il est aussi sans pitié, j'avais très peur pour ma survie!

-Meia! Que me ramène-tu ?

Cette voix me passait partout, on aurait dit une personne mi-homme mi-bête féroce.

-Empereur Saru! Je vous ramène la dernière humaine que nous avons capturé!

Loki me laissait tombé violemment sur le sol, je me retrouvai devant lui et sa supérieur, il avait un regard qui ne me disait rien de bon. Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait parlé et je vis celui qui dorénavant gouvernait le monde... Saryuu Evan !

-Enchanté mademoiselle ! Quelle est votre nom ?

-Je... je m'appelle Morina...

La panique me submergeai en quelques instants et je sentis que je tremblais de peur, je le vis se lever et il s'approchait de moi, je n'eu le temps de reculer qu'il me levait d'une rapidité surprenante en prenant par le col de ma veste. Ses yeux violets et mécontents dégageaient un halo violacée qui accentuait ma panique.

-Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à notre ascension ? Tu ne devrais pas exister!

Il me jetait au sol comme un poupée de chiffon et il se mit au-dessus de moi, sa main gantée se fermait en un éclair sur ma gorge où un cri étranglée s'en échappai, je suffoquait dangereusement et je sentie l'inconscience m'emporter.

-Lutte de toute tes forces! Ne te laisses pas mourir!

Mes mains se refermèrent sur son bras musclé et j'essayai de résister à sa poigne incroyable. Mon esprit semblait me guider vers ma survie! Comme une étoile que je vis, malgré la brume de ma perte qui essayait de la masquer!

Voyant que je lui résistait avec courage, il me lâchait et avouait, satisfait.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous me résistiez avec bravoure! Vous méritez de mourir d'une façon qui est exclusivement réservé au plus méritants!

Soudain, j'entendis un léger frôlement de robe, je me tournai vers la source, mais je ne vis personne! J'avais l'impression d'être observée depuis mon arrivée ici!

Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir qu'une douleur fulgurante me foudroyais de plein fouet, un cri des plus puissants sortit de ma bouche. Je tombais sur le sol, pliée en deux et agonisante.

\- Tu as le mérites de mourir sous mon pouvoir, ma chère humaine!

Cette douleur ressemblait à ce que Mistro m'avait infligé, c'était une onde télépathique mais beaucoup plus puissante que celle du jeune homme! Saryuu Evan était bien un puissant télépathe pouvant dominer tout les autres de son espèce ! Mon cœur commençait à ralentir sous la puissance incommensurable de l'empereur.

-Dis adieu à ta vie ordinaire... Morina!

Je sentais mon esprit vaciller avant d'être emporté par une marée noire, mes yeux se fermèrent.

-Non ! Arrête s'il te plaît !

La douleur se dissipai, malgré que je n'arrivais plus à bouger un seul membre, j'arrivais à entendre se qui se passait en ce moment, j'avais compris que quelqu'un s'est interposé contre l'empereur.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je t'avais dis de rester dans ta chambre!

-Je suis désolé, Saru! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir ce que tu allais faire à cette humaine! Je l'ai observé depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici et je voudrais que tu la laisses vivre !

Je me demandais pourquoi elle demandais cette requête à son empereur, il allait refuser sa proposition!

-Pourquoi veux-tu lui laisser la vie sauve ?

-Je pense qu'elle saura s'occuper de moi en tant que sœur!

Un sursaut se fit sentir au fond de moi, elle avait bien dit comme sa sœur? Mais jamais je n'ai eu de petits frères ou de petites sœurs, je ne connais pas l'amour fraternelle ! Néanmoins, Saryuu Evan semblait ne pas être de mon avis.

-Mmm... c'est vrai que depuis ces derniers jours, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'occuper de toi, en tant que favorite, je devrais être là pour toi!

-Oui Saru, c'est pourquoi je te demande de la mettre sous ta protection et qu'elle devienne ma nourrice! Je ne veux pas te t'embêter avec mes demandes d'affections alors que tu as la réclamation de l'indépendance par les habitants de Séoul à gérer! S'il te plaît, dis oui!

Cette intonation de petite fille qui voudrait avoir absolument ce qu'elle veux me fit rire intérieurement.

-D'accord! J'accepte de la laisser vivre dans le harem avec les autres filles! Tu viendras la voir quand tu voudras quelque chose!

Je sentis que la demoiselle allait sauter de joie, mais son supérieur la retint.

-Mais si elle ose lever la main sur toi, elle aura affaire à moi !

-D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Saru !

-Meia, Loki, emmenez la dernière humaine à l'infirmerie, le tant qu'elle se rétablisse !


	5. Giris et Elyon !

Chapitre 5:

Quelques heures plus tard, je réussissais à me réveiller. Je sentis qu'on m'avait déposé sur un lit d'hôpital et quelque chose me tenait les bras et les jambes, ma vision dessinait des silhouettes floutés qui étaient penchés sur moi.

-Elle est à demi-inconsciente ! Il faut attendre encore quelques minutes pour qu'elle soit en mesure de nous écouter et réagir !

-A-t-elle des séquelles importantes ? Saru n'y est pas allé de main morte sur elle !

-Elle n'a rien de grave apparemment ! les blessures cérébrales que peux provoquer une onde télépathique comme celle de Saru sont le plus souvent mortelles pour les humains, mais je ne vois rien de très inquiétant au niveau de son cerveau !

Mes sens recommencèrent à fonctionner, je pus ressentir mes jambes et resserrer mes doigts doucement, ma vision devint plus nette et je vis la demoiselle qui m'avait sauvée la vie, elle était très jeune, environ sept à huit ans et elle avait les cheveux argentés et les yeux bleus nuit. L'autre personne était un jeune garçon d'à peu près de mon âge, il avait les cheveux bouclé auburn et les yeux violet clair, il portait des lunettes presque rectangulaire.

-Qu'est- ce qui se passe... qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé...?, disais-je, encore un peu assommé par l'attaque de l'empereur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de la New Gen ! Vous avez failli vous faire tuer par Saru, mais Elyon s'est interposée pour vous sauver !

Elyon ? c'était le nom de la petite fille qui était venu interrompre mon exécution ? Je la regardais avec attention, ses yeux semblaient regarder mon esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, son air enfantine me fit déglutir tellement elle était gentille et mignonne !

-Heureusement que j'ai pu sonder ton esprit dès ton arrivée sinon tu serais morte depuis longtemps ! Je suis Elyon, la favorite de empereur Saryuu Evan !

Je sursautais, cette demoiselle était vraiment très jeune pour être la favorite d'un empereur ! mais bon... après tout, la génération de la seconde phase ne pouvait vivre que jusqu'à vingt ans, c'était donc tout à fait normal pour eux d'avoir des femmes aussi jeune ! Voyant mon air étonnée, elle s'expliquait.

-Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! j'étais seule et, malgré la puissance que je renfermait, je n'arrivais pas à l'utiliser et à la contrôler ! Quand l'empereur de la New Gen a fait son ascension dans la région où j'habitais, il a constaté que je cachais une force incroyable et il a décider de m'emmener avec lui et qu'il m'élèverait comme si j'étais sa petite sœur ! J'ai bénéficié de sa protection et il ma déclaré comme sa favorite pour que je sois toujours protégé, que se soit par lui où par ses unités ! Malgré les protections qu'il ma donné, je me fais souvent attaqué par les filles de l'âge de Saru qui sont jalouses que je soit si proche de lui !

-Malgré votre statut... vous vous faîtes attaqué ?

-Oui... et j'aimerais bien qu'elles comprennent que ce n'ai pas ce qu'elles pensent, surtout pour Kinoda !

-Kinoda ?

-Elle est la maîtresse de l'empereur ! Elle s'occupe de son intimité et aussi lui faire des leçons de plaisir ! Enfin, quand je dis ce genre de chose...

Je compris où elle voulait en venir et le rouge me montait aux joues.

-Enfin voilà ! J'ai souvent des menaces de la part de Kinoda qui croit que je deviendrais impératrice grâce à Saru alors que ce n'ai pas du tout ce qu'il pense, il préfère me voir près de lui sans être sa femme et je le vois plus comme un frère qu'un mari !

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens... je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

-Il n'y a pas de souci, maintenant que tu es devenu ma nourrice !, disais-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Un sourire que jamais je n'aurai fait à une génération de la seconde phase est apparu sur mes lèvres, cette petite fille comptait énormément sur moi... mais pourquoi sur une humaine qui ne devrait plus exister ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi alors que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire à ma place ? Je n'eus le temps de poser la question que le jeune homme se présentait.

-Mon nom est Giris est je suis l' un médecin de la New Gen, je suis aussi l'un des médecins impériaux qui s'occupe de Saru ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai rien de mal !

-Vous êtes médecin à cette âge ?

-Oui et mes médicaments sont les plus puissants de tout le reste de ceux qui sont comme moi, si il vous arrive quelque chose, je serai là pour vous soignez !

-Vous ne vous méfiez pas de moi ?

Il pris un air étonné avant de se retourner avec un sourire vers une table où était disposé des flacons de toutes les couleurs.

-Je comprends votre question, Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous obéissez à Saru ! Pour ma part, j'utilise que très rarement mon pouvoir à cause de ma profession, mais je l'utiliserai si vraiment j'en ai besoin !

Il appuyait sur un bouton qui levait les attaches qui m'empêchait de bouger, Elyon m'aidait à me relever et il me tendit un verre avec un liquide rouge sang à l'intérieur.

-Buvez ce médicament ! cela stoppera vôtre mal de tête qui à été causé par une onde télépathique de niveau 5 !

Je le pris et je le bus d'un trait, je le sentis s'écouler dans ma gorge et dégager une certaine fraîcheur qui montait au niveau de mon cerveau, effaçant toutes migraines qui pourrait m'empêcher de me concentrer. Je fus étonné de ce traitement qui m'avait soigné en quelques secondes.

-Étonnant, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est vrai que vos médicaments mettaient du temps pour vous soignez ! Mais nous avons fait avancer les recherches pour que cela se soigne plus vite !

Je le regardais, impressionnée. Elyon m'affichait un sourire heureux, renforçant son côté mignon. Giris se retournai de nouveau et il me tendis une nouvelle pile de vêtement. C'est vraiment dommage ! J'aimais porter ce pantalon et cette veste moulante qui était destiné à une chorégraphie pour le célèbre gala de Séoul avant l'ascension de la Génération de la Seconde Phase ! Après tout, il y avait une entaille dans le tissu élastique de mon pantalon, cela ne servait à rien de le remettre !

Je me levai de mon lit, je pris les affaires dans les mains du médecin et je me dirigeai vers une autre pièce pour aller me changer. J'avais une tenue bleu nuit avec des motifs brillants, un leggings noir, des bottes à talons plats noir avec des motifs bleu nuits et argentés ainsi que des gants bleu nuits, j'avais une ceinture grise avec une attache ronde de couleur bleu nuit et argentés. Je les mis avec soin et je remarquai que cela m'allait à merveille ! J'avais l'impression qu'une nouvelle personne était née en moi quand je me regardai dans le miroir mural qui était en face de moi. Je me dirigeai vers la demoiselle qui m'attendait ainsi que Giris qui me souriait en me voyant arriver.

-Vous êtes magnifique dans cette tenue !

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

-Appelez- moi Morina ! C'est mon prénom !

-Comme vous le voulez, Morina !

Elyon me prit le bras en trépignant.

-Tu es d'accord pour être ma grande sœur ?

Je m'agenouillais à son niveau et je posais mes mains sur ses épaules voutées

-Je ne le suis pas depuis que l'empereur ma déclarer comme telle ?

-Si mais... je préfère que je l'entende de ta bouche ! J'aime bien quand les autres me montre leur accord d'eux-mêmes !

-Donc... je suis d'accord pour devenir ta nourrice ainsi que ta sœur !

-C'est vrai ? Merci Morina !

Elle se jetai dans mes bras et je la serrai contre moi. Giris vint vers nous et me dit avec un sourire.

-Comme ça, tu acceptes ce que l'empereur à accepter à Elyon ? Tu veux devenir la responsable de sa favorite ?

J'acquiesçai, sûr de ma décision, cette jeune fille avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un ! J'ai été suffisamment seule durant cette longue période de solitude ! Il fermait les yeux et les rouvraient, le regard fier.

-Alors, bienvenue dans le monde de la Génération de la Seconde Phase !


	6. Un acte incroyable !

Chapitre 6:

Elyon me guidait vers le harem où toutes les filles choisient par l'empereur y était entreposée. J'étais sûre et certaine que la plupart n'accepterons pas ma présence à la New Gen, Je me demandait comment je pourrais survivre dans ce batîment alors que je vais être détesté par la majorité des télépathes vivant ici, je ne voulais pas mourir sous la douleur que pouvait m'affliger une onde télépathique, que se soit celle de l'empereur ou d'une autre personne ! Voyant mon inquiétude, la petite fille me rassurai.

-N'ai pas peur, Morina ! Montre-toi courageuse, comme quand tu t'ai retrouvée face à Saru !

Je déglutis, effrayée de me retrouver face à tout un public de demoiselle, qu'elle soit plus jeune où du même âge que moi. Elle me prit la main pour montrer qu'elle me soutenait et on franchissait le corridor qui terminait par la zone du harem. Je regardais autour de moi, les murs dorées émettaient de la lumiére qui montrait qu'on n'avait pas besoin de mettre des ampoules le long du couloir pour s'orienter, des décorations simples habillaient les façades impressionantes et je compris que la New Gen n'avait rien à voir avec ce que ma dit mes amis et ma famille, je pense plus tôt qu'il a été reconstruit pour montrer au peuple que c'est eux qui dominent et que personne ne pouvait les égaler ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Saryuu Evan, le travail qu'il devait faire devrait être titanesque, un non temps libre ! Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette impression, qu'est-ce qui me prenais de penser ainsi de lui alors qu'il à exterminer toute trace humaine de la planète incluant ceux qui n'étais pas impliqué dans leur histoire ? C'était un jeune homme odieux et cruel qui ne faisait pas attention à ses sentiments, un empereur tyranique qui domine tout les autres et les faisaient plier grâce à sa volonté, tout simplement je le détestais du plus haut point ! Jamais je ne serai une personne proche de lui, jamais !

On s'engouffrait dans la zone du harem et un je fus subjugé par la beauté du lieu, une verdure douce et agréable s'étendait à perte de vue et de la végétation se dressait un peu partout, une piscine creusée dans la terre assez grande pour contenir plusieurs orques se trouvait à ma gauche et plusieurs installations y était mise. Les demoiselles, à ma grande surprise, étaient quasiment nus, seule un soutien-gorge et une culotte était tolérée apparemment ! Je reculais, gênée par cause de leurs pudeurs et de ma différence d'avec eux.

-Ne sois pas embarrassé de leurs nudités ! On ne vas pas te dépouiller de tes vétements car Saru accepte que tu en portes une pour que je te reconnaisse ! me disait Elyon.

Je fus soulagé, mais je fus vite rattrapé par les regards qu'elles me lançaient, elles m'avaient sondé en un rien de temps et certaines me regardaient avec des yeux mécontents où méfiants, je vis aussi que certaines se murmuraient, renforcant mon repli sur moi-même. On fut encerclés en quelques minutes. Elyon renforca sa prise sur ma main et je compris que je n'étais pas seule à affronter ces demoiselles, elle prit la parole avec une voix clair.

-Bonjour à vous ! Je suppose que vous êtes au courant à propos de la dernière humaine vivante au monde, elle s'appelle Morina ! L'empereur Saryuu Evan ma donné son accord pour qu'elle vive dans le harem et, dû à sa surcharge de travail à cause de Séoul, il a proclamée qu'elle prendrait ma responsabilitée en tant que nourrice !

Des murmures se répercutaient à travers la foule, j'adressai un regard à Elyon qui me jetait un coup d'oeil rapide, cela s'annonçait mal ! Je ne voulais pas me reprendre une valse d'ondes télépathiques alors que je venais de m'en remettre de l'éxécution de l'empereur ! La plupart des discussions étaient péjoratives, je commençais à regretter de m'être laisser capturer aussi facilement.

-Une humaine ? Intéressant !

Tout le monde se retournai vers une demoiselle beaucoup plus belle que les autres, elle avait les cheveux dorées et les yeux cristallins, elle s'avançait vers moi d'un pas assurée et s'arrêtait à quelques centimétres de moi, un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos sur ses lèvres.

-Mon nom est Kinoda et je suis la maîtresse du chef de la New Gen ! Comme ça vous êtes l'humaine que Saryuu Evan m'avait parlé, vous n'êtes pas très splendide pour une fille qui fus transférer au harem !

Je sentis une pointe de méfiance apparaître en moi mais je l'ignorai, je m'inclinais avec respect.

-Heureuse de vous rencontrez, mademoiselle ! Elyon ma beaucoup parler de vous !

-Ah ! cette petite gârce...

Mon regard changea en quelque instant à cause d'une colère qui est née en moi, je me relevai, montrant mon humeur désagréable à tout le monde.

-Malgré votre statut, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire de telle chose à la favorite de Saru !

Elle s'étonnait ainsi que les autres de ma réaction et un rire de sorcière sortit de sa gorge.

-Que vous êtes étonnante ! Je m'attendais à avoir affaire à une demoiselle sans défense et qui serait très sensible, je me suis trompée à votre sujet !

Je me mis sur mes gardes, elle serait capable de me tuer rien qu'avec un seul regard, je m'étonnai de sentir Elyon se réfugier derrière moi, craintif.

-Je n'aime pas ce rire... j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer par la suite...

Je lui adressai un sourire réconfortant.

-Ne t'inquiétes pas ! Je suis là pour toi et je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal !

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

-Tu étais sérieuse quand tu parlais d'être ma seconde ?

-Je ne faillis pas à ma parole, de plus, je déteste les personnes qui s'en prennent au plus jeune ainsi qu'au plus faible !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et je me tournai vers mon adversaire qui avait les yeux enréolé de violet ainsi qu'un sourire sacarstique.

-Pauvre humaine que tu es ! Ta forte tête te conduis à ta perte ainsi qu'à ta protégée ! Vous êtes que des personnes qui doivent être éliminées de cette planète surtout la favorite ! Elle n'ai rien qu'une erreur de la nature, qu'elle meure de ma force qui est égale à l'empereur !

Je sentis que quelque chose s'approchait dangereusement de la petite fille qui fus paralysée de terreur, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à utiliser sa force, je m'interposai entre Kinoda et Elyon et je fus frappée par l'onde qui m'arracha un cri de douleur qui résonnait dans toutes le batîment, je m'écroulai sur le sol, à demi-inconsciente mais je fis l'effort de me relever pour dire que je n'étais pas encore vaincu... et jamais je ne le serai contre une peste comme celle-ci ! Les autres furent surprises que je me relevai malgré la douleur qui aurait dû me paralyser les jambes, mon coeur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine sous le choc, elle maintenait la pression sur mon cerveau qui m'obligeai à retomber sur le sol, je gémissai impuissante et je grimassai, en colère.

-Personne n'avait fait une chose aussi ridicule, c'est typique des humains ce genre de sacrifice ! Comme tu tiens à mourir avant la très chère Elyon, qu'il en soit ainsi !

La douleur se fit plus intense et je partis en crescendo tellement ma tête allait exploser, je pouvait imaginer le regard de Kinoda, fière de tuer cette humaine que j'étais.

-Kinoda ! Tu es encore en train de te battre ?

Elle arrêta de me faire souffrir, surprise par l'interruption par la voix que je reconnaissai sans trop réfléchir... Saryuu Evan est venu au harem !

-Em... empereur Saru...

Toutes les filles qui sont venus autour de nous trois s'affolèrent et se hatèrent de partir dans toutes les directions faisant comme si elles ignoraient ce qui venait de se passer. Recrouvillée sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, je ne pouvais pas bouger, sous la manipulation de la maîtresse de l'empereur. Elyon se mit à genoux près de moi et trouvait l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir mon pouls, elle fut soulagé quand elle sentis mon coeur battre sous ma peau. Elle se tournait vers Kinoda, blessé de l'acte qu'elle venait de me faire.

-Espèce de monstre ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

-Elle n'a rien à faire ici, elle doit mourir comme ceux de son espèce qui nous ont traité comme des bêtes !

-C'est ce que tu es en train de devenir !

-Sale petite...

Je senti qu'elle allait lever la main sur Elyon, mais sa course se terminait dans la main de Saryuu Evan qui fit voler sa main d'une claque, je sentis son aura puissant et féroce irradier de lui, il avait l'air mécontent.

-Ça suffit, Kinoda ! C'est la dernière fois que je te vois lever la main sur elle !

-Empereur...

Je sentis son regard devenir plus méchant.

-Est-ce bien clair ?

Sa voix avait virée à l'agressivité, des frissons de peur se manifestaient en moi, Kinoda avait vraiment mis en colère le chef de la New Gen ! Je l'entendis balbutier.

-Ou... Oui, je... je vous le promets... empereur ! disait- elle en s'inclinant, tremblante.

-Va tout de suite dans ta chambre et ne fait plus demi-tour, sinon tu sais ce qui se passeras !

Elle acquiescait et couru le plus vite possible vers le couloir où nous sommes rentrée, complètement déstabilisé par la venue de l'empereur. Je réussissais à me relever, un mal de tête refaisait surface, j'allais devoir retourner à l'infirmerie pour prendre le même médicament que tout à l'heure. Elyon me regarda me remettre mes vêtements tout verts à cause de la perte de la couleur de l'herbe et elle se tournait vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère, l'empereur la dévisageait de ses yeux perçants avant de lui demander:

-Que s'était- il passé, Elyon ?

La petite fille baissait la tête avant de dire la vérité.

-Morina... elle s'est sacrifié pour prendre l'attaque de Kinoda à ma place !

L'étonnement se fit voir dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Comment ? Elle ta sauvée de l'attaque de Kinoda sans réfléchir ?

-Oui... c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un faire une chose aussi incroyable pour moi... elle ma dit qu'elle détestait les personnes qui s'en prenais au plus faible et au plus jeune...

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, j'évitais de le regarder pour montrer la haine de ce qu'il a fait à tout ceux qui était comme moi et qui voulait vivre. Bizarrement, il ne disait rien et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à part les installations qui était mise autour de moi. J'allai me retourner, quand je sentis sa main gantée de blanc me prendre l'épaule et qu'il me fit tourner pour que je me retrouve en face de lui.

-On ne veux pas regarder celui qui à sut toléré votre présence à la New Gen ?

-Je... j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas vous regarder...

-Celle qui concerne l'extermination des humains sur Terre ? Estimez-vous heureuse d'être toujours en vie, sans Elyon, vous serez morte depuis longtemps !

Je regardai ses yeux violets foncés. A regarder de près, il était vraiment effrayant !

-Ce que vous aviez fait était une chose tout à fait remarquable ! Jamais quelqu'un de notre espèce ne ferait une chose comme celle-là !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que cela est impossible de sauver la vie de quelqu'un pour vous où le fait d'être un lâche tout sa vie !

Son regard perçant devint impénétrable et mécontent, il me prit par le col de ma tunique et me soulevait de terre.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche, créature ordinaire ! Cela fait des mois que je m'occupe et protège la seule fille qui ma accordé sa confiance ! Je lui donnerai ma vie pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

Il me lâchait avant de me dire, un peu plus gentiment.

-Vous devriez allé vous reposer, vous avez eu une journée assez éprouvante aujourd'hui !

Je voulais protester mais il me fit signe de me taire.

-Elyon ! Emmène-là vers sa chambre et va aussi te coucher, tu devrais dormir à cette heure !

-Tout de suite !

La demoiselle me fit signe de la suivre et on s'engageait dans le couloir de tout à l'heure. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être curieuse.

-Comment est ma chambre ?

-Tu vas dormir avec d'autres filles et elle est toute simple !

Je ne dis rien de plus, elle était suffisamment déboussolée de mon acte grandiose qui ma faillit me coûter la vie !

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre que je partageai avec d'autres génération de la seconde phase, je lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant de me diriger vers lit en bas à gauche. Des affaires de nuit ont été mise sur les draps, encore de la même couleur que ma tunique que je portais dorénavant tout les jours. Je soupirai avant de me changer en toute hâte pour que les autres ne me voient et je me mis dans le lit. Malgré l'athmosphère qu'il faisait dans la pièce, je me sentis très bien dans le lit, je laissai le sommeil m'emporter et je partis dans le pays des rêves.

Je restai tout de même de marbre par le fait que je me sois sacrifiée à la place de la jeune Elyon ! Le monde de cette nouvelle civilisation va me réserver bien des surprises ainsi que l'empereur qui gouvernent ce peuple, Saryuu Evan !


	7. Une peur effroyable !

Chapitre 7:

Je fus tirée subitement de mon sommeil par des pleurs. Je m'assieyai sur le lit, le regard ensommeillée. Il faisait encore nuit. En quelques secondes j'eu compris qu'Elyon avait fait un cauchemar. Faire un mauvais rêve à son âge est très fréquent je ne m'en inquiètai pas trop, il fallait que je la rassure et qu'elle se rendorme par la suite. Je me levai sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre et je pris la direction de sa chambre en suivant l'origine de ses pleurs. ma tenue de nuit n'était qu'une chemise assez sophistiquée et cela m'allait super bien, elle m'arrivait au niveau des cuisses. J'arrivai vers sa chambre quand je vis que la porte était entrouverte et j'entendis la voix de l'empereur qui essayait de calmer sa favorite avec douceur. Je fus tout de même étonnée par sa manière de parler, jamais je n'avais entendu une telle voix venant de sa part. Je me mis derrière le mur et je pus voir ce qui se passait, discrétement. Saryuu Evan faisait de son mieux pour calmer Elyon qui pleurait, choqué de se qu'elle a vu dans son rêve. Je voyai qu'il commencait à s'impatienter et il pourrait vite se mettre en colère, je décidai de sortir de ma cachette et je m'avançai vers eux.

-Saryuu Evan, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode que vous faîtes pour consoler Elyon !

Il se retournait vers moi ainsi que la demoiselle, les yeux de l'empereur deviennent mécontents.

-Vous devez être arrivé depuis longtemps, pourquoi êtres-vous en retard ?

-Je suis désolée mais le temps que je réussisse à trouver la chambre d'Elyon...

Ses yeux devinrent plus agressives, il ne semblait pas croire à ce que je disait. J'avouai tout de même que je venais de me réveiller et que le temps que je puisse être parfaitement debout et que je trouve la chambre, j'avai mis beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver. Pourtant, un sourire apparu sur son visage malgré ses yeux qui me donnaient la chair de poule.

-Vous ne me dîtes pas tout, Morina !, disait- il un peu amusé.

Je ne voulais pas le dire mais je fus démasquée, j'avouai que j'étais resté caché derrière le mur pour voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre après que l'ai entendu essayer de consoler Elyon. Il se décontracta avant de me dire, la voix fier.

-Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'est pas difficile d'avouer son acte, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissai la tête, un peu rouge de honte. Elyon recommençait à pleurer, je m'avançai avant de m'asseoir sur son lit en face du chef de la New Gen, je me mis à caresser les beaux cheveux de la favorite, elle me dit, larmoyante.

-Mo... Morina, je... c'est horrible... ce que j'ai... rêvé...

-Respire un bon coup ! ça va permettre de mieux te calmer !

Elle fit de même, je passais ma main sur son dos et le caressai vigoureusement pour l'aider à évacuer sa tristesse, je croisai le regard de Saryuu qui me regardait attentivement. je lui adressai un petit sourire, un peu gênée qu'il soit présent mais ,après tout, c'est normal qu'il soit là pour Elyon. Je prie une de ses main et je posai celle qui caressait son dos sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Maintenant, dis-moi de quoi tu as rêvé !

L'empereur s'étonnait de ma manière de procéder, je lui expliquait.

-Pour les jeunes enfants, il est primordial de leurs demander de quoi ils ont rêver ! Sinon, on ne sera pas en mesure de les aider à vaincre leurs peurs !

Elle levait la tête vers nous et je vis son visage inondés de larmes, elle révélait.

-J'ai vu que tu te faisait tuer par Kinoda juste devant moi après que tu te sois encore sacrifier pour moi... et mon frêre riait d'un rire que jamais je n'avais entendu de sa bouche...

Je me tournai vers l'empereur qui demandait à Elyon.

-Qu'est-je dis dans ton rêve ? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose ?

-Oui... qu'elle n'était qu'une fille ordinaire et très énervante... qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre... et qu'elle doit mourir même si elle était ma nourrice...

Il s'étonnait à nouveau. Dans le même temps je pouvais comprendre son cauchemar, elle était déboussolée hier soir à propos de mon sacrifice et cela à tourner de manière contraire dans sa tête, je la rassurai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Elyon, je suis toujours là et même si je meurs, je serai toujours près de toi ! Dit- toi que je ne suis pas morte et que je te parle encore, la preuve, je suis en face de toi avec un beau sourire !, disai- je avec un sourire charmant.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, je la laissai pénétré dans mon esprit et elle fut surprise en voyant mon aura réconfortante, des larmes recoulèrent sur ses joues et je fus surprise qu' elle se blottissait contre moi.

-Morina... merci de me réconforter... merci beaucoup...

Je l'entourai de mes bras et je la serrai contre moi, dire que je suis normalement leur ennemi... j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être devenu une autre Morina !

Saryuu me regardait avec un sourire content, je ne savai pas à quoi il pensait mais je crois qu'il pouvait être fier de moi, je ne me fis pas de fausse joie et je m'occupai de recoucher Elyon qui s'est rendormie sur mes épaules. Je la reposai sur le matelas de son lit et Saru se levait pour me laisser remettre le draps soyeux sur le corps fragile et sans défense de sa protégée.

-Bonne nuit, Elyon ! lui murmurai-je près de son oreille.

-Merci... maman...

Je fus de nouveau surprise par mon appellation, l'empereur ricanait tout bas face à ma réaction et m'expliquai.

-Il faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est encore une petite fille !

Je le regardais avant de me diriger vers la porte de la chambre, l'empereur sur mes talons. Une fois dehors, il me dis avec un sourire.

-Dîtes-moi ! Vous avez un don pour vous occupez des enfants !

Je lui disai en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

-Je gardai des enfants avant de partir à Séoul pour une formation de danse, j'ai donc un peu d'expérience en baby-sitting !

-Vous êtes une danseuse ? C'est intéressant !

Je ne voulai pas engager une conversation avec lui, il ne le méritait pas. Alors que je me dirigeai vers mon sanctuaire de repos, je me prie un mur invisible de plein fouet, j'atterris sur le sol un peu confuse de mon inattention mais un étonnement m'habita en quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-que... qu'est-ce qu'un mur transparent fait ici ? Il n'y en avait pas à mon arrivée !

Je me retounai vers l'empereur mais celui-ci avait disparu. Une pointe de peur naissait en moi, je me retrouvai seule dans le couloir... enfin soi-disant seule car je sentai une présence terrifiante me guetter pas très loin de moi ! Soudain, les murs dorées s'assombrirent, refluant ma peur qui allait viré à la panique, je ne voyai plus rien et je reculai en direction de la chambre d'Elyon, désorientée.

-Oh non, comment je fais pour retourner dans ma chambre ?

Je sentis la menace se rapprocher doucement de moi, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélerer et je me tournai dans tout les sens pour distinguer une silhouette hostile mais rien ne se manifestait.

-Qui... qui est là ?

Soudain, une paire de yeux violet sombre enréolée de pouvoir apparurent à quelques centimètres de moi me lâchant un cri de terreur, une main recouvert d'un gant me recouvrit la bouche et je fus plaqué contre un mur me faisant gémir de douleur à l'intérieur de la main.

-Ne bouge plus ! Reste immobile !

Affolée, j'essayai de me débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de cette personne mais il se collait contre moi, bloquant mes gestes qui finissent par échouer dans leurs tentatives de le repousser. Je me disai que je faisai un cauchemar, que j'allai bientôt me réveiller dans le lit que je m'étais endormie hier soir... je gémissai apeurée.

Soudain, la main s'enlevai de ma bouche et je lâchai, furieuse.

-Allez-vous- en ! Laissez-moi...

Je n'eu le temps de finir que des lèvres s'emparaient des miennes et que des bras m'entouraient le corps en quelques instants. Un parfum énergique et sauvage venait à moi et je fus submergée par cette odeur qui me laissai inoffensive, les lèvres étaient brûlantes et semblaient dégager un goût qui semblait m'insciter à rester avec cette homme, il forçait sur son baiser pour qu'il unisse sa langue avec la mienne mais je résistai à son appel. Pourtant, une main descendit le long de mon corps pour s'infiltrer entre mes cuisses, je baissai ma garde sur le baiser pour retenir la main avec l'une des miennes, mais il essayait de forcer le passage. Je mis toute mes forces pour le retenir et je fus arraché de ma concentration sur le baiser pour me concentrer sur la main qui allait toucher ma partie intime, la personne le remarqua et il entrait dans ma bouche avec facilitée, caressant ma langue avec aviditée, un gémissement sortit de ma bouche et je fus forcé de m'abandonner à son emprise. A ma grande surprise, la main abandonnait son exploration pour reprendre sa place autour de ma taille. C'était une diversion !

-Endors-toi, humaine !

Je sentis quelque chose entrer facilement dans l'intérieur de mon vétement et pénétrer au plus profond de moi, un étrange sommeil me forçait à fermer mes yeux et je n'opposai aucune résistance, j'entendis un petit ricanement qui me semblait familier et je fus de nouveau emporter par le courant onirique de mes rêves !


	8. La vérité de son acte !

Chapitre 8:

\- Morina!

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler mais j'y fis la sourde oreille. J'avais encore besoin de sommeil.

-S'il te plaît, lève-toi ! Saryuu ne sera pas content si il apprend que tu grapilles des heures de sommeil !

Je me retournai dans mon lit en essayant de chasser cette voix qui m'empêcher de dormir tranquillement mais je fus secouée au niveau des épaules, me réveillant une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vis Elyon qui me fixait de ses yeux nocturnes, voyant son air inquiet, j'aurai dû me lever depuis un bon moment. Je regardai autour de moi, mes camarades étaient tous déjà partis vers le harem. J'étais la seule à ne pas être avec les autres. Je me levai en maugréant un peu, frustrée de me lever tôt pour commencer mon travail de nourrice et je dis à la demoiselle.

-Attends- moi au pas de la porte, je m'habille et j'arrive !

Elle s'éxécutait, je pris mes affaires d'hier et je me dirigeais vers la piéce voisine qui était la salle d'eau. Je vis qu'une autre porte était présente, je me disai que cette salle était commune à deux dortoirs. Je me déshabillai et je prie ma douche, l'eau était bonne et super agréable, je m'affalai sur le mur, comblée par ce moment de répit qui me détendis tout mes muscles. Je me souvenai encore de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je me demandai qui m'avait trouvé à travers le noir qui m'entourait et pourquoi il m'avait arrâché un baiser. Je posai mes doigts sur mes lèvres, j'avai encore le goût de ces mystérieuses lèvres, à la fois brûlante et sauvage, les bras qui m'avaient entouré m'avaient tellement serré que j'avai eu l'impression d'étouffer sur le coup. Je laissai ce petit souci de côté et je prie un gel douche qui sentait bon le macaron à la myrtille et je m'appliquai un shampooing au lait de vanille car mes cheveux avaient tendance à s'emmêler. Je m'appliquai un après-shampooing qui lustrait mes cheveux gris pour qu'il est des reflets d'argents, j'éteignis l'eau et je me séchai rapidement le corps avant de m'occuper de mes cheveux avec soin. Etant danseuse autrefois, j'avai l'habitude de prendre le temps de bien me pouponner avant un spectacle, même lors des entraînements. Au fur et à mesure, je commençai à avoir des reflêxes et maintenant j'avai toujours cette tendance à m'attacher les cheveux et à me maquiller par nécessité. Une fois que j'avai sécher mes cheveux avec l'appareil, je m'habillai rapidement pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons ou être pris de fringale, ce qui ne me plairai pas du tout. J'accrochai ma boucle à ma ceinture et je me fis une queue de cheval en laissant deux mèches pendre devant mes oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Morina ?

Un cri de surprise m'échappai quand je vis le reflet de Saryuu Evan adossé contre un mur, un sourire au lèvres.

-P... pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Elyon s'inquiétait en constatant que vous passiez énormément de temps pour vous habillez, je voit que vous adoriez vous faire jolie !

Je rougis sous sa remarque mais je me rembrunis très vite. S'il voulait séduire une jeune fille, qu'il aille s'amuser avec ceux qui était dans son harem ! Jamais je ne me laisserai berner par un empereur aussi cruel que lui, qu'il soit télépathe ou pas.

-Oui... c'est un des reflexes que toutes les filles possédent... car elles se sentent mieux ainsi et sont souvent plus sûre d'elle...

Un ricanement se fit entendre de sa part, il levait les yeux vers moi me fixant avec un drôle de sourire.

-Pour qui me prennez vous, ma chère humaine ? Je ne suis pas dupe vous saviez, je sais ce que cherchent toutes les filles du monde et je peux vous dire que c'est aussi ce que vous pensiez, non ?

Je reculai, sur la défensive. Que voulait-il me dire par là ? Moi, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui cherche à attirer un garçon en le charmant pour qu'il se mettent entre ses jambes ! Mon but est de vivre le plus longtemps possible et d'accomplir le plus de choses possibles, pas d'être victime de rapport... je m'en passerai du dernier mot !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Vous vous trompez sur mon compte,je ne suis pas comme ça !

Je mis une main sur ma bouche, j'avai haussé le ton à cause de cette vérité qui est vrai pour la majorité des filles, il me fis un sourire en coin comme intéréssé par ma réaction. Je ne trouvai rien à dire et je m'occupai de bien serrer ma queue de cheval en guettant l'approche du jeune empereur.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

-Non je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre !, avai-je dis séchement avant de me diriger vers mon dortoir, il ricanait à nouveau mais avec un certain plaisir.

-Vous aviez une forte tête pour une humaine si fragile, j'avoue que j'aime votre tempérament !

J'y fis la sourde oreille et je sortis de la pièce en fermant violamment la porte, frustrée de se qu'il a dit sur les filles en général. Voyant mon comportement, Elyon me demandai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Saru n'ai pas arriver au bon moment ?

Je dissimulai mon mécontentement pour lui adresser un sourire forcée.

-Tout va très bien Elyon, ne t'occupes pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, d'accord ?

Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, le visage inquiet et essaya de deviner se qui s'est passer sans utiliser la télépathie. On se dirigeai vers le harem et j'eu encore le droit au regard méchant de certaines filles. Je ne fis pas attention et on avança sur la belle pelouse de la zone réservé au fille, la demoiselle s'asseyait sur un petit banc de bois et je m'installai près d'elle.

\- Tu es originaire de Séoul ? me disait-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, je ne viens pas de là-bàs, je suis née à Tokyo ! Et toi ?

-Moi, je viens d'Hokkaido et je peux te dire que c'est une belle région ! Bien sûr, il neige souvent et il y a beaucoup de montagne, mais en été, c'est un vrai paradis pour exercer le sport ! Mon lieu favori est le grand pic du Nord à côté du collége Alpin !

-J'y étais allé quand j'étais petite, c'est vrai que c'est magnifique ! On avait fait un voyage scolaire pour la biologie et j'ai découvert des choses incroyables sur les montagnes, on a fait du ski et pour les intrépides du snowboard ainsi que de découvrir la gastronomie montagnarde !

-Tu es partie en voyage scolaire ? Comme j'aurai aimé être à ta place !

-Tu en à jamais eu l'occasion ?

-Saryuu aimerait bien m'emmener faire des excursions où des voyages dans d'autres pays, mais il n'en à jamais eu l'occasion à cause de son travail !

-C'est tout de même dommage, tu pourrais découvrir des choses étonnantes que parfois tu n'aurais jamais eu imaginé comme par exemple... euh... la Tour Eiffel dans la capitale de la France, les jeux de casino à Las Vegas ainsi que le grand canyon dans la région d'Arizona en Amérique !

-Il y en a d'autres ?

-Bien sûr ! Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on aimerait découvrir pour la première fois, si tu veux, un jour, je pourrais t'emmener faire un voyage dans un autre pays, aller à la mer etc !

\- Oui ! j'aimerai trop y aller maintenant !

-Sois patiente, il faut d'abord que tu sois vraiment prêtes à pouvoir voyager !

-Mais... je le suis depuis très longtemps, je rêve de partir, de pouvoir découvrir des choses et j'aimerai partir tout de suite !

-Il faut d'abord que tu étudies pour apprendre des choses sur votre histoire ainsi que l'écriture, la lecture, la géographie etc... enfin, tout ce qui sera indispensable pour que tu comprennes l'environnement qui t'entoures ! Sinon, tu ne seras pas en mesure de bien discerner les lieux magnifiques et les monuments historiques qui ont souvent une histoire bien particulier !

-Ils ont tous une histoire à eux ?

J'acquiscai avec un sourire, son visage émerveillé me disait qu'elle aimerait tout de suite commencer son apprentissage pour réaliser son rêve, mais il va falloir que je pose la question à Saru si elle a un maître d'école pour elle seule, sinon je pourrais le devenir mais il ne faut pas que je me surcharge de travail, je pourrais finir par craquer où ne plus suivre le rythme !

Après notre discussion sur la région d'ou nous venons, elle me demandait si on pouvait jouer au jeu de mémoire. Je mélangeai les jolies cartes sur le thémes des différents pouvoirs magiques et je les positionnent de manière rectiligne pour former un joli rectangle. Comme les règles disent que c'est le plus jeune qui doit commencer, Elyon ouvrit le jeu en retournant une carte avec une demoiselle qui était entourée d'éclair et de nuage gris, je sentis son regard quand je posait ma main sur l'une des cartes et sa voix résonnait dans mon esprit.

'' Je n'utiliserai pas mes facultées de voir ce qui est retournée, comme tu n'as de pouvoir ! ''

Je lui adressai un sourire qui voulait dire "merci" et on reprie notre bataille, elle avait un bon regard d'observation alors que moi j'essayai tant bien que mal de retrouver les bonnes paires. Notre partie semblait duré toutes la matinée, je ne sentie pas la présence de l'empereur ainsi que de son garde du corps tellement j'étais absorbée par la concentration, je fis en sorte de voir à quelle emplacement était telle carte pour réussir a prendre l'avantage, mais Elyon n'eu aucun mal à tout mémoriser. A la fin de la partie, je n'avai que cinq pairs alors que la demoiselle en avait dix.

-Même sans utiliser ton pouvoir, tu es très forte en mémorisation ! Tu veux refaire une autre partie ?

-Non merci, n'oublie pas qu'il faut aller manger !, me dit-elle en me faisant un geste de la tête dans ma direction.

J'avai compris que l'empereur était juste derrière moi. Je rangeai le jeu dans sa boîte et on se levait, Saryuu Evan passait devant moi et dit à sa favorite.

-J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec Morina, vous avez jouez à quelque chose ?

-On a joué au jeu de mémoire comme tu me faisais jouer avant et on a discuté de là où nous venions !

-Vous aviez commencé à vous faire connaissance... c'est bien ! Tant que tu ne t'ennuie pas, je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi !

Je les regardaient avec un sourire, on pouvait voir qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment et qu'ils partageaient la même affection... celle qui montre qu'ils sont frêre et soeur ! J'avoue que cela m'étonnait de la personnalité de l'empereur, tout les humains le décrivait comme un monstre à visage d'adolescent, égoiste, sacarstique et sûr de lui, ne montrant aucun sentiment comme un vrai coeur de pierre. Mais là je voyai exactemet le contraire du Saryuu Evan, le méchant empereur qui avait la ferme attention de prendre le contrôle du monde et le faire plier par sa volonté.

-Morina ?,me demandait Elyon, inquiète que je ne réagissai plus.

-Euh... oui ? je n'ai pas suivis votre conversation !

-Saru t'ordonne de manger avec nous !

-Euh... c'est que...

L'idée de manger à la table de l'empereur ne m'enchantait guère, après la refléxion qu'il m'avait faîtes quand il m'avait prise par surprise dans la salle de bain, que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allai vraiment me mettre en colère contre lui et que je n'allai pas en sortir indemne de son courroux. Mais je me souvenais que je devais demander quelque chose à propos d'Elyon.

-D'accord, je mange avec vous !, dis-je en m'inclinant.

-C'est un ordre, vous n'avez pas le choix que d'obéir !

La voix de Saryuu Evan me fit frisonner de peur, il me regardait d'un oeil agressive. Je m'excusai vivement, paralysée par sa colère qui enflait au fur et à mesure en lui. Il se détendit et un sourire intéréssé se formit sur ses lèvres. J'essayai d'oublier son regard qui semblait m'analyser avec soin, mais je n'y arrivai pas. A la place, je fus hantée par son regard qui me disait qu'il allait s'occuper de moi dans pas longtemps. Je déglutis de peur, si ma pensée était réelle, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire vraiment ?

Je vis que le garde du corps était la lieutenant qui m'avait amenée à la New Gen avec le dénommée Loki qui m'avait l'air très sympathique. Elle me fis un beau sourire.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois remis de l'onde de Saru, peu d'humains sont capable de résister à une telle puissance, tu es la première à l'avoir fait !

-Merci beaucoup... euh... Meia c'est votre prénom ?

-Contente que tu t'en ai souvenu, quelle est ton nom ?

-Morina!

-Enchantée de te voir en vie, Morina !

Est-ce que ce monde deviendrait fou ? Certains sont sympathiques voir amicals avec moi ! A vrai dire, il était plus gentils que ce Mistro qui m'avait trouvé en premier près de cette ancienne usine qui ma servit de cachette près de Séoul ! Le souvenir de son regard perçants qui m'avait fait parcourir des frissons de peur tout le long de mon corps est resté dans ma mémoire, je n'arrivai pas à l'oublier lui aussi.

-Vous allez bien, Morina ?, me demandai Meia aussi inquiète qu'Elyon, vous êtes pensive depuis tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

-Non, enfin... pas à ce que je sache !, dis-je directement.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincu par ma réponse, je détournai le regard pour éviter qu'elle entre dans ma mémoire pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et je tombai sur les yeux de Saryuu Evan à quelques centimétres de moi, j'eu un mouvement de recul par un simple reflêxe et le souvenir des yeux d'hier soir qui m'avait fait une peur bleue me revint en mémoire. Voyant mon étonnement, il me questionnait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Morina ?

En même temps que j'essayai de découvrir celui qui ma fait peur ce soir là, il lut dans ma mémoire et un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je découvris l'auteur de cette épouvante. Mon visage changeait en quelques secondes pour laisser place à un regard meurtrier.

-C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde s'étonnait de ma parole, je ne fis pas attention à leurs regards interrogateurs et je fixait le seul garçon qui aurait pu faire une telle chose...

-De quoi vous parlez, ma chère Morina ?, me disait-il en baissant la tête avec un sourire qui ne fis qu'appuyer la vérité.

-Vous m'avez fait une peur effroyable hier soir et vous m'avez arraché un baiser de force !, criai-je fulminante.

Il ricanait avec plaisir, ma main volait en direction de son visage mais il le retenait en le prenant par le poignet, j'essayai de me dégager mais sa prise se renforceait en le faisant passer derrière mon dos en le retournant, la douleur me secouait le bras en entier m'arrachant un cri aigu.

-Que voulais-tu me faire ? Me gifler d'avoir essayer de vous touchez la partie du corps qui est indispensable à la procréation ?

Elyon fut surprise ainsi que Meia, Saryuu avait un regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille et je n'avai qu'une idée en tête, m'enfuir d'ici ! Il passait derrière moi et se rapprochait de mon visage. Un sourire de prédateur apparu près de moi et je fus paralysée de terreur en quelques secondes, mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il passait un bras autour de ma taille avant de me murmurer avec ardeur.

-Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, vous cherchez tous à attirer les mâles de vos filets !

-Je ne suis pas comme ceux qui cherche à vous séduire... je n'ai rien à voir avec eux...,protestai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise comme-ci il voulait me déboiter le poignet, un nouveau cri sortit de ma gorge et je serrai les dents, sous la douleur.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, vous êtes tous pareille, vous les filles ! Toujours en train de tourner autour de nous pour chercher à éveiller notre désir de vous faire l'amour... si tu le veux, on peux commencer maintenant !

-Arrêtez ! je n'y suis pour rien, ne rejetez pas la faute sur ceux qui ne sont pas concerner... arrêtez, vous me faîtes mal !

Meia intervint, paniquée.

-Saru ! Morina dit la vérité, ce n'est pas de la faute à toutes les filles, il y en a qui ne sont pas comme ça ! Je te demande de la laisser, s'il te plaît !

Celui-ci hésitai mais finit par me lâcher, je tombai à genoux en tenant mon poignet endolorie dans mon autre main. Je le regardai dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme une bête féroce. Il me regardait les sourcils froncés et il se tournait avant de dire.

-Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur hier ! Comme les murs s'étaient assombris et que vous aviez perdu vos repères, mon but était de vous ramenez dans votre dortoir, mais quand vous aviez vu mes yeux, vous avez crié et j'étais obligé d'employé la manière violente pour vous calmez, mais comme vous redoutiez encore de moi et que vous ne saviez pas que c'était moi, j'ai dû aller beaucoup plus loin pour vous empêchez de crier alors que tout le monde dormait dans le harem !

-Vous...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, c'était donc pour ça... ?

-ça ma énormément gênée de vous faire une telle chose, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point ça ma boulverser mais j'étais tout de même content que vous ayez retenu ma main d'aller plus loin, à la base s'était juste pour vous désarmez pour que vous vous abandonniez dans mes bras et pour que je puisse vous hypnotisez par la suite !

-Tout ce remue-ménage pour ça ?, me disai Elyon, encore sous l'étonnement.

J'acquiscai, consciente que ce n'était pas de la faute de Saryuu qui a voulu juste que je me calme pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde. Je me relevai, la tête baissée. L'empereur se retournait vers moi, attendant une quelconque parole de ma part, je sentie qu'il m'adressait par télépathie.

'' Giflez-moi, criez sur moi, défoulez-vous sur moi, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de ce je vous ai fait ! "

J'avai l'impression de rêver... l'empereur Saryuu Evan... le dirigeant de la planète et du monde de la Génération de la Seconde Phase... reconnaissait qu'il avait fait un acte qui pouvait être impardonnable, surtout pour une demoiselle comme moi ! Dans le même temps, je ne pouvai m'empêcher d'autre aussi coupable que lui, il voulait juste me calmer, pas profiter de moi comme je me serai douter à propos d'une personne comme lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, c'était moi qui devait m'excuser, pas lui ! Il était tout simplement innocent dans ce malentendu ! Je fus secouée de quelques sanglots qui suscitai l'inquiétude d'Elyon et Meia.

-Vous... vous n'êtes pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé...

Il s'étonnait de me voir dans cet état et il se tournait vers moi, je levai la tête montrant mes larmes à tout le monde.

-J... j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir que c'était vous qui m'aviez trouvé... mais je me suis laissé emporter par la panique et la frayeur alors que ce n'était pas vos intention de me faire peur...

Elyon et Meia baissèrent la tête, triste. Mon coeur se déchirait de toute part. Je lâchai ce que j'avai et qui me rongeait depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser ! Vous n'aviez fait que votre rôle d'empereur et faire respecter la tranquillitée dans la zone du harem que j'étais à deux doigts de briser ! Qu'importe l'acte que vous aviez fait, je me pardonne de vous avoir fait subir cette gêne, c'est moi qui est coupable de ce qui s'est passée...

-Cela suffit !

Saryuu s'avançait vers moi et me scrutai avec précision. Je n'arrivai pas à soutenir son regard, j'étais encore trop boulversé de ma révélation et je pense que les excuses n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

-Regardez-moi, Morina !, disait-il en me prenant le bout du menton avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Vous aurez le droit à une punition ce soir, je vous attendrai dans la salle du trône après que vous ayez couché Elyon ! Ne le manquez pas, sinon, ce sera la mort assurée !

Je me contentai d'acquiscer faiblement, il faut que j'assume ce que j'ai fait, même si il susciterai de faire un sacrifice, je le ferai avec bravoure !

Il me lâchait et me tapotait doucement la tête.

-Ma chère humaine ! Vous êtes tout de même unique, une personne comme vous ou comme nous ne ce serait pas dénoncer de son plein gré comme vous l'aviez fait ! Oublier ce malentendu entre nous, est-ce clair ?

-Ou... Oui, Saryuu Evan...

-Bien, l'affaire est réglée ! disait-il la voix forte. Il est temps d'aller manger mes chères demoiselles, suivez- moi !

Nous le suivons et Elyon et Meia se joignent à moi.

-C'était donc ça qui te tracassait ?,me disai la fille aux cheveux roses bonbon.

Je ne répondit pas, mais je lui adressai un sourire triste.

-Je ne voudrai pas être indiscrète, mais tu sembles respecter mon frêre alors qu'il est normalement ton pire ennemi !, me disait Elyon en essayant de capter mon regard.

Certes, mais je ne pouvai m'empêcher de penser à cette punition qui m'attendait ce soir, je fis le voeu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de très difficile. Je pouvai tout de même être un peu plus heureuse car ,dorénavant, je me suis trouvé une nouvelle amie qui n'est autre que la lieutenant Meia, une séduisante demoiselle qui promet de me réserver bien des surprises !


	9. La question indiscrète !

Chapitre 9:

Je me retrouvai à la table des convives de l'empereur Saryuu, Meia mangeait à côté de moi et aussi de Giris, le médecin qui ma soigné des effets douloureux de l'onde télépathique de Saru, je lui avai adressé un signe de la main qui me la renvoyer amicalement, un sourire au lèvres. Elyon mangeait près de son soi-disant frêre que Saryuu était désormais devenu, la petite fille rayonnait avec son sourire que je connaissai par coeur, montrant sa bonne humeur et sa gaieté. Mon regard se portait sur l'empereur qui me regardait du coin de l'oeil, je détournai vivement mon visage pour me concentrer sur mon assiette. Les mets qui se présentaient devant nos yeux au centre de la table avaient de jolies couleurs et la présentation était parfaite. Je sentie mon ventre crier famine, c'était vrai que je n'avai rien manger hier et ce matin, je sentie la salive me monter à la bouche, m'inscitant à piocher dans les plats. Je me retenai vivement pour éviter d'attirer le courroux de Saryuu qui ne semblait pas détacher son regard de moi, je lui demandait du regard ce qui se passait et il me dit par télépathie.

" Vous êtes très intrigante pour une créature ordinaire, je me demande quelles sont vos limites ! "

Je restai pensive à sa réflexion, c'est vrai que d'ici maintenant je suis toujours restée en vie... Mais pour combien de temps ? Il détournait son regard et se levai en ouvrant ses bras, le sourire fier.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer à manger !

Plusieurs tables se présentaient dans la pièce et ceux qui si trouvait portait tous une tenue en particulier. D'après Meia, ceux qui étaient présents étaient les unités de protection et de combat : Zan, Gilh, Galh et enfin Ragna, l'unitée personnelle de Saryuu Evan ! Je vis que Zan comportaient des personnes très agressives dont une qui me faisait peur, il avait une longue mèche blanche qui entourait ses épaules comme un écharpe et une grande derrière lui qui était rouge et blanche, on ne voyait que son oeil rouge du côté droit et il me portait un regard effrayant, dans le même temps, Meia m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient naturellement comme ça, méchants et cruels comme des barbares, seul Saru parvint à calmer leurs colères terrifiantes. Elle ma présentée son unité dont elle en est la chef et qu'elle était aussi le bras droit de l'empereur, ils m'avaient tous adressé un signe amical et je constatai qu'il n'était pas aussi effroyable que Zan.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter ! Ils ne te feront rien sans mon accord, de plus, ils ne sont pas d'un naturel méchant et sont plutôt polie, courtois et obéissant !, m'avait-elle dit en ayant piqué un morceau de tomate de sa fourchette.

-Et Galh et Ragna ?, demandai-je.

-Ils sont comme mon unité, mais Galh n'a plus de chef pour le moment car l'ancien nous a trahi en allant du côté des humains, son nom était Fey Rune !

-C'était un personnage incroyable ?

-Je ne le dirai pas comme ça, mais c'était l'un de nos guerriers les plus puissants de la New Gen ! Saryuu avait une totale confiance en lui et il la trahit en rejoignant son père qui voulait le recupérer alors qu'il la lui même délaissé à la naissance ! Après notre victoire, Saru la exécuté sous nos yeux et il a ordonné à ceux qui venait du passé de retourner à leur époque après avoir révélé à Tenma Matsukaze qu'il n'était autre que son arrière-arrière petit-fils !

-Saryuu... est le descendant de Tenma ?, avai-je crié sous la surprise.

La plupart des personnes se tournaient vers nous, je m'excusai avec un sourire désolé et Meia me demandait tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?,me questionnait-elle en voyant que je tremblai soudainement.

-C...c'est mon idole... je suis un fan de ce joueur !

-C'est vrai ? Qui aurait cru que tu aimais le football, j'avoue que je suis plutôt étonnée que tu sois une vraie dingue de ce joueur à la puissance exceptionnelle !

-Oui mais il a un certain sens de la vie et un côté très positive qui m'inspire beaucoup quand je danse !

-Tu fais de la danse ?

-Je suis même une professionnelle ! J'ai dû quitter Tokyo à l'âge de 10 ans pour continuer mon rêve de devenir une grande danseuse, mes parents m'ont inscrit dans l'académie Gonzou à Séoul et j'ai appris des choses incroyables qui m'ont beaucoup aidé durant les galas, les spectacles et les auditions pour partir dans une autre école spécialisée !

-Tu étais une renommée dans cette école ?

-Non, pas vraiment ! J'étais juste populaire pour ma gentillesse, mon courage et mes bons conseils qui ont aidées plus d'une seule personne ! Pour la plupart des professeurs, j'étais une vraie bourreau du travail et je pouvais passer mes nuits à danser avec mes camarades dans ma chambre, je me faisai souvent crier dessus à cause du bruit que je causai mais tout le monde éclataient de rire face à ma façon de travailler !

-C'est intéressant comme le dirait notre chef !, me disait-elle en joignant ses mains qui soutenaient son menton, un sourire interessé sur ses lèvres comme le ferai Saru.

-De quoi parlez-vous depuis tout à l'heure, Meia et Morina ?

La voix de Saryuu nous interrompait nette dans notre conversation, je me mis tout de suite à piocher dans les plats et je mangeai sous le regard amusé de ma nouvelle amie qui me demandait par télépathie.

"Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour notre empereur ? "

Cette question faillit me faire recracher les légumes délicieux et je venais à peine de savourer, je regardait Meia, les yeux ronds.

-P... pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Vu tes façons de réagir quand il te dit quelque chose, j'ai comme un doute !

Je rougis de gêne, soudain une main gantée de blanc se posait sur l'une de mes épaules et je virai au rouge pivoine.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, toute les deux !

Mon coeur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, n'y tenant plus, je me levai rapidement et je partis en courant, bousculant Saru qui me regardait étonné de se qui viens de se passer, tout le monde me suivit du regard et je disparu rapidement derrière un couloir qui me dirigeait vers les dortoirs des filles du harem. Après mon départ, Meia fixait son supérieur qui lui demandait.

-Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé, Meia ?

-Je lui est posé une question et elle est devenu étrangement gênée, vous êtes venu et son état s'est accentué en quelques secondes !

-Une question indiscrète je suppose !

-Euh... Oui, je dois l'avouer !

-Je veux que tu ailles t'excuser après le déjeuner, j'irai lui parler après !

-... Comme vous le voulez, Saryuu Evan !

Le moment de réaction de Meia était plus longue que d'habitude, elle avait réfléchie à ce qu'avait son empereur derrière la tête pour vouloir aller la voir, elle osait les épaules et continuait de manger.

De mon côté, j'avai réussi à trouver mon chemin vers mon dortoir et je me jetai sur le lit, en proie à la gêne. Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête, pourquoi poser une telle question, surtout à moi ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, loin de là, je suis juste un peu curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, l'acte qui ma fait hier et l'excuse qu'il ma dit tout à l'heure était tout à fait acceptable pour moi, je me suis même reconnue comme étant la coupable de ce malentendu. Je blottie mes jambes contre moi, cette question me laisse pensive, je décidai de fermer les yeux pour consulter mon esprit.

-Tu verras que ta vie va devenir un véritable rêve que toutes les filles aimeraient avoir !

Je rouvrie les yeux. Mon âme ne m'aide pas à savoir quelle est mon destin, il suppose mais ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent ! Tout ce que je savai c'est que j'aurai un belle avenir, mais serait-il vraiment le cas ?

Je fus arraché de ma pensée par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, je lui disai de rentrer et ce fus Meia qui l'ouvrit avec une assiette remplie de nourriture dans les mains, c'est vrai que je me suis enfuie sans vraiment manger quelque chose, je me redressai et elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

-Tu es partie sans prendre le temps de manger une bonne assiette, je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin d'avaler ce que j'ai prie pour toi !

-Merci Meia ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de te faire cette peine !

-Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir au contraire ! Manges un peu, Morina !

Je prie mes couverts et je me remplie l'estomac de tout ses aliments qui me rechauffèrent un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi. Elle ajoutait avec un regard attristé.

-Je suis désolé de cette question qui ta un peu perturbé, je ne voulai pas te mettre dans cet état !

Je la regardait en finissant mon assiette et je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que ça ma gênée sur le coup mais je vais mieux maintenant !

Elle me dévisageait et je lui avouait tout de même.

-Sache que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Saryuu, je suis juste curieuse de savoir des choses sur lui, rien de plus !

Elle acquiscait, j'ai pu voir une certaine déception dans son regard, je lui demandai ce qu'il ne vas pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu si triste... ?

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

-Euh... Tu es sûre ?

Elle a voulu changée de sujet en quelques secondes, cela voulait dire que quelque chose la tourmentait !

-O... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Elle se levait et pris mon assiette en disant.

-Je dois retourner à mes affaires, j'ai eu une mission de Saru il y a quelques minutes !

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Rien de très compliqué, il ma demandé de patrouiller au mont Fuji s'il n'y a pas des bases de résistants à propos de l'indépendance du gouvernement de Séoul, Nous avons remarqué qu'il y en avait de plus en plus dans cette zone !

-Fais attention à toi, Meia !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais !

Elle sortit du dortoir et fermis la porte, je me retrouvai toute seul. Je décidai de me lever et de commencer à faire quelques étirements. Que l'on fasses de la danse ou pas, il est très important de se détendre les muscles, sinon on peut se faire des claquages et je peux vous dire que ça fait très mal ! Je fis l'écrasement facial dont je réussissai à poser le menton par terre, quand soudain la voix de l'empereur me fis sursauter.

-A chaque fois que je viens vous voir, vous faîtes toujours quelque chose !

Je me redressai, il venait devant moi avant de se mettre à genoux.

-Dîtes-moi Morina, que préfèriez-vous comme punition ?

-Quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop difficile pour moi, prenez en compte que je ne suis qu'une humaine !

Je me remis à m'étirer, il me regardait avec le même sourire intéréssé et il s'adossait au mur. Une fois que j'eu terminé, je me levai pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Que vous a dit Meia ?, disait-il avant de me regarder en tournant la tête.

Je relevai la tête, le visage devenu rouge. En voyant ma réaction que lui a décrite la jeune lieutenante, un sourire de prédateur apparut sur son visage en quelques secondes. Je fus submergée par la peur et je reculai sur les draps, perdant le contrôle de moi-même.

-Cette question indiscrète me concerne à ce que je vois, auriez-vous des sentiments envers moi ?, disait-il en venant vers moi d'un pas rapide.

-N... Non, je n'ai aucun sentiments envers vous !, avais-je crié.

-Alors, expliquez-moi votre réaction !, avait-il dit en montant sur le lit pour me rejoindre.

Le mur m'empêchait d'aller plus loin, je me mis en boule pour l'empêcher de trop m'approcher. Saryuu venait vers moi et je sentis mon coeur battre sous la panique. Soudain, il me prit un pied et me tirait vers lui. Je n'eu le temps de me retenir à quelque chose que je fus étonné de me retrouver sur le dos et Saryuu au-dessus de moi.

-Non, ne me faîtes rien ! S'il vous plaît !, dis-je affolé.

-Alors... Dîtes-moi ce qui vous à pris de nous quitter de la salle du banquet !, avait-il dit avec un sourire étrange en clouant mes mains sur les draps avec violence.

J'étais à sa mercie ! Si je ne lui disai pas pourquoi j'étais partis, je subirai sans doute une torture où... l'autre chose dont je ne préférai pas y penser !

-Expliquez où j'enlève votre tunique !

C'est bien ce que je pensai ! A mon grand étonnement, je lui disai avec un regard noir.

-Si vous le faîtes, je pense que vous aurez mal là où je pense !

Il se rappochait de mon visage, les yeux enréolées de violet avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous en subirez les conséquences, Morina !

Je réussi à soutenir son regard et je lui avouai que Meia m'avait posé cette question juste par curiosité mais cela à provoquer une certaine gêne en moi car je n'avai pas l'habitude qu'on me pose ce genre de question. Je sentis qu'il rentrait dans ma mémoire et je devinai qu'il vérifiait que ce que j'avai dit était vrai.

-Très bien, vous dîtes la vérité !

-Maintenant vous pouvez vous poussez, empereur ? C'est gênant votre position !

Il esquissait un sourire et il se mit à côté de moi, je pu me rasseoir sur mon lit.

-Pour la dernière humaine vivante sur Terre, vous êtes vraiment la personne que j'avai imaginé !

-C'est à dire ?, le questionnai-je, le regard méfiant.

-Que vous êtes une demoiselle qui, malgré les apparences, ne se laisse pas facilement berner par ses ennemis ! Vous êtes mignonne alors que votre caractère est contraire, enfin une personne très intéréssante dans le harem !

-Devrais-je le prendre comme un compliment de votre part, Saryuu Evan ?, dis-je en détournant la tête vivement, sans gêne.

-Prenez-le comme vous l'entendez !

Il se rapprochait de mon oreille et me murmurait, tout bas.

-Mais sachez que vous m'interéssez d'une certaine manière, ma chère humaine ! D'ailleurs, je pense avoir trouver la punition idéale pour ce soir !

Je déglutis avec difficultée, qu'allait-il me demander ce soir ? Il se levait du lit et s'exclamai avec un sourire qui lui allait bien.

-N'oubliez pas d'être présente à la salle du trône, sinon, vous savez ce qui se passeras !

-J... j'y serais... Saryuu Evan... , parvenai-je à dire sous la peur de ne pas y être.

-Bien, je vous demande donc de vous occuper d'Elyon comme vous le faîtes depuis hier ! Vous faîtes votre travail avec sérieux et plaisir !

-Comment vous saviez que j'y prends plaisir ?

-ça se voit sur votre visage !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que j'aimai m'occuper des jeunes enfants !

-Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, je dois gérer l'indépendance de Séoul !

-Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne journée...

Il me fit un geste de la main pour dire que ça lui suffit et il partit du dortoir en reffermant la porte derrière lui. Je decidai de sortir aussi et de rejoindre Elyon, mais je fus surprise de voir Meia devant moi, adossée au mur et les bras croisées.

-Je croyai que tu étais partis patrouiller au mont Fuji !

-J'y allai mais j'ai croisé Saru et il ma dit que des personnes de mon unité se sont portés volontaires pour y aller à ma place, de plus, il faut que j'aille voir Giris, ça fait plusieurs jours que qu'on n'avait pas parlé ensemble !

-Giris ? Vous êtes des amies tout les deux ?

-Non Morina... c'est beaucoup plus que ça..., disait-elle en rougissant.

Meia est Giris sont fiancées ? ça, c'est une surprise ! Dans le même temps, j'ai remarqué que tout les deux se jetaient des regards doux et amoureux, je trouvai qu'ils allaient super bien ensemble !

-Je suis... comment dire... surprise et heureuse pour toi ! En plus, Je vous trouve très mignon tout les deux !

-Merci de ce compliment, Morina ! ça me fait très plaisir !

Depuis tout à l'heure, je trouvai que notre relation amicale est devenu de plus en plus forte. Je la trouvai très attachante et compréhensif avec moi, un peu comme Elyon. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que cette demoiselle était encore très influençable.

-Je voudrai te dire aussi que je m'occupe d'Elyon, je lui apprends à maîtriser ses pouvoirs depuis que tu es arrivée, Saru ne trouve plus le temps de passer quelques heures voir quelques minutes avec elle !

-Attends... Saryuu n'arrive plus à trouver du temps pour Elyon ?

-Oui... et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète un peu, si ça continue, ils n'auront plus de relation comme je l'ai toujours vu entre eux ! J'ai remarqué que la demoiselle se tournai plus de ton côté que celle de notre empereur, il faudrait que tu ailles parlé à Saryuu !

-Lui parler ? c'est vrai que c'est urgent mais...

-Je sais ce que tu penses, il t'intimide beaucoup, mais c'est très important ! Il faut qu'il s'occupe un peu plus d'elle ! Elle pourrait être en danger, que ce soit Kinoda ou une autre qui s'en prendrait à elle par jalousie !

-Meia, je pourrais lui en parler ce soir vu que j'ai une punition avec lui ! Promis je ne l'oublierai pas !

-Merci de lui en parler, je dis ça à toi car tu es la nourrice d'Elyon et c'est primordial que tu lui dises !

L'après-midi se passait sans encombre. Entre les entrainements de magie d'Elyon et mes occupations habituelles, il n'y avait rien de très important. Mais je n'arrêtai pas de pensé à cette punition.

'' Je crois avoir trouvé la punition idéale pour ce soir ! ''

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement, plus l'heure se rapprochait plus je me sentais nerveuse.

Après le dîner, il était l'heure pour Elyon d'aller dormir. Je la couchais comme à mon habitude et je refermais la porte tout doucement. Il était l'heure pour moi d'aller à mon point de rendez-vous avec Saryuu… la salle du trône !

Comme j'avais déambulée dans les couloirs toute la journée, j'avais pris le temps de bien mémoriser les salles présentes dans la New Gen ! Ainsi, je savais que la salle où j'allai était le point de ralliement des quatre unités, Gilh, Galh, Zan et Ragna ainsi que là où les visiteurs peuvent entrer !

J'arrivais à destination mais Saru n'était pas là. Je me disai qu'il avait un peu de retard et je m'asseyais en tailleur sur le sol près de son trône. Les minutes passèrent. Je passais mon temps à regarder cette belle architecture et toutes ces fantaisies qui dépassaient toutes mes attentes, qui aurait cru que des enfants humains, possédant des pouvoirs télépathiques et psychiques pouvaient faire de telles merveilles ! J'en restai bouche bée.

-Vous n'avez pas manqué la punition, c'est bien !

Je fis volte-face et je vis Saryuu arriver d'un pas rapide. Je me mis debout et il s'arrêtait face à moi avec un sourire content.

-Votre courage m'impressionne, Morina !

-Sans ce trait de caractère, je serai morte depuis longtemps !

-Je sais et je peux vous dire que la punition que je vais vous donner va peut-être vous déplaire !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Vous allez devoir vous occupez de moi !


	10. La punition de l'empereur !

Chapitre 10 :

-Quoi ?

Avais-je bien entendu ? Il me demandait que je l'occupe ce soir ?

-Vous aviez bien entendu ! Votre punition consiste à vous occuper de moi comme le ferait une maîtresse de plaisir !

-Pardon ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, normalement ce devrait être Kinoda qui devrait s'occuper de lui !

Ayant lu dans ma mémoire, il répondit à ma question muette avec un air un peu amusé.

-Kinoda a eu une absence imprévue, je me suis donc dit que ce serait votre punition ce soir !

-Mais … pourquoi ce genre de sanction ? Je veux dire… que je ne suis pas une fille…

-Je sais, Morina ! Mais votre attitude ce matin a provoqué une certaine humiliation me concernant, jamais je ne laisserai cela se reproduire !

-Est… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?, dis-je la gorge serrée, stressé de la suite de ce qu'il va dire.

-Il me semble que vous ayez un certain talent pour la danse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui je… j'ai eu…

Il m'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Un peu apeurée de ce qui m'attendait, je lui obéis sans discuter.

-Que diriez-vous de me montrer une danse assez sensuelle, ma chère humaine ?, avait-il dit en se rapprochant plus de moi, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

-K… Kinoda ne vous en fait pas, Saryuu ?, dis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Elle me donne une certaine envie de la mettre de mon lit !

La peur m'envahit en quelques secondes, je commençai à trembler et de la sueur perlait sur mon visage.

-Vous ne voulez pas essayer de vous donner à moi ?, dit-il en passant furtivement une main sur ma ceinture et me tirait tout doucement vers lui.

Réaction immédiate, j'agrippai une main sur la sienne ! Le regard mécontent.

-Hors de question !

Un sourire en coin se formait sur son visage, que cherchait-il à me faire ? Je ne veux pas être une femme de plaisir, Il faut qu'il calme ses ardeurs de temps à autres !

-Où alors… Ma revanche avec un baiser ?

Je m'étonnai, il me reculait pour me plaquer contre le mur et je fus cerné en quelques minutes ! Un gémissement de douleur m'échappait à cause d'un mal de dos qui est apparu.

-Relevez votre tête, Morina !

Je ne voulais pas le regarder, la peur dans l'âme. Mais, il m'obligeait à le fixer directement dans les yeux.

-Vous savez que je préfère voir votre joli visage le jour ?

Je ne répondis pas, totalement absorbé par cette couleur améthyste dans l'iris de ses yeux. Un murmure m'échappait soudainement.

-Un… télépathe… ?

Ce rendant compte qu'il m'avait pris sous contrôle, il se rapprochait un peu plus près et dit, amusé.

-Alors, vous êtes hypnotisée ? Je suis prêt à vous volez un baiser à nouveau, je vous conseille de vous défendre maintenant sinon il sera trop tard !

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et ma tête basculait en avant.

-… fatigué…

La main gauche de l'empereur me retenait la tête et je le vis venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un murmure.

-Ma pauvre Morina…

Il me clouait au mur et sa langue emmenait la mienne dans un ballet ardent et féroce. Obligé de me rendre à l'empereur, je le laissai prendre le dessus sur moi. Instinctivement, mes mains entourèrent son cou et il me serrait à la taille. Son incroyable puissance s'exerçait sur moi et je laissai échapper un gémissement en sentant son corps se presser contre le mien. Il semblait faire une tête de plus que moi ! Ce baiser brûlant qu'il me faisait semblait me faire flamber avec lui. Il se joint encore plus à mes lèvres me soumettant complètement à son emprise ! Après les minutes d'ardeurs qu'il déclenchait sur moi, il m'autorisait à me détacher de ses lèvres. Je m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de manche et je le regardai un peu intrigué, ce jeune empereur est vraiment mystérieux !

-Cela vous a plu ?

-Je préfère ne rien dire… d'ailleurs je ne suis pas votre maîtresse de plaisir !, dis-je un peu remontée de ce ces minutes un peu intimes à mon goût.

Il ricanait.

-Certes mais cela me fait du bien d'embrasser une autre personne que Kinoda !

-Je dois l'avouer pour vous.

Il se mit près de mon oreille et me murmurait avec un sourire.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes plus délicieuse qu'elle !

Mon visage devint rouge et je sentis un sourire de prédateur se former sur son visage. Il s'éloignait de moi et me demandait.

-Maintenant que le plus gros de la punition est faîtes….

Il se tournait vers moi avec un sourire charmant.

-….que diriez-vous de me faire un massage aux épaules ?

-Je préfère mieux ça comme punition !

-Cela vous apprendra à maîtriser votre colère !

Je fis une mine grincheuse qui ne m'alla pas du tout, Saryuu Evan ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ma réaction.

-Allez, venez faire votre travail !

Je le suivais et on s'engageait dans un couloir que je ne connaissais pas du tout, on arrivait à la troisième porte et il l'ouvrit. C'était un institut de bien-être qui était derrière cette porte !

-Voilà le lieu où Kinoda me fait des massages et des leçons de bien-être !

-J…J'adore cet endroit, c'est l'un des lieux que j'adore allé après mes entrainements !

Il se tournait vers moi, intéressé.

-Comme ça, vous aimez aussi ces endroits ?

Je me rembrunis très vite, détournant le regard vivement.

-Je dis cela car j'étais souvent fatigué et j'allai à l'institut pour me reposer et m'évader !

-Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous faire aussi un massage !

-Non merci ! C'est une très mauvaise idée de votre part !, dis-je séchement.

-Ne soyez pas si retissante avec moi, ma chère Morina !, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je voulais me dégager, mais il me retint par la main en quelques secondes et me dit en me tirant par derrière me faisant atterrir dans ses bras.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous enfuir ! Il est temps de me faire le massage, ne l'oubliez pas !

Comme j'étais de dos face à lui, ses bras ont entouré ma taille et son souffle était près de mon visage. Je lui jetais un regard mécontent comme pour dire de me lâcher dans l'immédiat, ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Il se dirigea vers la table de massage en enlevant la boucle de sa ceinture et la posait sur une chaise au passage ainsi que son écharpe bleu. Je le regardai se mettre torse-nu, je remarquai qu'effectivement il était musclé et bien taillé, je fus prise en flagrant délit par le regard de l'empereur qui me disait, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Vous restez bouche bée par mon corps, n'est-ce pas ?

-N… non, pas du tout… j'étais juste en train de…, balbutiai-je en essayant de trouver une excuse.

-Arrêtez de vous trouver une excuse, je déteste ce genre d'attitude !, disait-il sur un ton soudainement sévère.

-Je me disais juste que vous … que vous étiez plutôt bel homme !

Il leva un sourcil avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !, dis-je avec une pointe de panique.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous affolez, je ne vais pas vous faire quoi que ce soit !

-Hein ?

-Laissez ce que je viens de dire, venez me masser les épaules, voulez-vous !

-Oui, tout de suite !

Je me dirigeai vers lui en enlevant mes gants noirs et les posant sur la même chaise que lui et je vins vers lui qui se retournait en s'asseyant sur la table de massage.

-Prenez une huile essentielle et montrez-moi comment vous me massez !

Je pris une huile essentielle au jasmin et j'en mis sur mes mains avant de me mettre à genoux sur la table et de commencer à tracer des formes sur ses épaules, il était parfaitement détendu ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, dire que, normalement, j'aurai dû mourir sous la torture d'une onde télépathique… mais maintenant je me retrouvai en train de masser l'empereur en personne à la New Gen ! Après quelques minutes pas trop longues, il me demandait de ne pas retenir mes gestes. J'obéis en veillant à ce qu'il me demanderait à l'avenir. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et mes joues se teintèrent de rouge, il soupirait d'aise et sa tête basculait un peu en arrière.

-C'est bon… je me sens détendu… vraiment détendu…, murmurait-il, apaisé.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur son visage et je vis qu'il avait les yeux fermés, je me remis derrière lui et je lui demandais un peu stressée.

-Aimez-vous mes massages… Saryuu Evan ?

-Vous aviez des mains divines ! Je pourrais vous prendre à la place de Kinoda si cela ne me poserai pas problème !

-Elle est souvent jalouse ?

-Oui… souvent à propos d'Elyon… mais elle ne veut rien entendre !

-Je vois !

Après quelques minutes de travail qui ont beaucoup plus à Saryuu Evan, il me demanda d'aller laver mes mains en attendant qu'il se rhabille. Je m'exécutai. Je revenais dans la salle et l'empereur m'attendait au pas de la porte qui accédait au couloir. On sortit de la pièce et nous prîmes le chemin de la grande salle.

-Votre massage ma beaucoup détendu ! Je me sens mieux par rapport à ceux de Kinoda !

-Je m'occupais d'un groupe de jeunes enfants dans un club à Séoul, avant les spectacles ou les galas, je les aidaient à détresser en les massant aux épaules et à la tête avant qu'il commencent leurs représentations !

-Vous aimez faire ça ? C'est assez interessant ! La plupart des filles qui sont ici à part Meia et Elyon ne sont pas interessé par ce genre d'occupation à part ce se mettre en valeur pour attirer mon attention !

-Maintenant, vous savez quel est mon intention ! Je veux juste vivre le plus longtemps possible et voir cette civilisation évoluer au fur et à mesure grâce à votre reigne !

-Jamais je n'ai rencontré une fille telle que vous, on peut dire que vous êtes une perle très rare qu'on trouvé à travers ce monde qui appartient désormais à nous !

-Je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier comme ça mais... après tout, on peut dire que c'est ça !

-Je suis curieux de savoir des choses sur vous, Morina !

-Moi-aussi, empereur Saryuu Evan !, dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi bien, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, depuis mon arrivée, Saru me prenais comme une étrangère ou une fille qui cherche à le séduire pour qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il veut, on dirait maintenant qu'il a compris que je ne ferai rien de désobligeant ou qu'il pourrait éveiller sa colère ! Malgré sa nature de bête sauvage, il semble appréhendé comme un être humain, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ! Soudain, je me souvins de la parole de Meia et je lui dis.

-Ah oui j'allais oublié ! Meia s'est aperçu qu'Elyon s'attachait beaucoup plus à moi qu'avec vous...

Je m'interrompis, il s'arrêtait et m'incitait à continuer ma parole de son regard améthyste.

-... est elle a peur que je ne sois pas en mesure de la protéger à chaque fois... après tout, je suis une humaine qui est vulnérable à vos pouvoirs et elle à raison de faire cette remarque mais elle ma surtout dit que vous devez vous occupez un peu plus de la petite fille sinon votre relation fraternelle va disparaître en fumée...

Il me regardait avant de m'afficher un sourire.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu le temps ces derniers temps pour m'occuper d'elle, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de vous en occuper avec le plus grand soin. Mon rôle de dirigeant de la planète est très importante !

-Je le sais très bien mais Elyon est une petite fille qui a plus besoin de ses parents... c'est vrai qu'elle n'en a plus, je l'avai oublié !... mais vous êtes son frêre adoptive, celui qui la élevé et mis sous votre protection, je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait que vous soyez au moins là de temps en temps pour jouer ou faire des choses !

-Il vaudrait mieux que je délaisse ma fonction, c'est ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! mais au moins prendre une journée dans la semaine pour vous en occuper !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! L'indépendance de Séoul ne doit pas être reconnue et je suis obligé de calmer ces manifestations tout les jours en prenant des rendez-vous avec Mistro !

-S'il vous plaît... faîtes- le pour Elyon... elle ne demande que votre affection...

-Non, je ne le ferai pas, occupez-vous d'elle comme vous le faîtes tout les jours !

-Empereur...

-Taisez-vous !

Son regard est passé au sourire à la colère en quelques secondes et ses yeux améthystes brillaient intensément grâce à son pouvoir. L'intimidation avait marché sur moi mais je sentait une pointe de tristesse monter au fond de mon être, je sentis que j'allais pleurer ! J'explosai en versant des larmes.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas faire plaisir à votre favorite ? Si je serai morte, qu'est-ce que vous feriez pour vous en occupez ? Faîtes au moins un effort pour ceux qui ont besoin de vous et ne pensez pas qu'à vous, empereur !

Il fus étonné de me voir en train de pleurer, en voyant qu'il restait impassible par la suite, je ne pus m'empêcher de partir en courant en direction de mon dortoir en essayant de me calmer, mais le visage de la petite fille toute souriante refluait mes larmes, mon coeur battait vite et ma tête commençait à tourner à cause de ma colère qui diminuait au fur et à mesure.

J'ouvris la porte doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me mis en chemise de nuit et je rentrais dans les draps, j'essayai d'oublier ce qui venais de se passer mais rien ne sortait de ma tête. Je me mis à pleurer en essayant de minimiser les bruits avec mon oreiller.

La nuit allait être, non seulement longue mais aussi affreusement agitée !


	11. Une certaine révélation !

Chapitre 11:

Je sentis que l'on me secouais légèrement les épaules et je me levais péniblement, les cheveux en bataille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui ma réveillée ?, dis-je avec une voix ensommeillée.

-Désolé de vous avoir réveillée, je ne savais pas que vous dormiez vraiment !

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'apercevoir que c'était l'empereur qui était venu dans le dortoir. Je reculai par précaution dans mes draps en faisant en sorte de cacher mes seins qui se dévoilaient un peu à cause du col en contre plongée.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?, dis-je sous la peur.

-Je suis ici car vous aviez oubliez vos gants sur la chaise ou il avait mes vêtements !, me disait-il en posant les mitaines de jais sur mes draps. Et je suis aussi venu pour autre chose !

-Laquelle ?

-C'était pour vous dire de bien vous occuper d'Elyon ! Cette petite à besoin de compagnie !

-Vous me le dîtes tout le temps, mais pourquoi me faire une telle confiance alors que je devrais être votre ennemie ?

Il prit un visage sombre, attristé.

-Vous êtes... mieux placé que moi pour faire ce genre de travail ! Je ne me sens pas prêt pour m'occuper d'un enfant comme elle ou un peu plus jeune !

Je le regardai avec compassion. Il ne se sent pas prêt pour élever un enfant... à vrai dire, moi aussi j'étais comme lui avant de partir à Séoul et avant de partir faire ma première garde d'enfant à Tokyo ! Mais quand je l'ai fait pour la première fois, j'eus comme un déclic et je me suis très vite adaptée à ce genre de situation ! Je lui affichai un sourire en lui disant.

-Ne vous démoralisez pas pour autant ! Cela viendra avec le temps et parfois, on a souvent un déclic quand on le fait pour la première fois !

-Vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cette situation ?

J'acquiscais avec sincérité.

-Bien sûre ! Je peux aussi vous dire que cela me faisait un peu peur au début !

-Un peu peur ?

-J'avais souvent peur d'être maladroite, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait ou de faire pleurer le petit garçon ou la petite fille ! Souvent, c'était à propos des parents que j'avais peur, tout simplement dans le cas où je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail ! Et c'est le cas en ce moment avec vous !

-Vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait vous arrivez si je n'étais pas content de votre travail ?

-Oui... j'ai un peu peur de vous malgré mon fort caractère, ce qui est tout à fait normale ! Après tout vous aviez décimée toute trace humaine de la planète à par moi... je ne sais pas quand vous passerez à l'acte mais je suis sûre que cela ne va pas tarder !

-Tant que vous m'obéissez sans posez de question et que vous faîtes votre travail de nourrice comme cela devrait être, rien ne vous sera fait ! Après tout, vous aimez vous occupez des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et je le doit à ma première expérience qui ma donner un coup de foudre !

-Quels sont les relations avec l'enfant ?

-Quand vous devez vous occupez d'un bébé, ce qui m'est arrivé la première fois, votre lien d'affection sera plus facilitée dans les jours ou vous reviendrez chez lui ! Par exemple, il vous reconnaîtra, vous fera des sourires souvent drôles et il n'hésitera pas à vous appelez pour que vous vous occupez de lui. Il faut savoir qu'un bébé demande beaucoup plus de travail qu'un enfant comme Elyon qui comprend déjà mieux les choses et peux communiquer avec vous !

-Et pour Elyon ?

-C'est à partir de ce moment où vous découvrez son caractère, ses réactions et souvent comment vous devez vous y prendre avec lui, j'avais une petite fille assez têtue à garder, j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait être ferme et ne rien céder à ses caprices ! Ce qui montre souvent à l'enfant votre point faible !

-Je vous avoue que cela m'intimide un peu...

-Voyez-vous ça ! Malgré vos airs impériaux, vous avez peur de garder un enfant ? Jamais je ne l'aurez cru de votre part !

-C'est amusant pour vous mais pas pour ma propre personne, Morina !, disait-il le regard souriant.

-Je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va venir avec le temps et je serai là pour vous conseillez si vous êtes d'accord !

-Mmm… je suis d'accord à une condition !

Je devins brusquement inquiète.

-Euh… oui ?

-Que vous me laissiez vous embrasser à nouveau !

-Mais… pourquoi me voler un autre baiser ? Vous en raffolez depuis combien de temps ?

Il s'asseyait près de moi en fixant avec un regard attendris

-Depuis que je suis devenue empereur, je veux faire plaisir à ces jeunes filles qui veulent me goûter, mais sachez que jamais je ne vais très loin même avec Kinoda qui voudrait allé jusqu'a être enceinte !

-C'est vrai ? Mais vous aviez une femme ?

Il fit non de la tête.

-Vous êtes encore un prince alors ?

-Effectivement, mais je préfère attendre le véritable amour comme me l'on enseigné les humains avant qu'ils nous traitent de monstres !

Il se rapprochait de mon visage, les yeux fermés.

-Par contre, je veux que ce soit vous qui m'embrassez cette fois !

Je devins rouge en quelques secondes.

-Je… je n'ai jamais embrasser quelqu'un…

-Cela ne me dérange pas… on progresse au fur et à mesure juste après alors il n'y a pas de…

Il n'eut le temps de finir que je décidais de l'embrasser dans l'immédiat, quitte à en finir maintenant !

'' Mmm...quelles lèvres délicieuses ! ''

Sa pensée me traversait le corps d'une façon que je n'arrivai pas à expliquer. Je fermais mes yeux en essayant de savourer les lèvres impériales de Saryuu qui semblait être partis dans un autre monde. Je sentis ses bras remonter le long de mon corps s'arrêtant sur mes joues et il me transmettait.

'' Donnez plus de passion dans votre baiser ! Vous semblez timide quand vous êtes en retrait ! ''

Je me détachais de sa bouche en lui révélant.

-Je… je ne peux pas aller plus loin !

Il me relevait la tête avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ?

Je me sentis tout d'un coup très triste. un souvenir est venu se manifester dans ma mémoire.

Celui d'un de mes camarades de classe qui m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour à une de mes amies. Cette amie était l'une des personnes qui me comprenait et je partageais également ses impressions et ses sentiments… Mais dorénavant, elle n'était plus là ! Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il s'étonnait de me voir dans cet état.

-Vous allez bien ? Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Vous… devez savoir… que ce que vous aviez fait est horrible…

Je m'interrompis, forcé par les sanglots qui commencèrent à couler à flot. Je portais mes mains à mon visage en espérant que l'empereur n'est pas vu mes yeux rougissants.

-Morina... un souvenir vous bouleverse ?

Une de ses mains commençait à se refermer sur ma main gauche mais je le chassais d'une volée de bras.

-Laissez-moi... je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille...

-Pour quel raison ?

-Quand je suis triste jusqu'a devenir incontrôlable... il faut que vous partiez le plus loin possible de moi... je veux juste m'assurer de votre sécurité !

-Vous avez l'intention de perdre le contrôle de vous-même ? Dîtes-moi le souci qui vous cause cette perte de contrôle !

Je relevai un peu la tête.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas peur de ce que je peux faire quand je suis enragée ?

-J'en ai calmé des personnes comme vous, par exemple Garo le chef de Zan ! N'ayez pas peur de vous déchainer sur moi, je m'occuperai de vous calmer dans l'immédiat !

Une envie furieuse de lui faire regretter ce qu'il a osé faire à mes amis s'emparait de moi. Mon poing se levait vivement pour lui en administrer un qui pourrait être très douloureux mais je sentis que quelque chose empêchait mon coup de partir. Mes yeux découverts montraient toute la douleur que cette perte me causait. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas finir ma lancée ? Je sentis mon esprit vaciller et je fus prise de vertige avant de m'évanouir de fatigue sur l'empereur qui me retint de justesse.

-Vous êtes fatigué, vous devez vous reposez ! Un long travail vous attend demain !

Il me réinstallait doucement sur le lit avant de me recouvrir avec le drap. Il ne put s'empêcher de me regarder dormir paisiblement. Il se levait et me déposait un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de dire.

-Tu ne pas savoir à quelle point tu attises ma curiosité, Morina ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin de vous connaître un peu plus, vous êtes bien une créature que l'on en voit peu !

Sa main passait dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnai sous son contact inconsciemment.

-Pour une simple humaine, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes très spéciale ! Je suis content que vous soyez là à la New Gen !

Je sentis qu'il m'embrassait légèrement les joues et il se dirigeait vers la porte, me regardait une dernière fois et vérifiait d'un rapide coup d'œil que mes camarades dormaient tranquillement avant de sortir définitivement de mon dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, malgré que je voulais encore grapiller quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil, j'entendis mes camarades de chambre murmurer et je sentis l'une d'elle se rapprocher de moi.

-Alors l'humaine, Vous aimez les délicieuses lèvres de Saryuu Evan ?

J'y fis la sourde oreille et m'occupai plus à me reposer que d'écouter ces filles qui risquent de me causer des ennuis.

-Je sais que vous êtes réveillée, la dernière humaine !

-Taisez- vous, je voudrais dormir ! Si vous voulez discutez, j'aimerai que vous le fassiez mais en-dehors du dortoir !

Une autre voix s'adressait à moi d'un ton sacarstique.

-Arrêtez de vous réfugiez derrière de telles excuses ! Nous savions que vous aviez eu une punition par l'empereur et répondez à notre question !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à parler avec des secondes phases qui détestent les êtres humains, je refuse de vous répondre !

Une autre fille se mit à rire, je sentis mon sang bouillir sous une rage qui naissait en moi.

-Ne fais pas la maligne avec nous, n'oublie pas qu'on peut facilement te tuer d'un simple regard ! Je t'ordonne de répondre à la question de ma camarade !

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! criai-je en me relevant vivement, les yeux mécontents.

-Oh, on vous a mis en colère, l'humaine ?

\- Je vous ai dit de me laissez tranquille, respectez le sommeil des autres !

-On ne te laissera pas tranquille temps que vous n'aurez pas répondu !, avai osé le ton la première qui m'a adressée la parole.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

-Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

Le regard de la dernière fille qui s'est adressée à moi me fit froid dans le dos. Elle murmurait discrétement dans l'oreille de celle qui était au milieu et un sourire méchant s'est formé sur ses lèvres.

-A ce que viens de dire ma camarade, vous n'êtes pas sortie indemne de la salle du trône !

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Ce sont des sornettes !

-Ne vous aurez-t-il pas... bref vous savez la fin de la question, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, filles de plaisir !, s'exclamai Meia en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Saryuu Evan ne s'intéresse pas à une humaine ordinaire comme elle et vous savez tous que jamais il ne se laisserait berner si facilement !

Elle s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire que je lui rendis chaleureusement.

-Général Meia de l'unité Gilh ! Vous sympathisez avec une créature aussi détestable alors qu'aucun sentiment ne devrait vous touchez ?

Elle se tournait vers son interlocutrice avec un regard méfiant.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme tu la fais, votre comportement pour séduire Saryuu pour que vous vous amusiez avec lui dans votre lit me dégoûte !

Là, elle avait frappé fort ! Deux esclaves dénudées se sont reculées, surprise par cette révélation choquante pour eux. Mais la fille de gauche lançait une onde télépathique dans ma direction sous la colère. Meia s'interposait devant moi et arrêtait l'onde invisible avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

-Crois-tu que je vais vous laissez la toucher de vos mains souillées par un plaisir qui n'est qu'une illusion à votre égard ?

Ses yeux vert devinrent violet en un instant.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, je ne pardonnerez pas votre acte de violence !

Celle qui a voulu me torturer fut éjectée au mur en lâchant un cri de douleur, Meia avait le bras levé vers elle, une petite lumière violette entourant son corps.

-Je vous ordonne de partir de ce dortoir tout de suite, Sur l'ordre de Saryuu Evan !

Les deux demoiselles, désemparées par ce qui venait de ce passer, partir tout de suite vers le harem sans demander leurs restes. Meia lâchait son emprise sur la dernière fille qui s'enfuyait très vite du dortoir en quelques secondes, aussi apeurée que ses amies... enfin, quand je disait '' amies '', je pense que ce nom pourrait être rayee de ma liste de vocabulaire !

-Elle ne ton rien fait avant que je vienne ?, m'interrogeai-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Non à part une petite guerre verbale entre moi et eux !

-Si ce n'est que ça, alors tout a très bien pour ce matin ! me disait-elle avec un jolie sourire. Tu as parlé du de ce que je t'es dit sur Elyon à Saryuu ?

Je baissais la tête, le visage triste.

-Il veut que je continue mon travail même si il faut que leur relation fraternelle se brise !

-Comment Morina ?

-Tout cela à cause de ce satanée problême d'indépendance à Séoul ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu Meia, mais... il ne semble pas faire attention à ce qui ce passe autour de lui !

-Non... Saryuu, tu n'as pas dit cela ?

-Je suis même partis en courant quand il avait dit la phrase qui ma complétement déboussolée ! Il est venu dans le dortoir pour me ramener mes gants que j'avais oublier de reprendre et il ma avoué qu'il n'est pas près pour élever un enfant où en garder un !

-Saryuu... j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il te la dit à toi ! Même moi je ne suis pas au courant !

-Je lui ai poser la question et il ma dit que je pourrai comprendre ce doute qui le hante ! Je comprend ce qu'il ressent car je l'ai ressentis quand je partait faire mon premier baby-sitting, mais après, tout est une question d'habitude !

-D'accord... Merci ce ce que tu m'as dit, j'irai le voir quand il sera moins occupé !

-Bonne chance pour trouver ce temps libre, en ce moment il n'en a pas beaucoup d'après ce qu'il ma dit !

Elle ricanait gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous aviez un drôle de relation tout les deux !

Je me retournai vers elle, toute rouge.

-Pourquoi tu me poses de telles questions ?

Elle levait les yeux au ciel comme si elle imaginait quelque chose avec un sourire. Je lui dit, un peu paniqué.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense, tu peux oublier l'image que tu te fait de moi avec Saryuu !

-Eh ! Arrêtes de te mettre dans cet état, je suis bien loin de ce que je peux encore imaginer sur vous ! Je vous trouve juste mignon ensemble malgré vos intentions et sentiments ambivalents !

Je déglutis, un peu apeuré par ce qu'elle pense actuellement de moi.

-Allez ! Va te mettre en maillot de bain et rejoins- moi dans la salle de sport personnelle de l'empereur !

-Quoi ?

-Ne te poses pas de questions, tu nous dois obéissance !

Je m'éxécutai dans l'immédiat, qu'allai-je bien faire à Elyon aujourd'hui ? Je ne me posai pas plus de question car je sentai que cela ne va pas encore me plaire.

Qui dit '' maillot de bain'' dit ''piscine'', Et moi, j'ai peur de l'eau !


	12. Pourquoi avoir une phobie ?

Chapitre 12:

Une fois dans le dortoir, je me dirigeais vers mon lit où je fus étonné de voir le bikini que je devai mettre pour aujourd'hui.

''J'ai peur de l'eau... J'ai peur de l'eau...''

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je sentis une montée de stress m'envahir. Quand ils découvriront que j'ai peur de l'eau, que vont-ils penser de moi ? Je chassai cette question dans l'immédiat en espérant que tout irait bien pour moi. Le deux pièce que je devais mettre avait des couleurs nocturnes mélangés avec des notes de musiques ainsi qu'une danseuse illuminé de blanc au niveau de mes hanches. Je le mis sans plus tarder et enroulais une surviette autour de moi avant de mettre mes sandales et de sortir de la chambre.

Je passais par tout les chemins possible pour pouvoir accéder à cette fameuse salle personnalisée de l'empereur. Saryuu avait tout ce qu'il voulait, on dirait ! Une salle de bien-être rien que pour lui et maintenant j'allais découvrir sa salle de sport personnelle. Ce garçon était tout de même incroyable ! Un vrai prince, comme je voyais souvent quand j'étais petite à la télévision ! Mais quelque chose m'interpellait. Tout ceux-ci est vraiment géniale et magnifique, mais... serais-ce lui qui ai payé tout ça, ou il profitait de la gentillesse des autres pour ce procurer tout ça ? Cette question se pose uniquement sur les filles du harem qui ne semblent pas faire attention à ce qu'il est capable de faire !

-Oh Morina ! Je suis contente de vous revoir !

Cette voix de sorcière... je la connaissai très bien ! Je me retournai pour voir la seule fille qui semblent vouloir tuer la petite Elyon !

-Bonjour... Kinoda !

\- Ou allez-vous comme ça, l'humaine ?, disait-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle m'appelle par le nom de mes origines !

-J'ai un prénom, s'il vous plaît !

-Quelle jolie façon de se défendre ! Saviez-vous que vous m'avez impressioné la dernière fois ?

-Sachez que je me fiche de savoir se que vous pensez ! Maintenant, laissez-moi rejoindre Meia et Elyon qui m'attendent dans la salle de sport de Saryuu Evan ! dis-je en passant à côté d'elle.

Soudain, elle me retint de la dépasser avec son bras et me dit avec méfiance.

-Malgré votre sale présence ici, je dois vous dire que vous avez beaucoup de chance que mon empereur chéri vous autorise à vivre à la New Gen ! Si s'était moi qui vous aurait trouvé, vous serez morte le cerveau en bouillie !

-Certes, mais vous oubliez que ce n'est pas l'unité de Meia qui ma trouvé en premier, mais celle de Mistro du gouvernement de Séoul !

-Comme ça, vous connaissez ce beau garçon qu'est Mistro ? C'est intéressant de savoir qu'il vous connaît ! Vous devez savoir qu'il est lui-même le président de la corée du Sud qui est actuellement en pleine manifestation. Le pauvre garçon !

-Je me moque de tout ce qui se passe là-bàs et surtout de ce Mistro ! Lui qui a voulu me tuer alors que je voulais juste survivre ! Cette personne sans pitié, je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

-L'empereur aussi est sans pitié, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas enfui d'ici dans ce cas ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse autant, Kinoda ? dis-je avec agressivité.

Elle m'adressait un visage pervers. Je me dégageais de son bras avant de courir vers ma destination.

-Vous devez arrêter de penser au fait que j'ai des sentiments pour lui parce que, ce n'est pas le cas !

Cette voix neutre que j'ai éxécuté devant elle était digne de la mettre en rogne. Mais je m'en fichai complètement ! Après ce qu'elle a voulu faire à Elyon, je ne lui pardonnerai pas si facilement ! Pourquoi l'empereur avait-il choisi une personne aussi mauvaise et ne pensant qu'au truc que je veux éviter de dire ?

''... Je ne vais pas très loin, même avec Kinoda qui voudrait allé jusqu'a être enceinte ! ''

Saryuu...pourquoi je sentais une profonde tristesse me gagner quand je pensais à vos paroles ?

'' Comme je te l 'ai dit ce matin, vous chercher à attirer les mâles dans vos filets ! ''

Oh non, Saryuu Evan !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues en portant une main sur ma bouche. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il voulais dire par le fait d'attirer les garçons jusqu'a se qu'il ne peuvent plus s'échapper ! Je me remis à courir vers la salle dîtes par Meia.

Une fois arrivé, je fis une entrée fracassante faisant retounée les deux demoiselles en même temps. Meia s'étonnait de me voir dans cet état et vint vers moi, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Morina ?

-J'ai... j'ai repensé aux paroles de Saryuu hier... je viens juste de découvrir ce qu'il lui arrive...

Je m'effondrai sur son épaule en pleurant, Elyon me regardait sans comprendre pas plus que Meia qui restait figée par ce qui se passait. Mon coeur se déchirait par ce que j'ai appris sur lui i peine quelques minutes. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et des pas s'approchaient de nous.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à Morina, Meia ?

-Saru... J'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris se qu'il lui arrivait...

Je le sentis me détacher doucement de la jeune lieutenante avant de me retourner vers lui.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Morina !

Quand je rencontrais ses yeux améthystes, mes larmes redoublèrent.

-Empereur... je...

-Morina, tu veux que je regarde dans ta mémoire ?

-Oui... s'il vous plaît...

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et ses yeux brillèrent avant que je le sente entrer dans ma mémoire. Je le laissai m'analyser avec précision. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le serrer dans mes bras et de lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolée pour lui ! Mais, il fallait que je prenne mes distances avec lui car, même si il me protégeait ou quoique ce soit d'autres, il reste un ennemi potentiel pour moi qui est la dernière survivante de l'ancienne humanité !

Soudain, il me prit violemment dans ses bras me laissant perplexe par le geste que j'aurais jamais fait pour une personne comme lui.

-Ne sois pas triste à propos de moi… je déteste les gens qui pleure à cause de moi !

-Saryuu…

Je l'entourais de mes bras avant de me blottir contre lui. Une main passait dans mes cheveux et mon chagrin se calmait progressivement.

-Je suis tout de même content que tu es réfléchie à ce qui m'arrivait, ma belle !

Je me dégageais de ses bras en essuyant d'un revers du doigt mes larmes.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi elle est devenu votre maîtresse de plaisir alors que… ?

-Si elle est devenue ma maîtresse, ce n'était qu'une question de réputation très importante pour un gouverneur comme moi ! Elle est comme une divinité grâce à son physique très attirant mais rien que ça pour ma part ! Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de fille alors que les autres pensent le contraire, je sais que je peux paraître difficile comme empereur…

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Il s'étonnait de ce que je venais de dire, je justifiais.

-Je préfère vous voir comme vous êtes au lieu de voir un empereur hypocrite !

Il souriait et moi aussi. Je m'inclinais doucement pour montrer mon respect envers lui.

-Relève-toi, Morina ! Va à tes occupations maintenant ! me dit-il en me faisant signe de me relever.

-Oui, Saryuu Evan !

J'allais me diriger vers Meia quand il m'interpella.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes magnifique en maillot de bain !

Je rougis instantanément, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait analyser à travers les vêtements, malgré tout que j'avais qu'une serviette entourée autour de moi !

-Je… je suis… contente de votre compliment !

Il fut satisfait de ma réaction, je vis Meia sourire et Elyon trépigner comme une petite fille.

-La prochaine fois que tu te jettes sur moi comme tu viens de le faire, expliques-moi ce qui t'arrive d'accord ?

-Oui, désolée d'avoir été si brusque avec toi !

Elle accepta mes excuses et m'expliquait pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de venir ici, mon cœur rata un battement, il fallait que je fasse des leçons de natation à Elyon ! Voyant que je tremblais anormalement, elle me demandait.

-Que t'arrives-t-il encore ?

-Je… je suis aquaphobe…

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés, ayant entendu notre conversation, Saryuu venait vers moi avec un sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon.

-Comme ça, vous avez peur de l'eau ?

Je reculais instinctivement sous la peur.

-Je… ne peux pas faire ce travail…

-Que m'avez-vous dis, hier soir ?

Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais dit hier à Saryuu. Je fus cernée ! Ma peur bleue que j'avais pour aller dans l'eau était bien réelle et rien que de regarder mon reflet transmis par la piscine me paralysait de terreur.

-Vous aviez eu toujours peur de l'eau ? me questionnait-il, intéressé par ma phobie.

J'acquiesçai en continuant de regarder l'eau comme-ci s'était un monstre redoutable.

Il se tournait vers Meia en disant.

-Meia, tu feras les leçons d'Elyon à sa place !

-D'accord !

Il me fit signe de le suivre et on était dans le couloir. Il me disait, curieux.

-Malgré votre fort caractère, vous aviez des grandes faiblesses ! J'ai enfin découvert quelque chose sur vous !

-Oui, enfin… ce n'est pas faute si j'ai peur de l'eau !, rétorquai-je, frustrée.

-Il va falloir remédier à ça, sinon ça risque de compliquer votre travail !

Je déglutis en devenant toute gênée.

-Comment allez-vous m'aider ?

-Pour vaincre une phobie, il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et avoir confiance en soi ! Je ne me trompe pas quand je dis que vous êtes courageuse ?

-Depuis que je suis ici… oui !

Il esquissa un sourire en disant en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous allez devoir affronter votre peur par la peur !

Je commençai à trembler et je balbutiai.

-Vous… vous voulez dire…

-Quand vous vous sentirez prête, je vous initierai à des cours spéciales d'aquaphobie !

Je fus soulagé. Je croyais qu'il voulait le faire tout de suite ! A vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêtes pour affronter ma peur.

-Vous n'oublierai pas de me le faire savoir, Morina !, disait-il d'une voix douce en me caressant doucement la joue.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent en quelques secondes. On aurait dit qu'il jouait avec mes sentiments qui n'étaient pourtant rien que de la haine et du mépris envers lui ! Je pris sa main en disant du regard d'arrêter ses cajoleries qui n'ont fait que me replier un peu sur moi-même intérieurement.

-Hum… pour une simple banalitée, vous aviez une certaine philosophie qui m'attire vers vous, si je puis dire !

-Je ne suis ni un objet, ni un animal sans défenses ! Je n'aime pas les gens qui font du mal aux autres pour leurs propres plaisirs que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement et je prends la défense de la victime même si cela pourrait impliquer ma mort !

-C'est ce que vous avez fait pour Elyon dès votre arrivée ici !

-J'ai su qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se défendre à cause de son non-contrôle de sa force et j'ai agis que par pure réflexe, Saryuu Evan !

-Un certain sens du sacrifice… intéressant !, disait-il en baissant la tête un avec un drôle de sourire. Votre philosophie risque de m'impressionner, j'en suis sûr !

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu, empereur ! Vous allez voir de quoi est capable une humaine comme moi ! Dis-je en haussant un peu le ton pour accentuer mes paroles, déterminé à lui montrer mes valeurs.


	13. Confessions et Découverte !

Chapitre 13:

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais de bonne heure. Je ne voulais pas être de nouveau en retard à cause de mes réveils retardataires ! Je me levai et m'habillai avant de sortir du dortoir sans faire de bruit.

-Bonjour Morina !

Je me retournais en souriant.

-Comment tu vas, Meia ?

Celle-ci me rejoignait en disant.

-J'avoue que j'aurai voulu dormir un peu plus, mais Saru ma donner une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui !

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je avec curiosité.

-La New Gen aurait dû recevoir une livraison à propos d'un nouvel équipement pour le harem sur la demande des esclaves, mais, comme elle vient de Séoul, elle a été arrêtée par la manifestation. Mon unité va devoir aller le récupérer et l'emmener par voiture blindée par mesure de sécurité !

-Tu étais obligée de te lever si tôt pour commencer ta mission ?

-Vaux mieux tôt que jamais !

-D'accord, mais… tu es sûre de ne pas t'endormir en route ?

-Je peux faire confiance en mes camarades, ils me connaissent depuis longtemps ! Si je m'endors, ils me réveilleront !

Je ne dis rien de plus, je dois avouer que moi-aussi je me suis réveillée trop tôt par rapport à d'habitude ! Mais en tant que nourrice et préceptrice d'Elyon, c'était tout à fait normale ! Quant à Meia, je trouve que la lever à 7h du matin pour faire une mission était tout de même anormal. Saryuu serait-il un empereur exigent qui ne ferait pas attention à la santé de ses lieutenants ?

A ce point-là… je pense plutôt que la haine et le mépris me pousse à avoir des visions exagérées sur lui ! Je chassai cette idée de ma tête et je lui fis un joli sourire.

-Je pense que tu vas réussir Meia, après tout, tu es le bras droit de l'empereur, non ?

-Merci de ne pas douter de mes compétences ! Tu es bien une humaine unique et qui semble nous comprendre !

Je m'étonnais.

-Vous comprendre ? « Je me mis à réfléchir » Je ne sais pas si je peux bien vous comprendre, mais je dirai que je commence à me familiariser avec vos façons de vivre !

-Quand je dis cela, c'est qu'aucune humaine n'aurait bien réussi s'habituer notre hiérarchie !

-… c'est pourtant très simple, enfin…

-Bref, je dois y aller ! A ce soir, Morina ! Disait-elle en levant la main en guise de salut.

-A ce soir, Meia ! Dis-je en renvoyant son geste.

Pendant un bref instant, je réfléchissais en continuant de regarder à dans la direction ou Meia était partit. Je suis la seule à avoir réussi à me familiariser avec leur façon de vivre ? Je dois avouer que cela ressemble à une monarchie absolue où les femmes n'ont aucun pouvoir et sont soumis au besoin des hommes ! Je restais pensif à ma réflexion muette.

-Vous êtes déjà réveillé, Morina ?

C'était la voix de Saryuu, je fis volte-face pour le voir arriver devant moi. Je constatai qu'il souriait souvent quand il venait me parler… d'ailleurs, je me demandai pourquoi je le croisai souvent alors que je devrais être en train de faire mon travail comme une esclave sans pour autant le voir à chaque heure de la journée !

-Moi qui vous croyais si tardive dans vos réveils… je me suis peut être trompé sur votre compte !

Je tournai la tête dans l'autre direction en disant.

-Je n'arrivai plus à dormir et je me suis dit que me réveiller de bonne heure me ferait éviter de me retrouver à nouveau confronté avec ceux qui partagent le dortoir avec moi !

-Les autres filles vous ont embêtés ? Disait-il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçais en poursuivant.

-Meia a fait irruption dans le dortoir pour calmer mes camarades qui ont commencé à être jalouse de moi tout ça à cause du fait que vous m'aviez embrassé en guise de punition avant-hier !

Il ricanait, amusée de ma situation.

-Dans le même temps, vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, une simple créature ordinaire ! Cela est normale de vous méprisez au point de vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et vous verrez aussi qu'il est de même pour moi à propos de vous tous ! Même si j'ai des nouvelles amies à la New Gen !

-Voilà une forte tête qui ne veut pas avouer qu'elle à commencer à aimer ce nouveau mode de vie qu'elle n'a jamais connue auparavant !

Je fus étonnée, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Moi, j'adore la vie de la génération de seconde phase ?

-Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais c'est exactement le cas ! Sachez que je ne mens jamais, Morina !

Il s'approchait de moi avant de me prendre une main qu'il manipulait avec douceur devant mes yeux. Il prit un air triste.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'avouer ?

-De quoi ? Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Que vous aimiez notre façon de vivre ?

Je me mis à réfléchir en regardant sa main caresser gentiment la mienne.

-Je… je ne sais pas ! Dis-je, douteuse.

Ma réponse ne l'enchantait guère, ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur pourpre soulignant de plus en plus son mécontentement.

-Votre doute me laisse perplexe, ma chère humaine ! N'oubliez pas que je peux tout savoir rien qu'en lisant dans votre mémoire !

-Même les sentiments les plus profonds ?

Il s'étonnait de ma parole.

-Pour qu'elle raison posiez-vous cette question ?

-Tout ce que j'éprouve en ce moment n'ait rien d'autre que de la confusion dans mes sentiments et mes émotions, j'ai l'impression d'être perdu dans ce que je dois croire ou non et je crois que cela est dû à ma vraie nature !

-Vous aviez peur de perdre votre vraie façon de voir les choses en tant qu'humaine, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai en levant les yeux vers lui. Ses iris améthyste ont cessé de briller d'un éclat magique et il commençait à dire.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Morina !

Il refermait ma main avant de me la poser sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur.

-Je voudrais que vous restiez vous-même et que vous ne vous fassiez plus de souci sur vos sentiments et émotions ! Je ne veux pas perdre une jeune fille aussi combative et aussi gentille que vous. Je peux comprendre ce sentiment de malaise qui vous habite mais ne vous faîtes pas influencé par les autres esclaves ! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais vous donnez une chambre individuelle pour que vous ne soyez pas de nouveau attaquer par ces demoiselles assoiffées de plaisir qui risque de vous tuer !

-Vous… vous pensiez vraiment faire ça pour moi ?

Il me regardait, interrogateur.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Vous êtes tout de même la nourrice d'Elyon et je ne tiens pas à qu'elle vous abandonne et que je serai dans l'obligation de vous tuer, d'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas que cela se termine de cette façon ! Je me suis donnez autant de mal pour lui trouver une nourrice qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire et voilà qu'elle vous a choisi vous !

-D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle m'a sauvée le jour où vous alliez me faire exécuter ! Vous saviez la raison, empereur ?

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de me dire.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question ! Je me demande aussi ce qui la poussé à vous sauver alors que vous deviez mourir comme vos semblables… c'est l'une des questions qui me semble le plus important à régler et dans lequel la réponse demeure un mystère !

-Vous aviez posez la question à Elyon ?

-Elle refuse de me répondre !

Je fus étonné, c'était tout de même étrange qu'Elyon refusait de parler de quelque chose d'aussi important, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Saryuu qui semble vraiment préoccupé de drôle de souci ! Je fus soudainement gênée par la question qui me venait à la tête. En voyant que je fus mal à l'aise d'un seul coup, il me demandait.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Je rougis avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

-Non, c'est que… j'ai pensé à une question qui me semble embarrassant à vous poser…

-Dîtes-le, Morina !

Je levais les yeux vers son regard et je lui demandais.

-Est-ce que… ma présence ici vous pose des problèmes dans votre travail ?

Je sentis qu'il devenait tendu en quelques secondes et son regard semblait moitié frustré et moitié étonné. Je m'inclinai dans l'immédiat en m'excusant.

-Désolé de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras, Saryuu Evan !

Je sentis qu'il se détendait et il venait doucement vers moi avant de me relever pour que je tombe nez à nez sur son visage au regard perçant et intimidant. Il me prit le menton avec douceur et caressait mes lèvres du bout de son pouce, éveillant un certain désir de l'embrasser. Je tentai de résister à ce geste de séduction et cela l'amusait quand j'eu vus un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-Vous tentez de me résister, c'est ce que je voulais avoir comme réaction de votre part ! Me disait-il tout bas. Pour répondre à votre question, vous n'êtes pas un problème pour moi et pour les autres secondes phases ! C'est la faculté à vous intégrer qui semble très délicat !

Je ravalais ma salive en sentant mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Son toucher était si doux et si irrésistible que je soupirai d'aise. Le mur me rattrapait et Saryuu laissait son doigt arpenter ma joue en examinant attentivement mes réactions.

-Laissez-vous emporter par cette sensation, Morina ! Car je vais aller un peu plus loin !

-Plus loin… ?

Il me rassurait.

-Je ne vais pas aller jusque-là ! Vous êtes encore trop perdue dans vos sentiments et vous n'êtes pas prête pour ce genre de chose !

Je le regardais, totalement emporté par un certain désir qui me laissait toute tremblante et vulnérable. Il se rapprochait de moi et enroulait ses bras fermement autour de moi ne me laissant aucun moyen de m'échapper. Je le vis se diriger vers mon cou et son souffle ardent et sauvage me fit frissonner.

-Je vous ordonne de tout ressentir ! Que ce soit le bon comme le mauvais et de me faire savoir si cela vous déplaît ou pas !

-Saryuu…, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses omoplates. Pourquoi me faîtes-vous… ce genre de chose… ?

-Pour que vous ayez l'habitude ainsi de vous défendre plus facilement même si quelqu'un réussit à vous toucher un point sensible de votre corps ! Je pense plus à cette zone-là ! Disait-il en infiltrant une main entre mes cuisses.

Instinctivement, ma main volait sur sa joue et il se détachait de moi de quelques centimètres. Je devins rouge et je m'excusai, confuse.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous donnez une…

-Ce n'est rien, Morina ! C'est normal pour vous de vous défendre, les filles !

Il revint vers moi et il posait ses lèvres sur mon front avant de dire.

-Je vous demande juste de tout ressentir et de me dire si vous n'aimez pas ce que je vous fais ! Je sais que vous êtes très sensible et que vous aviez encore peur de moi, alors n'hésitez pas !

-Aux autres, vous leurs dîtes ces paroles ?

-Non, car tout ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'est rien d'autres que le plaisir de se faire prendre ! Vous, je sais que je risque de vous blesser moralement et que votre peur refluerait donc je n'irais pas aussi brutalement et pas aussi loin ! Ce n'est que de la découverte pour vous alors je m'abstiens !

-Empereur…

Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur et réussit à appeler ma langue qui fut emmené dans un ballet plus doux que la première fois. Je fus secoué par sa force télépathique qui me fis ouvrir légèrement les yeux et mes mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates. Un gémissement sorti de ma bouche alors qu'il y allait plus profondément et plus intensément, crispant mes mains sur sa tunique. Il explorait chaque parcelle de ma bouche et mêler son souffle brûlant avec le mien. Je sentis qu'il prenait son temps pour que je découvre chaque sensation et chaque mouvement qu'il traçait sur mes lèvres me faisait frémir.

-Saryuu…, dis-je le souffle haletant.

-Concentrez-vous ! Disait-il tout bas avant de plonger dans le creux de mon épaule.

Ses bras me serrèrent un peu plus et je posais mes mains innocentes autour de sa tête alors qu'il commençait à tourmenté la peau de mon cou, je gémissais à nouveau en le sentant me mordiller avec douceur. Je m'abandonnais à lui dans un soupir, totalement submergée par un plaisir immense. En sentant que je ne réagissais plus, il se dégageait et posait une main sur ma joue.

-Morina ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Disait-il d'une voix douce.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, encore sous l'emprise de cet drôle de sensation. Les yeux de Saryuu semblaient inquiets.

-Vous allez bien ? Cela vous a déplu ?

-Je… je ne me suis… jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie…

Il souriait, content de ma remarque.

-Je dois en conclure que vous aviez adoré, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougis d'indignation malgré qu'un sourire timide prenait place sur mon visage. Il se mit à rire avant de dire avec un regard déterminé.

-Je dois admettre que vous cachiez bien votre jeu, petite banalitée !

Je sursautai, quel drôle de surnom !

-Cela ne vous ennuie pas que je vous appelle comme ça, Morina ?

Je balbutiai, gênée du fait que l'empereur m'appelait par un surnom !

-N…Non, enfin… C… c'est tout de même….

-Cela restera entre nous, ma chère ! Maintenant je vous ordonne d'aller réveiller Elyon, elle doit faire ses entrainements de magie !

Je m'inclinai avec respect.

-A vos ordres, Saryuu Evan !

Il acquiesçait en continuant de me fixer de ses yeux améthystes. Je m'étonnai de son absence de réaction.

-Empereur ?

Il fut soudain sorti de sa rêverie et me disait avec un sourire.

-Excusez-moi, ce n'est rien ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Je partis à pas assurée vers le couloir qui me conduisait vers la chambre d'Elyon. Du côté de l'empereur, il soupirait un peu perturbé par ce manque d'inattention et partit en direction de la salle du trône en songeant, pensif.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive depuis ces quelques jours, pourquoi ai-je un sentiment comme celui-là au fond de moi ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser quand j'ai commencé à lui faire un baiser alors qu'avec les autres esclaves… Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose !

Il continuait à avancer avant que quelqu'un l'interpellait.

-Mon empereur adoré !

Cette voix n'était autre que Kinoda ! Elle arrivait un courant vers l'empereur paniquée et se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Mon dieu… C'est affreux ce qui s'est passée…

Il la dégageait de lui avec un regard tendu et lui demandait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Elle essayait de se calmer mais rien ne faisait. Elle disait entre deux sanglots.

-Gilh… ils ont perdu leur chef alors qu'il embarquait pour retourner à la New Gen !


	14. Meia a disparu !

Chapitre 14 :

Après quelques heures, j'étais en train de regarder la jeune Elyon faire ses cours de magie. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir, pourquoi l'empereur m'avait fait ce genre de chose ? Ma question demeurait sans réponse, beaucoup d'hypothèses se formaient dans ma tête. Je passais mes doigts sur l'endroit où il m'a mordu en songeant.

''Saryuu… ''

-Morina, attention !

J'eus le temps de voir une boule d'énergie foncer droit sur moi avant de me baisser dans l'immédiat, celle-ci explosant sur le mur juste derrière moi. Je baissais la tête en soupirant.

-Ouf, c'était moins une !

La jeune demoiselle accourut vers moi suivit de son professeur.

-Ça va ? disait-elle inquiète.

-Oui ça va ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste un peu dans la lune !

-Dans la lune ? Tu es préoccupé par quelque chose ?

Je fis non de la tête. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort ! Je laissais ce petit problème de côté et je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Sinon, tu t'améliores dans tes leçons ?

Elle acquiesçait avec un sourire ravie.

-Oui et j'en suis très contente ! Garo m'a beaucoup appris et je retiens ses leçons sur le bout des doigts !

-Ce sera Saru qui va être content, tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup malgré son travail d'empereur !Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas ce que tu fais pendant tes cours ? Il en sera très fier !

-J'irais le voir quand il aura un peu de temps libre !

Je levais les yeux vers le prétendu Garo qui semblait être celui qui me regardait d'un mauvais œil quand je mangeais à la table de l'empereur. Curieusement, il n'était pas agressif aujourd'hui !

-Bonjour, la dernière humaine ! Me disait-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'appeliez comme ça, maître Garo ! Dis-je avec politesse en m'inclinant un peu. Appelez-moi Morina !

Il fut étonné de mes paroles mais il se détendit en continuant, toujours avec son sourire.

-Bien, je vous appellerais par votre nom ! Pensez à dire à Saru que la jeune favorite s'est amélioré dans son apprentissage et que nous passerons au niveau supérieur dans quelques jours !

-Je veillerai à lui faire passer le message, professeur !

-Appelez-moi Garo !

-Comme vous le voulez !

-Sachez que je suis le chef de l'unité Zan ! S'il y a le moindre souci, prévenez-moi ! Saryuu veut que vous soyez en permanence protégée de ses esclaves qui semblent être jalouse de votre présence !

-Vous aviez le droit de venir au harem ?

-Disons que je viens plus particulièrement chercher la jeune Elyon qui s'y balade souvent pour lui faire ses cours de magie. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vous fais confiance pour l'y emmener !

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Garo !

Soudain, j'entendis la voix de Saryuu parler dans la salle.

-J'appelle tous les unités de la New Gen sur le champ ! Réunion dans la salle de réception !

En entendant cela, Garo s'élançait vers la porte de la sortie en disant, paniquée.

-Mon dieu ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose !

On se regardait étonné et on s'élançait derrière lui. Je lui demandais en le rattrapant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Quand Saryuu nous demande de venir impérativement dans une salle, cela veut sûrement dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très important !

Elyon me suivait de près, on tournait dans tous les sens avant de rejoindre la fameuse salle où je fus étonné de voir beaucoup de personnes d'un seul coup. Le jeune empereur était assis sur son trône et je vis qu'il n'allait pas très bien : il avait l'air triste ainsi que la plus part de ses sujets. Je vis aussi Giris qui n'était pas en très bonne forme non plus et je vis que des larmes avait coulé sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer de très important ? Certains membres des unités discutaient entre eux avec des regards inquiets. Garo m'ordonnait.

-Va près de Saru, Morina ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Elyon est sa favorite !

-Tout de suite !

Je pris la demoiselle par la main et je fis le tour des rangs de la New Gen avant de monter les marches pour rejoindre les personnes proches de Saryuu. La jeune fille regardait son grand frère, inquiète. Quand Saryuu se levait, un grand silence s'installait dans toute la salle.

\- Mes chers camarades, je viens d'apprendre une bien triste nouvelle de la part d'un de mes sujets ! Il semblerait que Meia, la chef de l'unité Gilh, ne soit pas revenu de la mission que je lui aie attribuée ce matin avec ses coéquipiers ! Sans doute enlevé par ceux qui manifestent contre nous !

Quoi ? Meia n'est pas revenu avec les autres ? Je fus subjuguée par cette terrible nouvelle, Elyon tremblait de peur et les discussions reprenaient mais un peu plus fort. Giris baissait la tête en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je vis Saryuu le regarder d'un air inquiet.

Le jeune homme portait ses mains sur son visage et je sentis qu'il pleurait. Je compatissais, je n'aimai pas voir les gens pleurer ! Je demandais à Elyon de rejoindre l'empereur et je me dirigeai vers le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pendant un bref instant, je sentis le regard de Saryuu me regarder avec étonnement.

-Giris !

Le jeune médecin levait la tête vers moi, ses yeux rougeoyaient à cause de son chagrin. Je m'arrêtais devant lui en disant d'une voix douce.

-Je suis désolé… je l'ai vu ce matin et elle était très fatigué, j'aurais pu la retenir !

-Oui, vous auriez dû…

Je fus étonné. Je posai tout de même une main sur son épaule et lui dis doucement.

-Si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-moi !

-Morina…

Soudain, il se jetait dans mes bras me laissant perplexe suite à sa réaction.

-Merci Morina de venir m'aider… tu es vraiment une personne incroyable… une vraie perle rare…

Je souriais en mettant mes bras autour de lui.

-Je déteste voir une personne pleurer, je n'aime pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux des gens ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider les personnes qui ont besoin de moi ! Dis-je tout bas.

Je commençai à fredonner une musique, la plus part des personnes autour de nous ce retournèrent étonner dans notre direction mais je leur disais d'un geste que ce n'étais pas leurs affaires. Saryuu, en entendant légèrement la mélodie, se retournait à nouveau et la surprise se fit voir dans ses yeux quand il me vit dans les bras de Giris.

Je continuai la chanson malgré les regards que les autres me lançaient. Ceux qui s'étaient retournés en premier avaient globalement tous fermés les yeux et je sentis qu'il écoutait la mélodie que je chantais entre mes lèvres. Saryuu n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi je faisais ça. Je disais dans l'oreille de Giris.

-Giris… regardez-moi !

Il se redressait et je constatais avec surprise qu'un beau sourire rayonnait sur son visage malgré les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Je lui dis en me desserrant de ses bras.

-Ça va mieux, maintenant ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup ! disait-il en essuyant ses joues. C'est la première fois que je pleure pour ce genre de choses !

-Jamais vous n'aviez pleuré de votre vie ?

-J'avoue que jamais cela ne m'ait arrivé !

Je m'en doutais un peu, après tout, j'avais toujours connue la génération de la seconde phase comme des personnes sans cœur et qu'il n'avait que l'ambition de dominer le monde en ne faisant pas l'effort d'essayer de cohabiter avec les humains.

-Je… je voudrais retrouver Meia !

Je m'étonnais de sa parole.

-Il faut que je la ramène ici à la New Gen, c'est le seul endroit où nous puissions être à l'abri !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je un peu inquiète.

-Ceux qui ne veulent pas être dépendant de la New Gen… voudront sûrement tuer tous ceux qui suivent Saru à l'heure actuelle !

Je sursautai comme frappée par la foudre, cela veut dire que… Meia doit être en grand danger !

Soudain, il partit de la salle en courant, bousculant la plus part des personnes. Je lui criais.

-Giris, attends !

J'allais le poursuivre quand je fus stoppé par quelqu'un qui me retenait par le bras.

-Laissez-le Morina, Il doit y aller seul !

Cette poigne… Saryuu Evan ! J'essayais de partir en criant.

-Il est aveuglé par la douleur, il faut qu'il se repose sinon…

Il me tirait vers lui en mettant une main sur ma bouche avant de me dire.

-Ne soyez pas inquiète pour lui, je le connais suffisamment vous savez !

J'agrippai son bras et j'essayai de l'enlever, mais il plaquait encore plus sa main autour de ma bouche. Il me susurrait à l'oreille.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne persisterais pas à essayer d'enlever ma main, petite banalitée !

''Saryuu… Il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup…''

Des larmes apparaissaient au coin de mes yeux et je me mis à pleurer.

''Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il y est des morts… pas encore !''

Soudain, il desserrait sa main et me tournait le visage vers son regard qui brillait.

''Je t'ordonne de ne pas aller l'aider… je t'y interdis… ''

-Je t'y interdis…, redis-je inconsciemment, une fois de plus hypnotisé par ses yeux améthystes.

Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'être là sans vraiment l'être ! Comme si je dormais les yeux ouverts. Il me lâchait doucement et me disait d'un ton plus doux.

-Je vais vous emmener vers votre nouvelle chambre, suivez-moi !

Mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul, comme-ci j'étais devenu une marionnette ! Comme ça, Saru pouvait aussi faire ce genre de chose ? Je le suivais, le regard voilée par l'inconscience.

On arrivait dans un couloir un peu plus décoré et il s'arrêtait devant une porte en se tournant vers moi avant de poser une main sur la poignée.

-C'est la seule chambre qui est disponible pour les serviteurs, je vous la donne comme-ci c'était la vôtre !

Il ouvrit la porte et me guidait à l'intérieur de la pièce en prenant par la main. Il claquait des doigts et je revenais instinctivement dans mon corps. Il me demandait avec un sourire.

-Est-ce à votre goût, Morina ?

Je regardais autour de moi en analysant tout dans ces moindres détails. Mon lit était assez grand et, à premier vue, il semblait confortable. Un tapis de forme ovalique de couleur nocturne était à ses pieds et je vis que j'avais une grande armoire ainsi qu'une commode où un réveil au design particulier y était branché. Je me tournai vers l'empereur qui me regardait fixement, attendant sûrement ma réponse. Je devins un peu rouge et je lui dis avec timidité.

-Je… la trouve très jolie et… assez chaleureuse…

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, petite banalité ! disait-il avec un sourire.

Soudain, le souvenir de l'état de Giris que Saryuu avait effacé temporairement de ma mémoire pour que je reste près de lui me revint. J'allai me retourner vers la porte mais il réagit plus rapidement que moi et me retint de nouveau par le poignet.

-Où vous voulez aller comme ça ?

-Je dois rejoindre Elyon pour continuer mon travail ! Mentis-je en essayant de lui paraître assez naturelle.

Il ne me lâchait pas dans l'immédiat. Je sortie de la pièce et je fis quelques mètres avant de me mettre à courir vers la salle de réception. Il faut que j'aide Giris ! Tout seul il n'arrivera pas à faire face à toute une manifestation ! Soudain, j'eus la brillante idée de demander de l'aide au professeur d'Elyon, Garo. Après ce que ma dit Saryuu à propos de lui, il serait de nature agressive et dotée d'une force encore plus inquiétante que la plus part des membres de la New Gen. J'arrivai à la salle du trône et je vis le jeune homme en train de parler avec l'un de ses coéquipiers.

-Garo !

Il se tournait vers moi, étonné. Je m'arrêtais devant lui avant de dire, épuisée.

-Giris est partit venir en aide à Meia !

Il fut frappé par ma parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Il serait parti la retrouver ?

-Oui et… je viens te dire que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller les aider le plus vite possible !


	15. Au secours de mes amies à Séoul !

Chapitre 15:

Un silence s'installait entre nous. On n'entendait que les discussions des autres unités, inquiet de cette situation inattendue. Garo mit du temps à assimiler ce que je venais de dire.

-Tu… Tu veux aller…

-S'il te plaît, il n'y arrivera pas tout seul ! De plus, des renforts seront nécessaires pour retenir la manifestation qui risque de faire un coup d'état au gouvernement et toi seul peut me venir en aide !

-Morina… je ne peux pas partir sans l'autorisation de Saru, sinon je risque une grave punition pour avoir désobéi aux règles !

Je m'étonnai avant de porter une main sur mon front.

-Oh non ! Je n'y avais pas pensé à ce problème…

J'eus une illumination avant de lui dire, déterminée.

-Essaye de trouver une excuse ou un mensonge !

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je lui mente ? C'est impossible, il sait très bien ce que je suis capable de faire !

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de lui dire d'une façon exagérée, (J'adore jouer la comédie!).

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai réussis à passer entre les doigts de l'empereur en quelques secondes i peine 15 minutes ! Sinon, je serais bloqué dans ma nouvelle chambre avec Saryuu qui me retiendrait d'y aller, alors s'il te plaît… TU PEUX FAIRE UNE EXCEPTION POUR MEIA ET GIRIS QUI DOIVENT ETRE EN GRAND DANGER A L'HEURE QU'IL EST ?

C'était la première fois que je criais sur quelqu'un de cette manière. D'ailleurs, vu l'étonnement que j'avais produit chez Garo, quelque chose me disait qu'il s'attendait à que je ne dise rien avant de retourner m'occuper d'Elyon mais surtout pas à ce que je lui cris de faire une exception pour Meia et Giris comme un ordre donné par un supérieur. Je croisai les bras en détournant le visage, énervée.

-Merci de m'avoir mis en rogne ! Vous êtes toujours aussi lâche les uns les autres pour sauver un camarade qui est en difficulté ?

Je sentais que ça allait barder pour moi mais il ne fit rien.

-Notre force nous permets de nous sortir de n'importe quel difficulté, on n'a pas besoin d'aide de la part de nos coéquipiers !

Je me détournai complétement en maugréant.

-Bandes d'égoïstes ! Vous n'avez aucun cœur pour les autres qui ont besoin de votre aide !

Il posait une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je vais mobiliser mon unité et on partira en direction de Séoul sans l'accord de Saru !

Je souriais, heureuse.

-Merci d'accepter ma requête, Garo !

-Il faut bien un peu de dynamique dans la vie ! Prépares-toi et veille à prévenir Elyon de ton absence ! Surtout, ne croise pas le chemin de Saru, tu sais ce que cela voudras dire ! On t'attendra près d'une voiture blindée !

-Merci beaucoup, j'arrive !

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en veillant à ne pas croiser Saryuu au détour d'un couloir. J'arrivai vers la porte et au moment où j'allai poser une main sur la poignet, elle s'abaissait en quelques minutes. J'eu le temps de me cacher derrière un angle de mur avant de voir celle qui devait être au harem à cette heure-là ! Je me calai derrière le mur en calmant ma respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans ma chambre ? D'ailleurs, comment savait-elle que j'avais changée de pièce ? Je chassai mes questions en secouant la tête avant de l'épier à nouveau, elle partait en direction de la zone du harem. Quand elle détournait sur la gauche, je sortis de ma cachette avant d'ouvrir et refermer la porte devant moi. Le jeune empereur était partit lui aussi ! Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement avant d'aller en direction de la salle de bain pour me refaire une queue de cheval et remettre ma tunique en ordre. Je sortis de ma cabine en me dirigeant vers le harem en faisant attention à ne rencontrer personne et je vis Elyon passer devant moi.

-Elyon, je te cherchais !

Elle se retournait étonnée avant de me rejoindre avec un sourire.

-Morina ! Saryuu est venu me voir et je lui ai dit que mon apprentissage avançait vite, il en était content !

-C'est vrai ? Tu vois que c'est mieux de lui dire !

-Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur ton compte, tu es la personne idéale pour moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que tu es comme une grande-sœur pour moi, non ? On se comprend comme si nous étions de la même famille !

-Oui… enfin…disons que j'arrive à te comprendre !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Me demandait-elle.

-Justement, il faut que je te dise qu'aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas là !

-Excuse-moi ? Tu ne seras pas là ? S'exclamai-t-elle.

Je lui fis le signe de se taire du doigt et je lui expliquais.

-Je vais sauver Giris et Meia avec l'aide de l'équipe de Zan, je ne serai probablement pas de retour avant ce soir ! Saches que je fais ça parce que c'est l'une de mes amies ici et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, tout ça à cause d'une stupide manifestation ! Tu diras à Saryuu que je suis parti chercher un jeu dans ta chambre !

-Mais… je croyais qu'on pourrait faire une partie de jeu de mémoire ensemble…

Je m'éloignais en disant.

-J'y jouerai avec toi quand je serais de retour, fais attention aux autres filles du harem pendant mon absence !

Je me ruai dans la direction de la caserne où sont entreposés les véhicules et je me mis à chercher le groupe. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps car je vis Garo qui m'attendait, adossé au véhicule dépourvus de roues et je pu voir quelques membres de Zan à l'intérieur, habillés de leurs éternels vêtements de combats rouges, noirs, et oranges. Tous avaient une arme à rayon laser dans les mains et un sourire déterminé sur leurs visages. Ils attendaient mon arrivée !

-Tu as pris plus de temps que prévue, Morina !

Je m'arrêtais devant lui, essoufflée.

-Excuse-moi… J'ai vu Kinoda sortir de ma chambre… alors je me suis cacher durant quelques minutes pour ne pas me faire repérer…

Il m'adressait un sourire et se tournait vers ses coéquipiers et fis les présentations.

-Voici Deos, Sync et Zatan, mes meilleurs soldats ! Ils se chargeront de nous ouvrir une faille si la manifestation est trop dense ! Les gars, je vous présente Morina, la dernière humaine !

Je fus surprise de voir qu'ils étaient contents de me rencontrer. Voyant mon étonnement, Garo m'expliquai avec un sourire.

-Saru nous a averti de ne pas te faire de mal ! Si cela se produisait, le concerné aurait une sentence très douloureuse de sa part ! Malgré notre nature brutale et agressive, nous respectons ses ordres !

-Je vois… je suis contente de vous rencontrer, vous trois ! Dis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! Tiens, Garo nous a demandé de te procurer une arme assez facile à manier ! Disais le dénommé Zatan en me donnant un pistolet laser. Tu seras sans doute attaquée par les manifestants alors vaut mieux prendre des précautions !

Je le pris en faisant très attention et je remarquais qu'une capsule remplie d'un liquide rouge y était incrustée. Deos m'aidait à monter dans le véhicule et Garo prit place au volant avant de faire démarrer le moteur. Je sentis le stress monter en moi. Je me redirigeais vers la ville où j'avais fait mes études de dance ! Des souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire : l'académie Gonzou et sa magnifique architecture, le centre commercial où j'avais l'habitude de mis rendre avec mes camarades de classe pour faire quelques emplettes, le parc des festivals qui est un lieu splendide quand la période foraine en été y a pris place… je me souvenais de tout ce que j'avais vécu avant l'extermination de ceux qui étaient comme moi ! Une larme solitaire coulait sur ma joue. Sync le remarquait et me demandait, inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je secouais la tête en essuyant mon visage.

-Ce n'est rien, juste de la nostalgie !

Il ne dit rien de plus. La voiture sortie de la caserne et prit la direction de Séoul par voie aérienne. Soudain, je sentis un regard furieux dans ma direction qui me perçait au plus profond de mon être. Je regardais derrière moi et je fus frappée par la stupeur en voyant s'éloigner Saryuu qui était au seuil de la New Gen, en train de parler avec une autre demoiselle qui me disait quelque chose tout d'un coup. Son regard me suivait avant que je ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Je m'adressais à Garo, alarmée.

-Saryuu vient de me surprendre !

Tout le monde sursautait, je vis les doigts du chef de Zan se crisper sur le volant.

-Mince… Rien ne lui échappe aussi facilement à ce garçon ! « Il s'adressait à nous » Bon, écoutez-moi ! Maintenant que nous sommes partis, Il est trop tard pour Saru de venir nous ramener à la New Gen, mais, ce qui nous attend par la suite sera terrible !

Je me souvins de la parole de Garo quand on était encore dans la salle de réception. Effectivement, ils subiront le courroux de Saryuu dès qu'on aura récupérer Meia et Giris ! Je disais d'une voix triste.

-Je vais subir la punition à votre place !

Zatan s'exclamait soudainement.

-Non, Morina ! Même si c'est toi qui nous à demander d'aller chercher les deux lieutenants de Gilh, nous subirons la sentence qui s'en suivra après !

Je fus étonné d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce cela voulait dire ? Sync répondit à ma question muette.

-Malgré notre nature, nous sommes aussi des personnes qui savent voir le bon côté des choses ! Nous sommes brutaux quand il s'agit de se battre !

-Sync…

Le jeune homme pris son pistolet et mis une capsule rouge qui actionnait son arme, prêt à passer à l'action. D'ailleurs, les autres firent de même. Garo conduisait et il nous indiquait.

-On arrive à destination, préparez- vous à descendre !

-Déjà ? Dis-je sous la surprise.

-Nos véhicules sont plus performants et plus rapides, ne soit pas si étonnée ! Me disait Deos en se mettant près de la porte.

Je sentis qu'on atterrissait et le jeune homme sortit en m'aidant à mettre pied à terre. La ville était magnifique, encore plus futuriste que dans mes souvenirs ! Garo sortit de la voiture et préparait son arme en venant vers nous.

-Bien ! Comme tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer les recherches !

Garo me fis signe de venir près de Zatan et Deos partit en tant qu'éclaireur, à l'affût d'une attaque. On attendit un signal et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Garo nous indiquait.

-D'après Deos, la voie est libre ! Il serait arrivé au point de rassemblement de la manifestation ! On progresse jusqu'à lui en restant sur nos gardes, compris ?

On acquiesçait ensemble. Sync partit devant et on le suivit en restant aux aguets. Je serrais mon arme entre mes mains. Comme je suis une humaine, je suis le point faible du groupe ! Il faut donc que je reste vigilante à chaque instant. Zatan restait près de moi ainsi que Garo qui semblait concentré à chaque seconde. On arrivait près de notre destination et on entendit des hurlements de rage et des cris d'injures. Deos était caché derrière un mur et, quand il nous vit, nous fis signe de nous abaisser. On s'exécutait en faisant le moins de bruit possible et on jetait un coup d'œil.

Des milliers de gens étaient réunis sur une grande place et certains portaient des banderoles où des pancartes qui étaient hissées au-dessus de la foule.

-Mon dieu ! Jamais je n'ai vu un tel rassemblement ! Lâchais-je, impressionnée.

-La manifestation de Séoul… Le seul problème que doit gérer Saru en ce moment ! M'indiquait Garo avec un grincement de dents.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Saryuu doit gérer une telle chose comme celle-là ? On aurait dit que toute la ville est sortie dehors pour montrer son mécontentement face à la New Gen ! Soudain, je vis une lueur rose bonbon disparaître en quelques secondes dans mon champ de vision avec une couleur auburn près d'elle. On aurait dit que des personnes les poussaient hors du rassemblement. Zatan suivis la direction de mon regard et m'adressait avec un sourire.

-Je suppose que tu les as trouvés tous les deux, non ?

-Oui je crois… mais après ce n'est que les cheveux que j'ai vu !

-Attendons de voir si c'est eux, j'en parle à Garo !

Il se tournait vers son supérieur et j'examinais avec précision cette couleur qui m'est familière. Soudain, une personne se mis à crier de rage en couvrant tous les autres.

-A bas la chef de l'unité Gilh !

Tous acclamèrent en cœur, en levant les poings vers le haut.

-C'est elle ! Elle a été attrapée avec Giris !

Je sursautais en tournant la tête vers Garo, je sentis des tremblements se manifester dans mes bras et mes jambes.

-Alors… Giris la finalement retrouvée… je suis content pour lui, mais… ils se sont fait piéger tous les deux…

Une bouffée de chaleur montait en moi et je serrais mon arme à longue portée à nouveau. Un sentiment de rage enflait de mon cœur. Jamais je n'avais ressentie cette sensation depuis un petit moment. Il faut que j'aille l'aider, il faut que je la sorte de ce pétrin et tout de suite ! Sync posait une main sur mon épaule en sentant mon sentiment de colère grandir en moi.

-Ne te précipites pas, attends les ordres de Garo !

-Je ne peux pas attendre…

Il s'étonnait. Mon regard incandescent de fureur lui montrait que je ne l'écoutais pas et que je j'irai, en dépit des ordres du chef de Zan.

-Tu risques de te faire tuer ! Attends les ordres de Garo !

-Désolé…

Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues et je me mis debout. Garo s'exclamait, paniquée.

-Morina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas et je sortis de notre cachette, me dévoilant au regard rebelle de Séoul en continuant de marcher d'un pas décidé. Une détermination naissante dans mon regard inoffensif.

-Non, reviens te cacher !

Je pointai mon pistolet sur l'un des manifestants, près à appuyer sur la gâchette.

''Morina, n'appuie pas !''

Je m'étonnai d'entendre la voix de Meia par télépathie. Comment savais-t-elle que j'étais là ?

''Ton aura réconfortante est facilement reconnaissable, tu sais ! Je sens aussi que tu veux me libérer de cette manifestation, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Mon bras tremblait sous la colère. Oui, je veux vous sauvez et vous ramenez en sécurité, près de Saryuu Evan…

''Calme-toi, Ne te précipite pas ! Obéis à Garo car c'est un expert en diversion !

-Meia…

Je baissais mon arme lentement, le regard baissé en me rendant compte que j'allais faire une grave erreur. Deos vint me ramener derrière le mur et Garo s'exclamait, tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? N'agis pas comme ça, Morina !

-Excuse-moi…, dis-je en commençant à calmer.

-Bon… l'important, c'est que tu ne t'es pas fait repérer ! On avait un plan !

Je levais la tête étonné et il me fit un sourire.

-On va jouer les méchants, Zatan, Sync et moi ! Toi et Deos profiteront de la diversion pour libérer Meia et Giris et vous rejoindrez dans l'immédiat le véhicule !

J'acquiesçais doucement, Garo et les deux autres sortirent de la planque et exécutaient le plan en tournant autour du rassemblement. La plupart des manifestants se retournèrent en colère et répliquèrent en utilisant leurs pouvoirs, mais les trois guerriers esquivèrent sans difficultés leurs assauts. Deos m'indiquait.

-Quand ils les auront suffisamment éloignés de l'endroit où sont détenus les deux lieutenants, se sera à nous de jouer !

-Je suis prête à passer à l'action !

Il esquissa un sourire intéressé.

-Jamais je n'ai vu une humaine aussi téméraire que toi, Morina ! Tu t'ais déjà retrouvée dans une situation similaire à celle-ci ?

-Non, mais disons que je ne manque pas de courage quand il faut en avoir !

-Tu es bien une étrange demoiselle !

Je lui fis un sourire. Soudain, je vis Deos porter une main à son oreille et me dit en se levant.

-Garo nous donne le feu vert !

Je me levais et nous vérifions si la voie était libre avant de nous diriger vers le couple délaissés, attachés à un poteau par des liens imprégnés de pouvoir. Deos restait sur le qui-vive en avançant rapidement et je le suivais avec sans hésiter. Il pourrait avoir des gens cachés derrière les bâtiments, attendant le moment propice pour nous attaquer. On arrivait vers eux et Giris levait la tête avant de me faire un sourire triste.

-Désolé Morina… je n'ai pas réussis à la mettre en sécurité…

Je m'arrêtais face à lui avec un sourire alors que Deos commençait à enlever les chaînes de Meia qui me regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dorénavant, vous serez en sécurité tous les deux !

-Merci… tu es vraiment une humaine incroyable, Morina !

J'acquiesçais avec plaisir et Meia venait vers moi alors que Deos délivrait le jeune médecin.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas arrêtée par la pensée, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu peux me remercier de t'avoir empêché de commettre une erreur !

Je devins timide en quelques secondes et je lui dis avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Merci Meia… merci beaucoup de m'avoir raisonné !

Elle me fit un sourire radieux.

-C'est la moindre des choses de te sauver la vie, non ? Je viens de me rendre compte qui tu es une personne qui a le droit de vivre car tu possèdes quelque chose que nous, la génération de la seconde phase, nous n'avons pas !

Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur quand Deos nous ordonnait de le suivre. Je restais en arrière pour une éventuelle attaque et on se déplaçait rapidement vers la sortie qui nous amenait en direction de notre moyen de transport. Au moment où je quittais la place, mon sang se glaçait quand j'entendis quelqu'un hurler.

-Ils s'échappent ! Arrêtez-les !

On se mit à courir vers notre véhicule et je vis Garo et les autres nous rejoindre de l'autre côté. Les manifestants les suivaient et la plupart nous jetaient des regards meurtriers. Le jeune homme ouvrit le véhicule dans un claquement de doigt et Meia et Giris entrèrent en premier suivit de de Sync et Zatan qui étaient les premiers devant le chef de Zan. Garo se mit au volant en quelques secondes et Deos me tendit la main. Alors que je la prenais, une douleur fulgurante me prenait au niveau de l'épaule gauche en même temps qu'un cri s'arrachait de mes lèvres. Je m'abandonnais à la douleur qui me brouillait considérablement la vue en entendant Deos, Giris et Meia hurler.

-Morina !

**Petite note** **:**** Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic (par exemple Ananda qui me donne des avis sympathiques ****:p) j'ai l'intention de faire un épisode spéciale à partir de ce chapitre (histoire que vous compreniez mieux ce qui s'est passé ) Je ne le ferai peut- être pas dans l'immédiat à cause du travail que j'ai ainsi que la suite de l'histoire à écrire****! Nono31**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais c'est normal****!**


	16. Mon réveil à la New Gen !

Chapitre 16 :

Je me réveillais dans une chambre inconnue, ma vision encore troublée suite au choc dont j'ignorais la nature, survenue quelque temps auparavant. J'entendis le son de l'électrocardiogramme situé juste à côté de moi et des silhouettes bougeaient au-dessus de moi.

Je sentis un masque respiratoire qui était posé sur mon visage et je sentis un catétaire sur ma main droite.

-Docteur Giris ! La dernière humaine est en train de se réveiller !

Les voix me semblaient lointaines et ma vision commençait à devenir plus nette. Une jeune fille se penchait sur moi et m'examinait attentivement le regard avec une mini-lampe.

-Ses yeux réagissent à la lumière, elle n'a pas de séquelles visuels !

-Très bien, Sita ! Maintenant, je te demande de sortir de la salle de réveil, il faut que je lui parle !

-Bien, monsieur !

Elle s'éloignait avant d'ouvrir une porte et de disparaître de l'autre côté. Soudain, des mains délicates me soulevèrent le menton avec douceur et je rencontrais le visage du jeune médecin esquissant un sourire. Je lui demandais d'une voix saccadée.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé… ?

-Un manifestant ta touchée à l'arrière de l'épaule gauche avec un blaster et cela fait 2 semaines que tu es restée inconsciente !

-2 semaines… mince, j'ai loupé la partie que je devais jouer avec Elyon… !

Il me dit en ricanant.

-Tu avais passé un accord avec la favorite ? C'est vraiment mignon !

-Est-ce qu'elle... va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont tous bien ! Garo a eu très peur que tu succombes à ta blessure qui était malheureusement très profonde lors du retour ! On peut dire que tu es une demoiselle très coriace !

-Saryuu… a-t-il puni les quatre garçons ?

-Justement, je voulais te parler de ça ! Garo a eu le droit à une torture sous ondes télépathiques et les autres ont fuient dans l'aile de leur unité !

Une émotion me prit et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Mon dieu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… j'aurais dû partir toute seule…

-Morina, Garo a insisté pour prendre la punition à ta place car Saru avait vraiment l'intention d'être brutale avec toi ! Quand je dis cela… je ne pense pas que tu en serais sortie vivante !

-Mais… pourquoi faire une telle chose… ?

-Je pense qu'il a compris quelque chose à propos de toi mais je n'arrive pas à le discerner ! Bref, l'empereur attend derrière la porte de ta chambre !

Je sursautai, mon électrocardiogramme se mit à bipper un peu plus vite sous l'effet du stress. Il caressait ma main tout doucement.

-Chut, calme-toi ! Je l'ai prévenu que tu n'étais pas encore rétablie, je te conseille de garder ton calme, d'accord ?

Je sentais mon corps faible trembler de peur. Giris essayait de m'apaiser mais rien ne faisait. Quand son regard s'est attardé sur moi, j'ai su que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce j'ai dorénavant fait. J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendais quand il me verrait dans un lit, branchée à des appareils médicaux alors que normalement je devrais être près d'Elyon comme à l'accoutumée.

-Morina… ne montre pas ta peur face à lui et explique-lui pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Giris… il sait pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je tournais le visage de l'autre côté, une lueur triste dans mes yeux.

-Quand tu es parti… J'ai voulu te rejoindre mais il ma retenu par la main et ma hypnotisé pour me faire oublier ton départ qui… malheureusement, m'est revenu en mémoire…

-Morina…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Giris levait la tête, les sourcils froncés. Saryuu était adossé au mur de l'entrée mais une de ses mains était tendue vers la direction de celle-ci. Je vis un rictus de colère sur son visage, me paralysant en quelques secondes dans mon lit de repos.

-Dois-je comprendre que mon hypnose n'est pas assez puissante pour vous arrêtez dans vos actions, petite banalitée ? Disait-il d'une voix ruisselante de venin à chaque mot. Vous aviez osée vous aventurez à Séoul avec certains membres de Zan alors que cela ne serais que pure suicide pour tout ceux qui vivent sous ma domination !

Je fis un effort de me lever sur un coude avant de lui dire.

-Meia et Giris sont mes amies... je ne les abandonnerais pour rien au monde... voilà pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans cette situation !

-Cette façon de penser vous conduira à votre perte ! Il vous est d'ailleurs formellement interdit de sortir d'ici, vous aviez désobéi aux règles que j'ai prescris aux esclaves ! Explosait-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me doutais bien que j'avais enfrain un règlement ! Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Ses yeux étaient enflés sous la colère, accentués par l'halo violacés qui s'en dégageaient.

-Vous m'obligez à me donner la peine de vous surveiller alors que j'ai d'autres choses à régler ! -ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres- mais malheureusement, il va bien le falloir pour une humaine comme vous !

Je relevais la tête en le regardant comme une petite fille ayant commis une bêtise très grave.

-Je... je ne voulais pas en arriver là... je suis désolé...

Son regard se détendit avant de me dire.

-Maintenant, je vous conseille fortement de vous reposer ! D'après Giris, votre blessure risque de limiter votre déplacement pendant quelques jours. Je suspends votre rôle de nourrice jusqu'à votre rétablissement complet et je demanderais à Meia de me faire part de vos nouvelles tout les jours !

-O… oui empereur… je ne ferai plus ce que j'ai fait…

Il se tournait vers Giris en lui ordonnant, une main sur les hanches.

-Veille sur elle sur le bout des doigts et je compte sur toi pour la remettre debout en quelques jours si possible !

Le jeune médecin m'aidait à me relever pour m'examiner l'épaule gauche qui avait un jolie bandage jusqu'à mon cou en avouant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera complètement rétablie d'ici la fin de la semaine, Saru ! Le rayon été dirigée vers l'endroit où il y a son cœur donc il se pourrait qu'elle reste au lit durant 2 bonnes semaines en attendant que tout se remettes en place !

-Je ne contesterai pas tes attentes parfois interminables, je tiens à ce qu'elle reste en vie c'est tout !

Je le regardai partir dans le couloir, pensive. Je me demandai pourquoi il tenait à ce que je reste en vie, est-ce que cela concernait encore la petite demoiselle qui me considérait maintenant comme sa sœur ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giris m'avait changée le pansement et m'avait expliqué qu'il m'avait opérée d'urgence en profitant du fait que j'étais inconsciente naturellement pour recoudre avec précaution la plaie qui commençait à s'infecter durant le trajet jusqu'à la New Gen. Il m'aidait à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil dépourvu de roue après m'avoir débranchée et m'emmenait directement dans ma nouvelle chambre, mon seul havre de tranquillité jusqu'à ma mort sans doute !

Durant ce long repos de 2 semaines, je m'occupais à lire quelques livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de l'empereur que Meia ma rapportée sur l'autorisation de Saryuu et je dormais de temps à autre quand le sommeil m'emportait sous son aile. J'ai eu la visite de Garo et des quatre autres garçons qui furent soulagés de me voir en bonne forme et Elyon venait me voir le Week-end dû fait qu'une nouvelle nourrice me remplaçait en attendant mon retour, mais elle a insisté auprès de Saryuu pour qu'elle me voit au moins deux fois par semaines. Quand elle venait, elle était tout heureuse et elle avait rapportée son jeu de mémoire favori pour tuer le temps. Giris venait me voir tout les trois jours pour voir l'évolution de ma guérison et constatait que d'ici la fin du délai qu'il avait précisé à l'empereur, je pourrais reprendre mon travail. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais hâte d'être de nouveau sur pied ! Cela est peut-être dû au fait que j'étais resté au lit tout le temps et que j'en avais tout simplement marre d'y rester à rien faire ! Curieusement, Saryuu est aussi venu me voir et cela m'a paru étrange qu'il vienne alors que Meia faisait la navette des informations entre lui et moi à cause de son travail. Il m'avait parlé de la séance d'aquaphobie qu'il avait proposé et je lui ai dit que je me sentais un tout petit peu prêt à affronter ma peur. Il a proposé de me le mettre en fin d'après-midi avant le dîner et que j'avais le droit de choisir entre le samedi ou le dimanche selon mon degré de courage pour y lutter. Par précaution, j'avais choisi le dimanche pour être sûr de ma volonté qui pourrait faire un caprice d'ici quelques jours.

Quelques jours après mon rétablissement, j'avais repris mon travail avec un certain plaisir et tout le monde m'en voyait ravie. Mon épaule me faisait de moins en moins mal et j'avais remercié le jeune médecin pour ses soins miraculeux, il en était très content !

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de magie pour voir les progrès d'Elyon, je vis Meia et Giris discuter avec entrain. Curieuse, je m'approchai en leurs demandant.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

Meia se retournait étonnée avant de me dire en se grattant la tête comme-ci elle cherchait ses mots.

-Non, rien du tout à part de faire le point sur mon unité et des progrès qu'ils font tous dans leurs missions !

Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas vrai. J'insistai.

-Dis-moi s'il y a un problème, j'irai en parler à Saryuu !

-Justement… Le problème est en rapport avec lui ! Avouai Giris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Meia me révéla le problème qui ne l'était pas vraiment en réalité mais qui me laissait tétanisée.

-Dans trois jours, c'est son anniversaire, Morina !


	17. L'une des facultés de Giris !

Chapitre 17 :

Meia et Giris attendaient une quelconque réaction de ma part après m'avoir dit qu'il restait seulement que trois jours avant l'anniversaire de Saryuu. Je disais après trois minutes de silence.

-Trois jours… ?

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux, les yeux tristes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

Giris avouait en prenant la jeune lieutenante par la taille en me regardant dans les yeux.

-En vérité… il ne veut pas le fêter avec nous tous !

Je fus surprise de ce qu'il me disait. Saryuu était tout de même quelqu'un de bizarre !

-Pourquoi il ne veut pas le fêter avec toute l'organisation ? C'est quand même étrange cette réaction, il est tout de même l'empereur suprême de la génération de la seconde phase !

Meia m'expliquait.

-D'après ce qu'il ma dit, un anniversaire reste quelque chose de personnelle et le fait de fêter le sien comme le faisiez les humains n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aime !

Je réfléchissais avant de dire.

-Est-ce que vous lui offrez quelque chose quand c'est son anniversaire ?

-Nous deux seulement !

J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, seulement eux deux ? Mais pourquoi ? Giris me fis un petit sourire en répondant à ma question muette.

-Je dois dire que nous ne savons pas non plus, je pense que nous sommes assez proches de lui et qu'il nous autorise inconsciemment à lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire, désolé je ne peux que supposer, Morina !

Je les regardais tout les deux. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour Saryuu et leurs visages tristes ne font qu'affirmer mon hypothèse. Je leur dis avec un sourire.

-Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai aussi lui offrir un cadeau !

Ils relevèrent la tête, étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Je mettais une main sur mes hanches avant de leur faire un clin d'œil souriant.

-Je vais lui offrir un super cadeau dont il en sera fier ! Mais pour ça, il faut que je sache ses goûts. Tu sais ce qu'il aime beaucoup, Meia ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir avant de dire, perplexe devant ma réaction.

-Il… je crois qu'il aime tout ce qui touche au sport et… les colliers en argent…

-Humm… je crois que j'ai une petite idée mais je n'ai pas d'argents sur moi ! Dis-je en baissant la tête, triste.

Meia se détachait de Giris avant de poser une main sur mon épaule, avec un sourire.

-Je pourrais peut-être t'en donner, non ? Je vois que tu as vraiment envie que Saru soit heureux le jour de son anniversaire !

Je levais mes yeux vers elle en lui demandant, surprise.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi, Meia ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclamai Giris avec un sourire radieux. Au moins, on ne sera pas les seuls à lui offrir un cadeau !

Je les regardais chacun leurs tours avant de finalement dire.

-Je… je vous remercie… de me donner un peu de votre confiance…

-Tu es notre amie, non ? C'est la moindre des choses d'aider quelqu'un qui est en difficulté !

-Giris… « Je m'autorisais à sourire » merci beaucoup tout les deux de m'aider !

Meia souriait, heureuse. Je me demandai ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur tout à coup ! Elle me répondit tout de suite en ayant lu dans ma mémoire furtivement, me faisant sursauter.

-J'espérais que tu te manifesterais pour lui ! Je crois que là, je vais commencer à avoir des doutes sur tes véritables intentions !

-Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ? Balbutiai-je, les joues légèrement rosés par une soudaine montée de chaleur dont j'ignorais l'origine.

Giris nous regardait en essayant de comprendre ce que nous disions. Meia me fixait avec un drôle de sourire qui me faisait froid dans le dos et je compris se qu'elle voulait dire.

-Encore avec ça ? Mais, tu pourrais arrêter de penser à cette relation entre moi et Saryuu au mois une fois dans la semaine ?

Elle se mit à ricaner avec plaisir et Giris se mit à sourire face à ce drôle de discussion qui risque de déstabiliser pendant un moment le chef de la New Gen s'il venait de passer dans ce couloir par un malencontreux hasard. Il sait très bien que les relations amoureuses entre l'empereur et une demoiselle ne sont pas vraiment synonyme d'amour et il se disait bien que je l'avais compris il y a un moment. Il nous regardait nous chamailler alors que moi je commençais à virer au rouge tellement cela était gênant en essayant de répliquer, mais sans vraiment de succès.

-Comme s'est mignon de te voir comme ça, en plus, ça te vas comme un gant !

-Arrête de me mettre dans cet état quand tu me parles de ce genre de chose, Meia ! Je n'aime pas en parler surtout quand il n'y a rien entre nous deux ! Désespérai-je, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

-Bon j'arrête ! Mais je me ferai un malin plaisir pour t'embêter sur ce genre de chose quand l'occasion se présentera !

-MEIA !

Elle gloussait un peu plus fort en mettant ses mains sur son ventre tellement c'était drôle pour elle de me voir me défendre avec difficulté. On réussi à se calmer au bout de 3 minutes et Giris me dit.

-Bon… on va y aller maintenant comme Elyon est pleine apprentissage et Saryuu est d'ailleurs en pleine réunion pour la manifestation de Séoul ! On va sortir s'en qu'il s'en aperçoive !

Mon cœur se mit à accélérer. On va encore devoir sortir en douce…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais comment est Saryuu ! Il va croire que tu n'es pas sortie, tout simplement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

Il me prit les mains avant de fermer les yeux. Après quelques minutes, quelque chose attirait mon attention et je fus frappée par la stupeur. Juste à quelques mètres de lui, je vis mon propre visage se façonner par magie suivit de mon corps en entier. Elle avait les mêmes vêtements que moi mais elle arborait un visage neutre dans ma direction. Elle devint de plus en plus nette et je sentis Giris me lâcher doucement les mains en inspirant un bon coup. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, mon double se mit à bouger et se diriger vers nous avant de s'arrêter devant moi qui étais bouche bée.

-Voici l'une de mes facultés en tant que génération de seconde phase ! Je peux créer des doubles rien quand prenant les mains d'une personne et leurs donner la vie durant un certain temps, maximum une à deux heures !

Je détaillais sa création de la tête au pied. Elle était mon portrait parfait ! Aucune chose défectueuse à démontrer ! Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendait chaleureusement et je me tournais vers le jeune médecin.

-Où vas-tu l'envoyer ?

-Dans ta chambre et elle sera libre de s'y déplacer ! Si je m'en rappelle bien, Elyon termine dans l'après-midi, ce qui ne nous posera pas de problème ! Mais Saru aura terminé sa réunion dans 1 heure. Espérons que nous aurons fini nos achats à temps !

-Je crois que ce sera bon pour nous, Giris ! Lui affirmai Meia.

-Bien ! « Il se tournait vers sa création qui se mit à le regarder à son tour » Maintenant, je t'ordonne de rester dans la chambre de Morina et de faire ce que tu veux par la suite !

Elle acquiesçait avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre. J'avouai que j'étais tout de même inquiète. Si Saryuu découvrait la supercherie, qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de moi ? Meia, en voyant mon air inquiet, me posait une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, Giris l'utilise souvent quand il a trop de travail ! Saryuu ne va même pas se douter que tu es sortie de la New Gen !

-J'ai confiance en son pouvoir, mais… j'ai encore peur de me faire surprendre comme la dernière fois !

-Garo n'a pas ce genre de pouvoir ! C'est pour ça qui s'est facilement douter que tu étais partie nous aider et qu'il ta vu à travers la voiture blindée !

Giris se tournait vers nous en nous rappelant.

-Bon… Il faut tout de même partir tout de suite sinon il sera trop tard ! C'est dès que je l'ai créé que le temps est compté !

-Allez, on y va pour la mission '' trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Saru '' ! Disait Meia enthousiaste en s'élançant dans le couloir suivis de près par Giris et moi-même.

Au fond de moi, je n'espérai qu'une chose ! Bien sûr, que Saryuu ne découvre pas la supercherie, mais aussi, qu'il soit heureux du cadeau que je vais lui offrir !


	18. Mission cadeau d'anniversaire !

Chapitre 18:

Nous avions pris au moins une dizaine de minutes pour sortir de la New Gen. Meia et Giris ont dû passer par une autre sortie pour ne pas traverser obligatoirement la salle de réunion où Mistro et Saryuu s'entretenaient. Je les ai suivis de près en regardant de temps à autre derrière moi pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Meia en profité pour aller chercher de l'argent ainsi que le petit plus qui était destinée à moi avant de sortir du bâtiment. Maintenant, on se retrouvait dehors avec la fameuse idée de trouver un cadeau pour l'empereur et Giris surveillait de temps à autre les activités de mon double dans ma chambre par télépathie.

-Quelle est ton idée de cadeau ? Demandai-je à Meia, curieuse.

Elle me dit avec un sourire.

-Nous avons appris qu'il aimait beaucoup les sciences concernant la génétique il n'y a pas très longtemps ! On va lui offrir le vrai documentaire sur ce sujet ou tous les livres de sciences y sont entreposés !

-Il aime lire ?

-Saryuu adore découvrir les choses à travers les livre ! Il aime les histoires en elles-mêmes et c'est un vrai lecteur ! Si tu fais une ébauche, la trame d'une histoire ou l'histoire elle-même, il n'hésitera pas à te le lire et te prodiguer des conseils !

-Il… Il donne des conseils ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui, Morina ! C'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas vraiment car tu es à la New Gen que depuis peu mais Saryuu n'est pas seulement un empereur qui adore faire éprouver du plaisir à ses esclaves ! Il est avant tout quelqu'un de très cultivée, qui aime beaucoup lire et qui aime bien donner des conseils d'écritures !

Jamais je n'aurais cru que Saryuu serait un jeune homme de cette nature ! Après tout, pour être un empereur, il faut savoir énormément de choses sur le monde qui nous entoure. Mais de là à donner des conseils à ceux qui en veulent sur l'écriture… Cela m'intrigue beaucoup ! Est-ce que je pourrais éloigner l'idée que ce n'est qu'empereur tyrannique et sans état d'âme ?

-Et toi ? Quelle idée t'es venu à l'esprit ?

-Je pense lui offrir un collier !

-Un collier ?

-Oui, un beau collier ! Bien sûr, je vais faire en sorte que le thème reste impérial pour ne pas qui le prenne mal. J'irai dans une fabrique de bijoux pour le faire commander ! J'ai eu l'idée d'incrustée une pierre à la propriété lithotérapique pour ne pas que cela reste un simple collier pour nous embellir !

-Tu connais des pierres ayant cette faculté ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel en signe de réflexion.

-D'après une de mes anciennes camarades qui les collectionnaient, il y en aurait beaucoup ! Elle les utilisait quand elle était stressée, dépressive etc. D'après elle, chaque pierre possède une propriété bien à lui et qui le différencie des autres, incluant bien sûr leur couleur très rare !

-Donc, il faut trouver une fabrique de bijoux spécialisée dans la lithorérapie, cela risque d'être très compliqué d'en trouver près de la New Gen !

-Non Meia ! Il en existe un pas très loin d'ici ! Avouai Giris en ayant suivis la conversation.

On se tournait vers lui, les yeux ronds. Soudain, elle s'exclamait en souriant.

-C'est vrai que tu en utilises certains pour soigner les blessures, j'avais oublié !

Je fus surprise.

-Tu utilises des pierres dans ton travail ? Lui demandais-je, étonnée.

-Oui et je dois dire qu'elles ont vraiment des facultés incroyables ! Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas du tout quand j'en ai entendu parler. Ceux que je possède actuellement sont uniquement réservés pour ma profession !

-Dommage, tu aurais pu nous enlever une épine du pied ! Disait Meia un peu déçu. Je ne crois pas que ces pierres ont un budget raisonnable vu leurs facultés !

-Cela dépend de la pierre elle-même en fait ! Le prix d'une Agathe de n'importe quelle couleur coûte pas vraiment cher qu'on ne pourrait le penser !

-Il faudra le voir par nous-mêmes ! Dis-je en arrêtant la conversation des deux tourtereaux. Il faut juste que vous sachiez que je tiens beaucoup à lui offrir ce cadeau !

-Pour quelle raison ? Saru n'a pas besoin d'un traitement lithotaire et il est en pleine forme ! Me disait la lieutenante étonnée.

-Vous ne voyez pas ce que moi je vois ! Saryuu est loin d'être un empereur en parfaite condition morale !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je ne répondis pas avant de continuer le chemin sous le regard interrogateur du jeune couple. Ce cadeau que j'avais l'intention de lui offrir aurait quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser son doute qu'il m'avait énoncé lors de la deuxième nuit à la New Gen. Ce cadeau sera bénéfique pour lui !

Les deux membres de l'unité Gilh me rejoignirent et Giris nous indiquait un raccourci pour atteindre la boutique artisanale et nous débouchons devant un magasin nommé " les pierres vertueuses ". Nous entrons avec précaution en faisant attention à ne pas effectuer une maladresse qui pourrait renverser les jolies étagères ou des bustiers y étaient décorés avec de jolies parures, des bracelets et des bagues aux ornements précieux. Beaucoup de bijoux lithothaires y étaient exposés ainsi que les pendentifs dans de ravissants paniers au design futuriste. La caisse était sur la droite et un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit aux yeux noirs écarlates nous accueillit avec un charmant sourire.

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans la boutique spécialisé en lithorérapie ! Enchanté de vous revoir, docteur Giris !

-Ah, c'est vous Piro ! Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu tout de suite ! Vos pierres qui me sont livrés à la New Gen sont d'une efficacité remarquable et cela mérite des félicitations de ma part et celui de l'empereur Saryuu Evan qui tient à vous saluer avec sincérité !

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, docteur ! Disait-il en s'inclinant respectueusement avec un sourire. Que me vaut cette petite visite ?

Le médecin posa une main sur mon épaule en me regardant avec un sourire.

-Morina voudrait que tu lui proposes quelques pierres pour lui fabriquer un charmant collier digne d'un empereur ! Elle l'offrira dans trois jours à Saryuu Evan pour son anniversaire !

-Ah, Le fameux anniversaire de notre souverain ! C'est un excellent choix de venir ici pour acheter votre cadeau, nos pierres sauront l'éblouir du plus haut point !

Je lui fis un sourire heureux alors qu'il allait dans la remise du magasin pour chercher ses plus belles pierres en croyant que c'était pour ça que j'étais venue. Quand il revint, je lui demandais.

-Auriez-vous une pierre qui donne un peu plus confiance en nous ?

Il s'étonnait de ma demande.

-Vous n'êtes pas intéressé par leurs beautés ?

-Si je suis venu ici, c'est plus pour choisir une pierre qui ne serait pas utiliser comme objet décorative ! Je voudrais qu'elle lui serve sur le long terme !

Il me sourit avec intérêt.

-Votre demande est très intéressante, ma chère ! Si vous me le permettez…

Il repartie dans la remise et revins quelques secondes plus tard avec de une jolie pierre ovalique au vert fluorescent dans les mains. Il la posait doucement sur le comptoir et me dit alors que je la regardais avec curiosité.

-Voici une Chrysoprase extraite de Madagascar ! Elle est l'une des pierres qui redonne confiance en soi-même et elle a le pouvoir de détoxiquer le corps et l'esprit de toute pensée négative et de maladie en filtrant l'énergie du foie et de la vésicule biliaire. Elle permet aussi d'éviter de prononcer de mauvaises paroles sous l'effet de la colère et être positif envers soi-même ainsi que d'être satisfait de sa vie sans être jaloux des autres ! Je me permets de vous dire qu'elle est rarement commandée ici et que vous êtes la première à le faire si vous l'achetez !

Mes yeux fixaient la jolie pierre avec attention et je me mis à sourire avant de lui dire.

-Cette pierre me convient ! Je voudrais que vous la tailliez en cabochon et la chaîne du collier sera en argent s'il vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des éléments impériaux aussi !

Il se mit à rire avant de dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre commande sera à la hauteur des espérances de notre maître à tous !

Meia s'approchait pour payer et elle fut surprise du coût de ce bijoux exceptionnel, je me mis à ricaner de bon cœur. Moi qui m'inquiétais d'avoir acheté quelque chose qui serait l'équivalent d'un coup de marteau dans son porte-monnaie pour l'achat de son vrai documentaire dans une librairie spéciale… finalement, elle ne se ferait plus de souci pour le budget dans ce magasin !

-Votre commande arrivera demain matin à 10h30 en prenant en compte que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ! J'attendrai l'un de vous trois pour la livraison ! Nous prévenait-il.

-On sera là ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

On sortit du magasin avant de partir dans la direction de la librairie. Soudain, Giris sursautait de surprise. On le regardait inquiète avant qu'il ne se tourne vers nous.

\- Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que le double ne disparaisse définitivement !

-QUOI ?

Moi et Meia avions crié en même temps. Elle me regardait pas rassurée avant qu'il rajoute un autre problème.

-Saru vient de finir sa réunion et il prend la direction de ta chambre !

-Oh non… Dis-je, pas rassurée.

Je sentis de légers tremblements me parcourir le corps et le stress monta en flèche, montant mes larmes à mes yeux.

-Morina… Compatissait Meia avant de se retourner vers le jeune médecin. Giris ! Il faut la ramener tout de suite sinon elle risque de finir en sale état si Saru s'en occupe personnellement !

-Oui, tu as raison ! Je vais la téléporté tout de suite dans sa chambre !

Il claqua des doigts et je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils disparaissèrent de mon champ de vision ainsi que la rue où nous étions pour laisser place à l'environnement chaleureuse de ma chambre et j'étais en face de mon double qui commençait à devenir transparent. Elle me fit un sourire soulagé avant de me dire avec ma voix.

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas ! J'ai eu le temps de prévenir mon créateur avant que mes capacités disparaissent !

-Giris ma ramené par téléportation ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir remplacé durant cette escapade ! Dis-je, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

Elle acquiesçait avant de disparaître complètement. Je me mettais à sa place avant de m'allonger sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, laissant mon regard se perdre dans la couleur blanche du plafond. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que le cadeau soit quelque chose de réconfortant et encourageant pour lui ! Le fait que personne ne lui donnait de cadeau me rendait extrêmement malheureuse ! Soudain, je sentis un brusque sommeil m'envahir. Je me mis à bailler et mes yeux se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Tant pis si Saryuu me voit en train de dormir à l'heure du déjeuner, la promenade ma épuisée !


	19. Comme une proie !

Chapitre 19 :

Je me laissais bercer par mes rêves, un sourire sur mes lèvres. Cela fait un moment que je suis toujours en vie et personne à la New Gen ne semble s'occuper de moi à propos de ça. Il fallait que je continue de vivre, comme me disait mon père avant mon départ pour Séoul : " Nous avons qu'une seule vie et il ne faut surtout pas la gâcher ". Soudain, je vis l'image d'un visage se dessiner à l'horizon. Ce visage me disait quelque chose et je fus étonnée de voir que c'était le visage de ma mère.

-Maman ?

-Ma chérie !

Je courrai vers sa silhouette en tendant mes mains vers elle, une profonde tristesse naissant au fond de mon cœur. Elle avait ouvert ses bras avec un charmant sourire et je l'enlaçai très fort dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Maman... Tu me manques tellement !

-Je sais, ma petite danseuse étoilée ! Je voulais voir si tu étais toujours en vie et je vois que tu n'est qu'une conscience, je suis donc rassurée !

Je me détachais d'elle avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je me suis fait capturer par la génération de la seconde phase mais j'ai été sauvée par la favorite de Saryuu Evan d'une mort certaine ! L'empereur ma nommée préceptrice de celle-ci !

-Ma pauvre enfant ! Tu as essayé de fuir par tous les moyens ?

Je baissai la tête, triste.

-Oui, mais j'ai été emmenée directement à la New Gen et je ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant ! Saryuu me surveille sans lever les yeux sur moi et j'ai peur de ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Il m'a déjà arrachée plusieurs baisers dont le premier était un accident !

Elle fut surprise de mes paroles et elle se mit à glousser.

-Ma chère fille a embrasser un garçon... comme j'aurais aimé te demander comment cela ça s'est passer ! Mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps !

-Pourquoi Maman ? Dis-je étonnée. Non, ne part pas ! Reste encore avec moi !

-Je ne peux pas, ma chérie ! Les esprits ne devraient pas communiquer avec ceux qui sont toujours en vie. Ils ont fait une exception pour moi parce que tu étais en danger de mort, mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce danger est écarté ! Dit-elle tout en s'éloignant de moi.

-Maman... Attends ! Dis-j 'en courant vers elle avant de la serrer contre moi.

Plein de souvenirs heureux me submergèrent au moment où j'étais petite. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que ma mère me caressait doucement les cheveux avant de m'enlacer une dernière fois.

-Ma chérie... il faut que je parte maintenant !

Je m'enlevai doucement et elle essuyait d'un revers de pouce mes larmes nostalgiques. Elle me posait un doux baiser sur mon front avant de partir de l'autre côté.

-Tu me manqueras beaucoup ! Ton papa veut te voir grandir de là ou nous sommes et c'est ce que je veux aussi ! Vis le plus longtemps possible et, si possible, fonde une belle et grande famille avec un mari qui te donne beaucoup d'affection ! Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse !

-Maman...

Elle allait partir quand elle se tut.

-Une dernière chose ! Qui est ce Saryuu Evan ?

-C'est l'empereur suprême de la génération de la seconde phase, maman ! Tu as jamais entendu parler de lui ? Il est maintenant le maître du monde entier !

Elle regardait vers le bas, songeuse.

-Je dois dire que jamais je n'ai entendu parler de lui, même avant ma mort ! La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est dû fait que tu sois encore en vie et la personne qui nous a tuées tous les deux !

-Qui s'était ? Dis-je en l'incitant à continuer du regard.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle était une jeune fille très jolie ! Je me souvins de son rire de sorcière alors que j'agonisais au fur et à mesure !

Je réfléchissais en disant.

-Cela me fait penser à Kinoda ! Elle est la plus belle des générations de la seconde phase et elle a un rire de sorcière !

Elle se tournait vers moi en disant avec un sourire.

-Ne sois pas focalisé sur notre mort, ma chérie ! C'est toi le plus important pour nous ! Nous veillerons tout le temps sur toi !

-Mais… vous êtes mort !

-Non… Pas totalement… Nous vivons désormais dans ton cœur, ma chérie ! Me disait-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. Allez… maintenant, je dois partir !

J'allai la retenir quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler dans le lointain. Je me sentis réintégré mon corps et je vis ma mère disparaître progressivement de mon champ de vision, laissant la place... au visage de Saryuu qui était vraiment très près du mien !

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Dis-je, encore toute ensommeillée.

-Vous allez bien ? Me demandait-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais tombé de mon lit avec Saryuu en-dessous de moi. Mes mains entouraient son cou alors que les siens me ceinturaient à la taille. Je devins rouge en quelques minutes avant de m'enlever maladroitement, le laissant se relever sur les coudes.

-Je… Je suis désolé de cette situation… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

-J'étais loin de me douter que vous aviez un sommeil agité, Morina ! Vous aviez bien dormi ?

-Euh… oui ! Je me suis bien reposé ! Dis-je en détournant le visage, gênée.

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur en disant.

-Ahah ! Dois-je en conclure que je suis si confortable à ce point pour vous ?

-Je… Je croyais que c'était mon oreiller et je ne prenais pas en compte que vous étiez là, enfin…

Il s'asseyait sur le sol en tailleur en m'expliquant.

-Quand je suis arrivé dans votre chambre, vous dormiez la tête à l'envers ! J'ai voulu vous remettre correctement sur le lit sauf que vous vous êtes retournée dans ma direction avant de me faire basculer en arrière ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé !

-D'accord… une dernière fois, je m'excuse de cet incident !

-Cela ne m'a pas déplu ! Mais cela reste quelque chose de gênant pour vous !

-Vous aviez lu dans ma mémoire !

-Non, Je vois juste que vous vous comportez comme une jeune fille mal à l'aise et je trouve que cela vous va bien !

Je repensais aux paroles de Meia, je devins encore plus rouge.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à vous en remettre, on dirait !

-Je repensais à une remarque déplacée que Meia ma faîtes tout à l'heure ! Ne pensez pas à mal, empereur !

-Pourquoi je penserais à mal ?

-Non, pour rien ! Dis-je en contournant le sujet qui devenait de plus en plus gênant pour moi.

Il me fixait de son regard perçant. Il eut un grand moment de silence qui s'accompagnait par un détournement de la tête de ma part dans sa direction en ayant perçu qu'il me regardait sans rien dire. Je me demandai à quoi il pensait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, empereur ?

Son regard se baissait doucement, je compris que son regard se promenait lentement sur mon corps. Je déglutis avant de dire, pas très rassurée.

-Saryuu... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il replongeait ses yeux dans les miens.

-Humm ?

-Vous… Vous étiez absent à l'instant, quelque chose vous pose problème ? Dis-je en essayant de rester le plus naturelle possible malgré un certain mal à l'aise qui s'est installée en moi.

-Je revenais de penser à un problème que Mistro vient de m'évoquer ! Je me demande si je vais réussir à faire face à cette rébellion de plus en plus dense chaque jour !

Je le regardais avant de venir en face de lui, un peu inquiète.

-Vous êtes anxieux, Saryuu !

Il fermait ses yeux en baissant sa tête.

-Jamais je ne me suis retrouvée dans cette situation ! C'est vraiment quelque chose qui faut que je contrôle…

Il s'étonnait tout d'un coup en voyant que mes mains prenaient les siens avec douceur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Je vous conseille de me lâcher tout de suite ! M'ordonnait-il d'un ton ferme.

J'obéis dans l'immédiat. Je le regardais avec un regard compatissant mais d'un autre côté ça tombait bien ! D'ici trois jours, le collier que je vais lui offrir pour son anniversaire fera son effet sur lui ! Je baissais mon regard avant de dire.

-Je voulais juste vous remettre un peu en confiance, empereur !

-Me remettre en confiance… je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour la retrouver, Morina !

-Saryuu… ne soyez pas renfermé sur vous-même et dîtes vos problèmes, vous en aviez besoin !

-Non, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Venez donc manger, petite banalité !

Il se levait et s'étonnait de voir que je restais assise, le regard baissée.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Allez debout ! Dit-il avec fermeté.

-Si je n'ai pas envie de manger ?

Il sursautait avant d'esquisser un certain sourire.

-Comme vous le voulez, je ne vous oblige pas ! Mais ne vous avisez pas de demander aux cuisiniers car je le saurais bien vite !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de manger ! Je n'ai pas faim, empereur !

-Par contre, je veux bien me servir de vous comme entrée ! Me disait-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en commençant à venir dans ma direction

-Comment… Aïe ! Dis-je en étant pris de court alors qu'il me clouait violemment sur le sol.

Il se mit à cheval au-dessus de moi et claquait ses doigts avant de voir apparaître dans sa main un collier de fer surmontée d'une jolie chaîne qu'il entremêlait à sa main. Je me débattis tant bien que mal mais il n'avait rien à faire. Il était bien plus fort que moi et il m'empêchait déjà de bouger correctement comme ses jambes clouaient fermement mes hanches sur le sol. Ayant fini sa préparation, il me demanda avec un ton séducteur en approchant l'objet métallique de mon visage.

-Maintenant, je vous demande de rester tranquille et de me laisser vous mettre ce collier autour de votre cou !

J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise mais je ne réussis qu'à me lever sur les coudes, le visage crispée par l'effort et la gêne qui s'est à nouveau installée en moi. Quand je vis qu'il essayait de me passer le collier, je retombais par terre avant de montrer mes dents comme un chien enragé en grognant, furieuse. Il se mit à rire face à ma réaction.

-On dirait que la lionne refuse de se faire dompter aussi facilement ! Dans ce cas, on va insister un peu !

Ma respiration était rapide et j'avais toujours le regard mécontent qui le fixait sans ciller.

-Dominateur ! Criai-je avec colère.

Il me regardait amusé.

-Merci de me rappeler ce que je suis, Morina !

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de me mettre le collier mais je luttais avec mes mains qui finirent clouée au sol par le pouvoir de Saryuu. Je tentais donc la seule défense qui me restait. Il se rapprochait à nouveau avec son collier et j'essayais de le mordre à plusieurs reprises.

-J'adore quand ma proie me résiste ! Mais... pour combien de temps ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, empereur ! Grognais-je.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier avant de mettre un genou entre mes jambes. Je m'étonnais.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je n'eus le temps de finir qu'il l'appuya légèrement sur mon entrejambe m'arrachant un petit gémissement incontrôlé de ma bouche.

-Oh ! Qu'ai-je entendu là ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et la chaleur s'emparait de moi en quelques minutes. Il me regardait avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Laisse-moi t'approcher !

Il allait revenir que je retroussais mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, faisant voir mes dents avec un grondement préventif. Il ria.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur, Morina ! Je tiens juste à garder un peu de tension entre nous !

Sa pression devient plus importante à quel point que je fus obligé de pousser un petit cri, j'entendis un ricanement de sa part et je perçu qu'il avait savouré ma réaction. Je me cambrais instinctivement alors que mes yeux fixaient le plafond, secouée par une décharge électrique. Il se mit à se mouver doucement tout en s'appuyant dessus, me forçant à gémir de protestation.

-Arrêtez… Saryuu… s'il vous plaît… Arrêtez…

-Maintenant, je peux le mettre !

Complètement vaincue par l'empereur, je le laissais me le mettre et je frémis en sentant le collier métallique autour de ma gorge qui cliquetait sous les manœuvres de Saryuu qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Il me susurrait avec ardeur alors que j'haletais rapidement, toujours pas remise de l'expérience qui m'a fait subir.

-Malgré vos charmantes résistances, vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville dans ce genre de situation !

Je sentis l'atmosphère devenir torride. Mon cœur pulsait rapidement dans ma poitrine et je fus obligé d'abandonner en sachant que j'avais vraiment perdu contre lui. Son pouvoir relâchait mes mains et je fus subitement levée par un geste de Saryuu avant qu'il me retienne tout en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Sans ménagement, il n'hésita pas à m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs, me laissant vulnérable jusqu'au moment où il acceptait de me défaire de sa bouche. Je repris ma respiration toujours aussi haletante que tout à l'heure.

-Oups ! J'allais oublier que vous n'aimiez pas ce genre de baiser !

Il me posait sur le sol avant de redéposer un nouveau baiser tout aussi délicat et chaleureux que le premier. Il tira sur sa chaîne en me demandant de s'infiltrer dans ma bouche tout en mordant mes lèvres et je lui laissai le champ libre en m'abandonnant à lui. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas ses réactions ni ses intentions. Même moi je ne me comprenais pas, tout ce que j'éprouve en ce moment n'a pas de nom, ce n'est qu'une tornade de désir et d'émotions que je ne sais pas interpréter au fond de moi. Je suis dans une confusion et une incompréhension la plus totale !

''Ouvre ton esprit pour y voir plus clair ! ''

Cette voix… Non, ce n'était pas celle de ma mère ni celle de Saryuu ! Elle semblait appartenir à un garçon de mon âge mais je ne sais absolument pas de qui cela pouvait- il venir.

'' Je te rencontrerais dans ton prochain sommeil ! Sache que je connais Saryuu depuis très longtemps ! ''

La personne qui me parle… mais qui est-il ? Un télépathe ? Un humain comme moi ?

'' Ne te pose pas de question et essaye de profiter un peu de ce qu'il te donne ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés ! ''

Je lui obéis. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'il me donnait un petit coup de tête vers le haut avant de lécher le dessous de la mâchoire tout doucement. Un soupir s'échappait de ma bouche.

-Saryuu…

Il posait une main sur ma bouche avant d'insister un peu plus. Je sentais que je bougeais sous lui tellement il savourait ma peau et il me mordillait une zone qui me cambrais à nouveau sous lui.

Il se relevait avant de me regarder dans les yeux et il fut surpris de voir des larmes sur mes joues. Je me détournais de son regard, gênée et haletante.

-Merci !

Je m'étonnais. Je le regardais se redresser avant de me dire avec un sourire.

-Merci d'avoir sacrifié votre temps pour moi, Morina ! Je vais donc manger la suite dans l'immédiat !

Il ouvrit la porte avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Je m'asseyais en tailleur et je remarquais qu'il avait laissé le collier autour de mon cou. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour me libérer de son étreinte et je le mis dans mon armoire en faisant en sorte que personne ne le voit par accident. Je m'affalai sur le lit avant de réentendre la mystérieuse voix.

'' Je dois dire que tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant ! ''

Je lui répondis en espérant qu'il puisse entendre ma pensée.

-« Tout le monde me le dit ! Mais qui es-tu au juste ? »

'' Tu ne veux pas attendre la nuit pour qu'on puisse discuter sans interruption ? ''

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de manger, je n'ai pas faim ! J'ai encore du temps avant que je m'occupe d'Elyon et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'ennuyer ! ''

'' Très bien ! Puisque tu supposes que tu as du temps devant toi… on va pouvoir se présenter verbalement !

-« Mon nom est Morina ! Dorénavant, je suis la dernière humaine sur Terre !

''Je le sais ! C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler ! Voici mon nom… Fey Rune !


	20. La vérité sur Saryuu Evan !

Chapitre 20 :

Fey Rune ? L'ancien chef de l'unité Galh ? Je restais muette face à cette révélation.

'' Je sais que Meia ma parler de moi ! Le fait que je l'ai ait tous trahis leur à laisser comme un grand vide dans leurs coeurs ! ''

-" Fey... "

'' Si je suis partis de la New Gen, c'est parce que... J'avais enfin retrouver mon père et que Tenma et les autres m'acceptaient alors que j'étais différent par rapport à eux ! Saru n'a pas accepter que je parte de la New Gen car il me faisait confiance en tout ! ''

-" Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as sus écouter se que disais ton coeur ! ''

'' Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir trahi se qui croyait en moi ? "

-'' Ce n'est pas une question de trahison ! Le fait de retrouver quelqu'un qui sent ai voulu de t'avoir abandonner à la naissance est plus important que tout le reste ! Quel était ton but en voulant les battre lors de la finale du tournoi ? ''

'' Mon but... était de les convaincre d'arrêter se qu'il faisait et d'utiliser le supresseur pour les liberer de leurs prisons spirituels ! On n'a négligé que Saryuu pouvait avoir une telle force et je l'ai payé de ma vie ! ''

-"Oh Fey... Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir en te faisant remonter ces souvenirs... ''

'' Ne t'inquiètes pas, Morina ! Je ne regrette pas les décisions que j'ai pris et je repense encore à ce que je lui est dis avant qu'il ne m'éxécute !

-'' Que lui as-tu dis, Fey ? "

Il eu un grand moment de silence.

-" Fey ? "

Soudain, des mains me prennèrent par les épaules et je fus secouée dans tout les sens, me ramenant directement dans la réalité. Je vis Meia et Giris penchés sur moi, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux et je vis que c'était la lieutenante qui me remuait déséspérément

-Morina, répond-nous ! S'exclamai la demoiselle aux cheveux rose bonbon.

Je levais un doigt devant ses yeux pour lui dire que j'étais revenu à moi et elle me lâchait doucement avant de soupirer de soulagement.

-On a cru que Saru t'ai infligé quelque chose !

Je me relevais tant bien que mal à cause d'un petit mal de tête et je lui dis avec un petit sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais en train de révasser un peu ! Sinon, vous aviez pu acheter le livre que vous vouliez lui offrir ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, on en a profité pour faire du shopping dans les alentours ! Malgré notre statut, on adore s'acheter quelques petites babioles que l'on mets dans notre chambre !

-Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez acheté ? Dis-je un peu surexcitée.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire avant de poser un sac sur le lit et d'en sortir un carton où je pu voir l'étiquette d'où était marqué '' lampe à lave ''. Cet achat m'étonnait avant que je ne les regarde.

-Vous aviez eu assez d'argent pour vous en payez une ?

Giris me fis un petit sourire.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une petite ! On n'a pas eu assez d'argent pour en prendre une plus grande !

-C'est dommage !

Meia me dévisageait avec curiosité, je sentis son regard peser sur moi et je lui demander de regard ce qu'il y avait.

-Est-ce que c'est moi où ton visage est légèrement rouge ?

Je sursautais. Giris levait les yeux vers nous et Meia s'asseyait sur mon lit avant de me levais le menton, les sourcils froncés.

-Morina, qu'est-ce c'est que ces marques rouges le long de ta gorge ?

Mince ! Je n'aurais pas cru que le passage de Saryuu ne se serait pas regénèrer en quelques minutes ! Je fis l'effort de ne rien paraître mais je sentis une goutte de sueur perler sur ma tempe en voyant Giris aller en direction de mon placard pour aller sans doute chercher quelque chose et mon stress montait alors qu'il trouvait le fameux collier métallique et le ramenait sur mon lit avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Meia jetait un coup d'oeil à l'objet avant de se rapprocher de mon visage, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas amusée avec quelqu'un durant notre absence ?

Maudit soit Saryuu Evan qui m'es laissé son collier dans ma chambre ! Je leurs dit le plus naturellement possible.

-Saryuu est venu dans ma chambre et on a discuté un peu !

-Seulement discuté ? Ne sois pas gênée de m'en parler, n'oublie pas que nous sommes un exemple !

Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Je me demande d'ailleurs se qu'ils font la nuit... Morina ! Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose !

-Allez, ne sois pas si timide avec tes amis ! Protestait-elle avec ironie, la même lueur coquine dans les yeux.

Je fus obligée d'avouer avec agacement, les joues légèrement rosées.

-Bon... Saryuu m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres en m'initiant aux chaînes...

Je n'eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Meia explosait d'une certaine joie avant de dire.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Tu as profité du fait que nous soyons pas là pour t'amuser avec Saru !

Je lui jettais un regard noir en finissant ma phrase.

-...ET c'est lui qui en a plus profité que moi !

Elle s'étonnait avant de ricaner ainsi que Giris.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Il m'a clouée au sol avant de martyriser avec son collier et il a même oser s'en prendre à la partie sensible de mon organisme pour que je cesse de me défendre !

Je les regardais rire avant de pousser un soupir. Franchement, ce genre de situation n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Justifier ses actions à une génération de seconde phase... J'ai le droit à avoir un zéro pointé ! De plus, si Saryuu n'avourai pas ce qu'il a réellement fait... Adieu ma fierté d'être une humaine sans pouvoir magique ! Les deux tourtereaux se remettèrent de ma révélation avant que Giris ne me dise.

-Je me demande se qu'il va se passer dans les jours à venir ! Dans le même temps, je vous trouve mignon tout les deux, on peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, et je dois dire que cela nous fait du bien de voir Saru avec une demoiselle résistante et courageuse comme toi !

-Merci beaucoup de ce commentaire, Giris ! Tout ce qu'il me fait subir, ce n'est rien d'autres que ses pulsions... un peu trop sauvage à mon goût !

Meia me dévisageait à nouveau mais elle m'adressait cette fois un visage triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Meia ? Dis-je un peu inquiète.

-Saru... Saru n'est pas si sauvage et cruel normalement...

Je m'étonnais de sa parole.

-Meia... ?

Giris compatissait pour Meia. Il croisait mon regard dénué d'incompréhension et me dit.

-Morina ! Saryuu est un empereur qui représente un modèle pour la génération de la seconde phase ! Quand on la connu, je pouvais voir en lui quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais vu dans le coeur de certain d'entre nous, c'est pour cela que l'ensemble de New Gen a voté pour qu'il soit le leader de l'organisation ! Tout le monde a su voir le vrai Saryuu malgré son tempérament fier, dominateur et sans coeur et il a accepté son statut d'empereur autrefois commandant de la génération de la seconde phase !

Je l'écoutais avec attention en faisant en sorte de trouver une explication à ce comportement envers moi. Le visage du jeune médecin se fis plus grave.

-Mais... Après qu'on ai fait disparaître l'humanité, on a remarqué, Meia et moi, que Saryuu devenait de moins en moins sympathique avec nous tous et qu'il devenait comme la plupart des animaux dans un groupe bien définis !

-Tu veux dire...

-Oui, son statut de chef suprême a engloutit le peu d'humanité qu'il avait en lui ! Au début, j'ai pensé que s'était juste passager et qu'il se reprendrait quelques jours plus tard, mais malheureusement, il n'est pas revenu à lui ! Mes craintes ont été justifié par le nombre d'esclaves qu'il mettait ici dans le harem !

En comprenant le sens de ses mots, je fus horrifiée.

-Saryuu, non pourquoi cela ?

Giris baissait son regard avant de continuer.

-Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'inquiètais pour lui et Meia d'autant plus comme elle est son bras droit le plus fidèle ! Après vint l'arrivée de Kinoda et Elyon !

-Kinoda est originaire d'Hokkaido comme Elyon ?

-Oui, Kinoda et Elyon viennent de la même région ! Où plutôt... c'est ce que l'on croit !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai les analysé avec précaution, sans me faire remarquer et j'ai vu qu'elle n'étais pas vraiment originaire de ce territoire ! Je n'ai pas pu la réanalyser car une barrière télépathique m'a empêcher de voir d'où elle venait vraiment ! Comme elle était dotée d'un grand pouvoir d'attraction, Saryuu lui a ordonner de venir au harem et, après quelques nuits assez... tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là je pense, il lui a donné le titre de maitresse de plaisir ! Je pouvais voir un sourire heureux sur le visage de la demoiselle et j'étais contente pour elle ! Mais... Pour Saru, je me sentais encore plus triste de le voir comme ça et Meia en avait le plus souvent mal au coeur ! Le Saru que l'ont avait connu avait belle et bien disparu !

Après ce monologue qui m'avait profondèment perturbée, je me sentais de moins en moins bien !

-Et puis, viens le moment où on a découvert ton existence !

Je sursautais. Mon existence ? Qu'allait-t-il me dire à propos de moi ? Un chaleureux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, me rassurant un peu.

-Quand je fus au courant qu'Elyon t'avais choisis comme nourrice, je devais dire que cela m'avait énormément surpris ainsi que Meia ! C'est quand elle ta ramené à l'infirmerie que j'ai pu voir les véritables sentiments de la jeune favorite : elle était tellement inquiète que tu ne te réveille pas que j'ai dû la calmer à maintes reprises. Grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai pu t'analyser sans me faire repérer et j'ai pu constaté quelque chose d'interéssant, surtout pour une demoiselle comme toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Malgré que tu sois une fille fragile, mignonne et vulnérable, tu ne te laisses pas faire ! Au début, je n'y croyais pas et j'ai dû attendre la fois où tu allais t'emporter sur lui au harem pour en avoir le coeur nette ! Je pouvais voir ton visage et ta main partir dans sa direction alors qu'il la retenait sans effort par la suite, j'ai su que ce n'était pas une illusion ce que j'ai vu à propos de toi donc j'ai décidé de miser un peu sur toi pour redonner le peu d'humanité que Saru avait perdu !

-Moi ? Redonner le peu d'humanité à Saryuu ?

-Oui, même Meia compte sur toi ! De plus, je pense que tu es bien partie pour lui en redonner, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé seul avec Saru, il m'avait dit que jamais il n'avait eu affaire à une demoiselle comme toi et que tu commençais à l'interesser !

-Il a dit ça ?

Il acquiescait avec un sourire heureux ainsi que Meia. Je me grattais la tête, le regard totalement pensive. Soudain, Meia se levait d'un bond en m'écriant.

-Morina, on n'a pas vu l'heure ! Elyon viens de finir son apprentissage !

Je me levais avant de nous ruer vers vers la salle de magie. Je sentis une présence familière dans ma tête et je pu entendre la voix de Fey me dire.

" Ton véritable toi peut faire ouvrir les yeux de Saryuu ! Morina, je te fais confiance pour le faire revenir à la raison ! "

-" Fey... Merci de croire en moi ! Que ce soit toi où les autres de la New Gen ! "

"Je reviendrais bientôt ! D'ici là, je ne voudrais pas te voir matérialisé dans les rêves, je veux que tu sois vivante car Saru a besoin de toi !

C'est sur ses mots que je le sentis s'éloigner de ma mémoire. Fey... Meia et Giris... vous tous de la New Gen... Merci de me faire confiance ! Merci infiniment ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour remettre Saryuu sur le droit chemin, un chemin digne d'un empereur et fidèle à ses compagnons et sa nation !


	21. Première dispute, premier rapprochement!

Chapitre 21

On regardait la jeune fille terminer sa leçon d'histoire. Je me suis adossée au mur, les bras croisés et Meia s'était assise sur une table, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille écoutait avec attention et elle notait le maximum sur son cahier avant de réécouter son professeur qui n'hésitait pas à lui poser quelques questions auquel elle répondait sans difficulté. C'est bien ce que l'on m'avait dit sur ces enfants ! Ils sont tous très intelligent dans la plupart des domaines existants !

-Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautais avant de regarder Meia qui continuait de parler tout en regardant la jeune demoiselle.

-Contrairement aux humains, nous avons une grande intelligence et nous savons tout dès notre plus jeune âge ! Quand je pense que ces êtres nous traitaient comme des monstres sanguinaires alors que notre désir le plus cher était de vivre sans se faire isoler du monde entier...

-Meia... !

-Mais Saru nous a tous mobilisées et nous avons créé un endroit où nous pouvions vivre en communauté sans avoir le besoin d'avoir un adulte près de nous, encore moins un humain !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de compatir pour eux. Dire qu'ils ont tous traversé des situations dans la plupart difficiles... Ca me faisait mal au cœur de les voir ainsi ! Saryuu ne doit même pas avoir un moment de répit pour souffler et penser à autre chose comme la manifestation de Séoul est très importante ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Giris m'avait dit. Serais-je capable de remettre Saryuu sur le droit chemin ?

Elyon, ayant fini son programme du jour, vint vers nous avec un sourire radieux.

-Ca y est, j'ai fini !

-Alors, tu as appris quoi aujourd'hui ? Dis-je avec un beau sourire.

-Plein de choses ! J'ai fait en sorte de tout garder en mémoire jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

-C'est bien ! Continue comme ça et Saryuu sera content de voir que tu évolues !

-Oui, je ne décevrai pour rien au monde mon frère !

Dans les yeux de la petite fille, je pouvais voir des étincelles d'émerveillement s'éteindre progressivement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle apprit des choses qui l'intéressaient beaucoup. Soudain, la voix de Saryuu résonnait dans la pièce ainsi que dans toute la New Gen.

-A tous les unités, je vous demande de venir dans la salle de réception sur le champ !

Je m'étonnais. Y aurait- il un nouveau problème ? Meia avait la même expression que moi. Elyon vint près de nous et nous dit.

-Garo nous a dit que si Saryuu appelait tout le monde, cela voulait dire qu'un drame est arrivé !

-Hmmm… Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de chose !

On se tournait vers Meia qui nous fit un beau sourire.

-Je le connais depuis longtemps ! Si se serait si important, il ne l'aurait pas dit de cette manière !

On se regardait avec des yeux ronds et Meia nous fit signe de la suivre. On courrait dans les couloirs et nous vîmes des portes s'ouvrir sur notre chemin avant de voir les membres de l'unité Galh se ruer dans le corridor. Nous les suivons et on déboulait dans la même salle que la fois où Saryuu nous venait d'annoncer la disparition de Meia. Là, je pouvais voir qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres et ne semblait pas être préoccupé par quelque chose, je fus rassurée. Le fait d'apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle n'était pas vraiment bon signe, surtout en période de conflit. Meia nous poussait vers l'avant et je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je pris la petite main de la favorite et je l'emmenais vers le jeune empereur qui attendait que tout le monde soit là pour l'écouter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il me dit avec un ton moqueur.

-Je dois admettre que vous saviez bien vous défendre, Morina !

Mes joues se teintèrent de rouge en un instant avant de me rembrunir et de lui jeter un regard noir en répétant le seul mot qui le définissait très bien.

-Dominateur !

-Vous allez répéter ce mot combien de fois ? Me demandait-il, amusée.

Je détournai la tête, nullement affecté par sa question qui aurait sûrement déstabiliser une esclave.

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! D'ailleurs, cela vous va très bien !

-Merci de me faire ce compliment, petite banalité !

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui, à la fois étonnée et frustrée de sa réponse.

-'' Il se fiche de moi, là ? Il commence vraiment m'énerver avec ses provocations ! '' Pensai-je, fulminante.

-Je viens de lire dans votre mémoire !

Je devins encore plus rouge de colère. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui donner une jolie torgnole dans le visage.

-Retenez-vous jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, on discutera après ! Disait-il avec un petit rire provocateur.

-'' Grrr, ça y est ! Il m'a énervé ! ''

Il se levait de son trône et tout le monde se tut. Il s'exclamait d'une voix forte.

-Bien ! J'ai une annonce à faire ! Un bal sera organisé dans quelques jours en raison d'un important évènement que vous connaissez tous !

Je fus pris d'un sursaut. Un bal ? Ici, à la New Gen ?

-Il se déroulera dans 1 mois ! D'ici là, je vous conseille de vous préparer !

Les rangs se remettaient à discuter à nouveau. Je vis Meia devenir surexcitée alors qu'elle parlait avec une jeune fille de l'unité personnelle de Saryuu.

-C'est tout pour le moment ! Vous pouvez tous disposer !

Ils s'inclinèrent avec respect avant que les rangs ne se cassent, chaque personne se rendant dans un endroit différent. Saryuu ne bougeait pas et je pouvais voir les doigts de sa main droite pianoter sur son accoudoir. Moi, qui étais légèrement derrière lui, je devins un peu plus rouge et je me détournai avant de faire quelques pas.

-Morina ! On a quelque chose à se dire vous et moi !

Je fermis les yeux en serrant les poings, essayant de contenir ma colère que j'avais, d'ici maintenant, éteinte. Je le sentais se lever avant de se diriger vers moi.

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

Je tournais légèrement la tête en arrière, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Pourquoi me provoquez-vous ?

Il baissait la tête avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est que ça ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en colère pour une chose beaucoup plus importante que cela !

Je lui fis face en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Je le suis, empereur ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si brutal avec moi ! Pourquoi me faire ça ?

Il cassait la distance entre nous avant de me regarder d'en haut et moi d'en bas. Je me sentis rougir en voyant qu'il était plus grand que moi et je fus extrêmement frustrée par la suite.

-Vous êtes sous ma domination, Morina ! Vous êtes une esclave malgré que vous soyez la nourrice d'Elyon donc j'ai tout droit sur vous !

Je devins plus agressive et mes yeux se froncèrent encore plus.

-Pas sur moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma virginité maintenant, Saryuu Evan !

Il se mit à rire en disant.

-Perdre votre virginité ? Vous croyez que je ferais une chose comme celle-ci sur vous ?

-Vous êtes bien parti pour ! D'accord, je suis plus facile à manipuler parce que je suis humaine mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire ce genre de chose et surtout… AVEC UN COLLIER ! Explosai-je finalement.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous détestiez mes méthodes pour faire plaisir aux jeunes filles comme vous ? Me disait-il avec un ton ironique.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer me faire enchaîner et de ne plus pouvoir bouger ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

-C'est vrai que vous aviez beaucoup aimé la douceur et la tendresse que je vous ai apporté la dernière fois ! « Il se rapprochait un peu plus de moi, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage » Vous aimez toucher le corps de votre partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut la question qui me fit réagir tout de suite, ma main avait volé toute seule sur sa joue, le faisant légèrement reculer de moi. Je lui criai de rage.

-Ce genre de discussion, je m'en passerai largement !

Il se redressait en continuant de me fixer de son regard amusé, une jolie marque rouge sur son visage.

-Bravo ! Vous aviez réussi à me mettre une gifle sans que je le remarque !

J'avais une terrible envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. J'essayai de me contenir mais en vain. Je le poussais violemment avant qu'il ne prenne par la main et me tirait vers le mur. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je me prie le mur au niveau de l'épaule, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il se ruait sur moi en quelques secondes avant de me prendre violemment dans ses bras, ses lèvres scellant les miennes. J'avais l'impression d'être une loque dans ses bras musclés malgré que j'essayais de le repousser par tous les moyens. Je réussissais à me défaire de ses lèvres mais il en profitait pour me mordre le cou, n'hésitant pas à me faire saigner sous ses coups de dents. Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent de mon visage alors que je me mettais à crier.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, vous me faîtes mal !

Une nouvelle vague de rage m'enveloppait et je réussis à le repousser légèrement tellement il était robuste. Il allait revenir mais il s'étonnait en m'entendant pleurer, le visage baissé et une main plaquée sur ma gorge.

-Morina ?

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je tremblais et j'étais secoué de ce qui venait de m'arriver. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol en disant, larmoyante.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi être si brutal… avec moi… ?

-Morina…

Je me recroquevillais au sol. Ma main était tachée de sang et j'avais encore mal.

-Oh non ! « Il se mit à genoux près de moi » Morina… Je suis désolé !

Je levais la tête doucement. Son regard était différent de ceux que j'avais vus depuis maintenant. Il approchait une main de mon visage mais je la refusai, sous le choc.

-Morina, je… je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé… pardonnez-moi…

Mes yeux rougis par les larmes le dévisageaient attentivement. J'avais l'impression d'être un petit animal sans défense face à un monstre qui voulait me dévorer. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et je respirais encore anormalement. Sa main est restée en retrait.

-Pardon ! Je m'excuse de vous avoir blessée, petite banalité !

Sa main se rapprochait doucement de moi. Curieusement, mon corps n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et il la posait sur ma joue avec douceur. Son regard s'attardait maintenant sur l'endroit où il m'avait blessé et me dit, doucement.

-Pouvez-vous me montrer votre blessure ?

-Je… je ne peux pas retirer ma main…

-Pourquoi vous ne peux pas l'enlever ? Vous ai-je fait si mal que ça ?

Je baissai les yeux, confirmant qu'il m'avait vraiment fait mal. Il fut surpris avant de voir par lui-même ce qu'il m'avait fait. Alors qu'il me prenait le poignet de ma main et qu'il la déplaçait doucement, une vive douleur m'arrachait un petit gémissement et je rappuyais sur ma gorge instinctivement. Il se redressait avant de me dire.

-Morina… il va falloir l'enlever !

Je lui jetais, en laissant couler les dernières larmes de mes yeux.

-C'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve dans cette situation !

-J'en suis désolé… J'aurais dû me contrôler et ne pas vous faire ça ! Je viens de me rendre compte que les humains sont si fragiles par rapport à nous qui sommes leurs descendants… Morina ! Laissez-moi vous l'enlever !

-Non… Je n'aime pas avoir mal…

-Très bien ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas…

Il se jetait doucement sur mes lèvres, me laissant perplexe. Sa main qui était sur ma joue était passée derrière ma tête et il m'embrassait avec douceur avant que je le laisse explorer à nouveau ma bouche.

'' Ne vous préoccupez pas de la douleur et faîtes-moi confiance pour le reste ! ''

-'' Saryuu… Evan… ''

C'est bien ce que m'avais dit le jeune médecin ! Saryuu semblait revenir au fur et à mesure à lui quand il était avec moi. Je fus emmené par sa tendresse qui retirait mes propres défenses et je m'abandonnais dans son étreinte, ne me rendant pas compte qu'il déplaçait ma main, dévoilant la morsure sauvage recouvert de sangs séchés au niveau de ma gorge. Quand ce fut fait, il se retirait de moi tout doucement avant de regarder son propre carnage qui le laissait sans voix. Je détournais le visage avant qu'il ne me dise, inquiet.

-Votre blessure commence à s'infecter ! Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie !

Il m'aidait à me lever avant de se diriger vers le couloir gauche. J'allai le suivre quand je sentis que je tournais de l'œil. Je lui criai.

-Empereur !

J'allais m'effondrer sur le sol qu'il me rattrapait à temps. Il me prit un bras qu'il mettait autour de ses épaules avant de m'aider à marcher vers le cabinet de Giris. Je me sentais fatigué et j'avais plus de force pour rester debout. Après les quelques minutes de marche qui me semblaient insupportable en ce moment, il me fit assoir sur un lit de soin avant de s'éloigner de moi pour aller chercher les compresses et les sprays désinfectants. Je me demandais où était Giris ! Je regardais autour de moi en essayant de rester éveillée et je vis qu'il y avait un mot à son bureau.

_Je suis absent pour le moment en raison d'un problème de fourniture ! Si vous aviez besoin de soin, demandez à Sita, c'est mon assistante !_

Je souriais. Pour un médecin, c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable et de très attentionné pour ses patients, Meia a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari comme lui ! J'entendis les pas de Saryuu venir vers moi et je le vis arriver avec tout le matériel nécessaire avant de le déposer à côté de moi. Je lui demandais, un peu étonnée.

-Vous saviez faire un bandage ?

Il prit un coton et de mettre du spray dessus avant de commencer à frotter doucement sur ma peau. Je grinçais des dents en sentant que cela piquait.

-J'ai appris à les faire très jeune quand j'ai rencontré Giris pour la première fois ! Je dois avouer que c'était un peu du n'importe quoi avant !

Je me mis à ricaner doucement. Il fut surpris de me voir sourire alors qu'i peine quelques minutes, j'étais apeurée et fatigué sous le manque de sang.

Quand je vis son regard étonné, je me rembrunis vite en détournant le visage, un peu rouge. Il me souriait avant de continuer son traitement.

-Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je vous entends rire à mon sujet ! D'ici maintenant, je n'ai eu que du mépris, de la haine, un peu d'ironie et de moquerie de votre part !

-Plus les jours passent, plus je me sens proche de vous tous ! C'est quelque chose de naturel pour nous, les humains !

Il mit une compresse avant de le fixer avec du scotch adapté et il me dit avec un sourire.

-Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations hab…

Je m'étonnais qu'il se soit interrompu et je n'eus pas besoin de baisser la tête pour savoir ce qui s'est passée. L'empereur était entre mes jambes et je sentais son entrejambe contre le mien ! Mon cœur se mit à battre fébrilement et je me mis à rougir en quelques minutes. Il était vraiment très près de moi ! Je vis de légères rougeurs sur son visage et il se rembrunit avant de se retirer en essayant de ne rien paraître. Je me remettais sur mes pieds et mon regard se posait sur lui qui se retournait dans ma direction, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-Garder pour vous ce qui viens de ce passé ! Je vais bientôt me demander ce que vous voulez de moi vu cette situation !

Je m'exclamai, rouge pivoine.

-Ce… Ce n'était pas voulu ! C'était qu'un réflexe…

-Un réflexe ? Me questionnait-il avec un levé de sourcil.

-Oui, enfin… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !... En tout cas, j'accepte de vous pardonnez et merci de m'avoir soigné !... Empereur !...

Les mots me manquaient sous l'effet de la gêne. C''était vraiment embarrassant, ce genre de situation ! Je me grattais la tête en cherchant un autre sujet. Alors que je tournais la tête vers lui, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec ses yeux violet, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous la surprise. Il me dit avec intérêt.

-Vous aviez de drôle de réflexe, petite banalité !

-Ne me faîtes plus jamais ça quand j'ai le dos tourné, Saryuu Evan ! Je déteste ça !

-Très bien, je ne le ferais plus ! Me disait-il en baissant la tête en ferment les yeux. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous alliez chercher Elyon et Meia ! Nous allons dîner !

-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas !

Je réajustais ma tunique avant de partir chercher les deux filles. Le chef de la New Gen me regardait partir avant de sourire, intéressé.

**_'' Hmm, vous devenez de plus en plus intéressante, Morina ! Votre sensibilité corporelle ainsi que votre timidité me donne toujours cette sensation agréable en moi… ''_**

**_Il fit un sourire carnassier en pensant à la jeune fille._**

**_'' Tout cela… J'ai envie de les ressentir ! Jamais je ne me suis autant intéressé à elle ! Un jour, elle sera à moi et je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle le soit ! ''_**

**_-Oh ! Je ne me doutais pas de vous voir ici, mon empereur !_**

**_Il se retournait avant de voir sa maîtresse au pas de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils._**

**_-Que fais-tu ici, Kinoda ?_**

**_Un sourire sarcastique se fit voir sur ses lèvres et elle s'avançait vers lui en se déhanchant, inquiétant de plus en plus le jeune empereur._**

**_-J'étais simplement de passage, je vous ai vu tous les deux, Morina et toi ! « Elle le poussait au mur avant de commencer de se coller contre lui, un sourire mauvais sur le visage » On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec cette créature ordinaire ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru de ta part, mon empereur !_**

**_De la sueur perlait sur le visage du jeune homme. Kinoda est, certes, une jeune fille au physique alléchante mais elle était redoutable ! Quand on dit redoutable… Elle est toujours prêtes pour arriver à ses fins et l'Empereur ne le savait que trop bien ! Il lui intima._**

**_-Kinoda, je ne faisais que guérir sa blessure ! Je te demande de retirer…_**

**_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que celle-ci prit la seule partie de son anatomie qui n'a pas manquer de son gonfler en-dessous son leggings noir lui arrachant un grognement sourd._**

**_-Eh bien, où est passée la bête sauvage en toi ? Ne serait-ce pas la dernière humaine qui l'aurait calmé ?_**

**_En entendant l'appellation de Morina, le jeune empereur lui jetait un regard mauvais en guise d'avertissement. Mais fut vite rattrapé par un râlement alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans sa tunique. Elle vint à son oreille et lui dit, impatiente._**

**_-Je sais que tu veux de moi ! Je veux que tu sois aussi cruel avec moi comme avec elle !_**

**_-Kinoda… ce n'est pas le moment…_**

**_Elle accentuait ses caresses, l'obligeant à se taire. Il la sentait passer sa main sur ses bijoux de famille et elle tirait légèrement dessus le faisant jouir à nouveau. Saryuu n'arrivait plus à dire quoique ce soit et tout son corps était paralysé par un plaisir qui commençait à grandir en lui._**

**_-Arrêtes !... ça suffit !..._**

**_Il détestait être dominé, surtout par Kinoda ! C'est elle qui le rendait cruel avec les autres de la New Gen ! Il reprit ses esprits avant de lui lancer une onde télépathique qu'elle prit de plein fouet et elle fut éjectée avant de retomber, sous l'étonnement de Saryuu, sur ses jambes. Elle le regardait avec un sourire carnassier._**

**_-On résiste à mon charme à ce que je vois ! Mais pas pour longtemps !_**

**_Le jeune empereur se préparait à recevoir une attaque. La maitresse lui envoyait une onde télépathique qu'il réussit à bloquer sans difficulté avant de se ruer sur elle et la bloquer au mur._**

**_-Je ne te permets pas de prendre le dessus sur moi, Kinoda ! Je suis l'empereur et tu es soumis à moi ! S'exclamait-il d'un ton ferme.  
_**

**_-J'adore vous provoquer, mon empereur ! Allez- y, punissez-moi de mon insolence envers vous ! Disait-elle en se laissant aller dans ses bras._**

**_-Puisque tu le veux… Je vais te montrer qui est le maître du monde ! Vociférait-il avant de la précipiter sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie._**

* * *

**_A tout ceux qui me suivent ! A partir de maintenant, je risquerais d'utiliser le point de vue omniscient, surtout quand Morina ne sera pas sur place, comme la fin de ce chapitre ! Les choses risquent de ce corser, maintenant que la vérité a été dévoilé ! Pour le changement de point de vue, je mettrais en italique et en gras._**


	22. Une première crise inespérée !

Chapitre 22

Meia, moi et Elyon, ont se dirigeait vers la salle du banquet de la New Gen. Tout les trois, on formait une super équipe en incluant bien sûr Giris qui est absent pour le moment. Dans deux jours, c'était l'anniversaire de l'empereur et on essayait de voir comment on pourrait lui donner nos cadeaux.

-Elyon ! Tu as l'intention d'offrir quelque chose à Saryuu ?

Celle-ci fit un petit sourire triste en regardant le sol.

-J'aimerai bien, mais... mon argent est sous sa responsabilité !

Je la regardait compatissante avant de regarder la lieutenante en attente d'une réponse. Celle-ci me fis un sourire avant de lui dire avec douceur.

-Tu veux que je demande à Saru son autorisation de te faire sortir ? Je t'accompagnerais comme Morina ne peux pas sortir de la New Gen et je vais prendre un peu d'argent pour que tu lui achètes quelque chose !

Cette phrase me surprit un peu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait aussi généreuse avec les gens ! Cette pensée me fit sourire. Comme quoi, on peut avoir des surprises dans ce monde qui n'appartient plus à l'humanité mais à la génération de la seconde phase ! Elyon fut surprise elle aussi et elle s'est jetée dans les bras de la chef de l'unité Gilh en la remerciant. La jeune demoiselle était très bien entourée avec moi, Meia et Giris ! On continuait notre route avant d'arriver à destination. La grande salle avec les tables de chaque unité de la New Gen ! Tout les trois, ont se dirigeaient vers nos place habituelles et je fus étonnée de voir que le siège de l'empereur était vide ! J'haussais les épaules avant de m'installer à ma place, entre mes amis. Giris était revenu et il m'adressait un signe de la main que je lui renvoyais amicalement avant de lui demander.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Saryuu quand tu est revenu ?

Il me répondit, étonné.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu entretemps ! Je suis allé déposé mes affaires dans ma chambre pour pouvoir commencer à préparer un nouveau mélange pour guérir l'un de nos soldats !

Je vis qu'Elyon commençait à s'inquiéter. Je la rassurait doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il va bientôt arriver et nous allons pouvoir manger !

Je vis son corps qui commençait à se détendre, je lui caressais les épaules avant de lui déposer un baiser sur son front. Je fus surprise en sentant qu'elle se blottissait contre moi et elle me dit.

-Saryuu n'ai jamais absent lors d'un banquet ! C'est pour ça que je suis inquiète !

Meia lui dit avec un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas a t'en faire ! Il doit être en train de finir quelques papiers – Soudain, ses yeux se froncèrent à quel point que cela me donnait la chair de poule – Ou sinon... Quelqu'un l'empêche de nous rejoindre !

Je sentis la petite frémir contre moi. Je me tournais vers la lieutenante, les sourcils froncés.

-Arrêtes de lui faire peur, Meia !

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Soudain, une présence familière se glissait dans ma tête et je sus tout de suite que c'était Fey !

''Coucou le dernier espoir de Saryuu ! Alors, depuis ce matin, comment ça se passe ? ''

-''Je dois dire qu'on a eu une dispute où j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir déchiqueté à la gorge ! ''

'' Déchiqueté ? Il a été aussi loin ? ''

-'' Oui mais je l'ai repousser à temps avant me retrouver en position de faiblesse ! ''

'' Oh Morina ! Tu as dû en souffrir, non ?

-'' Disons... Que Saryuu a été désolé de m'avoir fait mal et il ma emmené à l'infirmerie pour me mettre un bandage ! ''

'' C'est ce que j'ai vu ! ''

\- '' Comment ça ?

'' Malgré que je sois mort, je peux voir tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, et c'est ainsi que je vois que tu as un jolie bandage sur le côté droit de ta gorge ! ''

Je passais discrètement ma main sur le bandage que Saryuu m'avait fait avant qu'il me dise.

'' Je vois en ce moment que tu es dans la salle du banquet, en train d'attendre que tout le monde soit là ! ''

-'' On attend Saryuu et cela fait un moment qu'il est absent ! ''

''Absent ? C'est étrange ! Il est toujours à l'heure quand il a des rendez-vous ou autre ! Tu veux que j'élargisse ma vision sur l'ensemble de la New Gen pour te donner une idée d'où il se trouve ?

-'' Comme tu le veux ! ''

Je sentis qu'il s'éloignait un peu. Si il serais encore vivant, je pourrais interpréter sa présence comme si il était près de moi et, en ce moment, comme si il s'était éloigné de moi pour faire ce qu'il doit faire. En attendant sa réponse, je regardais autour de moi, inquiète. Que faisait Saryuu ? Il devrait être là depuis longtemps ! Les minutes passèrent et la présence de Fey se rapprochait de notre point de contact.

'' Morina, il est à l'infirmerie ! ''

Je sursautais, étonnée. Depuis que je suis partie du cabinet, il est resté tout ce temps là-bas !

'' Une autre précision... Il n'est pas seul ! ''

Pas seul ? Est-ce que Meia aurait raison finalement ? Je lui demandais.

-'' Tu n'aurais pas d'autres détails ? Par exemple, ce qu'il font ou autre chose d'autres ? ''

'' Si je te disais qu'il y a du dégâts à l'infirmerie, tu penserais à quoi ? ''

-'' Euh... que Giris risque de se mettre en colère ? ''

Je l'entendis rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ! Je tournais la tête vers le concerné qui discutait avec Elyon, un sourire aux lèvres. Le pauvre ! J'imaginais bien sa réaction quand il découvrira que son cabinet est dans un état lamentable...

-'' Fey, ce n'est pas drôle ! ''

Il se calmait au fur et à mesure avant de me dire.

''Désolé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse ! ''

-'' Tu pensais à quoi ? ''

'' Au fait que...Mince, il arrive ! ''

-'' Quoi ? ''

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Fey avait bien vite coupé la connexion entre nous deux et je fis l'effort de paraître naturelle. Saryuu avançait d'un pas rapide et je vis qu'il avait un regard mécontent. Nous le suivions tous du regard avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur son siège et il proclamait d'une voix qui trahissait ce qu'il éprouvait.

-Vous pouvez commencer à manger !

Une fois ses paroles dîtes, tout le monde se mit à piocher dans les plats avant de manger. Je pris quelques aliments avant de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme. Il semblait pensif et son assiette est resté vide. Giris l'avait aussi remarqué et il dit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ! Jamais Saryuu n'a réagis comme ça !

Je regardais sa fourchette se diriger vers le plat le plus proche avant de piquer dans un morceau de viande et le mettre dans son assiette. Son comportement m'inquiétait ! Qu'est-ce qui as bien pu se passer après que je sois sortie de l'infirmerie ? J'entendis Giris se lever de son siège et de se diriger vers Saryuu. Il s'absentèrent quelques temps. Meia croisait mon regard angoissé et baissait ses yeux sur mon assiette.

-Morina... Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette une seul fois !

-Je crois que je n'ai pas faim ! Dis-je en baissant la tête ainsi que ma fourchette.

Elle fus surprise de ma parole. Elyon se remit à stresser et son regard traduisait de l'inquiétude à mon égard. La jeune lieutenante posait une main sur mon épaule en protestant.

-Morina, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder la direction que les deux garçons ont pris. Elle suivit mon regard avant de me dire d'un ton rassurant.

-Ça va aller ! Giris s'occupe de lui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Une brusque montée de stress m'envahit et je me mis à trembler.

-Morina ?

-Je... Je ne vais pas bien...

Elle me conseillait.

-Va donc te reposer ! Je m'occupe d'Elyon !

J'acquiscai avant de me lever et prendre la direction de ma chambre. Mon coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude et cela n'étais pas normale ! Ma tête se mit à tourner avant que je sois obligée de me tenir au mur. Qu'est -ce qui m'arrivait ?

'' Morina ? ''

-'' Fey ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille pour le moment ! ''

'' Tu es sûre ? ''

-'' Oui, ça va aller ! ''

Je le sentis s'éloigner et je me mis à marcher. Soudain, des étoiles balayèrent mon champ de vision et mes jambes se dérobèrent d'un seul coup, me laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

-Morina !

Une voix m'appelait dans le lointain. Je fis l'effort de me réveiller et je vis le visage de Giris et de Saryuu au-dessus de moi. Giris claquait des doigts devant mes yeux et je fus subitement sortie de l'inconscience par un sursaut. Il me dit avec un sourire.

-Ça va ?

Je les regardais tous les deux avant de sentir un mal de tête prendre possession de moi. Je portais une main à mon front en grinçant des dents.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Saryuu regardait Giris avant de me dire.

-On suppose que tu t'es évanouie ! Pour quelle raison ? On ne sais pas pour le moment !

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Toute l'après-midi !

-Quoi ?

Giris acquiesçait avant de me palper doucement la poitrine en cherchant le cœur. Quand il le trouvait, il prit son stéthoscope qu'il avait autour du cou avant de le poser à l'endroit indiqué.

-Ton cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude ! Qu'est- ce que tu as eu ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai eu une montée d'angoisse et je me suis sentis mal à table. Meia la remarqué et ma dit d'aller me reposer dans ma chambre comme elle voyait que je tremblais. J'y allais avant que je m'évanouisse !

-Tu as donc fait une crise d'angoisse ! Ton corps n'a pas pu supporter le stress qui grandissait en toi et tu t'es évanouie sans que tu puisse prévenir quelqu'un !

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça...

-On peut savoir la raison de ce stress, Morina ? Me demandait le jeune empereur.

Je ressentis La sensation monter en moi et je devins rouge en quelques minutes. J'essayais de me contrôler avant de me dire en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-Je...Je préfère le dire à Giris, empereur ! C'est personnel !

Il me dévisageait de ses yeux améthystes sans lire dans ma mémoire avant de me m'accorder sa permission. Le jeune médecin m'aidait à me relever en même temps que Saryuu s'éloignait de nous. Quand il disparu de notre champ de vision, Giris me demandait.

-Alors... Dis-moi ce qui as provoqué ce stress !

Je baissais les yeux en disant.

-Je pense que c'est à cause du comportement de Saryuu à table et de son absence inattendu !

Il fut surpris de ma révélation.

-Tu... tu t'es inquiété pour lui... ?

-Je crois oui... Je suis très étonnée d'avoir réagis comme ça alors que jamais cela ne me la fait !

Il me regardait attentivement avant de percevoir un bandage sur mon cou. Il me dit avec un sourire en changeant de sujet.

-Tu t'es fait mal à ce que je vois !

Je lui révélai.

-Nous avions eu une dispute et cela a fini mal ! Il ma soigné à l'infirmerie !

-Saru ta soigné ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais suffisamment préoccupée par cet évanouissement qui me laissait sans voix. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Giris posait une main sur mon épaule avant de me dire.

-Je te conseille de te reposer et pense à la livraison demain matin ! Je dois aller préparer l'antidote pour Yuuchi !

-Qui est Yuuchi ?

-Il était le bras droit de Fey dans le passé ! Saru lui demande maintenant de devenir le nouveau chef de Galh !

-Et... Il est d'accord ?

-Disons qu'il y réfléchit en ce moment ! Mais, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il va sans doute accepter ! Galh ne peut pas rester sans chef donc il dit qu'il est prêt à assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités !

-Dit lui que je lui souhaite bon courage ! Il sera un parfait lieutenant, j'en suis sûre !

-Je lui dirais avec plaisir ! Allez, je dois retourner à mon travail !

-Moi, je me dirige vers ma chambre ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Morina !

On se séparait en prenant la direction opposée. Après cinq bonne minutes de marche, j'arrivais devant ma chambre et je vis Saryuu en train de refermer ma porte. Il tournait sa tête vers moi et un sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il me demandait.

-Vous allez dormir, Morina ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de repos après ce qui vient de ce passer ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ma chambre !

-Je voulais voir si tout allait bien ! J'ai appris tout à l'heure que Kinoda était entré dans votre chambre, je suis donc venu inspecter pour voir si il n'y avait rien qui puisse vous tuez dans votre sommeil ! Je vous souhaite une nuit douce et agréable !

-Merci, c'est gentil de votre part !

Il se rapprochait de moi avant de me déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je me laissais faire et il me dit avec douceur.

-Merci de m'avoir pardonner tout à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive avec les esclaves !

-Je vous en prie, empereur ! C'est naturel de vous pardonnez, ce n'étais qu'un accident !

Il me fis un sourire que je lui rendis avec sincérité. Soudain, il me prit violemment dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans mon cou.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aime votre présence ici !

-Saryuu...

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour en passant mes bras autour de son cou avant de poser ma tête contre la sienne. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux que ma présence auprès de lui lui plaisait beaucoup ! Soudain, je me mis à rougir. Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi je me retrouve à câliner le chef de la New Gen en ce moment ? Je me séparais de son corps tout doucement avant de mettre mes mains derrière le dos, comme une enfant timide, de belles rougeurs sur le visage.

-Je... euh... Je crois que je vais aller tout de suite au lit !

Il me fit un sourire avant de me prendre ma main qu'il baisait tout doucement. Il me caressait la joue en me disant, tout bas.

-Bonne nuit, petite banalité !

Je m'inclinais avec le plus grand respect avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je le regardais une dernière fois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Je me mis à sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de me diriger vers la salle de bain, de me changer avant de m'engouffrer dans les draps bien chaud. Je fermis mes yeux et je vis une drôle de silhouette se diriger vers moi. Il me saluait de la main avec un grand sourire et il avait les cheveux d'un vert éclatant ainsi que ses yeux.

Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Fey, Meia me la décrit la dernière fois qu'elle m'en à parler ! Il me dit avec un sourire.

''Bonne nuit, Morina ! Et chapeau pour tout à l'heure ! ''

-'' Quoi ? ''

''Je me suis inquiéter pour toi ! Content de voir que ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse ! ''

Je lui fis un joli sourire avant de le voir disparaître devant moi. Je décidais donc de me laisser bercer par me rêves, sans me rendre compte que cette nuit risque d'être un peu émouvante !


	23. Un imprévue naturelle !

Chapitre 23

La pleine lune dominait cette nuit. Ses rayons bleutés traversèrent la vitre de ma chambre avant d'éclairer d'une lueur nocturne mon visage apaisé et détendu par les rêves.

_'' Petite danseuse aux cheveux de nacre, toi qui nous fait admirer et rêver par tes gestes élégants telle un perce-neige épanouie près de son glacier... toi, ma petite fleur... toi, notre merveilleuse danseuse au visage si heureux ... ''_

Un sourire se fit voir sur mon visage endormi. Les dernières paroles de maman avant que je ne les quittes tout les deux étaient les seuls souvenirs qui me restaient dès à présent ! Mon corps bougeait doucement, bercé par ses mots si doux... si magique... Des mots aussi bien choisis et ceux auquel des frissons agréables parcouraient mon corps à chaque fois que je les entendaient...

_''...laisse-toi aller par le vent, virevolte dans les montagnes et souris encore et encore jusqu'à se que la musique de tes rêves ne laisse passer qu'un son de mélancolie aussi triste qu'un saule pleureur en pleine saison des pluies... ''_

Je me vis en train de danser. Habillé dans une petite robe blanche assortie à mes cheveux grisâtres, je vis que mon visage était plus enfantin et un sourire euphorique habitait mon visage alors que je ne devais pas avoir 7 ans dans ce rêve. Soudain, je vis maman venir vers moi. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup au mien comme son éternel sourire heureux que j'avais affiché alors que je remportais des auditions et que tout le monde adoraient à l'académie Gonzou lors des entraînements pour le gala de fin d'année... une larme solitaire se mit à couler le long de mon visage. Ce souvenir était si lointain... et pourtant... je n'avais pas oublié son visage doux et raffiné comme une poupée de porcelaine !... oh maman... tu me manques tellement...

_'' Ne te laisse pas impressionner par les obstacles devant toi et laisse tes pas voltigeurs façonner ton chemin vers ton avenir... tu ne regretteras pas tout ce que tu auras traversé rien qu'avec un ondulement de ta robe immaculée et nous serons tout les deux très fière de notre magnifique perce-neige, enfin ouvert sous le regard attendrissant de son meilleur ami le soleil ! ''_

Je vis maman cueillir la jolie fleur au pétales refermées qui ne poussait que sur les plus haut glaciers des montagnes avant de s'agenouiller devant moi qui m'était arrêter avec un jolie regard étonnée. Elle passait la tige dans mes cheveux avant que celle-ci s'ouvre, dévoilant son jolie cœur vert. La petite fille que j'étais avant se mit à sourire heureuse et ma maman la pris dans ses bras avant de se lever, caressant de ses doigts fins mes longs cheveux.

_'' Tu seras toujours notre petite étoile des neiges !... Toujours ! ''_

J'ondulais doucement dans les draps alors que de tristes sanglots soubresautaient mon corps.

_'' Toujours... et à jamais ! ''_

-Maman...

Je commençais à me réveiller. Je me relevais doucement avant de mettre mes mains à mon visage.

-Maman... tu me manques... tellement...

Mon cœur se brisait de part en part à nouveau alors que je m'effondrais sur les draps, le visage enfoui sous les couvertures.

-Maman... Papa... Vous me manquiez énormément ! Dis-je un peu plus fort.

_**Dans les appartements de l'empereur, Saryuu se réveillait au fur et à mesure avant de tourner sa tête vers la silhouette endormie près de lui. Depuis que Kinoda la provoqué à l'infirmerie, il a laissé son désir de bête féroce s'en prendre aux esclaves et sa proie était une demoiselle de 13 ans aussi fragile que la glace elle-même. Celle-ci ne pouvait en aucun cas se défendre face à un jeune homme comme lui et leurs ébats ont étaient rudes tellement le jeune empereur était dévoré par son instinct bestial. Il a dû se maîtriser pour ne pas se vider en elle et elle avait les traces de griffures ainsi que de petites plaies le long de son corps. Il posait son bras sur son front en repensant à cette soirée.**_

_**-Il va falloir que je me contrôle pour ne plus faire ce genre de chose... J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir été aussi loin...**_

_**Celle-ci se retournait, dos à lui, profondément endormie. Le jeune empereur s'asseyait sur son lit avant de devenir pensif.**_

_**-Je me demande comment va Morina ! J'espère que rien ne lui ai arrivé avec cette crise dans l'après-midi !**_

_**Il fermait ses yeux avant de laisser sa vision aller au-delà de se qu'il voyait avant de voir la jeune demoiselle effondré sur les draps, de petits soubresauts secouant son corps. Saryuu rouvrit ses yeux alors qu'une pointe d'inquiétude naissait en lui.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?**_

_**Il les reffermit avant de la voir se lever de son lit, son chemisier bleu ondulant à chaque pas. Alors qu'elle passait devant la fenêtre, un rayon de lune passait sur son visage, inondant sa peau légèrement bronzé de sa clarté suivit de ses cheveux grisâtres donnant de léger frisson au jeune homme au cheveux blancs. Chaque brins de ses cheveux volaient légèrement autour d'elle, comme de douce vague nocturne. Sa vision suivit chaque détail de ses traits fins et relâchés par les larmes qui coulaient des ses yeux d'un magnifique vert forêt, suivant avec précision le contour de sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et légères. Son excitation bestial se réveillait mais Saryuu le chassait d'un coup de tête avant qu'il ne poursuive son exploration à distance. La jeune fille chassait ses larmes avec un certaine élégance alors que la vision du télépathe se mit à descendre plus bas, arrivant jusqu'à la poitrine de Morina. Tout de suite, il voulait abandonner son voyeurisme un peu trop indiscret mais quelque chose le poussait à continuer. Un drôle de sourire se fit voir sur son visage alors qu'il vit que ses seins étaient en voie de développement.**_

_**-Dis donc, Morina ! Vous avez une jolie poitrine !**_

_**Il se mit à ricaner doucement. Pour une simple danseuse, la petite banalité avait de jolie atout pour séduire le plus grand empereur du monde de la génération de la seconde phase ! Il ne pu retenir son envie de prendre le dessus et un sourire malsain se fit voir sur son visage. Sa vision s'attardait sur ses hanches bien dessinées avec des jolies courbes qui rendirent notre Saryuu Evan encore plus impatient. Il voulait à tout prix son corps ! Le caresser et lui faire subir de délicieuse torture comme il fait si bien faire avec les esclaves du harem ! Morina devait lui appartenir et elle lui appartiendra ! Il sentit son membre impérial entrer en érection à la seule pensée qu'il soit entre les jambes de la jeune humaine en train de crier avec force le plaisir qui lui procurait. Soudain, son visage se détendit alors que l'humain qu'il était prenait la place à celui qu'il était en tant qu'empereur. Son visage devint compatissant alors qu'il commençait à se lever pour prendre ses vêtements.**_

_**-Quelque chose à dû la perturber dans son sommeil, je vais allé la voir !**_

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain alors que mes larmes continuaient de couler lentement sur mes joues. J'ouvris la lumière avant de me diriger vers le miroir qui se mit à refléter mon merveilleux visage, le portrait parfait de celle de ma mère quand elle était encore vivante.

Seule la tristesse déformaient mes traits doux et élégants. Je baissais les yeux avant d'essuyer d'un revers de la manche les gouttes d'eau salées laissant leurs traces sur mes joues.

-Jamais… Jamais un telle rêve m'avait fait pleuré… Ces paroles sont… sont irrévocables…

Je m'adossais au mur avant de penchée la tête en arrière, une certaine migraine me faisant bouillir le cerveau. Je sentais mon cœur battre au niveau de mes côtes alors que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ma tête allait tomber sur le côté mais je réussis à la soutenir. Je me décidai de me remettre au lit quand je sentis une violente douleur au niveau de mon bas-ventre, me paralysant les jambes avant d'atterrir sur le sol, agonisante par la douleur que je connaissais assez bien. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma cuisse et je sentis le stress monter en moi.

-Non… Non, pas maintenant…

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle de bain avant que je ne reconnaisse la voix de Saryuu, me faisant sursauter.

-Morina, vous allez bien ?

Je me remettais assise, le visage crispée par la douleur ainsi qu'une main sur la zone concernée.

-Ah, j'avais oublié que ça faisait mal... Il faut que je prenne un médicament avant que je ne perde connaissance... Dis-je en grinçant des dents.

Soudain, la poignée s'abaissait et je criai, les joues teintées de rouge.

-Non, n'entrez pas Saryuu ! Attendez quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît !

Je me relevai avant de fouiller dans les tiroirs et armoires à la recherche de ce que l'on appelait souvent '' des protections '' et je mis la main dessus. Je me hâtais de me changer et de laver la tâche de sang sur le sol avec de l'eau et du savon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, petite banalité ?

-Je... J'ai fait une bêtise et je suis en train de la réparer !

Mince, j'ai hésité ! Faîtes qu'il n'entre pas dans la salle de bain à cause de ça...

-Morina, je dois ouvrir la porte !

Alors qu'il commençait a entrer, je jetais la serviette de bain utilisée dans le fond de l'armoire grâce à un retourné de pied très rapide avant de me figer devant lui, une goutte de sueur perlant sur mon front. Il s'avançait vers moi avant de s'arrêter pour regarder autour de lui. Je jetais un coup d'oeil rapide à la l'armoire qui abritait ma serviette tâchée de sang avant de lui demander avec un sourire forcé.

-Que me vaut votre visite, empereur ?

Il se mit à me regarder avant de se pencher vers mon visage, les sourcils froncés et le nez frémissant.

-Dîtes-moi Morina, quelle est cette odeur ?

Je reculais alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de moi, je déglutis en essayant de paraître normal avant de sentir l'air ambiant. En effet, l'odeur naturelle de mon sang s'est répandu dans la pièce et cela semblait faire réagir Saryuu qui se mit à sourire en voyant mes joues rougis.

-Morina, ce n'est pas votre odeur de sang par hasard ?

Je fus frappée par la foudre alors qu'il me prenait le bout du menton avant que ses yeux brillèrent de leurs éclats d'améthystes. J' essayais de me libérer de sa main mais il me bloquait contre le mur, bloquant mes poignets près de ma tête. Je lui suppliais alors que je le sentis entrer dans ma tête.

-Saryuu... non, c'est personnel... Ne faîtes pas ça...

Un sourire intérressé apparut sur son visage, me faisant sursauter de peur.

-Oh, Vous êtes entré en pleine période rouge à ce que je vois !

-ça ne vous concerne pas ! Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Lui jetais-je, honteuse et paniquée.

Je luttais en tirant sur mes bras mais je ne pus gagner qu'un ricanement de sa part.

-On se débat maintenant ? Essayez autant de fois que vous le pourrez, vous ne m'échapperez jamais !

Soudain, la même douleur que tout à l'heure revint me prendre de plein fouet. Je me mis à gémir avant que ma tête ne bascule en avant, des étoiles balayant mon champ de vision.

-Je ne vais pas bien...

Je n'eu le temps de finir que je perdais connaissance, m'abandonnant dans les bras de l'empereur.


	24. Une drôle de discussion avec Saryuu !

Chapitre 24

Je me sentais tomber dans le vide de l'inconscience. J'essayais de me réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain, des voix me parvinrent.

-Giris, réveille-la s'il te plaît !

-Saru ! Meia arrive avec les médicaments et surtout, ne sois pas inquiet ! C'est normal pour certaines jeunes filles de s'évanouir en cette période !

-Tu en es sûr ? Disait-il la voix méfiante.

-Tu doutes de mes capacités maintenant ? Morina n'est pas malade ! Elle est juste inconsciente à cause de la douleur naturelle de son cycle !

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis les pas pressants de la lieutenante arriver vers moi.

-C'est bon ! J'ai rapporté mes médicaments !

-Bien ! Je te laisse les lui donner ! Le fait que ce soit Saru qui lui donne risque de faire des dégâts quand elle l'apprendra et j'imagine bien la chambre de Morina dans un état lamentable après cet orage ! N'est-ce pas, Saryuu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand je suis rentré dans l'infirmerie pour aller préparer un médicament pour Yuuchi, j'ai eu le malheur de voir mon infirmerie dans un état pittoresque !

Je sentis l'empereur devenir tendu sur les draps alors que je l'entendis déglutir avec difficulté. Le jeune médecin continuait sa constatation avec une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue d'ici maintenant.

-J'ai appris ton passage dans la pièce quand Morina m'a dit que tu l'avais soigné ! (Sa voix devint mécontente) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour avoir dévasté la totalité de mes affaires ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, Giris !

-Certes, mais le fait que tu sois absent si longtemps reste tout de même exceptionnel pour ta part ! Si je me trompe pas, cela s'est passé après que tu es soigné Morina d'une dispute, je pense assez violente pour l'avoir blessé au cou !

-Ecoute Giris ! Je t'en ferais part quand on sera sortie de sa chambre ! Avouait-il.

-Comme tu veux, c'est toi le chef !

-Bon ! Vous avez fini, les garçons ? Nous avions Morina inconsciente sur le lit et le médicament ne va pas se prendre tout seul ! S'impatientais Meia.

Je sentis les deux garçons se lever de mon lit avant que Meia ne vienne près de moi. Elle me soulevait légèrement la tête avant d'infiltrer les médicaments un par un dans ma bouche. Je les avalais alors qu'elle me reposait sur l'oreiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ressentis mon corps bouger grâce à ma volonté et j'ouvris doucement les yeux avant de voir le couple à ma droite et Saryuu sur la gauche.

-J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveillerez pas, Morina ! Disait-il avec un sourire que je connaissais très bien.

Il n'eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose que je le giflais à pleine main, furieuse. Meia et Giris restèrent stupéfait devant ma réaction.

-Ça, c'est pour votre manque de délicatesse ! Dis-je avec un regard noir.

Il portait une main à sa joue avant de me dire avec un sourire intéressé.

-Vous êtes redoutable, Morina !

-Merci de confirmer ce que je suis, empereur !

Il restait étonné avant de remarquer avec un sourire fier.

-Comme ça, vous utilisiez mes paroles à votre façon ? Dois-je en déduire que je commence à vous influencez, Morina ?

-N... Non, pas du tout ! Dis-je alors que mes joues se teintèrent de rouge. Vous croyez que je me laisserais influencer par une personne comme vous ? Vous faîtes erreur !

-Ah oui ? alors, donnez-moi une bonne explication à vos jolies rougeurs sur le visage !

Je détournais la tête vivement sur le côté avant de dire, honteuse.

-Je suis juste embarrassé de vous avoir donner une gifle ! Lever la main sur une personne de haut rang est puni par votre loi, je me trompe ?

Soudain, il se mit au-dessus de moi en quelques secondes avant de me précipiter sur le lit, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Exactement ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui attend l'auteur de ce manque d'estime du rang ?

La peur s'emparait de moi mais je soutenais son regard avec courage. Il se baissait avec un silence de prédateur près de mon oreille avant qu'il ne me susurre, comme une bête manipulant sa proie.

-La prison, ma chère ! Disait-il avec un murmure qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-La prison...

Il se relevait avant de me dire, alors que son souffle bestial près de mon visage me fit frémir de nervosité.

-Bien entendu ! Pour les esclaves qui lèvent la main sur l'empereur risqueront de perdre leurs virginités alors qui n'auront pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit comme excuse !

Je sentis mon cœur battre rapidement en quelques minutes. Je lui suppliais.

-Non... Non, je ne veux pas !... Saryuu, épargnez-moi s'il vous plaît !

-Eh ! Arrêtez de paniquer, je faisais exprès de rentrer dans votre jeu pour vous faire peur ! Me disait-il avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'il s'enlevait avant de s'assoir près de moi. Je ne vais rien vous faire, ou du moins, pour une simple gifle qui restera entre nous !

Je regardais autour de moi avant de constater que Giris et Meia avaient disparu. Je le lui demandais du regard où il était et il me répondit.

-Ils sont repartis alors que je commençais à vous faire peur ! Giris m'a dit qu'ils allaient nous laisser tranquille par télépathie ! Sinon, vous allez mieux que tout à l'heure ?

Je le fixais avant de dire en détournant la tête, de nouveau gênée.

-Oui... oui ça va mieux, Saryuu ! Vos médicaments à guérison rapide m'ont fait le plus grand bien !

Il me dévisageait de son regard imprégné de magie télépathique. Malgré son apparence tyrannique et sans pitié, je pouvais voir comme une deuxième personne dans le cœur du jeune empereur. Ce jeune homme caché au plus profond de lui semblait m'intéresser d'une certaine manière. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit avant de dire avec un sourire, laissant la lune éclairer ma peau.

-Vous savez Saryuu, si vous aviez le moindre problème, vous pourriez m'en faire part ! Je suis ouverte à toute discussion !

-Je sais, Morina ! Mais il y a certaines choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir !

Je me baissais vers lui avec curiosité.

-A propos de quel sujet ?

Il baissait les yeux vers ma main qui se tendait inconsciemment vers lui, la serrer dans la sienne avant de prendre une inspiration.

-Sur le fait que je calme mes ardeurs sur les esclaves pratiquement deux fois dans la journée ! Pour vous, je suppose que cela vous fais peur !

Je roulais des yeux avant d'avouer avec un petit ricanement.

-Disons... que je me suis habitué à cela ! Vous restez le maître du monde et comme votre vie est très limitée, vous faîtes tout pour trouver la bonne partenaire qui sera la mère de votre progéniture !

Il souriait avant de me dire.

-Vous comprenez vite, Morina ! En effet, je cherche la partenaire idéale qui pourrait, non seulement être la bonne mère de ma descendance, mais aussi qui aurait un sens de la vie et de la justice très développé !

-Vous cherchez une femme qui corresponde à ses critères ? Si je peux me permettre, vous aviez des goûts assez spéciaux !

-Mais pourtant... Ce n'est pas l'empereur qui parle, c'est le jeune homme que je suis !

-Est c'est aussi cela qui plaît à une demoiselle ! Ce qui intéresse une jeune fille, c'est le vrai point de vue d'un jeune homme et vice versa ! Vous aviez une personne en vue, Saryuu ?

Ses yeux me dévisagèrent un moment avant de se détourner vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, un sourire attendri que je n'avais pas vraiment vu depuis pas mal de temps sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou du désir que j'éprouve pour elle et ce qu'elle éprouve pour moi... Cette jeune fille... est toujours dans ma tête où que je sois !

L'empereur semblait être partie dans un autre monde. Un sourire content s'affichait sur mon visage. Cette génération de la seconde phase doit être une personne au grand cœur au sens du devoir inné !

-J'espère qu'un jour, elle répondra à vos sentiments !

Il baissait sa tête en fermant les yeux avant de me regarder d'un regard doux. Je lui rajoutai avec un sourire sincère.

-Vous aviez des qualités incroyables comme merveilleuses, Saryuu ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en rendra compte à un moment donné !

-Morina…

Je sentis une certaine émotion commencer à s'installer entre nous. Mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine alors que jamais cela n'est arrivé dans ma vie à part les fois où j'ai fait les montagnes russes avec des amis dans les environs de Séoul. L'empereur tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, me procurant une chaleur réconfortante qui montait doucement le long de mon bras.

'' Vous êtes la seule à qui je me confie, petite banalité ! Vous êtes la seule personne qui me donne des ailes et qui me fait avancer dans ma fonction ! ''

Des larmes bordèrent mes yeux alors que ces derniers mots dîtes par télépathie raisonnèrent dans ma tête. Je me contiens de pleurer avant de dire, la voix tremblotante.

-Vous… Vous aussi vous êtes important pour moi… et pour tous ceux qui croient en vous…

-Morina, calmez-vous ! Vous allez pleurer ! Me prévenait-il d'une voix douce.

C'est à ses mots que mes larmes se versèrent tout seul alors que je mettais mes mains sur mon visage.

-Morina…

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi avant qu'il ne retire mes mains, mes yeux rougies par les larmes.

-Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ?

Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de réconfort que je manquais cruellement depuis mon arrivé à la New Gen. Je me laissais tomber sur lui alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras musclés.

-J'ai besoin d'affection... rien que quelques minutes…

-Oui, j'accepte de vous donner le peu de réconfort que je peux vous procurer ! Me murmurait-il avant de chercher mon visage et de la lever lentement avant de m'embrasser le front avec délicatesse. Mes mains remontèrent lentement sur son torse avant d'enserrer son cou. Un sourire content se fit voir sur ses lèvres avant de me déposer un baiser, doux et réconfortant, fait pour me remonter le moral. Il emmenait ma langue dans un ballet passionnelle alors que ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes joues, me donnant encore un peu plus de tendresse en me les caressant avec son pouce.

-Oh Morina...

Il me fit basculer en arrière avant de me faire atterrir sur les draps, nos lèvres toujours aimantés. Mes mains voulaient explorer ce corps robuste et diablement musclé de Saryuu mais je jetais cette idée de ma tête en me disant que cela me conduirais à des problèmes. Il se mit à ricaner doucement avant de se défaire de mes lèvres avec un sourire rieur.

-Vous aviez raison de vous dire cela ! Ce n'est que du réconfort, pas de l'amour !

-Personnellement, je ne voulais pas ! J'ai retenu mon corps d'aller dans cette direction !

-Vous aviez bien fait ! Le fait de me mettre à nu risque de ne pas passer inaperçu aux yeux des esclaves, Morina ! Vous ne voulez pas être à la merci de Kinoda, n'est-ce pas ? Me disait-il avec un sourire taquin alors qu'il posait son front contre le mien, plongeant ses yeux améthystes dans les miens, aussi verdoyant qu'une prairie ensoleillé après la rosée du matin.

-Vaux mieux mourir tout de suite qu'être la cible de votre maîtresse, Empereur ! De plus, Kinoda ne m'inspire pas confiance !

-Comme si je ne savais pas vos sentiments face à cette génération de la seconde phase ! Me disait-il en m'embrassant délicatement. Cette fille ne vous touchera pas tant que je serais là !

-Saryuu...

Je le laissais prendre le dessus sur moi avant qu'il ne bloque mes mains sur les draps avec force. Il m'emportait vers une sensation nouvelle avant d'explorer chaque centimètres de ma bouche à nouveau avant de se replier. Soudain, il passait sa langue sur mon palet, une zone chatouilleuse pour moi. Je me mis à gesticuler sous lui. Il souriait avant de passer à nouveau dessus en faisant des mouvements circulaires alors que je laissais échapper un gémissement plaintif alors que je bougeais encore plus. Il me mit un doigt sur mes lèvres alors qu'il se détachait de moi avec un sourire.

-On se calme, d'accord ? Il y a des serviteurs qui veulent dormir !

Je me mis à regarder autour de moi avant de lui tirer la langue avec espièglerie. Il ricanait avant de me prévenir, facétieux.

-Vous aviez fini de m'embêter, oui ? Vous voulais peut être que j'aille plus loin pour que vous arrêtiez vos airs provocants ?

-Vous me le faîtes plusieurs fois quand on se voit ! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas en votre présence, Saryuu ?

-Je suis le dominant, petite banalité ! Les esclaves n'ont aucun droit de se moquer et de taquiner leurs supérieurs ! Vous aviez compris ?

Je fis la moue avant de dire en regardant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

-Pff ! Si on ne peut pas s'amuser nous aussi à enquiquiner les garçons quand ils nous provoquent...

Il s'abaissait un peu plus vers mon visage avant de me dire avec un sourire désolé.

-C'est comme ça, Morina ! Telle est ma volonté !

-On verra ça dans quelques années, empereur ! Disait-je, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Il me fis un sourire avant de se redresser et de se remettre debout près de mon lit.

-Bien ! Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de continuer de dormir, Morina ! Je vous demande de reposer pour demain !

-Toujours à vos ordres, Saryuu !

Il acquiesçait avant de sortir de ma chambre et de refermer ma porte. Je rabattais les couvertures sur moi avant de fermer mes yeux.

'' On va voir si l'inégalité entre vous et moi sera préservé, Saryuu ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! ''


	25. Une maîtresse machiavélique !

Chapitre 25

Le lendemain matin, je me levais à 8h30 pour aller chercher la livraison que j'ai commandé à Piro. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avant de prendre une bonne douche, profitant de mon réveil matinale pour me détendre le mieux possible. Je pris le shampoing qui m'arrivait sous la main et je me l'appliquais sur les cheveux que je rassemblais en chignon et je frottais vigoureusement avant de prendre un gel douche que je n'avais jamais connu. Sur l'étiquette était notée : Beauté de l'ère nouvelle - Secret psychique. Le flacon était en verre et il avait un design très particulier. Le liquide avait une jolie couleur violette et celle-ci me fit penser à la couleur des yeux de Saryuu qui avait presque le même pigment d'intensité. Je chassais cette image de ma tête.

-" Ce n'est qu'une comparaison passagère ! D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit que je m'intéresse d'avantage à Saryuu que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ! "

Je lus la notice avant de verser un peu de la substance dans ma paume et de me l'appliquer avec une élégance innée sur mon corps. Une étrange fraîcheur se dégageait soudainement de peau me faisant frémir quand je m'exposai à la froide atmosphère de la pièce. Je me rinçais avec abondance avant d'éteindre l'eau et de mettre une serviette autour de ma taille alors que je me déplaçais vers le miroir pour changer de vêtement.

Une fois que je fus prête, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval avec deux mèches pendantes près de mon visage ainsi que ma tunique bleu nuit correctement mise, je sortis de la salle de bain avant que je n'entende quelqu'un toquer. Je m'approchais de la porte en demandant.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi !

J'ouvris la porte en entendant la voix de Meia. Celle-ci me fit un sourire en guise de bonjour avant de me demander.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, va-y je t'en prie ! Lui dis-je avant de la laisser passer.

Elle entrait dans la chambre avant de se tourner vers moi. Je refermais la porte avant de la regarder en disant.

-Tu es matinale aujourd'hui !

-Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de dormir et je voulais te demander ce qui s'est passé avec Saryuu après que nous soyons partis ! Il n'a pas été si effrayant, j'espère ?

Je la regardais dans les yeux et je pu voir une pointe d'inquiétude scintiller dans ses iris vert. Je lui souriais avec bon cœur en lui affirmant.

-Ne sois pas si tourmenté à mon égard, on a parlé sans que l'on passe par la violence et il a été plus tendre qu'à son habitude !

Elle fut étonnée avant de dire avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Saru commencerait à tomber sous ton charme ?

-Mon charme ? M'exclamais-je avec surprise. Voyons Meia, je n'utilise pas mon charme pour plaire à quelqu'un et encore moins à Saryuu !

-Ah Oui ? Disait-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas pas comme ça ! Je préfère rester moi-même et je ne suis pas vraiment à la recherche de quelqu'un en priorité ! Dis-je avec sincérité.

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire alors que le fait que tu ne recherches pas ton âme sœur n'apparaît pas dans ta mémoire ?

Je fus frappée par la foudre en quelques instants. Elle... Elle à lu dans ma mémoire...

-Morina, les adolescents commencent à chercher la seule personne qui puisse les comprendre et les aimer dans les environs de 15 ans, je me trompe ?

-Euh... En théorie ! Hésitais-je, donnant un signe à la lieutenante qui se mit à sourire.

-Il faut faire confiance à la théorie Morina, car c'est la vérité ! Maintenant, pourquoi tu me dis cela alors qu'en réalité, tu cherches la seule personne qui partagera ta vie ?

Je détournais le visage avant de dire avec tristesse.

-Je... Je ne peux pas chercher quelqu'un qui puisse être mon âme soeur, maintenant ! Tout simplement, parce que je ne suis pas comme vous et tout ceux qui était comme moi sont morts !

La jeune fille me regardait avec compassion. Mon regard baissé et triste lui fit comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix d'ignorer mon instinct féminin et que cela me blessait beaucoup de devoir le faire. Elle posait une main sur l'une des miennes.

-Morina... Ne dis pas cela...

-Meia, je n'ai pas le choix ! Dis-je en en commençant à verser des larmes. De plus, Saryuu m'a révélée qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux et, s'y ça se trouve, mon organisme ne pourrait pas supporter le fait que je conçois une génération de la seconde phase à cause du gène évolué que vous possédiez tous !

Je portais mes mains à mon visage avant de sentir les bras de mon amie s'entourer autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle.

-Morina...

Je l'enlaçais alors que mes larmes coulaient à flot. Elle me serrait plus fort avant de me dire avec douceur.

-ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si tu veux, j'en parlerais à Giris pour savoir si c'est vraiment le cas !

-Meia...

Elle me desserrait avant de poser une main sur ma joue humide.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux attendre un enfant avec une génération de la seconde phase ! On le vérifieras, d'accord ? Ne dis pas que l'amour que tu peux éprouver actuellement et impossible tant que tu ne sais rien !

Je posais une main sur celle qu'elle a posé sur ma joue avant de dire avec un sourire illuminant mon visage triste.

-C'est vrai... Je suis désolé, Meia...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! C'est normal que tu penses à cela quand tu te retrouves la dernière personne de ton espèce vivante sur la planète ! Si je serais à ta place, je le penserais également !

Elle enlevait sa main avant de me passer un mouchoir qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

-Tiens ! Tu en a besoin !

Je le prie en la remerciant. Alors que j'effaçais mes larmes avec le tissu, elle me dit avec un sourire.

-Morina, ça te dirait de faire du shopping avec moi ?

-Du shopping ? M'exclamais-je, étonnée. Mais... Est-ce que Saryuu est d'accord pour que je sorte de la New Gen ?

-C'est toi qui lui demanderas et tu me diras la réponse !

Je me mis à rougir avant de lui avouer.

-Tu sais... Je ne crois pas que quelconque question venant de moi va le faire accepter ce que je demande !

-Eh ! S'exclamait-elle en me tapant l'épaule, amicalement. Tant que tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Et je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord comme votre entente commence à aller du bon côté, je ne serais pas toujours là pour être votre pigeon voyageur, tu sais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Nous sommes dans une période de conflit, Morina ! D'après Garo, les missions qui lui sont confié deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses, surtout quand cela concerne la ville de Séoul ! Saru m'a prévenu que, si cela ne s'atténue pas dans les quelques mois, il va devoir tous nous envoyer les combattre !

-Mais... Ce n'est pas le rôle de Mistro de faire calmer les manifestations ?

-Bien sûr que c'est son rôle ! Mais... Saryuu à de plus en plus de rendez-vous avec lui et cela ne s'arrange pas ! Même, cela empire !

Je sentis une montée d'angoisse prendre possession de moi. C'est vrai que les conflits sont des périodes très pénibles pour les habitants des pays concernés et si il faut prendre cette mesure... les conséquences pourraient être dramatique dans les deux camps ! Je lui demandais, un peu inquiète.

-Les autres pays du monde sont également contre vous ?

-Heureusement que non ! L'armée du président Ruky des Etats-Unies et celle de Zuka de France ont donnés leurs collaborations pour protéger le Japon de l'envahissement séoulites !

Je détournais le regard avant de dire.

-Espérons que cela va persuader les résistants du mont Fuji de revenir dans leurs pays !

-Oui, c'est ce que nous espérons tous !

On restait un moment silencieuse avant que je ne regardes l'heure pour la livraison. En voyant que cela indiquait 10h25, je la prévenais.

-Meia, Piro ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec le colis ! Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir aider Giris à remettre Yuuchi sur pied ! A toi de te débrouiller seule, ma jolie !

Je fis une moue désespérée pour la convaincre de venir avec moi mais ma tentative a échoué ! On sortit de ma chambre avant qu'elle ne prenne le chemin opposé au mien. Je veillais à ne croiser personne et je me dirigeais vers la porte à l'arrière de la New Gen avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Le soleil se levait au loin et quelques personnes se dirigeait vers le centre-ville. J'attendis le jeune vendeur lithotaire. Soudain, je sentie que quelqu'un m'observait de loin et je me tournais vers la source avant que je ne vois un inconnu sur l'immeuble d'en face. Quelque chose me disait que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part en voyant ses cheveux ondulée et court, de couleur verte. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas Fey, il n'avait pas cette coiffure et il n'était plus de ce monde ! Je le vis se retourner avant de disparaître en quelques secondes. Mes yeux se plissèrent, méfiante. Qui était-ce et que me voulait-il ? J'haussais les épaules avant de continuer à attendre mon livreur. Tout à coup, je vis une personne apparaître devant moi en quelques secondes avec un colis dans les mains, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle ! J'espère que vous me reconnaissiez ! Me disait-il avec un rayonnant sourire en ignorant la peur qu'il m'a infligée.

Je le dévisageais en quelques secondes avant de m'incliner avec respect.

-Oui, je vous reconnais ! Bonjour Piro, je suis celle qui vous ai commandé le bijou !

-Vous êtes Morina, la dernière humaine sur Terre ! Celle qui est venu me commander un collier avec des propriétés lithothaires comme la chrysoprase !

-Oui, c'est bien moi ! Dis-je avec un sourire enjoué.

-Très bien ! Voici votre colis et faîtes très attention, c'est de la matière première ! Me disait-il avant de me tendre le petit colis que je posais avec précaution sur le sol. Il ne reste plus qu'à signer votre livraison et le tour est joué !

Je pris le crayon qu'il me tendait avant de faire la décharge du colis. Il s'inclinait en me disant avec plaisir.

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Morina !

-Je le souhaite de tout cœur, Piro !

Il se relevait avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Je prie le colis avec précaution avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière moi.

-Que faîtes-vous à cette heure là, l'humaine ?

J'ai cru que j'allais lâcher le cadeau de l'empereur en entendant la voix de la maîtresse. Je fis volte-face avant de lui demander d'un ton méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Kinoda ?

Elle se mit à ricaner avant de me dire, moqueuse.

-Ah Ah, toujours aussi vigilante sur vos relations, la dernière humaine !

-Cela vaut mieux qu'être inconsciente du danger ! Maintenant, dîtes-moi ce que vous me voulez ! Dis-je en sentant un certain danger émaner d'elle.

Elle se rapprochait doucement de moi avant de me dire avec un sourire qui me semblait pas sincère.

-Il semblerait que mon maître s'entende très bien avec vous ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir de quelques petites choses !

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Dis-je avec prudence.

-De ne plus jamais l'approcher ! Disait-elle d'un ton inquiétant.

Je m'étonnais avant de la regarder dans les yeux en mettant discrètement le cadeau dans l'une des poches de mon haut noir, en-dessous ma tunique. Le fait que Kinoda sache que je vais offrir un cadeau à Saryuu risque de la mettre dans une colère noire !

-Votre présence ici salit ma réputation de maîtresse de plaisir et j'ai la nette impression que Saryuu Evan vous préfère plus à moi... Ceux-ci est intolérable ! Poursuivit-elle en m'adressant un regard noir.

-Pourquoi cela est intolérable pour vous ? Demandais-je en restant sur mes gardes.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir, humaine ? Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir !

Je fronçais les sourcils en disant.

-Non, je ne sais pas !

-Vous mentez comme tout ceux de votre espèce ! Je me demande pourquoi l'empereur ne vous exécute pas !

-Il tient beaucoup à sa protégée, Kinoda ! Je suis la seule qui peux bien s'occuper d'elle car c'est elle qui ma choisit pour l'élever !

Le fait d'évoquer la petite Elyon ne fit que la rendre encore plus agressive. Elle rompit l'écart entre nous avant de me pousser violemment contre la porte. Un rictus effrayant se montrait sur son visage et elle me prit par le col avant de me dire d'un grincement de dents.

-Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, l'humaine ! Cette petite peste vole tout aussi bien que vous ma popularité et je vais vous dire qu'elle me le paieras très cher !

L'appellation d'Elyon fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle a osé insulté Elyon... ! Mon regard devint mécontent en quelques secondes avant de lui jeter.

-Répétez ce que vous venez de dire et je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

Elle se mit à rire avant de me dire avec un sourire carnassier et moqueur.

-Vous croyiez me faire peur avec vos airs menaçants ? Vous n'êtes qu'une vermine qu'il faut exterminer à tout prix !

Je sentis que j'allais répondre à sa provocation. Mes dents se serrèrent et je retenais mes poings d'aller en direction de son visage.

-La favorite et vous... vous méritez pas de vivre ! Concluait-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

S'en était trop ! Je laissais mon poing se diriger vers son visage mais elle l'esquivait sans peine avant que ses yeux ne s'enréolent de violet. Je sentis la panique faire surface en moi mais je fis l'effort de la contenir. Elle vint près de mon oreille avant de me susurrer comme une bête féroce.

-Oui, je veux que tu paniques... laisses ce sentiment monter en toi... que tu te fasses dévorer par lui...

Je fermais mes yeux alors que je commençais à céder le passage à ce sentiment. Mon souffle devint de plus en plus rapide et je fis des mouvements de tête, essayant de chasser ma peur mais en vins. Un sourire machiavélique se fit voir sur son visage accentuant son côté de prédatrice. Je fus submergée par la panique en quelques minutes et je voulais crier à l'aide mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche, coupé par le pouvoir effrayant de Kinoda. Mon corps se paralysait en quelques minutes et des larmes perlaient sur mes joues alors que je lui suppliais d'arrêter.

-Continue de me supplier... oui, je veux que tu me supplie d'arrêter..., Me disait-elle avec une voix manipulatrice.

Mes supplices s'enchaînèrent et je pleurais sous la peur. Si cela continuais, je perdrais connaissance ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !... S'il vous plaît, seulement une personne...

'' Morina ! ''

Fey ! Merci Fey d'être venu m'aider ! J'allais lui répondre quand soudain le télépathe continua.

'' Je sais que vous m'entendez ! Je vous cherche partout, où êtes-vous ?

Mais... mais c'est... Saryuu ! Je décidais de tenter la seule chance qui s'offrait à moi.

-'' Au secours ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider... ''

Je n'eu le temps de finir mon appel à l'aide silencieuse qu'une onde télépathique me foudroyais la tête. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais rien ne sortais. Mes larmes coulaient à flot le long de mes joues.

-Morina !

La voix de Saryuu me fit sursauter et je vis Kinoda se faire catapulter loin devant moi, je me laissais tomber sur sol quand un bras me retint dans ma chute. Il me tournait vers lui avant que je ne dise d'une voix faible.

-Saryuu... Evan...

Ses yeux améthystes me scrutaient avec inquiétude. Mon corps était encore sous la panique et je ne pouvais rien faire quand Kinoda m'avait encore sous son contrôle.

-Morina, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me disait-il, inquiet.

-J... J'ai peur... aidez-moi... s'il vous plaît... Réussissais-je à dire malgré la panique qui recommençait à grandir en moi, le souffle suivant l'adrénaline qui se manifestait.

Il se tournait vers Kinoda et son regard devint meurtrier en quelques secondes.

-KINODA !

Je tournais la tête vers elle et je vis qu'elle reculait, la peur dans l'âme.

-Empereur... je...

-Silence ! Cria-t-il, les yeux brillants de pouvoir et de fureur. Vous m'attendrez à la salle de torture et je vous conseille fortement d'y être, sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attendra ! Relâchez tout de suite votre force sur Morina !

Tremblante de la tête au pied, elle claquait des doigts et je fus libéré de son emprise. Je m'autorisais à reprendre mon souffle alors que Saryuu continuait de regarder la maîtresse, hors de lui même.

-Allez-vous en et je ne veux plus vous voir à partir de ce soir ! Compris, Kinoda ?

Elle s'inclinait vite avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le jeune empereur tournait sa tête vers moi avant qu'il ne me dise.

-Respirez Morina ! C'est fini, elle est partie !

-Saryuu...

J'exécutais ses conseils. Je sentis mon cœur reprendre progressivement ses battements normaux et un mal de tête prie possession de moi. Je me retenais à lui en attendant que cela passe.

-Kinoda a utilisé la panique comme une une arme contre vous ! Elle avait l'intention de vous faire une crise cardiaque ensuivit d'un arrêt ! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, petite banalité !

Je retrouvais l'usage de mon corps et je me jetais à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il fus surpris de ma réaction.

-Morina... ?

Je me blottissais contre lui en sanglotant.

-J'ai eu si peur... j'ai cru que je ni survivrais pas... merci Saryuu ! Mille fois merci !

Il me regardait attentivement avant de sourire. Il me serrait contre lui avant de m'intimer.

-Tout est fini ! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, je suis là maintenant !

On restait quelques minutes comme ceux-ci avant de se séparer doucement. Je lui fis un sourire qui le soulageait et je lui demandais en changeant de sujet.

-Il semblerait que vous aviez besoin de moi, Saryuu ?

Il souriait avant de me dire.

-Disons que je suis venu pour vous donner un rendez-vous avec Nora !

Je fus curieuse.

-Nora ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est une styliste réputée pour ses plus jolies modèles en matières de robes de toutes occasions !

Je fus perdu. Un rendez-vous avec une créatrice de robes ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il répondit à ma question muette avec un sourire agréable.

-Malgré que vous soyez humaine, je vous invite au bal du mois prochain !


	26. Douleur, Cauchemar et Au-delà !

Chapitre 26

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il m'invitait au bal qu'il avait organisée ? Je balbutiais.

-Vous... Vous m'invitez... Mais pourquoi... ?

Il semblait étonné de ma question entrecoupé avant de de se mettre à ricaner de bon coeur. Je le dévisageais sans comprendre la raison de son amusement et il me dit avec un regard souriant.

-J'adore votre expression, Morina ! Entre l'étonnement et la stupéfaction !

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais souris à sa remarque. Je devais avouer que le fait de sentir un peu de joie autour de lui me réchauffais un peu le coeur. Les conflits prennent trop de place dans la vie de l'empereur, il faut qu'il pense un peu à autre chose !

-Il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes plus une simple esclave, maintenant ! Vous êtes devenu l'une de mes sujets les plus dévoués ainsi que la représentante de l'ancienne humanité dans le monde de la génération de la seconde phase !

Je sursautais. Saryuu me déclare en tant que fidèle ? Moi qui croyait être esclave jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et gouvernante d'Elyon... Peut-être que ce monde m'offrait une seconde chance actuellement ou que Saryuu avait une raison de me donner ce statut ! J'hésitais, gênée.

-Je... Enfin vous savez... Je ne suis peut-être pas...

-Ne dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas capable d'être une fidèle comme les autres ! Me coupait-il avec gentillesse. Tout ce que je veux de vous, c'est que vous ne fassiez pas l'hypocrite !

-Mais pourquoi... pourquoi me donner un statut comme celui-ci ?... Ce que je veux dire... C'est que je n'ai rien fait de particulier envers vous...

Il m'adressait un sourire

-Vous aviez pensé à Elyon ?

Elyon ? Etre sa gouvernante ? Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les affaires publiques ! De plus, être représentante de l'ancienne humanité veut dire orchestrer les rendez-vous avec les humains etc mais il n'y a plus aucune humanité ordinaire en vie sur Terre ! Je me demande ce qui lui passais par la tête.

-Votre présence ici est bien meilleure que je le pensais ! Il semblerait que tout le monde de la New Gen vous apprécie et d'ailleurs, tout le peuple se pose des questions à votre sujet !

Je m'étonnais à nouveau. Les générations de la seconde phase du monde voudraient avoir des nouvelles de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis normalement leur ennemi et un être qui n'a pas le droit de vivre ! L'empereur haussait les épaules avec un sourire ironique.

-On dirait que des gens d'ici ont dient certaines choses sur vous ! D'après mes fidèles, les rumeurs qui courent dans le monde sont assez positifs !

-C'est vrai ? Mais pourtant...

Il m'arrêtait d'un geste de la main avant de continuer.

-Mais quoi, Morina ? Il va falloir vous surpasser pour que les secondes phases continuent à vous aimer ! Vous savez que vous êtes au centre des discussions politiques ? J'ai reçu beaucoup de courrier de la part de plusieurs présidents des forces alliés de la New Gen qui parlaient de vous, me demandant des nouvelles de la dernière humaine qui aurait du mourir sous mon pouvoir et que j'ai épargnée pour un simple caprice de ma favorite qui vous a finalement sauvée la vie ! La raison pour laquelle je vous demande de devenir la représentante de l'ancienne humanité c'est aussi de vous ouvrir à notre monde et pour que vous cotoyez des personnes comme nous au lieu d'être enfermée ici toute votre vie ! Depuis que j'ai eu ces courriers, je me suis toujours posé la question sur votre statut d'esclave et je me suis rendu compte que vous valez mieux que ce grade de soumission !... S'il vous plaît Morina, accepter le statut de représentante de l'ancienne humanité ! Je dis cela pas uniquement pour ceux qui veulent vous connaître, mais aussi pour vous !

-Mais... Saryuu... Dis-je avec difficultée, une goutte de sueur perlant sur ma tempe. Je ne suis qu'une humaine... sans pouvoir magique... je ne suis pas digne d'être une personne à vos côtés et je risque la mort à tout instant si votre peuple vint à me détester !

Il posait doucement une main sur ma joue, me laissant le regarder avec crainte. Son regard souriant me réchauffais légèrement le coeur.

-Si quelqu'un oserait vous faire du mal, il aura affaire à moi, petite banalité !

Je baissais la tête, pensive. Je ne savais pas si je devais accepter son offre ou la refuser ! Saryuu semblait être assez convaincant et il semblait avoir confiance en moi. Mais... au fond de moi... Est-ce le cas ? Me sentis-je prête à avoir de nouvelles responsabilités ?

-Morina ? S'interrogeait-il, les yeux voilés par l'inquiétude.

La décision qui me vint est clair et nette. Pour le moment, je ne me sentais pas prête pour avoir de nouvelles responsabilités ! Je relevais la tête en le regardant d'un air triste, l'inquiétant encore plus.

-Saryuu, je... Je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas l'accepter pour le moment !

Je le vis s'étonner en quelques secondes, surpris. Je sentis mon coeur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. D'une douleur que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, obligeant l'empereur à me prendre par les épaules avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Morina... Pourquoi... ?

-Je... Je ne me sens pas encore prête... Pour effectuer ce rôle, Saryuu !... J'ai encore besoin de temps...

Je le repoussais gentiment avant de lui dire, larmoyante.

-Je l'accepterais... Mais quand je serais... vraiment prête...

Pourquoi je sentais mon coeur se déchirer ? Il essayait de prendre une de mes mains, mais je reculais instinctivement, les laissant hors de sa portée.

-Morina... S'il vous plaît... Acceptez votre nouveau statut...

Je pouvais sentir comme une supplique dans sa voix. Celle-ci ne semblait pas fière, impérieuse et bestial mais d'une douce sensibilitée qui me laissait perplexe au fond de moi. Pourquoi voulait-il que je rentre dans son univers maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas le deviner mais il y avait sûrement une raison ! Je sentis mon coeur se briser à nouveau et je tentais de de fuir en courant, voulant ne pas montrer mes émotions à Saryuu. Soudain, il m'attrapait la main en disant, inquiet.

-Morina, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-J'ai... J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule !... excusez-moi...

Il se rapprochait de moi avant de me retourner face à lui. Je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux ! J'ai l'impression de lui faire un peu de mal rien qu'en lui refusant son offre ! Mais il me prit le bout du menton avant de me le lever vers son regard. Mes larmes n'arrêtèrent pas de couler et je sentis une de ses mains se poser sur ma poitrine, au niveau de mon coeur.

-J'ai l'impression de vous voir si fragile aujourd'hui ! Est-ce encore la panique que Kinoda vous a influé qui vous a rendu comme ça ?

Je lui fit non de la tête. J'avais juste encore des doutes sur ma vie dans ce monde ! Des questions un peu plus intime que maintenant ! J'en ai parlé à Meia mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre... Elyon risque de ne pas comprendre vu son jeune âge et Saryuu... non, je ne veux pas l'importuner avec mes questions ! Il a beaucoup de travail et je ne veux pas qu'il se prenne la tête autant pour une simple humaine comme moi ! Giris me semble un bon choix et, de plus, Meia lui a sans doute parlé de ce qui me préoccupe !

-Non, ce n'est pas elle ! Il va falloir que j'aille voir Giris pour parler de certaines choses... Qui sont personnelles !

Il fronçait les sourcils d'un seul coup. Je sentis une pointe de peur naître en moi. Maintenant que je connaissais suffisamment ses réactions, je comprenais qu'il commençait à douter de mes paroles. Sa main qui était posé sur ma joue descendit jusqu' à mon épaule gauche, bientôt rejoins par son autre main qui se posait sur l'autre.

-Vous êtes malade ? Me demandait-il d'une voix un peu inquièt.

Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, Je ne suis pas malade ! Je veux juste avoir des réponses à quelqu'une de mes questions !

-Vous doutez de quelque chose ?

-Oui... En quelque sorte ! Si je serais malade, je ne serais pas sortie de ma chambre, Saryuu !

Il plissait les yeux avec un sourire.

-Je sais, ne me faite pas la morale ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

Je le dévisageais d'un regard interrogateur. Il me répondit.

-Meia a eu une maladie alors que je lui donnais une mission il y a deux mois ! Elle avait la Mononucléose !

-Elle a eu cette maladie ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui et je le voyais malgré qu'elle me disait que tout allait bien ! Elle allait partir quand soudain elle avait commencé à faire des vertiges et elle s'est appuyé sur une colonne ! Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et Giris ma dit qu'elle va devoir se reposer un très long moment, une à deux semaines environs !

-C'est vrai que vous aviez un organisme plus évolué que la mienne ! Moi, je pense que un ou deux mois seront idéal pour que j'en sorte !

Il se mit à ricaner avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'autorisais à chercher son réconfort avant de fermer mes yeux. Mon coeur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude ! Tout mon corps reposait sur lui et sa chaleur protectrice m'insitait à rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui ! Je levais la tête vers son regard avant de poser mes lèvres sur le dessous de son menton. Je sentis des frissons passer le long de ses bras avant que je ne me reblottisse contre lui. Je sentis son regard peser sur moi, étonné, et je m'autorisais à sourire, contente de la réaction de son corps. Je lui dit.

-J'aime beaucoup cette facette de votre personnalité !

Son regard se fit plus interrogateur. Je continuais.

-Ce côté... Si protecteur... Si doux et tendre à la fois... !

Je le sentis sourire avant qu'il ne me serre un peu plus contre lui et de poser ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. Je me laissais aller contre lui avant de lever ma tête à nouveau et de lui demander dans un murmure.

-J'aimerais... Que vous me réconfortez encore une fois... Saryuu...

Il s'étonnait avant de dire avec un sourire rieur.

-Moi qui vous croyais si rétissante avec moi... J'ai l'impression de voir une nouvelle personne à votre place, si je me permet de dire !

Je baissais la tête avant de dire.

-Moi-aussi je le remarque ! Mais... Cela me plaît bien comme tempérament !

-Je suis content pour vous ! Vous êtes plaisante comme ça ! Me disait-il avec un sourire heureux en me lâchant.

Je lui renvoyais son sourire avec plaisir quand soudain je sentis mon coeur cognait plus violemment dans ma poitrine. Le visage de Saryuu devint floue au fur et à mesure et je me sentis basculer vers l'avant.

-Morina ?

Il me retint dans ma chute avant de me tourner vers son regard. Malgré que je ne voyais pas son visage, je pouvais sentir son souffle près de mon visage.

-Saryuu, je... Je ne vais pas bien...

Je n'eu le temps de finir qu'un violente douleur m'irradiait le bas-ventre m'arrachant un cri puissant de ma bouche. Des images vint se manifester devant mes yeux avant de voir des personnes se pencher au-dessus de moi. J'hoquetais sous la douleur et l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ses images ?

-Des images ? vous voyez...

La voix de l'empereur s'éteignit en quelques secondes, me laissant à la mercie de ces gens qui sont supposées être des chirurgiens en voyant leurs apparats de vert. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en sentant des attaches à mes poignets et à mes jambes et un médecin s'approchait de moi avec un sourire qui me paralysait de terreur en quelques secondes.

-Bonjour ma chère demoiselle ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération !

-Quoi ? Quelle opération ? Dis-je en état d'alerte.

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre qu'il posait des directives aux chirurgiens. Je les vis préparer leurs instruments et j'eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Dîtes-moi où je suis ! Criais-je.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir, ma jolie ? Me disais le médecin. Après tout, c'est relativement rare de rencontrer une fille avec des tatouages d'ADN sur la partie la plus profonde de votre anatomie ! Nous allons receuillir le maximum d'information sur ceux-ci pour découvrir ce que vous cachez !

Des analyses ? Depuis quand j'avais demander une opération pour mes marques à l'entrejambe ? Je me mis à tirer avec force sur mes sangles qui me maintenait fermement sur la table d'opération avant que le médecin me cloue la tête grâce à ses mains qui venèrent me masser doucement la tête.

-Restez calme !

La façon dont il me la dit me fit arriver à une conclusion. Je suis en train de faire comme une sorte de cauchemar ! La peur s'emparait de moi alors que je l'ai vit arriver devant moi. Je me mit à me débattre de plus en plus, affolée.

-NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Ses caresses devinrent plus énivrantes et cela renforçaient ma peur alors que la table se mit tanguer sous mes tentatives d'arracher les attaches qui commençaient à m'irriter la peau. La sueur perlait sur mon visage et la douleur me cambrait sur mon lit me faisant hoqueter de douleur. En voyant les chirurgiens arriver avec leurs instruments, je prie panique et je gesticulais dans tout les sens en faisant éloigner le plus possible les soigneurs qui ont plutôt l'air de bourreaux.

-AU SECOURS !

Le médecin qui me supervisait appellait un autre qui se trouvait dans le bloc opératoire voisin et celui-ci me bloquait les jambes alors que l'autre m'empêchait de me blesser d'avantage aux bras. Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues alors qu'un chirurgien palpait mon entrejambe avant de demander à un autre de venir. J'essayais de bouger mais ils me tenaientt suffisamment pour que j'évite de me débattre. Je me mis à hurler avec force.

-A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Soudain, la porte du bloc s'ouvrit à la volée et je vis une masse de cheveux verts passer en un éclair dans mon champ de vision. Les médecins, prient en flagant délit, n'eurent le temps de riposter qu'un rayon laser vint les tuer en quelques secondes. Le seul qui restait était le médecin derrière moi. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivé sur une personne que je n'avais plus parlé pendant un moment ! Habillé d'une veste orange, d'un pantalon noir à rayure blanche et d'une ceinture blanche à la boucle verte, le garçon qui se trouvait devant moi était Fey Rune ! Il attardait son regard sur moi avant de me faire un clin d'oeil amical. Ses yeux de menthe pétillaient d'énergie et je voyais qu'il avait été avertis que j'étais dans un cauchemar. Il me demandait avec un sourire.

-On peut dire que tu vas bien ?

J'acquiescais avant de le remercier.

-Merci Fey ! J'ai cru que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure !

Il me dévisageait avant de se tourner vers le médecin qui s'exclamait, furieux.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gamin ! C'est un endroit interdit aux publics !

Le jeune homme baissait la tête avant de pointer son pistolet laser sur lui.

-Certes, monsieur ! Mais vous avez enfrain une loi de l'au-delà qui stipule qu'il n'y a pas le droit d'opérer des consciences vivantes et cela est impardonnable ! Adieu !

A ses mots, il appuya sur la détente et un laser vert se ruait sur le médecin qui tombait en arrière, inerte. Fey me détachait les sangles dans un claquement de doigt avant de ranger son arme à sa ceinture pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me dit.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'emmène vers la sortie !

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi ! Désolé de t'avoir obligé de dévaster un hôpital !

-Ce n'est rien ! Tu vas voir que je n'ai fait que détruire la moitié du bloc opératoire ! Le lendemain, tout sera reconstruit !

Il se mit à courir avant de sortir de l'hopital en quelques minutes. Je regardais autour moi. Les habitations étaient comme ceux de la génération de la seconde phase mais il y avait une fine brume qui était présente. Est-ce que cette brume était toujours là ? Je me posais pas plus de question avant de voir une lumière droit devant moi. Celle-ci irradiait tellement que la brume alentour n'arrivait pas à la masquer. Fey s'arrêtait et me laissait me remettre sur mes jambes avant de me dire.

-Voilà ! Je t'ai emmené près d'un portail qui a été construit juste après ton arrivée ici !

-Un portail ? M'interrogeais-je.

-Oui ! Ce genre de portail apparaît quand des vivants qui ne sont pas réellement morts entre dans ce monde ! Maintenant, il suffit de la franchir et tu seras de retour à la New Gen !

-D'accord ! Merci pour ton aide, Fey !

-Il n' y a pas de souci ! On se tient au courant !

-Oui !

C'est sur ce mot que je franchis la porte de l'au-delà, près à rejoindre Saryuu Evan.


	27. La fatigue oppresse Saryuu Evan !

Chapitre 27

Je me sentis revenir dans mon corps avant d'entendre la voix de Giris et de Meia dans le lointain. Je fus éblouis par une drôle de lumière avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Je dormais sur le côté. Dans un lit, recouverte d'un drap blanc.

-Morina ! S'exclamait la lieutenante.

J'essayais de me mettre assise alors que le jeune couple vint vers moi d'un pas rapide.

-Tu n'as rien ? Me demandait-elle.

Je me levais à l'aide de Giris et je dis, encore un peu assommé.

-Je crois que ça va !

Les deux membres de Gilh se regardèrent avant que Giris ne me disent, inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu nous donnais il y a quelques minutes ! On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de te torturer au même moment !

Je levais la tête vers eux, étonnée. Ce qui venait de m'arriver a été aller même jusqu'à ce que je me débattes dans la réalité ?

-Saru ta ramené à l'infirmerie et il n'a eu que le temps de te poser sur un lit que ta respiration est devenu de plus en plus rapide avant de voir ton visage se crisper en quelques secondes ! Tu commençais à te débattre alors que rien ne te faisait de mal et puis on a dû se mettre à trois pour t'immobiliser ! Yuuchi qui était venu prendre son traitement a eu très peur, non seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour toi qui était victime d'un cauchemar !

Meia poursuivit, les yeux perplexes.

-Ce qui était tout de même incroyable, c'est que Saru avait eu du mal à te maitriser et tu criais comme si ta vie en dépendait un '' au secours '', un '' laissez-moi tranquille '' et '' Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait '' ! Ca dû être affreux pour que tu puisses réagir comme ça !

\- A vrai dire... Je crois que je suis tombé inconsciente à cause d'une douleur à mon entrejambe et cela à du faire venir des cauchemars... Un peu trop réelle à mon goût !

-En parlant de douleur, tu avais une tâche de sang au même endroit ! Je t'ai nettoyé après que Saru soit partie de l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de quelques papiers ! Il faut que tu saches qu'il était inquiet pour toi ! Me disait Giris.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles le voir, pour lui assurer que tu vas bien ! Me recommander Meia. Te voir dans un état de détresse comme il y a maintenant quelques minutes la laisser... un peu trop perplexe !

-J'irai le voir, Meia ! Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'arrive, Giris ?

Celui-ci réfléchissai avant de dire avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Pour être honnête... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est cette tâche ! Tu t'es bien protégée ?

Je lui répond avec sincérité.

-Bien sûre !

-Hmmm...

Le jeune médecin aux cheveux bouclés auburn semblait ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé à mon entrejambe ! Meia regardait son petit ami avec inquiétude et celui-ci relevait la tête vers moi en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que ce genre d'accident m'échappe totalement ! Sincèrement, il va falloir faire des analyses !

Je me raidis sur mon lit. Les deux tourteraux le remarqua et Meia me demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Morina ?

Je baissais la tête.

-En fait... Le cauchemar dont je viens d'en sortir était en fait des chirurgiens qui me faisaient une opération pour avoir des informations sur les marques que je possède !

Giris me regardait attentivement avant que Meia ne me dise, surprise.

-Des marques ? Tu as fais un cauchemar à propos de ça ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa promise en ajoutant.

-Morina a peut être eu une mauvaise expérience quand elle s'est fait hospitalisé ou... Elle a vu ce qui se passerait à l'avenir pour elle ! " Il se tournait vers moi avec un sourire réconfortant " Sache que je ne suis pas un mauvais médecin ou un bourreau, je prends soin de mes patients avant de l'aient opérer ! Certes, ce ne sera pas une opération comme les autres comme ont ne va pas t'ouvrir quoique se soit normalement ! Mais, on va peut être utiliser des produits qui pourront avoir des effets nocifs si tu es réveillée !

J'acquiesçais soulagée. Il continuait.

-Avant de mettre un rendez-vous pour l'opération, il va falloir que je fasse une consultation avec toi et l'anésthésiste ! Je veux éviter que tu ne fasse une réaction à cause de telle ou telle produit que je t'aurais injectée, la bonne dose etc. La consultation est primordial pour le bon déroulement de l'intervention !

-D'accord ! Dis-je en l'écoutant attentivement.

-Après je mettrais la date de l'opération qui devrait se dérouler normalement après le bal ! Cela te convient ?

Je lui fis un sourire angélique pour lui confirmer mon accord. Il me proposait une date pour la consultation qui se voit deux jours avant le bal et je me levais de mon lit.

-Où tu vas ? Me questionnait Meia.

-Je vais aller voir Saryuu pour le rassurer !

Elle me fit un sourire avant de m'indiquer.

-Sache qu'il est dans son bureau dans ses appartements personnelles ! La porte à deux battants avec le signe de la New Gen ! Ta chambre n'est pas très loin !

-Merci, j'y vais tout de suite !

Je me dirigeais vers le couloir des fidèles d'un pas assuré.

_**Dans ses appartements personnelles, Saryuu était en train de signer quelques dossiers que les alliés de la New Gen lui ont envoyé, concernant la manifestation de Séoul. D'après les infiltreurs français, les nouvelles ne sont que plus mauvaises. Il semblerait que les séoulites veulent déclarer une guerre contre la New Gen et certains solats alliés ont été tués. Saryuu posait le dossier sur son bureau avant de mettre ses mains sur son visage, fatigué.**_

_**-Mistro... Que fais-tu là-bàs ? Tu m'avais dis que tu résoudrais le problème dans l'immédiat !**_

_**Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un s'infiltrait dans sa tête et il sut tout de suite que c'était Giris, son médecin personnel. Il doit sûrement lui donner des nouvelles de Morina.**_

_**'' Saru, tout va bien ? ''**_

_**Le jeune empereur baissa légèrement les yeux avant d'avouer.**_

_**-'' Je viens de signer les dossiers envoyés par Zuka ! Les séoulites veulent déclarer une guerre dans les prochains mois ! ''**_

_**Le médecin n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, suite à cette révélation. Cependant, il lui dit d'un ton rassurant.**_

_**'' Morina est revenu à elle et elle est en route pour tes appartements ! On lui a dit qu'il valait mieux te rassurer après ce qui lui arriver sous nos yeux !**_

_**Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. La petite banalitée est de nouveau sur pied et en pleine forme apparemment ? Lui qui s'était tant inquieté pour elle... Il n'en était pas obligé ! Il s'était donné une tension de plus alors que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve passager qui la tourmentait ! **_

_**'' Par contre, je vais devoir lui faire quelques analyses ! Elle ma dit que cela a été causé par une violente douleur à son entrejambe et cela à engendré un cauchemar un peu trop réel à son goût ! Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du travail à faire ! Bonne nuit !**_

_**Il coupait la connexion entre lui et son médecin avant de se remettre dans son travail. Une douleur ? Pourquoi aurait-elle une douleur en ce moment ? Bref, il le saura au moment venu ! Ce triturer les méninges pour ça n'est pas une solution alors qu'il y a une manifestation dangereuse à régler ! Il continua de lire ses dossiers, attendant la jeune humaine avec patience.**_

Après quinze minutes de recherche, je me retrouvais devant la porte que Meia m'avait décrite. Les deux battants étaient merveilleusement décoré ! Un logo de la New Gen sur chaque battant, ils étaient lustrée d'or et de blanc alors que la porte elle-même était en bois de chêne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveillée face à ce monde qui ressemblait un peu à celui d'un conte de fée futuriste. Deux membres de l'équipe personnelle de l'empereur y était postée avec une tenue un peu près la même que celle de Saryuu, tout deux me regardaient d'un oeil vigilant, près à passer à l'action si nécessaire. Alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée, celui de droite vint vers moi et me barra le chemin en me prenant le bras. Il avait les cheveux électriques de couleurs bleu clair ainsi que ses yeux qui n'avait aucunes pupilles, comme les elfes de la nuit.

-Vous êtes arrivé devant les appartements de l'empereur Saryuu Evan ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer sauf si il vous en a donné la permission !

Je lui dis avec sérénité.

-Je viens de l'infirmerie sur la demande de Giris ! Je dois parler à l'empereur, s'il vous plaît !

-Si vous persistez, je dois analyser votre mémoire pour voir la vérité !

Je retirais mon bras avant de lui dire, me tenant prête à le recevoir dans ma tête.

-Allez-y ! Je vous laisse lire dans mes pensées !

Le jeune soldat fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Je constatais qu'il comprenait pas pourquoi je ne lui opposait aucune résistance ou que je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi pour ouvrir cette porte, mais il se détendit avant de fermer les yeux. Je fis de même avant de voir mes pensées défiler devant moi avant de voir sa silhouette un peu plus loin, caché par le flot de mes souvenirs, comme-ci il était juste devant moi et que l'on était séparé par un mur numérique. Au bout de quelques minutes, je revenais à moi et le jeune homme aussi avant d'afficher un sourire.

-Vous pouvez accéder à ses appartements, vos ambitions ne nous menacent pas ! Vous le trouverez dans son bureau, sur votre droite !

Il portait un regard à son partenaire qui acquiesçait avant que tout les deux se mettent de profils, vers l'intérieur de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, découvrant un couloir immense. Je m'avançais doucement avant d'entendre la porte se fermer derrière moi, me faisant sursauter par son bruit claquant. Je me tournais vers l'avant avant de voir une porte de bois vernis avec des détails en or, marqué par une jolie écriture : Bureau. Je me dirigeais vers la porte avant de toquer doucement. Aucune réponse. Je m'étonnais intérieurement. Les gardes se serait-il trompé ? Non, pas ceux de la génération de la seconde phase ! Leurs capacités mentales sont largement plus élevé que les humains ! Je risquais qu'en même de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et je fus contente que la porte ne soit pas fermé à clefs en essayant la poignet. Je laissais passer ma tête par l'entrebaîllement et je restais stupéfaite de voir ce que je venais de voir : Saryuu était en train de dormir sur son bureau, des dossiers éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui. Je m'engageais très vite dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte sans faire de bruit. Sa tête était posé sur ses bras croisés et je remarquais qu'il dormait sur une feuille qu'il devait certainement lire. J'entendais sa respiration gonfler légèrement son dos et son ventre, montrant qu'il était profondément endormi. Je me rapprochais doucement de lui, contournant son bureau et veillant à ne pas abimer certaines feuilles qui peuvent être précieuse pour la politique avant de m'aguenouiller près de lui. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait si mignon endormi ! Ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés se laissaient légèrement tombés sur le support, des paupières parfaitement dessinés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer l'oxygéne. Je compatissais pour lui.

-Oh Saryuu... Vous devez arrêter de trop vous surmener dans votre travail...

Je posais doucement une main sur son épaule avant de le secouer légèrement.

-Empereur, vous êtes en train de louper l'heure du déjeuné !

Ses paupiéres s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant la place au iris violets de paraître grâce à la lumière de sa pièce.

-Hum ?

Il tournait son regard vers moi avant de se relever, étonné.

-Morina ?

Je lui répondis avec un sourire;

-Vous vous êtes endormi sur votre bureau ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je peux vous amener à votre...

-Non, cela suffit ! Je me suis juste assoupi quelques minutes, j'en suis désolé !

Je me mis à glousser avant de lui dire, amusée.

-Pourtant, vous étiez très bien parti pour dormir jusqu'au coucher du soleil ! Votre travail doit vraiment vous fatiguez de temps à autres !

Il se tournait vers le dossier qu'il avait commencé à fouiller avant de dire.

-La fatigue n'est rien par rapport à tout le reste ! Je dois à tout prix remédier aux problèmes causés par la manifestation !

Je le regardais attentivement. Je pouvais voir qu'il était pas dans un état normal ! Ses yeux d'habitude plus coloré, montrant son humeur et sa vivacité, commençait à s'obscurcir derrière un brouillard que je connaissais bien. Moi qui suis aussi une vrai bourreau de travail en ce qui concerne la danse, je l'avais déjà eu, ce brouillard dans les yeux ! De plus, je sentais qu'il était épuisé physiquement. Si il continuait à rester éveillé, il allait s'évanouir dans les prochaines minutes ! Sans lui demander une quelconque permission, je le pris par le bras avant de commencer à l'emmener hors de sa pièce de travail.

-Morina, lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Disait-il d'un ton soudainement ferme.

Je lui répondit en le tirant un peu plus par le bras malgré son poid qui était plus important que le mien, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de mon action.

-Vous aviez un brouillard dans vos yeux, Saryuu ! Cela montre que vous êtes fatigué et que vous aviez besoin de vous reposer au plus vite, je vous emmène dans votre chambre !

Soudain, Il me poussait subitement vers l'avant en me retournant face à lui. En une fraction de seconde, je vis son regard mécontent avant qu'il ne me pousse au mur violemment, m'arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

-Vous n'aviez aucun droit sur moi ! Combien de fois vais-je vous le répéter ? Me disait-il d'un ton furieux.

Malgré la douleur, je plongeais directement mes yeux dans les siens avant de lui dire d'une voix pas rassurée.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas un ordre ce que je vous ai dit !... C'est un conseil que je vous fais éxécuter... parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer si vous ne le faîtes pas...

Il me prit violemment par le col avant de me jeter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète sans cesse pour moi ! Votre comportement commence sérieusement à m'énerver, Morina !

Ses mots me transperçaient le coeur alors que je sentis des larmes perler sur mes joues. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Malgré que ses yeux ne montraient que de la colère, je sentais que c'était la fatigue qui le manipulait. Je fie l'effort de calmer mon souffle et je sentis sa prise sur moi se relâcher. Je fus étonné de voir qu'il baissait la tête avant de me dire.

-Désolé ! Je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère !

Je fis un pas vers lui avant de lui dire.

-Voilà ce qui peux vous arriver si vous ne vous reposez pas assez ! Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. Vous commencez à devenir agressive et cela peut très vite mal tourné, au point de blesser verbalement ou physiquement une personne et aussi que vous vous évanouissiez sans le remarquer ! Croyez-moi que cela m'est arrivé à l'académie Gonzou !

Je m'inclinais doucement, laissant l'empereur étonné.

-Puis-je vous accompagnez jusqu'à votre chambre, Saryuu Evan ?

Il me regardait fixement avant de me faire signe de me relever, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Votre compagnie m'enchante énormément, petite banalitée ! Mais vous n'entrerez pas dans ma chambre !

-Très bien ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout irait bien pour vous ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-C'est plus vous qui m'avait inquiété, Morina ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point vous m'avez fait peur tout à l'heure !

-J'en suis désolé, Empereur ! Mais nous avons réglé ce souci avec Giris qui va m'effectuer une opération quelques jours après le bal, histoire de savoir de quoi il s'en retourne !

-Une opération ? s'étonnait-il. En réalité, vous avez une maladie ?

Je ricanais de bon coeur en voyant sa tête. Saryuu Evan s'inquièterait-il pour moi, maintenant ? Je le rassurais d'une voix amusée.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas une opération chirurgicale ! Je lui ai dit que mon cauchemar s'est manifesté peu de temps après que j'ai eu une violente douleur à mon entrejambe, précisément là où j'ai des marques en forme d'ADN sur la peau !

-Des marques en forme d'ADN ? Vous aviez été réduit en esclavage par des obsédés de sexe ? Me demandait-il, le plus naturel du monde.

-Non, jamais de la... C'est quoi cette question que vous aviez posée ? M'exclamais-je, gênée par sa question.

Il haussait les épaules, semblant ne pas chercher querelle avec moi.

-Je voulais juste supposer quelques questions sur ce qui vous ai arrivé comme c'est la vérité ! Désolé de vous avoir déstabilisé !

Je soupirais. N'empêche, je pouvais comprendre sa question ! Ce n'est pas courant de croiser une fille avec des tatouages en forme d'ADN en double hélice sur son entrejambe ! Même une génération de la seconde phase ! Je levais les yeux vers lui, un peu inquiète.

-Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour les analyses que Giris va effectuer sur moi !

Il se rapprochait un peu de moi avant que je prenne mon bras dans ma main, montrant que j'étais angoissé.

-Opération ou pas, cela reste dangereux à cause de l'anesthésie ! J'ai juste peur de ne pas me réveiller !

Il posait une main sur mon épaule avant de dire avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, Morina ! Giris n'est pas mon médecin personnelle pour rien ! Il est le plus expérimenté de tous et il prend toujours soin de ses patients jusqu'au bout ! Il vous a mis un rendez-vous avec lui et Sita ?

-Sita ? Elle est anesthésiste ?

-Non mais elle est plus expérimenté que Giris dans le domaine de la chirurgie ! Toute maladie infectieuse ou fracture de toute ampleur ne lui résiste pas et c'est elle qui prépare les anesthésies car c'est dans ses capacités en médecine ! Vou l'avez déjà rencontrée ? me disait-il avec un sourire.

Je le lui rendis en lui affirmant.

-Je l'ai vu à mon réveil après qu'un manifestant m'avait tiré dans l'épaule gauche, en revenant de Séoul ! C'est elle qui vérifiait si je n'avais pas de séquelle au m'auscultant ! Elle m'a l'air sympathique !

-Elle est même très gentille ! Avec elle, vous êtes sûr que l'opération va bien se dérouler et elle vous rassura aussi bien que Giris quand vous la rencontrerez ! N'hésitez pas à lui parler de votre peur, elle vous aidera avec plaisir !

-Cela me rassure un peu ! Dis-je avec un soupir soulagé.

-Votre consultation est quand ? Me demandait-il.

-Deux jours avant le bal ! Vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour moi à cette date ? Dis-je avec curiosité.

-Non non ! Il juste que je pense à vous mettre aussi un rendez-vous avec la styliste ! Même si vous refusez d'être la représentante de l'ancienne humanité, vous êtes d'accord pour venir au bal ?

Rien de telle pour me faire sauter de joie, une date pour aller danser ! J'acceptais tout de suite son invitation.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Saryuu ! Je serai présente !

-C'est gentille d'accepter mais il va falloir que vous trouviez un cavalier ! Disait-il avec un sourire amusée sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte de son bureau.

-Quoi ?

-Un cavalier ! Un partenaire si vous préfèrez ! C'est l'une des conditions pour aller au bal ainsi que d'être bien habillée. Mais je fais confiance au travail de Nora, elle fait de magnifiques robes ! Je vous proposerai une date quand je l'aurais revue parce qu'elle à du travail à temps plein à cause des rendez-vous pour le bal ! Je vous direz ça peut-être demain !

-Les garçons ont aussi un styliste ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est le mari de Nora !

-Je me disais aussi...

J'avais vraiment l'impression de me faire passer pour une cloche mais l'empereur ne semblait pas être de mon avis. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de son bureau, moi sur ses talons.

-Ah j'allais oublié ! Il faut penser à notre cours d'aquaphobie, Morina ! Me disait-il en refermant la porte. Quand êtes-vous disponible ?

Je me remis à stresser. Il le remarqua avant de me reprendre par les épaules et de me dire d'un ton rassurant.

-Eh ! Ca va aller ! Ce sera moi qui ferais vos cours alors soyez sans crainte ! Vous serez bien entourée, Morina ! Dîtes-moi quand vous êtes disponible !

-Euh... Après demain, aux mêmes heures que l'on avait planifié !

Il se relevait avant de dire.

-Bien, je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce jour alors ce sera parfait ! Peut être à tout à l'heure et merci d'être venu me voir pour me rassurer !

Il s'éloignait. Soudain, une question que Meia m'avait posé me revenait et je l'interpellais. Il se retournais vers moi, attentif.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le droit de sortir de la New Gen ? Meia et moi, on aimerait bien emmener Elyon faire du shopping !

Son visage demeura neutre avant qu'un fin sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

-Bien ! Vous aviez ma permission ! Mais soyez prudente lors de vos sorties, compris ?

Une certaine joie m'envahissait et je m'inclinais immédiatement, heureuse.

-Merci, merci beaucoup Saryuu Evan ! Je vous souhaite un bon repos !

Je me relevais avant de me diriger vers la grande porte, me déhanchant en chantant, trop contente de pouvoir sortir. L'empereur se mit à rire face à ma réaction avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre pour récuperer son énergie.

Je franchis la porte, sous le regard vigilant des deux gardes, mais ils furent étonné de voir que je dansais en fredonnant une mélodie entrainante. Meia arrivait vers moi avant d'avoir la même tête que les gardiens de la porte des appartements de Saryuu en me voyant toute heureuse. Je la vis avant de calmer ma joie d'un seul coup. Elle se rapprochait de moi avant de me demander avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour être si contente ?

Je lui montrais mon pouce en lui disant avec un clin d'oeil.

-Saryuu m'a donné sa permission pour que je puisse sortir de la New Gen ! Dorénavant, on ne sortira plus jamais en douce !


	28. Après-midi shopping !

Chapitre 28

Après que j'ai mangé avec les convives, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre avec Meia et Elyon qui a été prévenu par la lieutenante par télépathie que nous allions tous les trois faire du shopping dans les environs de la New Gen. La fille aux cheveux rose bonbon avait prévenu Giris qu'elle allait s'absenter pendant un moment et Elyon n'avait aucun souci à se faire comme je suis sa gouvernante et Saryuu savait à l'avance que je l'emmenais avec moi. Alors que Meia vérifiait son sac et qu'Elyon remettait ses cheveux en place, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avant de décrocher mes cheveux et de prendre la brosse pour les recoiffer. Je les laissais prendre leurs positions initiales sur mes épaules. Je m'avançais vers eux avant que Meia me tende un porte-monnaie bleu nuit, vert forêt et blanc neige.

-J'ai mis de l'argent pour toi à l'intérieur ! J'ai acheté ce porte-monnaie avec ce qui me restait avant de revenir à la New Gen l'autre fois, je te l'offre !

-Meia... ?

Elle poursuivit.

-Giris et moi, on s'est mis d'accord pour te faire un compte bancaire quand on aura le temps ! Tu ne dois pas demeurer sans argent pour toute ta vie et rester une esclave dépendante de Saru des pieds à la tête, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Euh... C'est que... Pour l'instant...

-Prends l'argent, Morina ! Me disait la petite fille.

Je me tournais vers Elyon qui m'adressait un sourire doux.

-Tu as assez fait pour nous ! Mon frêre adoptif doit être fier d'avoir une fille comme toi à ses côtés et je suis très contente que tu sois ma nounou ! Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle te donne cet argent !

-Elyon... Merci !

Je prie la petite bourse avant de dire en la mettant dans ma poche.

-En fait Meia... Tu as mis où le cadeau de Saryuu ?

Elle me répond avec un sourire rassurant.

-En sécurité, à l'infirmerie ! Giris te le déposeras tout à l'heure ici !

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, je sais qu'il est en lieu sûr ! J'ai beaucoup confiance en Giris ! Je frappais dans mes mains gantée de noir avant de dire.

-Alors, vous êtes prêtes ?

Elyon et Meia me regardaient avec un sourire avant que la lieutenante me fasse un clin d'oeil souriant.

-On est Ok ! Allez, on a des vétements à acheter ! Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

On sortit de ma chambre avant de prendre la direction de la porte arrière de la New Gen. Une fois sortit de la forteresse, un vent léger passait devant moi, me faisant frémir. L'habitude de sortir dehors pour faire les boutiques s'est perdu à force de rester enfermé ! Je respirais un bon coup avant que Meia ne me dise avec un sourire.

-J'aimerais vous faire aller dans plusieurs magasins ! Cela vous dit de faire un shopping en masse ?

Elyon et moi, on se regardait avant de lui adresser un sourire affirmatif.

-Giris et d'accord pour que tu fasses ce genre de shopping ?

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil taquin avant de me dire.

-Ce n'est pas toujours que je vais faire les magasins pour mon propre plaisir ! J'étais assez débordé depuis quelques temps que je n'arrivais plus a trouver du temps pour moi, Alors, il me pardonne ce jour de détente !

-Trop mignon ! J'espère avoir un petit ami comme ça à l'avenir ! Disait Elyon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je l'ai regardais tout les deux avec un sourire. Les jours passèrent et malgré cela, personne ne se préoccupait du sursis que l'empereur avait mis sur moi. Lui aussi d'ailleurs ne se préoccupait plus de ça ! Dans le même temps, si tout le monde me demandait des nouvelles, Saryuu ne m'éxécuterait pas pendant un moment ! Cela voulait donc dire que je pouvais respirer un peu.

-Morina, ça te dirait qu'on te fasse une nouvelle garde-robe ? Me demandait la lieutenante. Vu que ton placard est complètement vide, un peu de tenue colorée serait idéale pour toi et pour faire chavirer le coeur de Saru ! Non, tu veux pas ?

-Bien sûr que je veux une garde-robe ! Je me sens de plus en plus sale à force de remettre la même tenue et je me sentirais mieux avec de nouveaux vétements ! Dis-je avec un accord très convaincant.

-Très bien ! On aura du travail alors ! Me disait-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de se diriger vers la place la plus proche. Quand on aura fini, on fera une petite pause dans un bar pour boire quelque chose avant de revenir à la New Gen !

Elyon et moi, on acquiesçait, montrant notre accord envers la jeune fille. On se dirigeait vers la place alors que l'animation battait déjà à son comble. Les magasins défilèrent devant mes yeux qui furent sans cesse exhorbitée par les magnifiques robes et accessoires qui était présenté sur les étagères. Je vis Meia et Elyon s'arrêter devant une batîsse magnifique en blanc avec des décorations en or massif. L'enseigne indiquait '' Futursport et Gothelia - Le rendez-vous des demoiselles en herbe '' Meia se tournait vers moi avant de me dire avec un sourire.

-Ce magasin est le mieux adaptée en ce qui concerne nos choix ! Comme il y a deux magasins connus dans les générations de la seconde phase, on va peut être passé beaucoup plus de temps ici !

-Moi, ça me convient ! Lui dis-je avant de baisser les yeux vers la petite qui approuvait d'un signe de tête.

-Eh bien... Faisons nos emplettes ici ! Nous disait-elle avec un sourire angélique avant de se diriger vers la porte de Gothelia.

-Meia, j'ai une idée ! M'exclamais-je, la faisant sursauter. J'avais penser à acheter une nouvelle tenue complète à Saryuu !

Elle se tournait vers moi avant de pouffer de rire. Nous la regardâmes sans comprendre avant qu'elle ne me dise.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il metterait des vêtements comme nous ? Tu auras beau essayer, jamais il le feras !

Je lui fis un sourire, pour lui prouver le contraire.

-On va voir ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il essayra ce que je vais lui offrir !

-Pour te faire plaisir !

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise cela. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Ah ah ! Je connais Saru depuis très longtemps ! Mettre de nouveau vêtement serait un effort pour lui !

-Il ne veut pas perdre son style d'empereur ? Je suis sûr que j'en trouverai ici !

-Des vêtements ? Peut être ! Je te laisse le choix de ses vêtements ! Pour information, il fait du 36 ! Allez, on y va !

On entrait dans le Gothelia et nous commencont à chercher dans tout les vêtements. Plusieurs tenues s'offraient à moi et je n'hésitais pas à regarder sur tout les angles. Elyon était près de moi et me regardait attentivement avant que je lui dise.

-Tu peux regardé aussi pour toi ! Par contre, fais attention à toi et n'hésite pas à nous appeler si il y a un problême, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesçait avec un beau sourire avant d'aller vers l'arrière du magasin. Soudain, Meia levait la tête en m'interpellant.

-Morina ! Tu aimes bien cette robe ?

-Va-y, montre-moi !

Elle le prit me tendit une magnifique petite robe d'été blanche avec de jolie motif de fleurs sur le bustier, la jupe devait arriver aux niveaux de mes genoux et elle était cintrée à la taille. Une fermeture éclair à été installé à l'arrière pour permettre un rapide retirement. Cette robe était magnifique ! Une robe légère, simple, faîtes pour toute occasion ! Elle se mit à sourire avant de me dire.

-Je suppose que tu la veux, non ? Tu fait quelle taille ?

-Je fais du 36 aussi mais peut être moins galbé que Saryuu ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Pas de souci ! C'est sûr que tu es moins enveloppée que Saru, je doute aussi si tu mangeais dans ta vie d'avant !

-Ah si, Meia ! Je mange très bien même ! C'est juste que je suis comme ça naturellement et peut être aussi dû à la pratique intense de la danse !

-C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu étais une féru de danse ! Ca me fais penser au fait que Nike n'utilise plus son enceinte de musique depuis un moment et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle te la donne ! Tu aimerais bien redanser à nouveau ?

Des étoiles d'espoir brillaient dans mes pupilles verts forêts et je confirmais que la danse me manquait beaucoup. Après cette minute de discussion, nous reprenons notre recherche de vétement. Elyon revenait de temps en temps avec quelques vêtements dans les bras et je m'empressait de vérifier ce qu'elle avait pris pour voir si ce n'était pas trop provocant et enfantin pour son âge vu qu'elle va bientôt entrer dans la décennie et je l'ai lui rendis avec un sourire qu'elle me rendit, heureuse. Au bout de deux heures, je me retrouvais avec un pantalon blanc délavé avec des formes géométriques futuristes dessus, la robe de tout à l'heure, un haut vert avec une indication stylistique blanche dessus : I am not a bad girl, une tunique short-bustier vert fluo, des accessoires pour cheveux et des quelques chaussures et bottes que je trouvais ultra-classe avec mes vêtements. Comme nous sommes en plein printemps et les jours sont souvent mitigé, j'avais aussi pensé à prendre un gilet léger pour avoir plus chaud. Je me disais que je pourrais toujours revenir pour acheter des tenues et des accessoires. Elyon aussi revenait de ses essayages avec Meia et elles emportèrent la totalité de leurs vêtements, accessoires et chaussures qu'elles ont choisient avec envie. On se dirigeait vers la caisse, nous payons nos affaires que la charmante génération de la seconde phase mettait dans un sac et elle fut enchantée de me rencontrer sans chercher à me faire du mal. J'ai sentis Meia reporter plus son attention sur moi quand la jeune caissière a abordée les salutations. On sortit de Gothelia pour aller à Futursport sur ma demande pour que je trouve une tenue de sport pour faire de la danse. Je ressortis avec deux tenues, une tunique moulante noire débardeur-jupe avec des collants avec des soquettes blanches et un ensemble moulant haut court croisé verts avec un pantacourt blanc à trait verts. On sortit du magasin pour se diriger vers un magasin spécialisé dans les vêtements pour homme. Meia s'arrêtait à l'entrée avant de me dire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller ! Giris à déjà des vêtements décontractés !

Je me mis à rire avant de mettre un pied sur la marche du batîment.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas offrir quelque chose pour lui ?

-Non, c'est bon ! Elyon est moi, on t'attend ici et envoie-moi un appel silencieux si tu te fais attaquer, d'accord ?

-J'y veillerai !

J'entrais dans la boutique avant de voir d'innombrables haut et bas de toutes les couleurs. Je décidais par commencer par un pantalon et j'essayais d'imaginer Saryuu avec d'autres vêtements. Les pantalons moulants lui iront parfaitement vu qu'il est musclé et je pencherais pour un tee-shirt assez sombre pour faire un rappel pour ses cheveux blancs. Je décidais donc de chercher un pantalon à la hauteur de mes attentes et je le trouvais avec un sourire victorieux. Je prie un tee-shirt gris et blanc avant de choisir une veste approprié à se qu'il aime et je prie des baskets haut de gammes qui lui feront ressembler à un jeune rocker avant un spectacle. Je l'ai achetais avec un sourire avant de me diriger vers mes amies qui tenait leurs sacs ainsi que le mien.

-C'est bon, j'ai terminé mes emplettes !

-Alors, tu as trouvé quoi pour lui ? Me demandait la lieutenante avec un sourire rieur.

-Je ne te dirais rien, ce sera la surprise !

-Ouais ! J'ai trop hâte de voir mon grand frêre dans de nouveau vêtement ! Trépignait Elyon en battant des mains.

Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit à nouveau, sans doute heureuse pour Saryuu que je sois là pour l'aider à se détendre. Meia se dirigeait vers la place avant de se tourner vers nous. Les mains sur les hanches.

-Bon... Il me semble que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qui veut aller boire quelque chose ?

Elyon levait automatiquement la main comme à l'école. Meia et moi, nous nous mettons à rire.

-Elyon ! Tu n'es pas en train d'étudier, tu peux simplement dire oui ! Disais-je en essayant de me calmer.

-Oups ! Je suis désolée !

-Ce n'est rien ! Lui disait Meia en nous entrainant tout les deux vers une allée. Allons trouver un endroit pour se désaltérer !

Après quelques minutes de recherches, on avait trouvé un endroit qui semblait... assez festive ! Des gens dansaient sur des airs d'electro house et de musique venu d'ailleurs. Nous arrivons vers le comptoir pour commander un verre d'eau pour chacun d'entre nous et je vis le barman tourner les yeux vers moi. J'eu le réflexe de froncer les sourcils pour montrer que je ne suis pas sans défense et celui-ci nous communiquait d'aller à la table juste en face. Nous nous installons avec nos sacs et attendions la commande, sans vraiment savoir ce qui va nous attendre par la suite...


	29. L'effet de l'alcool !

Chapitre 29

Les secondes phases autour de nous se déhanchait et certains n'hésitait pas à draguer certaines filles pour le plaisir. Aussi quelque chose m'interpellait, c'était que la plupart avait l'air saoulé et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Ne te fis pas à eux ! Me rassurait Meia, on ne restera pas longtemps ici de toute façon !

-C'est vrai, on est juste venu là pour boire quelque chose avant de retourner à la New Gen ! Ça va Elyon ?

\- Je ne me sens… pas très bien ici ! Disait-elle un peu tremblante, Saru ma prévenu que ces endroits comme ça sont souvent dangereux !

Je la regardais avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

-On boit un verre d'eau et on part dans l'immédiat, au moins Saryuu ne sera pas inquiet de notre absence !

Elle se sentit plus détendu et elle me souriait. Un serveur arrivait avant de prendre notre commande. On prit tous un verre d'eau et il repartie dans le sens opposé.

-Morina ! Il faut que je m'absente pendant quelques minutes, Giris vient de me contacter par télépathie !

-Va dans les toilettes, au moins tu seras à l'abri des regards !

-Comme-ci je ne le savais pas ! Arrêtes de me donner des tuyaux alors que je sais comment m'y prendre !

-Excusez-moi lieutenante Meia ! Je ne voulais pas vous offensez !

Elle me tirait la langue avant de sortir de table. J'attendis que nos verres arrivèrent et Elyon bu le sien en quelques minutes, je me disais que d'attendre Meia ne me ferait pas de mal même si j'avais soif !

Elle arrivait d'un pas pressé et s'asseyait sur sa chaise en soupirant.

-Il ma dit qu'il aurait besoin de moi quand je reviendrais de notre sortie !

-Ca t'embête ?

\- Cela dépend de quoi, Je n'aime pas trop voir du sang !

-Pourtant tu as tuées des humains, normalement tu n'as pas peur de la vue du sang !

-Notre pouvoir tue les personnes de l'intérieur sans faire écouler de sang à l'extérieur du corps ! Mais depuis que je me suis blessée accidentellement, rien que voir mon propre sang me fait tombé dans l'inconscience !

-Je vois ! Dis-je, les bras croisés ainsi que mes jambes.

Soudain, Elyon se levait et me préviens.

-Je vais aux toilettes et je risque de prendre un certains temps, tu m'attendras ?

Je la regardais, étonné de ce '' tu m'attendras''.

-Bien sûr que je t'attendrais, Va-y maintenant !

Elle s'éloignait avec entrain et je dis à Meia.

-Alors, on boit ?

-Bien sûr, ça va nous désaltérer !

On portait le verre à nos lèvres et je bu avec plaisir, soudain je sentis comme un arrière-goût bizarre qui me fis grimacer. Meia semblait éprouver la même chose que moi et elle posait le verre doucement sur la table, à moitié bu.

\- Quelle drôle de boisson ! On aurait dit qu'on avait mis un autre ingrédient dans le mélange !

Je terminai ma boisson par politesse au barman et je me sentis bizarre. J'avais la tête qui tournait et ma vision semblait décupler Meia qui avait la même expression du visage que moi.

-Waouh… quelle boisson étrange… ma chère lieutenante…, dis-je d'une voix qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Meia se levait tant bien que mal et vint vers moi qui tournais la tête d'un air saoul.

-Je… je n'accepte pas que… que tu m'appelles comme ça… Morina ! Disait-elle en levant un doigt en me regardant d'un œil bizarre.

On se mit à rire bêtement, je sentais ma conscience partir dans le vague et il fut emporté par des courants étranges. Je me levai en poussant Meia qui continuait à rire et je tombais sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui… t'arrive… l'humaine… ?

Je me relevais en m'aidant de la table et je fus précipité vers l'avant à cause d'une personne qui m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Je me retenais à Meia qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper de mon accident. Je me retournais en m'exclamant, furieuse et provocatrice.

-Faîtes attention génération de la seconde phase où je risque de vous punir !

Le concerné n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de nous et riait comme nous le faisions. Meia m'entrainait vers un mur et je fus cerné par sa force qui s'exerçait sur moi. Je voyais que de la sueur perlait sur son visage et elle respirait anormalement.

-Je vais nous chercher un verre… je reviens !

Elle s'en allait et je respirais un bon coup avant de me passer la main dans mes cheveux. Je n'allai pas bien… mais pas bien du tout ! Si Saryuu me voyait dans cet état, j'aurai le droit à un sale quart d'heure de sa part. L'image de son visage fier et sadique ce fit voir devant moi, je tendais le bras pour le toucher mais rien ne fus tenu par ma main. Je compris que je faisais des hallucinations !

-Saryuu ...

Je me cambrais comme-ci l'empereur me touchait de ses mains expertes, des gémissements de plaisir sortirent de ma gorge.

-S'il vous plaît… Saryuu…

Ma tête se ballotait dans tous les sens à cause de l'ivresse qui m'habitait maintenant, je passais une main au niveau de ma gorge et je la descendis le long de ma poitrine, la respiration saccadée.

-Aimez-moi… Saryuu… Evan…, avais-je dis d'un ton triste.

Je vis Elyon arriver et elle fut pétrifiée par mon état.

-Toi… toi aussi tu es comme Meia ?

Je lui adressai un regard qui ne disait rien de bon et je lui dis en hoquetant.

-Ouais… comme tu peux le voir…

Je me retenais de tomber. Elle balbutia, horrifié de l'état que je manifestai devant elle.

-Je… je crois que… que je vais avertir Saru tout de suite… !

Elle s'éloignait en courant, je lui faisais peur ! Je soupirais, complètement saoul.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose s'infiltrer dans ma tête et je sursautai en entendant la voix effrayante de l'empereur.

'' Morina! ''

Je sursautais intérieurement. Je lui dis, un sourire étrange sur mes lèvres.

-Empereur… vous savez la fois… ou vous m'avez embrassé soi-disant… ''Accidentellement''…, dis-je en faisant les guillemets avec les doigts, manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois. Holà ! J'ai oublié le concept de la gravité !

La voix de Saryuu fulminait de colère, comme jamais je ne l'ai entendu auparavant.

'' Arrêtez de dire des bêtises et dîtes ou vous êtes tous les trois ! ''

-Je dois vous dire… que j'aurai aimé que vous… ayez le temps de me… faire l'amour comme vous saviez… si bien le faire pour les autres ! Hoquetais-je en disant des choses que jamais je n'aurai dites envers lui.

''C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes dans un état second ! Maintenant, dites-moi ou vous êtes ou sinon ça va très mal se passer pour vous !

Je riais. Totalement saoulé par la boisson que je venais de consommer. Je savais qu'il était de genre impatient et que je risquerais de finir dans un mauvais état s'il venait s'occuper de mon cas. Je réussis à dire que nous étions près de la New Gen, dans un bar nommée '' La Halte ''.

'' J'arrive tout de suite ! Attendiez-vous à me voir comme la plupart des humains me voyaient avant leurs morts !

-Oh ! Je risque gros c'est ça ? D'ailleurs… Meia est vraiment enjouée et provocatrice… quand elle est dans cet état !

''Vous allez m'entendre, Morina ! Vous allez m'entendre comme vous ne m'avez jamais entendu ! ''

Je sentis qu'il coupait la connexion mentale et je m'affalais sur le mur, je crois que là… Je vais avoir le droit à une onde télépathique gratuit par l'empereur ! Meia s'était joint à la foule et était en train de danser avant de boire un autre verre. Je vis qu'un garçon tournait autour d'elle et Elyon qui avait la tête sur les épaules semblait perdu dans ce tumulte, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais pas en état de la rassurer et je sentais que Meia allait être en danger également. Je vis un jeune homme venir vers moi et celui-ci semblait rire en voyant mon état d'ivresse.

-Alors l'humaine, c'est la belle vie n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit à me bloquer contre le mur et il s'approchait de mon visage dangereusement.

-Vous voulez peut-être venir avec moi faire quelques fantasmes qui resteront entre nous ?!

Ses mains passèrent le long de ma tunique et il essaya de défaire ma ceinture. Je prie conscience de la réalité et je retournais la main concernée, il poussait un cri de douleur en me laissant un peu d'espace vitale. Mais ce fut de courte durée ! Il revenait en force et bloquait mes mains contre le mur et essayait de m'embrasser. Je tournai la tête en lui suppliant.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi ! Dis-je, la tête encore toute embrumée.

-Allez… Soyez gentille avec le patron du bar et vous sortirez d'ici en un seul morceau !

Il insistait tellement que je commençai à céder à sa demande. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues et je gémissais alors que le patron se mit à me lécher sensuellement le cou.

-On a besoin d'aide !… Saryuu… vient nous sauver…

Alors que je tentais de le repousser par tous les moyens qui me venaient à la tête. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et celui qui me martyrisait fus éjecté vers l'arrière. Tout le monde se retournait sur la surprise et tous s'agenouillèrent en s'inclinant.

-Salutations, empereur Saryuu Evan !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, Saru a réussi à nous retrouver ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à s'être inquiéter pour nous ! Je vis l'ombre de Giris et de Garo juste derrière le jeune homme. Ma tête me faisait mal et j'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de peur, soudain, j'entendis Meia parler, se rendant compte de la situation.

-Ooh…ça va mal se passer pour nous !

Malgré mon état, je vis que Saryuu était à quelques centimètres de moi, le regard fulminant et ses yeux enréolés d'une lumière violette. Je ne pus dire que ce mot.

-…Désolé…

-Les mots ne seront pas suffisants pour apaiser ma colère !

Il me prit violemment par le bras et m'entrainai vers une pièce à part ou il refermait la porte qui claquait sous la violence. Il me prit par le col en me plaquant contre le mur.

-Vous aviez oublié qu'Elyon était avec vous ? Dans le même temps cela ne m'étonnes pas de votre insouciance comme vous étiez dans un état second… Morina !

Je lui demandais de me lâcher, mais il resserrait sa prise sous la colère.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous aviez montré le mauvais exemple à ma favorite ? Regardez dans quelle état vous vous retrouvez tout les deux !

Intérieurement, je baissai la tête. Il avait raison ! J'étais désolée de ce qui s'était passé à l'instant !

Soudain, je vis des étoiles balayer mon champ de vision et je lui dis dans l'immédiat.

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…

Il s'étonnait en me relâchant.

-Maintenant ?

Je n'eus le temps de finir que je tombais dans ses bras, endormie. Je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il me ramenait sans doute à la New Gen. Je ne pus faire quoique ce soit que je m'endormis dans l'immédiat, emportés par le courant de mes rêves.


	30. Punition ou Attirance ?

Chapitre 30

Je me réveillais, la tête toute embrûmé. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mes rien ne me venait. Je me rendais compte que j'étais sur un lit mais aucun drap ne me recouvrait et j'étais habillé de mon chemisier habituelle.

-Enfin réveillé... Morina !

Un sursaut me frappait comme la foudre avant de sentir une présence que je reconnaissais bien. Sa voix, mécontente et à deux doigts de l'explosion, me mit en état d'alerte.

-Saryuu... ?

Des pas se rapprochaient de moi avant que je me mette instinctivement en-dessous les draps, ayant peur de subir son courroux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me cachais et ni pourquoi il était en colère, mais quelque chose me disait que ça avait avoir avec moi. Il s'était arrêté et je me mis à trembler sous mes draps.

-Je me souviens de rien... Saryuu...

-Moi, je me souviens bien de ce que vous aviez dit ! Et je peux vous dire que je me contiens depuis que je vous ai déposé sur votre lit !

Je me recrouvillais sur moi-même, de plus en plus terrorisé. Je protestais à nouveau.

-Si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal, j'en suis désolé...

Je n'eu le temps de terminer qu'il me retournait vers lui avant de me débarrasser de mes draps sur mon visage, dévoilant mon regard effrayée au visage terrifiant du jeune empereur, montrant que j'en avais assez fait. Ma respiration est devenu plus rapide en quelques secondes.

-Sar...

La fin de son prénom fut étranglée alors qu'il refermait sa main sur ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer dangereusement.

-Vous aviez assez joué de moi, maintenant ! Je déteste voir mes serviteurs être dans un état second quand j'ai le dos tourné ! Votre désobligance va vous coûtez cher !

Mes mains s'étaient agrippé aux siennes, tentant de les enlever sans vraiment de succès. Mes poumons réclamaient plus d'airs et je me mis à gesticuler dans tout les sens.

-Désolé... Ce n'était pas... Arrh !

Il appuyait de nouveau mais en me bloquant totalement la respiration. Ma bouche légèrement entrouverte, je lui suppliais du regard de me laisser la vie sauve. Il esquissait un sourire en me voyant soumise à lui.

-Comme vous êtes encore une esclave si je vous permets de vous le rappelez, je vais donc vous faire subir une punition à la place de votre éxécution sous mon pouvoir. Vous êtes d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais, apeurée. Il vint à mon oreille avant de me dire.

-Avant toute chose, vous allez vous changer !

Il retirait sa main avant de me laisser respirer. Je me massais le cou avant de reprendre une réspiration régulière. Je me relevais sur mon lit avant de le regarder. Il me dit avec envie.

-Votre punition consistera à me montrer votre talent de danseuse en me suppliant de vous donner du plaisir !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de sentir des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon visage. Je me mis à trembler à nouveau.

-N'hésitez pas à aller encore plus loin ! Cela fait longtemps que je voulais que vous me fassiez une danse pour moi ! Disait-il en se rapprochant de mon visage, un sourire incandescent mêlé à ses yeux violines brillantes.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Saryuu pensait depuis longtemps à que je fasse une danse pour lui ? Je me posais pas plus de question pour me diriger vers la salle de bain avant que je ne vois mes affaires que j'avais acheté, bien rangée dans mon placard. Je vis aussi que le sac qui contenait les affaires de Saryuu a été mis sur un côté de la penderie. Je me mis à rire en silence. Peut être ne savait-il pas que cela lui appartenait ! Je fis mine de rien avant de prendre mon ensemble haut court-short et de me changer pour aussi me coiffer. Je me fis une longue et jolie tresse avec quelques décorations vertes et j'ouvris ma porte, dévoilant mon aspect sportif et... sexy... à l'empereur ! Je vis ses yeux me dévorer en voyant mon corps mince et mes jambes bien proportionnée bien qu'il soit moins galbée que la plupart des filles de mon âge. Je me mis à rougir alors que je m'efforçais de contrôler mes émotions mais le fait que ce soit Saryuu qui voit certaines de mes parties du corps dénudés n'arrangeait pas l'effet du moment. Ce n'est rien !... juste une punition qui risque de me ridiculiser pendant un bref moment... rien de très gênant vu que j'ai encore des vêtements sur moi...

-Encore plus désirable que Kinoda !

Mon stress tombait de nouveau sur moi quand il avait dit cette phrase. Je déglutis de nouveau avant de lui demander, la voix tremblante.

-Maintenant... il faudrait une musique... dans le thème de la sensualité !

Il se mit ricaner en fermant ses yeux. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ! Se retrouver dans une tenue comme celle-ci dans le but de soudoyer un empereur pour... Attendez ! Est-ce vraiment le but de la punition de Saryuu de lui faire éprouver du plaisir ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Me demandait-il, amusé. Continuez !

Je lui avouais, les bras entourant mon ventre, pas très rassuré.

-Je... Je dois vous avouez que... Que je n'ai jamais dansé sur ce genre de musique...

-Qu'est-ce que j'entend là ? Vous êtes une danseuse et vous ne savez pas être sensuelle ? M'interrogeait-il, moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas sensuelle sur ce genre de situation, c'est tout ! Dis-je d'un ton ferme et franc.

-Oh ! Je vous ai mis de mauvaise humeur ? Me disait-il avec un sourire narquois, renforçant ma frustation.

Je réussis à me contenir avant de m'adossée au mur en soupirant. Je lui révélais.

-J'ai fais de la danse mais je n'ai jamais effectué ceux-ci dans ce but ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous exciter pour que vous vous mettiez entre mes jambes !

La dernière phrase me fit rougir mais je conservais mon regard posé et réfléchi. Il se levait avant de venir vers moi pour me dissuader de toute échappatoire. Il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, un sourire pervers marquant le sien.

-Vous m'excitez déjà, Morina ! Votre tenue ne me laisse pas indifférent, vous savez ! Me sussurait-il avec ardeur avant de passer sa langue sur mon oreille, refluant le sang sur mes joues.

Je n'arrivais plus à faire quoique ce soit. La peur comme la nervosité me paralysaient les jambes. Je baissais les yeux vers une de ses mains qui se posait sur le côté de mon ventre dénudé et il me le caressait du bout de ses doigts, me faisant ravaler ma salive tellement la sensation était intense. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait touché comme ceux-ci ! Je levais les yeux vers son visage qui semblait se concentrer sur mon ventre malgré que ses yeux me fixaient sans ciller. Je lui disais, pas rassurée.

-Saryuu Evan, vous soudoyez, ce ne sont pas mes attentions...

Il posait son autre main sur ma joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis qu'il voulait aller plus loin mais je n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se séparait brutalement de moi, reculant de quelques mètres. Je repris mes esprits avant de le regarder. Il avait le souffle rapide et il tentait de résister à quelque chose.

-Je... Je dois résister à l'envie... Vous résister...

Je le regardais d'un air triste avant de me rapprocher de lui, tout doucement. Son état ne me laissait pas indifférente ! Au fond de moi, je participais à ce qu'il ressentait même si je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais de mon plein gré ! Je pris une de ses mains avant de changer de sujet.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien reposé, sinon ?

Il s'étonnait avant de me regarder, les yeux ronds. Je lui fis un sourire magnifique avant de poser ma main sur une de ses joues.

-Si vous voulez me résistez, soit je ne dois plus vous voir soit il faut penser à autre chose même si la tentation est forte ! Contrôler son autre soi-même requiert une mentalité d'acier mais vous êtes capable de vous maitriser !

Ses yeux scrutaient les miens avant de délaisser son exploration télépathique en voyant que je ne mentais pas. Je baissais légèrement mes yeux avant de sentir une pointe de tristesse monter au fond de moi, me donnant les larmes aux yeux.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que ce garçon que je vois en face de moi ne disparaisse pour toujours !

Il fut frappé par la foudre avant qu'il ne sente ma main trembler sur sa peau.

-Vous êtes... Vous êtes un chef, Saryuu ! Je vois depuis... Quelque jour ce qui fait de vous un... Empereur !... Cet être qui est caché au fond de vous... Veux se manifester contre celui plus sauvage...

-Cela suffit, Morina !

Les paroles de Saryuu arrêtèrent ma voix avant que celui-ci ne me dise avec un sourire.

-Je ne me suis pas encore assez reposé si vous voulez le savoir ! Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'emprunte votre lit pendant une bonne heure ?

-Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer dans vos appartements ? Sursautais-je, surprise de sa question.

-Je ne veux pas croiser quelqu'un pour être dérangé et je sens que cet chambre est remplie de votre aura douce, chaleureuse et réconfortante ! Je sens que cela va m'aider à m'endormir !

-Euh... Vos désirs sont des ordres, empereur !

Il me fit un sourire doux avant de se diriger vers mon lit. J'entendis qu'il débouclait sa ceinture et je me mis à rougir en une fraction de seconde avant de détourner le regard, gênée.

-J'aimerais aussi me reposer avec quelqu'un ! Pas une esclave en particulier mais une personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance ! '' Je le vis se tourner vers moi doucement, me faisant replier sur moi-même '' Cela vous dérange de venir dormir avec moi ?

-Sans vous mentir... Un peu !

Je l'entendis venir vers moi avant de me relever la tête, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ne soyez pas effrayée de dormir avec moi, Morina ! Je ne vous ferais aucun mal !

Je baissais mes yeux et je me sentis pas bien quand je vis ses muscles bien dessinés sous sa peau légèrement bronzé. Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Il était TERRIBLEMENT attrayant et musclé !

-Vous préférez mieux ça comme punition ? Ou vous voulez faire une danse sensuelle pour moi ?

-Non, je... Je préfère mieux dormir avec vous ! Balbutiais-je, rouge pivoine.

Il se séparait de moi avant qu'il ne me dise.

-Allez-vous changer ! Je vous attends !

Je m'exécutais avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. J'abandonnais mes vêtements avant de remettre mon chemisier bleu et de me pouponner un peu pour être propre.

J'ouvris la porte avant de voir Saryuu installé dans mon lit, le drap à moitié mit sur son corps, laissant voir son legging noir. Je déglutis avant de m'avancer vers lui et de commencer à m'installer sur le lit. Je lui laissais un écart avant de rabattre les couvertures sur moi. Je restais un petit temps assis en le regardant du coin de l'œil et je vis qu'il me fixait attentivement, guettant un moindre signe de ma part. Je me mis à soupirer avant de lui dire en m'allongeant complétement.

-Si vous aviez le moindre problème, je suis là !

Je fermis mes yeux avant d'entendre le cliquetis de la serrure de ma porte, sans doute dû à la volonté de Saryuu. Malgré le silence, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir complètement. Soudain, j'entendis qu'il bougeait avant de sentir une ombre passer au-dessus de moi et de sentir une de ses jambes passer au-dessus de moi, j'ouvris directement mes yeux avant de voir le jeune empereur au-dessus de moi, les mains posées à plat sur les côtés de ma tête. Etrangement, son sourire ne laissait rien de menaçant, mais surtout, laissait quelque chose de doux, dénué de tendresse, quelque chose qui n'avais rien à voir avec son côté sauvage !

-Morina, je ne veux qu'une chose en ce moment ! Me disait-il, presque dans un murmure.

Je restais muette avant d'entendre la suite.

-Je veux vous donner de la tendresse !

J'écarquillais les yeux avant d'être à nouveau attiré par ses yeux.

-Saryuu...

Son visage se rapprochait du mien avant que mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, lentement. Saryuu se rapprochait encore de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes qui s'entrouvrirent instinctivement. Le jeune homme laissait passer un petit moment avant de plonger avec douceur pour lier ma bouche à la sienne et n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour l'approfondir avec sa langue, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors que les mains de Saryuu se mirent à se déplacer avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se coller contre mon corps, me faisant hoqueter, échappant une bouffée d'air de mes poumons. Il reprit bien vite son baiser. Une certaine chaleur montait en moi alors que mes bras venèrent autour de son cou, accentuant un peu plus le baiser qu'il m'offrait.

'' Toujours aussi... Délicieuse ! ''

-Saryuu... Aaaahh...

Ses mains sont venues m'entourer la taille avant de remonter vers mon dos, infiltrant ses doigts dans le tissu bleu. Ses mains me massaient le dos avec vigueur et je sentis son pied gauche caresser le mien avant qu'il ne le mette au-dessus du sien. Ses caresses me laissaient sans voix. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si attentionné et docile avec moi, une humaine sans défense qui ne méritait pas de vivre dans ce monde ! Il me laissait respirer avant de me regarder, droit dans les yeux.

-Morina...

Sa main droite me caressait avec douceur les cheveux avant de me dire, avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes une fille que j'affectionne beaucoup alors que nous avons des facultés très différente... !

Je recherchais ses caresses avant de lui dire avec un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de pouvoir ou d'une quelconque faculté pour pouvoir éprouver des sentiments ! Il faut juste ne pas se mentir à soi-même !

Un sourire confiant apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Je retiendrais votre leçon, Morina !

Je tiquais à cette phrase avant de lui dire, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne suis pas une maîtresse de plaisir !

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

Je le pris au dépourvu en le retournant sur le lit avant de le regarder d'en haut. Celui-ci fut étonné que j'aie pris le dessus sur lui et je me mettais comme il était sur moi il y a quelques minutes. Il me disait avec un sourire rieur.

-Vous saviez que vous êtes à demi-nue en ma présence ?

En l'espace de quelques secondes, mon visage laissait place à la stupéfaction.

-Je vous le dis simplement ! Ne pensez pas que je voudrais vous faire ce genre de chose ! Me disait-il, le plus naturel du monde.

Je me mis à rougir avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. La fascination nous prit en quelques secondes.

-Vos yeux sont magnifiques… Dis-je dans un murmure.

-Vous aussi… Morina… Me disait-il en fermant doucement ses yeux, attendant que je l'embrasse.

Je collais mes lèvres contre les siennes avant que ses bras ne s'enroulent autour de moi pour me coller contre lui. Nous nous battons pour la domination avec fougue. Nos respirations se mélangeant au gré de notre activité. Soudain, je le repoussais violemment contre le matelas avant de me ruer vers la salle de bain avant de claquer brutalement la porte. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains, la respiration haletante.

-Morina ? Me questionnais Saryuu alors que je l'entendis se lever de mon lit.

-Je... Je vais bien ! Laissez-moi un peu tranquille... Juste quelques minutes !

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Des tremblements se manifestaient dans mes jambes et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je fermis fortement mes yeux en essayant de controler mes émotions. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ce genre de chose ? Il faut que j'arrête tout de suite sinon ça pourrait mal se terminer ! Je posais une main sur mon coeur avant de sentir la présence du jeune empereur derrière la porte.

-Morina, si vous aviez un problème, dîtes-le moi !

Je sentis mon coeur reprendre un rythme normal et un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur mon visage.

-Oui... Je vais bien !

Un long silence se manifestait, traduisant que Saryuu était en pleine réflexion. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner avant que tout ne se tut. Je prie une profonde inspiration avant de me lever et d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Le jeune empereur était adossé au mur, les bras et les jambes croisés. Je rougis avant de refermer ma porte et je me frottais le bras avec mon autre main, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il tournait son visage vers le mien avant de le sentir entrer dans ma tête. Je détournais la tête en disant.

-Arrêtez ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment...

Il stoppait son observation avant de dire.

-Si je vous ai gêné, je vous en demande pardon !

Je détournais la tête ves lui, étonné, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'avançait doucement vers moi en me disant d'une voix triste.

-Mes punitions peuvent être parfois très humiliantes et parfois cruelles ! Vous aviez bien fait de fuir ma présence !

-Non, non Saryuu ! Dis-je en essayant de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Ce n'est pas votre faute !

Il relevait avant de s'étonner en voyant mon visage s'assombrir.

-C'est à cause de moi !

Il sursautait avant que je ne continue, les larmes aux yeux.

-Si je n'aurais pas bu le verre que le barman m'avait servi, vous ne serais pas ici à me donner des punitions ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé !

-Pardon, Morina ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui avant de voir qu'il était stupéfait devant ce que j'ai dis.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-En réalité, ce serait le barman la cause de votre ivresse ? Vous n'avez pas commandez votre verre de votre plein gré ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Mon corps ne supporte pas l'alcool ! Depuis que je l'ai su, je n'ai jamais envisagé de boire ce genre de chose !

Je le sentis pénétrer dans ma mémoire récemment retrouvé avant que son visage ne se fronce, mécontent.

-Ils ont osé... vous faire boire...

Je sentis qu'il allait vraiment se mettre en colère. Je lui prie les mains en lui disant.

-Non ! Ne leur faîtes rien, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des ravages !

Il me fixait d'un regard impénétrable avant que j'abandonne ma tentative de le faire changer d'avis, la tête baissée.

-Ils vont payer pour vous avoir obliger à boire ce genre de chose totalement stupide !

Je m'étonnais avant de lui demander.

-Vous en avez déjà bu ?

-Quand j'étais petit, par accident ! Les dégâts étaient colossaux ! Depuis, je refuse tout offre venant de la part de mes fidèles qui sont... Un peu des fréquenteurs de discothéque, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Je lui fit un sourire charmant en lui avouant, la mine rieuse.

-Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire ! J'ai connu une cousine comme ça ! Elle revenait à la maison et elle ne se réveillait pas avant 10h du matin !

-Vous aviez eu une sacré famille, dîtes-moi ! Me disait-il avec un sourire.

-Je suis la plus jeune dans l'arbre généalogique ! La '' petite dernière '' comme me disait mes cousins et toute la famille !

Il se mit à rire avec plaisir.

-Si j'en croit les liens de parenté, il y avait aussi des danseurs dans votre famille ?

-Ma mère l'était, comme l'était mon grand-père maternel ! Et vous ?

Ses yeux devinrent triste en quelques secondes. Je sentais que cela l'avait déstabilisé et j'essayais de réctifier mon tir.

-Vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en parler si vous ne voulez pas ! Je ne veux pas vous forcez avec tout ce que vous endurez jusqu'à maintenant !

Ses sourcils se décontractaient avant de dire.

-Pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas en parler ! J'ai encore des réserves à propos de vous !

Je m'inclinais doucement.

-Je comprends, Saryuu Evan ! Si vous avez le moindre souci, je serais là !

Il se déplaçait versla chaise de mon bureau avant de reprendre ses affaires qu'il remit sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Soudain, il me tendit sa ceinture. Je l'interrogeais du regard avant qu'il ne me dise, amusée.

-Pouvez-vous me mettre ma ceinture, petite banalité ?

Je soupirais avant de tendre ma main qui reçu la ceinture dans sa paume. Je vins vers lui avant de passer mes bras autour de lui et d'approcher les deux emboûts que j'essayais d'emboîter, mais sans succès. Je recommençais avant de dire avec hésitation en levant la tête vers le sien.

-Euh... Comment fonctionne ce genre de ceinture, Saryuu ?

Il me regardait avant que je ne sentes sa main droite se posait sur la mienne. Il manipulait ma main avec douceur avant de poser quelques doigts sur des pressoirs.

-Comme ça !

Il appuyait sur mes doigts provoquant un clic qui tenait les deux extrémités jointes. Alors que j'allais me détacher de lui, il passait ses mains autour de ma taille avant de chercher ma bouche pour l'unir à la sienne. Je posais mes mains sur ses joues avant de nous séparer sous le manque d'air.

-Excusez-moi, j'en avais terriblement envie !

Je lui fit un sourire doux en guise d'acceptation et il me le rendit. Il se déplaçait vers la porte de ma chambre avant de me dire.

-Je dois vous laissez, Morina ! Merci de votre hospitalité pendant quelques heures !

-Euh... Ma porte restera toujours ouverte pour vous ! Dis-je avec hésitation.

Il acquiesçait avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit avant de sentir une certaine odeur que je connaissais, celle de Saryuu ! Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

'' Merci de vous être installé comme chez vous ici ! Je sens que je vais bien dormir ce soir ! ''


	31. Chantage Télépathique !

Chapitre 31

Le dîner se passait merveilleusement bien. Meia ma raconté ce qui s'était passé après son réveil et je fus subjuguée par ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVIEZ FAIT ? m'écriais-je.

Elle se mit à rougir en souriant, les yeux baissé.

-D'après Giris, l'alcool m'avait vraiment rendu folle et je cherchais déjà à le mettre à nu ! Il a laissé son envie prendre le dessus et... Voilà !

Je restais stupéfaite. Bon… d'accord ce n'est pas interdit, surtout avec une personne que l'on aime ! Mais bon… On va dire que ce genre de discussion est très embarrassante, surtout pour moi qui n'est pas du genre rentrer dans les affaires privées des autre, y compris l'empereur, j'avais plutôt l'impression de me trahir moi-même, comme avec Saryuu 15 minutes plus tôt ! Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger de me parler de ça !

-On va dire que je ne suis pas une dominante à proprement parler ! Concluait-elle en levant son visage souriant vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Meia ? En plus, tu n'étais pas toi-même à ce moment-là, peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu réussiras à prendre le dessus ! Dis-je en prenant des brocolis avec du poulet rôti.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je suis réputé pour être une invincible dans un face à face !

-Ce qui prouve que tu ne l'es pas dans certaines situations ! Dis-je avec un sourire angélique.

Elle m'adressait un regard boudeur avant de me dire avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Parle pour toi ! Tu n'es pas encore passée par cette étape !

-Mais moi, je reste sérieuse dans ses situations ! J'espère juste que tout s'est bien passée pour vous deux, ce que je veux dire par là…

-Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas ! Giris s'en ai chargé personnellement !

-D'accord ! C'était plus ceux-ci qui m'inquiètais !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle à voulut dire !

Je sursautais en entendant la petite voix d'Elyon. Cette discussion m'avait tellement submergée que je n'ai pas fait attention à la présence de la jeune favorite. Je me tournais vers elle en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux avec un sourire.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! C'est des discussions de grands !

-D'accord ! Affirmait-elle, ne cherchant pas à insister.

Les rêves n'étaient pas de mon côté durant cette nuit. Je bougeais sans cesse dans les draps et étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller.

_Humaine… !_

Cette voix, grave et peu rassurante, me faisait frissonner

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point tu manques beaucoup à tout le peuple, petite humaine ordinaire !_

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et de la sueur perlait sur ma peau. J'haletais, sous l'emprise du cauchemar.

_Si tu tiens à ce que personne ne sois blessé demain, j'aimerais te demander une petite chose tout à fait entre nous !_

Je me retournais sans cesse dans mes draps avant d'entendre la dernière phrase.

_Tu vas devoir tuer Saryuu Evan cette nuit ! _

Je voulais me réveiller mais cela fut un échec, le cauchemar me retenait belle et bien prisonnière ! Un gémissement de protestation sortit de ma bouche alors que la voix continuait de me dire.

_Saches que tu es surveillé ! La moindre trahison ou échec te sera…_

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'une onde de lumière illuminait ma vision. Une silhouette d'un jeune garçon se fit voir au fur et à mesure et je reconnu l'adolescent au couettes vertes tenant une arme massif sur son épaule.

'' Laissez-la tranquille, générations de la seconde phase ! Il vous ai formellement interdit de parler avec elle, surtout de lui demander de commettre un telle meurtre ! '' Disait-il d'une voix furieuse.

Fey !

Le jeune homme jetait un petit coup d'oeil en ma direction avant de me dire.

'' J'espère que tu n'as rien, Morina ! On dirait que des télépathes veulent t'utiliser par delà les rêves pour assouvir leurs fins ! Je vais essayer de t'expulser de ton sommeil et je m'occuperais du reste ! Dis tout à Saru sur ce qui se passe et surtout NE TE RENDORS PAS AVANT QUE JE TE RECONTACTE ! Tu risques de te faire attaquer à nouveau ou te faire plier par leurs volontés et je te signale tout de même que j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver ! ''

-'' D...D'accord, Fey ! ''

Il actionnait son arme avant de tirer vers les ombres violettes aux loin pour dire de ne pas m'approcher et il partit soudainement vers moi d'une vitesse fulgurante. J'eus le temps de voir que ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat argenté avant que son arme disparaisse de son épaule et qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Tout cela en un millième de seconde ! Je m'accrochais à lui alors qu'il sprintait à travers mes rêves. Les paysages oniriques passaient devant mes yeux comme un long métrage de film. J'osais regarder derrière moi et je vis les mêmes ombres se mouver derrière nous. J'écarquillais les yeux avant d'entourer son cou en fermant fortement les yeux.

-S'il te plaît… Sors-moi de ce piège...

Le jeune homme me jetait un coup d'oeil avant de courir plus vite que tout à l'heure. Les minutes passèrent. Les rêves apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme par magie devant nous. Soudain, il s'arrêtait net et me mis sur mes pieds.

'' Par delà ce mur, c'est le passage pour que le subconscient s'éveille dans la réalité ! Tu es prêtes ? ''

-'' Va-y ! ''

Il prit son élan avant de me percuter de plein fouet, me faisant atterrir sur le mur onirique qui m'avalait en quelques secondes. Je le vis lever la tête vers moi avant qu'il ne me dise.

-Rappelle-toi de ne pas t'endormir avant que je te recontacte !

Alors que ma vision s'obscurcissait, je le vis refaire apparaître son arme sur son épaule, près à riposter contre ceux qui voulait me manipuler. Je sentis l'émotion me prendre en pensant au fait qu'il se retrouvait tout seul face à une dizaine de personnes.

Fey…

* * *

Je me réveillais brutalement de mon sommeil, la respiration irrégulière. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes pensées défilèrent tellement vite que j'en avais mal à la tête. Je me levais précipitamment de mon lit avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte. Il faisait très sombre dans les couloirs ! Vaut mieux prendre un objet lumineux ! Je trouvais une mini-lampe dans un tiroir avant d'éclairer mon parcours que je m'empressais de remonter en courant. Je sais que le respect est très important envers les serviteurs mais, ici, ce n'étais pas le plus préoccupant ! Je sprintais vers l'infirmerie et je ne fus pas surprise de voir aucune lumière dans la pièce médicale. Sous l'effet du stress et du danger présent autour de la New Gen, je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à tomber inconsciente. Je m'efforçais d'ouvrir la porte mais rien ne faisait, elle était fermé à clé !

-Morina ?

Je fis volte-face, de l'espoir dans les yeux, et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues en voyant la personne qui m'avait interpellé.

-Giris…

Le jeune homme perçut que j'étais pas dans mon état normal. Il vint en courant avant de me prendre par les épaules, le regard inquiet.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état aussi alarmant ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils nous entourent ! Ils veulent la mort de Saryuu ! Dis-je la voix moitié-criante et tremblante. Si je ne tue pas Saryuu d'ici l'aube, ils voudront tous nous exécuter !

* * *

Je me retrouvais dans la chambre de Meia et de Giris. La jeune lieutenante m'avait assise sur son lit avant de me réconforter par des mots et un grand enlacement quand je me suis mis à éclater en sanglots, Giris était en train de joindre Saryuu d'urgence par télépathie et le médecin lui as signalé que j'étais dans leur chambre dans un état de détresse, l'empereur lui confirmait qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

-Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Dis-je, encore dans un état critique.

Meia passait ses bras autour de moi avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule, beaucoup plus inquiète que son mari.

-Calme-toi, Morina ! C'est fini, on est là maintenant !

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant entrer le jeune empereur d'un pas rapide. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur moi et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Meia avant de lui demander de me lâcher, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

Mes larmes redoublèrent en repensant à ce que ce télépathe m'avait dit de faire. Pourquoi le tuer ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour en arriver là ? Je n'arrivais plus à dire quoique ce soit et Giris décida de prendre le relais.

-Je l'ai vu en état de détresse à l'infirmerie et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'est passé, elle ma dit que des télépathes nous entouraient et que si elle ne te tuait pas cette nuit, non seulement elle se fera exécuter mais aussi tout le monde de la New Gen !

Saryuu restait interdit face à ses révélations. Le jeune médecin lui confirmait aussi que cela était vrai car il la vue dans ma mémoire.

-Saru… Ces hommes lui ont fait du chantage, n'est-ce pas ? Demandait Meia, pas rassurée.

-Non, je ne croie pas ! De plus, Morina n'est pas du genre à se laisser berner par des personnes comme nous ! Meia ! Rassemble ton unité et patrouille sur tout le périmètre de la New Gen ! Tu m'enverras un message si il y a le moindre mouvement suspect !

-A tes ordres ! Disait-elle en s'inclinant légèrement avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide dans sa salle de bain.

Giris partit aussi se préparer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Un long silence se manifestait dans la chambre du jeune couple. Saryuu me regardait fixement avant de me demander.

-Morina, comment as-tu réussi à sortir de ton sommeil dans ce cas-là ?

-... C'est une longue histoire...

Il restait attentif avant de se rapprocher de moi pour passer une main autour de ma taille. Je voulais résister à la tentation mais je fus obligé de céder. Je me reposais sur lui. Je me sentis en sécurité dans ses bras et sa chaleur me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Je lui révélais.

-C'est grâce à Fey que je me suis réveillé !

-Fey ? s'exclamait-il soudainement.

Il me prit par les épaules, s'efforçant de ne pas me secouer après cette révélation.

-Tu as rencontré Fey dans ton rêve ?

Je lui dis, d'une voix triste.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire ! Notre première rencontre était au moment où vous aviez utilisé un collier sur moi ! Quand il s'est présenté, cela ma fait un choc ! Je lui ai parlé de tout avec lui, comme je le fais avec Meia et Giris ! Même si il est mort, je sais qu'il reste tout de même dans les pensées de ceux qu'ils l'ont aimées ! Je pense plutôt à vous, Saryuu !

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à dire quoique ce soit tellement il était sidéré. Je lui disais avec tristesse.

-Au moment où les suspects m'ont abordée, il a fait irruption devant moi sans crier gare et il était armé d'un canon laser sur son épaule ! Il ma emmenée vers une sortie possible avant de me dire de ne pas me rendormir avant qu'il me recontacte ! De crainte que les mêmes personnes reviennent pour me manipuler grâce au rêves !

Saryuu allait dire quelque chose quand soudain, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, laissant passer ma meilleure amie et son petit copain dans la tenue de leur unité. Je baissais la tête devant eux alors qu'il passèrent devant nous. Je leur disais avant qu'ils ne referment la porte.

-Soyez prudent !

Meia me fit un sourire rassurant avant de disparaître. Je ne pus m'empêcher de croiser mes bras sur mon ventre tellement j'avais froid et peur pour ceux qui veulent protéger Saryuu Evan.

-Morina !

Je tournais ma tête vers lui avant de le voir se lever.

-Venez avec moi ! M'ordonnait-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi… ?

Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir qu'il m'avait pris la main et m'avait levée en quelques minutes avant de me faire sortir de la chambre de mes amies.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce vous faîtes ? Disais-je, étonnée.

-Je vous emmène dans un endroit où les télépathes ne pourront pas vous atteindre par la pensée ! Cela aidera aussi Fey à maîtriser ceux qui veulent vous faire du chantage !

Je fis de mon mieux pour le suivre alors que sa course était très rapide, manquant de me faire tomber plusieurs fois en percutant son pied par accident. Alors que nous arpentons le couloir rapidement, nous franchisâmes une porte à double battant qui me semblait pas inconnue et il continua tout droit sans s'arrêter avant de se diriger vers la droite, vers une porte d'où l'indication '' Salle anti-télépathique '' était lustrée d'or, comme celui de son bureau.

-Une salle… Anti-télépathique ?

Il prit une clef dans sa poche avant de la mettre dans la serrure et il l'ouvrit en grand pour que je puisse voir à l'intérieur. C'est une salle spacieuse avec tout le nécessaire pour y vivre. Comme je pourrais me demander si cela n'étais pas un appartement à la base ! J'y entrais alors que Saryuu refermait la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers moi.

-Ceux-ci est une pièce que j'ai moi-même aménagé au cas où il y aurait un danger pour ceux qui vivent au sein de la New Gen ! Cette pièce est entièrement insonorisée et ne laisse passer aucune connexion ou onde télépathique ! Je vous ordonne d'y rester en attendant que tout cela cesse, c'est bien compris ?

Je tournais ma tête légèrement vers lui. Il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de moi avant de prendre doucement mon bras.

-Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Morina ! Je reviendrais vous cherchez ! Restez forte jusqu'à la fin comme vous le faîtes avec moi !

-Saryuu… Je voudrais aller avec vous… S'il vous plaît… Dis d'une voix implorante.

-Non, je n'accepterais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit ! Restez ici et parlez avec Fey, récupérez votre sommeil et je vous promets de revenir, petite banalité !

Alors qu'il se retournait pour se rediriger vers la porte, je me retournais avant de me jeter à son cou. Il restait stupéfait par ma réaction avant de m'enlacer avec force. Je me mis à pleurer, ayant très peur de le perdre.

-Morina… Ne pleurez pas ! Me disait-il doucement. Restez ce que vous êtes !

Je refusais de le lâcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mes bras se resserrèrent un peu autour de son cou, lui faisant remarquer mon refus de lui obéir.

-Morina…

Ses mains remontèrent vers le milieu de mon dos avant que son visage ne regarde le mien.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Je dois m'occuper de ceux qui vous ont manipulé !

'' Laisse-le partir, Morina ! Fais-lui confiance ! ''

La voix de Fey résonnait au plus profond de moi et je levais ma tête vers celui de l'empereur. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien avant de lui dire, d'une petite voix pleurante.

-Je… Je vous fais confiance…

Alors que je commençais à me reculer. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne d'une rapidité effrayante. Il me pressait davantage contre lui à quel point je sentais toute les parties de son corps.

'' Je suppose que je dois ne rien dire, c'est ça ? ''

Je me mis à rire intérieurement.

-'' Exactement, Fey ! Mais sinon, merci de m'avoir sauvée ! ''

'' Après tout, je suis ton esprit gardien, non ? C'est un plaisir de te protéger, petit perce-neige ! ''

Cette appellation me rappelait mon professeur référent à Gonzou qui m'appelait souvent sous le nom de cette fleur des glaciers, symbolisant la renaissance de la nature par le printemps. Saryuu s'activait un peu plus sur mes lèvres avant de réussir à l'approfondir, sa langue fougueuse jouant avec la mienne. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, mon corps envoûté par ce baiser ardent. Je sentis que je manquais d'air et je me détachais de ses lèvres avant de baisser la tête, haletante. Il me levais le menton avant de me dire, mes yeux le fixant, implorante.

-Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal ! Vous êtes un exemple pour le peuple, petit perce-neige à l'éclat vierge et pur !

Ses mots m'écarquillaient les yeux de stupeur. Ces mots… Des mots magnifiques dîtes de sa propre bouche… Je sentis mon corps se réchauffer en quelques minutes, révélé par le rouge aux niveaux de mes joues. Il me caressait la joue avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'un éclat magique. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis le sommeil m'emporter. Mes yeux se fermèrent au fur et à mesure avant de sentir mon corps se laisser porter par l'empereur.

'' Saru m'a donné la mission de continuer à te protéger pendant son absence ! Content d'entendre qu'il ne soit pas en colère de me voir en relation avec toi ! ''

Je m'endormis dans un profond sommeil, protégé par l'esprit de Fey Rune, l'ancien capitaine de l'unité Galh comme du guerrier le plus puissant de la New Gen !

_**Saryuu regardait le visage endormi de Morina sur son épaule. Celle-ci avait une peur réelle de le perdre à tout jamais et cela ne pouvait se voir non seulement par télépathie, mais aussi par son comportement durant cette nuit. Il fit plier ses jambes pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de l'emmener vers un canapé rouge aux détails dorées. Il la posait délicatement avant de s'éloigner pour prendre un drap de soie qu'il installait sur sa petite protégée. Il mettait un coussin derrière sa tête avant de la regarder avec un sourire.**_

_**-Douce et innocente… Voilà ce qui détermine votre faiblesse, petit perce-neige ! **_

_**Il posait ses lèvres sur son front avant d'offrir un baiser à chacune de ses paupières lisses.**_

_**-Je vous protégerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Et vous vous battrez avec moi dans les moments difficiles !**_

_Ma renaissance…_

_**Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avant de se détacher de son corps qu'il laissait sous la surveillance de son meilleur soldat et son ancien camarade de toujours, Fey Rune ! Il franchit la porte de la salle anti- télépathie avant de la refermer doucement. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de laisser son côté bestial prendre le dessus, réveillant en lui la force tyrannique qu'il cachait en lui. Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus brillant alors qu'un flot violet se mouvait autour de lui. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de ses appartements, le regard plus furieux que jamais.**_

_**-A tout ceux qui nous attaquent ! Je vous ferais aucune pitié ! **_


	32. L'anniversaire de Saryuu Evan !

Chapitre 32

Je dérivais dans les méandres du sommeil, l'esprit de Fey à mes côtés. Pas de rêve, seulement le vide. Je tournais ma tête vers lui. Son regard sérieux traduisait qu'il restait à l'affût dans toute circonstances, près à neutraliser ceux qui réussissent à venir ici avec son arme massive. Je baissais la tête, triste. Tout le monde se battaient en ce moment ! Quant à moi... Je n'étais simplement qu'une victime mis à l'abri par son manque de combativité et de force télépathique ! Les yeux menthe du jeune homme se tournait vers moi avant de constater ma mine triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Morina ? Pourquoi es-tu malheureuse ?

-Je suis une incompétente...

Il sursautait en continuant à m'écouter.

-Tout ce que je sais faire... C'est d'être une proie facile pour tout le monde...

Il se tournait vers moi avant de poser une main sur mon épaule.

-Non Morina ! Tu n'es pas une proie facile ni une incompétente, tu es bien plus que ça, crois-moi !

Je levais la tête vers lui avant de lui dire.

-Comment tu peux croire que je sois bien plus qu'une simple humaine, sans pouvoir magique, incapable de se battre et ne possédant pas une intelligence exceptionnel comme vous ? Plus les jours avancent à la New Gen, plus je me dis que je ne suis rien pour vous tous !

-Morina, je t'interdis de dire que tu n'ai rien pour nous ! Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte de tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton arrivé ? Me disait-il d'un ton ferme.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spéciale... J'ai fait ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, comme avec les miens à l'académie ! Saryuu n'a rien à m'envier pour ça !

Il me fixait d'un regard déçu avant de dire d'une voix énervé.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me déçois, Morina !

Je sursautais avant qu'il ne plonge ses yeux dans les miens en continuant d'un ton un peu plus agressive.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point Saru t'admire ! Certes, tu n'es pas comme la génération de la seconde phase, mais tu es aussi celle qu'il estime par sa juste valeur et crois-moi que cela se traduit par le fait qu'il ne ta pas exécutée !

Je baissais la tête. Il posait ses mains sur mes joues avant de terminer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi et de tes valeurs ! Tu m'as assez impressionné depuis que je suis en relation avec toi comme tu l'es avec Saru ! Il a plus besoin d'une personne comme toi que d'une maîtresse aussi horrible que Kinoda !

-Fey..

Soudain, l'environnement autour de nous s'éclaircit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se mit sur ses gardes, regardant de tout les côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

-Alors comme ça vous étiez là, la dernière humaine ! Je dois dire que cette salle effectue à merveille son rôle !

On fit volte-face avant de voir un jeune homme d'un an de plus que moi, les cheveux relevés vers le haut de teinture cuivre et ses yeux avait la couleur du ciel en période hivernal. Fey lui ordonnait en pointant son arme sur lui.

-Qui que tu sois, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de l'approcher ! Un pas de plus et je n'hésiterais pas à tirer !

Il s'arrêtait avant de regarder l'ancien chef de Galh d'un œil vengeur. Fey soutenait son regard avec courage avant que je fasse quelques pas vers l'étranger en lui demandant avec méfiance.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Votre présence dans mes rêves est strictement interdit !

Il se mit à ricaner avec un certain plaisir avant de me dire avec un sourire mauvais.

-Sachez, banale créature, que j'ai eu du mal à vous trouvez en raison de cette fameuse salle ou votre véritable corps sommeille ! Je suis le seul à avoir réussi à vous retrouvez dans les rêves !

-Arrêtez de tourner en rond et dîtes-nous la raison de votre venue ! S'impatientait Fey de plus en plus agressif.

En une fraction de seconde, le regard de l'inconnu avait changé pour laisser place à une expression de bête sauvage ayant trouver sa proie, appuyée par ses yeux enréolés par son pouvoir.

-Vous aviez osé avertir la New Gen alors que vous auriez dû tuer l'empereur par vous-même ! Votre acte va vous coûtez très cher !

Soudain, je sentis une onde télépathique venir dans ma direction. Je n'eus le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Fey s'interposait avant de déployer un bouclier autour de nous, empêchant l'attaque de nous atteindre.

-Fey !

Il se tournait vers moi et je pu percevoir que ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que la dernière fois.

-Saru m'a donné une mission... c'est de te protéger, Morina !

Il brandit son arme et, après que le bouclier se soit dissipé, il tirait sur la génération de la seconde phase qui l'esquivait grâce à une souplesse arrière. Il grinçait des dents avant de lâcher son arme qui disparu en un clin d'œil.

-Si tu veux te battre, prend un adversaire à ta taille ! Disait-il avec rage.

L'ennemi ne se fit pas prier et tout les deux commencèrent à se livrer bataille dans les rêves, sous mes yeux effarés. Jamais je n'aurais cru Fey capable de devenir aussi impitoyable et combatif ! Lui qui était d'un naturel si doux, si chaleureux avec moi... dorénavant, celui qui apparaissait devant moi était son autre personnalité ! Je reculais, de peur de me recevoir une onde ou autre chose qui pourrait s'avérer fatale pour moi.

Les deux adolescents se livraient un duel sans pitié, que se soit par le contact ou par le pouvoir. L'inconnu esquivait en sautant l'onde envoyée par Fey avant de fondre sur lui, telle un aigle ayant repéré sa proie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sautaient aux même moment, évitant la trajectoire de son adversaire qui atterrit à l'endroit visé avant que Fey ne libère une puissante énergie qu'il dirigeait vers le jeune homme qui le reçu de plein fouet, catapulté violemment loin devant nous. Fey posait un genoux à terre après son atterrissage et le regardait se mettre debout, tant bien que mal dû à son étourdissement. L'ancien chef de l'unité Galh se remettait debout avant de lui jeter en se préparant à une éventuelle action de son adversaire.

-Je t'ordonne de couper la connexion entre toi et elle ou sinon tu vas le regretter amèrement !

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits avant de dire avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Fey Rune ! Je m'en irai quand j'aurais effectué ma mission, c'est à dire, la tuer !

Le jeune homme montrait ses dents avant que celui au cheveux cuivre ne se jette à nouveau sur lui. Soudain, il s'arrêtait devant le garçon aux couettes vertes qui fut étonné de sa pétrification. Je regardais partout autour de moi avant de voir que l'ennemi avait une tâche rouge au niveau du cœur. J'hoquetais sous la surprise et l'horreur avant de l'entendre dire, le souffle coupée.

-Quelqu'un… ma prise par… surprise…

Il s'effondrait sur le sol blanc. Fey sautait en arrière avant que le corps de son agresseur ne se désintègre devant nos yeux. Je vis qu'il se retournait vers moi avant que je ne vois de l'incompréhension dans son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ma spécialité, la fatalité de la conscience !

On fit volte-face avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'était Giris ! Le jeune homme me fit un sourire avant de faire tourner son pistolet entre ses doigts et de la mettre dans sa ceinture. Il se rapprochais de nous avant de saluer Fey.

-Salutations Fey ! Saru nous a fait part que tu étais en relation avec Morina pour la protéger et l'aider dans les rêves, je dois dire que tu as bien fait ton travail pour un traître !

Celui-ci s'inclinait respectueusement avec un sourire.

-Avec moi, Morina sera toujours en sécurité ! Je dois dire aussi que votre coup était très intelligent, la fameuse '' fatalité de la conscience '', origine réelle ou onirique, très bien joué de votre part !

-Merci de ce compliment, Fey ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas utilisé donc j'avais peur du résultat ! Disait-il avec plaisir alors que l'ancien capitaine de Galh ne se relève. A la base, je suis revenu pour demander à Morina de se réveiller mais j'ai très vite perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'ai vu son visage se crisper dans la réalité !

Il se dirigeait vers moi avant de me dire.

-Bien ! Le danger est écarté et tout le monde est sain et sauf ! Il est temps de se réveiller, Morina !

J'acquiesçais. J'adressais un au revoir à Fey qui me le rendis avant de disparaître et Giris me prit les mains avant qu'une lumière aveuglante qui partait de nos deux paumes ne nous engloutissent.

Des voix se firent entendre alors que mes yeux étaient toujours fermés. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de me réveiller tout doucement. Meia, Saryuu et Giris étaient au-dessus de moi et tout les trois semblaient être en pleine forme. Le jeune médecin m'aidait à me relever et je m'étirais en baillant. Saryuu me regardait avec un sourire attendris et me demandais.

-Vous alliez bien ? D'après Giris, un manifestant a réussi à traverser le champ protecteur de la pièce anti-télépathie et vous a causer du souci, a Fey et à vous !

-Rien de très alarmant, empereur ! Je remercie Giris pour avoir sauver Fey durant son combat contre l'ennemi !

\- Je t'en prie, Morina ! Malgré qu'il était un traître dans le passé, il reste tout de même une personne que nous apprécions beaucoup ! Avouait-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est un garçon très admirable ! Il savait être obéissant et efficace quand il était encore l'un des nôtres ! Disait Meia avec plaisir. Tu as de la chance d'être protégée par son esprit dans les rêves !

Mon regard se portait sur Saryuu qui me regardait avec un sourire content. Même si Fey ne la pas dit directement, j'avais compris qu'il était très proche de lui... Même peut-être un peu plus que je ne le croie ! Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ancien chef de Galh m'a appris une chose, que l'ont soit faible ou fort, d'origine modeste ou aisée, ayant une force inférieur ou supérieur, nous sommes tous égaux ! Nous sommes tous de la même espèce, que l'on soit l'évolution ou pas ! Même si Saryuu est plus fort, plus puissant que moi, il reste un être humain au fond de lui ! Je peux aussi remercier mon père qui était professeur en philosophie de m'avoir appris ce principe qui doit être omniprésent dans la mémoire des gens, l'évolution doit être acceptée ! Même si cela nous apporte malheur ou bénédiction ! Je me levais du canapé avant de me diriger vers l'empereur qui me dit avec sourire.

-Les infiltreurs séoulites ont été chassées ! Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant !

Je m'arrêtais alors qu'il se marchait vers moi avant de me dire à l'oreille.

-Vous voyez bien que j'ai tenu ma promesse, ma chère ! Jamais la New Gen ne se laissera faire par ces résistants rebelles !

Je lui adressais un sourire avant de lui murmurer.

-Oui, vous l'avez tenu, Saryuu !

Nous sourions tout les deux. Les deux tourtereaux se rapprochèrent de nous avant que Meia ne me dise.

-Morina, Elyon est en sécurité avec Garo, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je la regardais avant de la remercier avec plaisir. Giris dévisageait Saryuu avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-N'oublie pas de venir me voir, Saru !

Je m'étonnais avant de demander une explication à Saryuu du regard. Le jeune empereur baissait ses yeux vers l'un de ses bras et je pu voir qu'une partie de son avant-bras avait une tâche écarlate sur le tissu.

-Vous... Vous êtes blessé ?

-Un espion m'a pris au dépourvu et j'ai eu le temps de faire un pas sur le côté ! Il a touché mon bras au lieu de la poitrine !

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, horrifié par cet acte rebelle envers Saryuu. le jeune homme tenta de me rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les soins de Giris sont efficaces, je m'en remettrais !

Mes yeux ne voulaient pas ce détacher de cette blessure. Quelque chose au fond de moi voulait que je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Je me tournais vers le médecin en lui demandant.

-Giris, je peux venir avec vous ?

Les deux membres de Gilh se retournèrent avant que le jeune homme aux lunettes triangulaires acquiesçait avec un sourire. Le jeune empereur voulait protester mais je vins vers lui en disant.

-Je vous dois la vie, Saryuu ! Vous vous êtes mis en en danger alors que vous auriez pu vous enfuir d'ici, c'est la moindre des choses pour moi de vous remercier de m'avoir protéger !

-Morina… Me disait-il en plongeant dans mes yeux verts. Je ne veux pas vous importunez pour cette nuit, vous devez vous reposez encore un peu !

Je lui fis non de la tête avant de lui dire avec un sourire.

-J'ai assez dormi ! J'ai assez de force pour aider Giris à vous guérir !

Il ne répondit rien. Me regardant simplement sans utiliser la télépathie.

-Allez, tout les deux ! Vous venez à l'infirmerie !

On le suivit avant de fermer la salle à clef. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saryuu était assis sur une chaise avec Giris qui traitait la plaie provoqué par une dague. La blessure n'était pas grave mais il suffirait de quelques centimètres de plus pour que l'os soit touché. J'aidais du mieux que je pouvais. Je donnais les produits nécessaires, les bandages, je servais de deuxième support pour le médecin… Au final, Saryuu avait un jolie bandage sur l'avant-bras droit.

-Merci beaucoup, Giris ! Disait le jeune homme avec sincérité.

-Toujours avec plaisir !

Il se tournait vers moi avant de me dire avec un sourire.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous auriez fait ça pour moi ! Merci infiniment, Morina !

Je lui adressais un sourire angélique avant de lui dire.

-Je vous en prie, Saryuu ! Je vous souhaite également un joyeux anniversaire !

Il fut étonné de ce que j'ai dis. Giris lui expliquait.

-Elle a tenu à fêter ton anniversaire ! Elle a même insisté pour qu'elle t'offre un cadeau !

-Quoi ? Morina, vous aviez fait ça ?

Je me tournais vers le médecin qui acquiesçait avant de je ne sorte de l'infirmerie. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je prie le cadeau avant de sortir de la pièce. J'arrivais vers eux, mon paquet dans les mains et je m'arrêtais devant Saryuu avant de lui tendre ce que j'avais dans les mains avec un sourire heureux.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Saryuu Evan !

Il n'arrivait plu à dire quoique ce soit. Je vis Meia arriver avec son cadeau avant de lui fêter également son anniversaire. Il se mit à sourire. Un sourire heureux. Soudain, je me demandais si ce n'étais pas mon imagination, mais il semblerait que j'avais vu une larme couler sur sa joue. Bref je n'y fis pas attention et Saryuu prit le paquet que je lui tendais.

-Je me demande ce que vous m'avez acheté ! Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mes goûts !

Je me tournais vers Meia avant de dire.

-J'ai eu de l'aide grâce à Meia et Giris ! Je les remercierai jamais autant pour tout ce qu'ils envisagent de faire pour moi !

-J'en suis content ! Je vois aussi que vous vous entendez à merveille tout les trois ainsi qu'Elyon ! Elle m'a dit que vous étiez une vrai petite famille pour elle, malgré certains problèmes que j'ai rencontré récemment ! N'est-ce pas, vous deux ?

Meia et moi, on rougit brusquement avant qu'elle ne dise avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Promis, on ne se fera plus avoir, Saru !

Il acquiesçait avant d'ouvrir son cadeau. On le regardait avec un sourire avant qu'il ne sorte la boîte que Piro avait lui-même confectionné pour l'occasion.

-C'est une belle boîte ! Voyons ce qui a à l'intérieur...

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent, stupéfait. Inquiète, je lui demandais.

-Ca ne vous plaît pas ?

J'entendis le cliquetis métallique des pierres soigneusement accroché par les mailles design du collier alors qu'il le prenait délicatement dans ses mains. Il détachait ses yeux du collier avant de me dire, étonné de lui avoir offert une telle chose.

-Mais... ça à dû vous coûter une fortune pour acheter cela !

-Détrompe-toi, Saru ! Les colliers fait à ma main coûte moins chers que ceux déjà fait ! Celui-ci en fait partie ! Expliquais Giris. Morina a fait en sorte que ce bijou soit en harmonie avec ta personnalité et elle a ajouté une autre petite chose !

-Une autre chose ?

Je m'avançais vers lui en disant.

-Oui, Saryuu ! Vous voyez les pierres vertes qui sont y sont accroché, c'est une sorte de pierre qui est lithotaire, elle s'appelle la Chrysoprase !

-La Chrysoprase ? Se questionnait-il en regardant les gemmes briller sous la lumière de l'infirmerie.

-Oui ! Elle va peut-être vous apportez quelque chose dans les prochains mois ! Vous verrez le changement et cela sera bénéfique !

-Morina... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça ! Me disait-il doucement.

-Pour moi, ça l'était ! Je vous considère comme une personne très importante à mes yeux, donc j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que vous soyez heureux ! Allez-y ! Essayez-le !

Il enlevait son écharpe bleu avant de mettre le collier que je lui ai offert. Je vins l'aider à rejoindre les les extrémités et je me mis devant lui en lui disant, contente du résultat.

-J'ai eu peur du résultat mais là, j'en suis tout de même fière ! Vous êtes magnifique, Saryuu !

Meia et Giris vinrent voir le résultat et furent stupéfait du charme qui se dégageait du collier, donnant un aspect plus séducteur à l'empereur qui n'en manquait pas le moins du monde. Meia ajoutait avec un sourire.

-Si les esclaves ne tombent pas à tes pieds avec ça, je rappelle Morina pour racheter un nouveau !

Je me mis à rire avant de regarder Saryuu qui ne se lassait pas de me fixer.

-Je ne me doutais pas que j'étais si important pour vous !

Je lui fis un sourire lui montrant qu'il avait raison et Meia lui donnait aussi son livre qu'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se documenter sur la génétique. Il vint vers moi avant de me demander.

-Esr-ce que vous vous êtes trouvé un partenaire pour le bal ?

Je me mis à rougir avant de lui faire signe que non. Il se mit à sourire avant de me demander en s'inclinant légèrement en me tendant sa main gantée de blanc.

-Est-ce que cela vous enchanterais d'être la mienne ?

Je sursautais au dernier mot. Je sentis que je rougissais avant de bégayer.

-C 'est... c'est que... Je... Je ne sais pas si...

-Ne soyez pas gêné, Morina ! En tant que gentleman, c'est l'homme qui le demande à une femme ! Mais le femme peut aussi refuser son offre ! Elle écoute plus ce que dit son cœur que son instinct !

Je me mis à réfléchir. Au fond de moi, est-ce que je me vois être la partenaire de Saryuu ?

'' Tu me poses la question ? ''

-'' Oups ! Excuse-moi Fey ! C'est une question pour moi-même ! ''

'' Je te réponds tout même ! Oui, je te vois bien être la partenaire de Saru ! ''

Hmmm... Malgré l'affirmation de Fey, je me pose encore la question ! Ce n'est pas une question de ne pas être prête, mais c'est que j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir ! Je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Mon cœur désire avoir plus de temps pour y réfléchir !

Il se relevait avant de me dire.

-D'accord ! Mais ne réfléchissez pas trop longtemps ! Le bal est dans trois semaines !

J'acquiesçais avant qu'il ne nous dise à tout les trois.

-Bon... Je vous demande de retourner tous dans vos chambres pour continuer la nuit !

Je me retournais vers Giris en lui demandant.

-Il est quelle heure en réalité ?

Il regardait sa montre avant de me dire.

-Il est 03h00 du matin !

03h00... Oui, il va falloir continuer à nous reposer pour ce matin ! Je m'inclinais devant Saryuu avant de me diriger vers mon appartement. Je m'installais dans le lit avant de fermer mes yeux.

Je suis contente ! Plus de rebelles ne manipulent mes rêves, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement !


	33. Vous, considéré comme un dieu ?

_Bonsoir à tous et une bonne année à tout le monde ! Désolé de cette absence prolongée tout simplement dû au fête, au lycée, à mes amies et à ma famille ! Il fallait que je délaisse un peu ma fic ! Ce qui est bien c'est que je reviens avec de nouvelle idée et surtout les tensions entre la New Gen et Séoul s'accroît de plus en plus à quel point que Morina se retrouve plongé au cœur de ce conflit d'une nouvelle génération (Tout cela dans les derniers chapitres postés) si vous avez des questions ou tout simplement parler avec moi, retrouvez-moi sur Skype sous le nom de Yumeko's Dreams ! _

_Il est temps de replonger dans le rêve que j'ai commencé au mois de Mars ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 33

Le jour se levait sur la New Gen, caressant mon visage de ses doux rayons. Je me levais avant de prendre ma tunique de tout les jours et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour me doucher. Je laissais la pomme allumé alors que je me frottais vigoureusement avec le gel douche '' secret psychique '' et je lavais mes cheveux abondamment avant de me débarrasser du shampooing. J'avais réfléchi à la proposition de Saryuu toute la nuit et j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Je sortis de la salle d'eau, habillé de ma tunique et les cheveux attachés, avant de sortir de mes appartements pour me diriger vers la salle de magie, espérant voir Elyon en pleine entraînement avec Garo.

**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône, Saryuu Evan faisait face aux conséquences de l'attaque qui a touché la New Gen. Quelques couples se présentaient devant lui dont certains étaient en état de choc, surpris par cette attaque subite. Le jeune empereur, précédé de Meia, sa fidèle lieutenante, regardaient avec inquiétude les adolescents présents. L'un d'eux s'avançait vers lui avant de s'incliner en disant.**

**-Votre Majesté, je demande votre aide !**

**Saryuu regardait du coin de l'œil la jeune fille près de son interlocuteur avant de dire.**

**-Je vous écoute !**

**Le jeune homme avait les vêtements à moitié déchiré et sa compagne aussi ainsi qu'un bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le nourrisson était pâle et on pouvait voir qu'il lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. La jeune mère implorait l'empereur du regard pour sauver son fils.**

**-Ma femme et moi, nous sommes victimes de l'assaut des séoulites et nous implorons l'aide du docteur Giris pour sauver notre enfant !**

**Le jeune empereur se tournait vers Meia avant de lui intimer une parole. Celle-ci acquiesçait avant de porter une main à son oreille alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu de Saryuu qui confirmait.**

**-Meia est en train de le contacter ! Je vous demande de la suivre après sa communication !**

**Le jeune homme s'inclinait de nouveau avec sa famille avant de se diriger vers Meia qui leur fit signe de la suivre. Le suivant vint devant lui avant de se mettre à genoux également.**

**-Votre honneur, les personnes qui sont ici avec moi ont été victime de l'attaque des séoulites ! Nos maisons ont été prises d'assaut et nos femmes et nos enfants ont été emmenés par nos ennemis dans des voitures volantes ! J'implore votre aide pour les sauver !**

**Saryuu se levait avant de faire quelques pas. Il s'arrêtait avant de dire.**

**-Je suis désolé pour vos familles ! Les séoulites veulent se rebeller contre mon emprise et ils ont oser toucher à des citoyens innocents comme vous tous, je ferais le strict nécessaire pour que vos proches soient libérés ! **

**-Merci de nous avoir entendu, Saryuu Evan ! Lui disait-il avant de porter une main sur son coeur. Nous les attendrons avec patience !**

**-Très bien ! Vous pouvez disposer !**

**Les adolescents s'éloignèrent, suivit de leur porte-parole, avant de refermer la grande porte de la salle du trône. Le jeune empereur soupira. Les conséquences sont malheureusement sans précédent. Les femmes et les enfants sont assez influençables, surtout quand il n'ont pas passé l'âge de 13 ans. Il va falloir faire vite avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard pour eux de revenir à la New Gen, sans séquelle mentale. Il quitta la salle avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Morina avant de toquer à sa porte.**

**-Morina ? C'est Saryuu, vous êtes dans votre chambre ?**

**Pas de réponse. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte pour voir si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de sa part, mais elle était belle et bien absente. Il refermait sa porte avant d'aller en direction de la salle de magie, décidé d'aller voir sa favorite en pleine entraînement. Sans doute Morina y était aussi ! Il fit quelques pas vers le couloir en or avant de se téléporter vers sa destination.**

-Aller Elyon, maîtrise bien ta force !

La jeune demoiselle faisait de son mieux pour canaliser son énergie dans son corps pour pouvoir lancer une onde télékinétique. Je la regardais de loin, assise sur une chaise près de l'entrée de la pièce. Elyon avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois que je les vu à l'œuvre. J'ai l'impression de voir une nouvelle personne éclore au fond d'elle et elle devenait de plus en plus mature. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me voir en elle : une petite fille sérieuse et perfectionniste, innocente et gentille… Comme un miroir !

-C'est bien, Elyon ! Tu pourras bientôt passer à la leçon la plus avancée ! D'ici là, je te demande de t'entraîner avant le bilan du cours !

Garo était toujours le même. Malgré ses allures sauvages et terrifiants, il était un très bon professeur qui savait faire la part des choses ! Je sais très bien qu'il ne sous-estimera jamais son adversaire, comme une humaine comme moi.

-Je suis très fier d'Elyon !

J'avais sursauter en ayant entendu la voix de Saryuu derrière moi. Il s'avançait à côté de moi avant de me dire tout en regardant sa favorite.

-Malgré les attaques et les pertes que nous avons encaissés, Elyon reste optimiste pour pouvoir être plus puissante que maintenant !

-Alors… Le peuple qui vit sous votre domination a aussi été touché ? Demandais-je tristement.

-Oui, des générations de la seconde phase sont venu me voir tout à l'heure ! Un nourrisson a eu besoin des soins de Giris de tout urgence et des maris sont venus me dire que leurs femmes et leurs enfants ont été emmené à Séoul comme otage !

Je serrais les poings. Quelles bandes de lâches ! Ils ont peut être attaqué la New Gen pendant un bref moment, mais ils se sont servis aussi de personnes innocentes pour faire capituler Saryuu Evan. Le jeune empereur se tournait vers moi, une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Le monde que je façonne pour notre génération semble rentrer dans une phase de guerre, pourquoi cela arrive-t-il ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, pensive. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui se passe dans ce monde. Les secondes phases devraient être heureux d'avoir un monde rien que pour eux ou même pas un seul adulte ne viendrait compromettre leurs existences ! Pourquoi des telles tensions entre la New Gen et la monarchie de Séoul viendraient bouleverser cette paix instauré par Saryuu Evan ? Une chose est sûre, elle a été préparé avant le massacre des humains. Une tension ne s'installe pas en quelques jours, il faut du temps ! Je lui disais.

-Je ne sais pas la raison mais je pense que cela a été préparé dans l'ombre !

-Je le pense également ! L'auteur de cette tension doit sûrement être une personne en total désaccord avec ma façon de voir les choses ! Pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait de désobligeant ?Me demandait-il.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! Juste que cette personne ou ce groupe n'a pas la même façon de voir les choses et d'un côté, cela semblerait logique ! Tout le monde n'est pas pareille ! Mais oui, pourquoi se rebeller maintenant alors que votre règne ne fait que commencer ? Il doit y avoir une raison !

On regardait Elyon terminer sa leçon. Soudain, je repensais à la proposition de Saryuu cette nuit. Rien que d'y repenser, je me remettais à rougir de mon plein gré mais cela est normal, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un empereur comme Saryuu qui est dorénavant le dirigeant de cette planète ne vienne me demander d'être sa partenaire de danse ! Une question me venait mais j'avais peur de la poser au jeune homme. Je me jetais tout de même à l'eau, le regard baissé vers le sol.

-Euh… Saryuu ?

-Oui Morina ?

-Être votre cavalière, cela ne veux pas dire… ?

-… Que je vous demande d'être ma femme ? Termina-t-il.

Je restais muette avant de rentrer ma tête dans mes épaules.

-Oui... C'est ma question…

Il resta muet. Je me sentie rougir à nouveau avant de regretter d'avoir poser cette question. Soudain, il posait ses deux mains sur mes épaules avant de les laisser descendre le long de mes bras, balayant ma gêne en quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas l'objectif d'un cavalier dans un bal ! C'est une personne qui vous accompagne pour danser et l'un des critères importants qu'il doit avoir, c'est qu'il vous apprécie et vous respecte autant qu'il le fait pour soi-même !

-C'est vrai... Que c'est ce que vous faîtes envers moi, empereur !... Mais vous pensez que je vous respecte en tant que tel ? Dis-je en me retournant légèrement vers lui.

-Bien sûr ! Même si vous aviez un fort caractère, vous me respectez énormément ! Vous prétendez le contraire ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... Jamais je ne tiendrais des propos négatifs sur votre personne !

Alors qu'il abandonnait ses mouvements sur mes bras, je vis la demoiselle venir vers nous avec un sourire, suivit de Garo.

-J'ai fini mon entraînement ! Affirmait-elle.

-Quelle est le bilan, Garo ? Demandait Saryuu au jeune homme aux long cheveux blancs.

-Elle maîtrise sa magie comme un télépathe expérimenté ! Un peu plus de concentration lors des connexions mentales et ce sera parfait ! Avouait le chef de Zan avec un sourire content.

Je pris les mains de la favorite avant de la féliciter.

-Je suis contente que tu t'en sortes bien ! Maintenant, tu ne craindras plus les attaques de Kinoda et ses camarades ! Félicitations, Elyon !

Elle se jetait dans mes bras, heureuse. Je lui déposais un bisou dans son cou avant de remarquer que Saryuu et Garo nous regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle me desserrait avant qu'elle ne me laisse me lever pour aller rejoindre le duo.

-C'est l'heure du petit déjeuné !, annonça l'empereur avec un sourire. Allons dans la salle du banquet !

Après avoir manger, je me dirigeais en direction de ma chambre avant de commencer à faire un petit peu de ménage. Une fois terminé, je m'allongeais sur mon lit quand quelqu'un vint toquer à ma porte.

-Morina, je peux entrer ? Proposait la voix de Meia.

-Oui, va-y !

Elle rentra dans la pièce avant de me dire en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

-Je viens de la part de Saru !

Je m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit avant qu'elle ne continue.

-Il a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous pour toi avec Nora demain matin à 9h30 pour la robe !

-D'accord, je veillerais à ne pas l'oublier, merci de t'être déplacer pour moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je dois aller aider Giris avec un nourrisson !

En entendant le dernier mot, je me mis à m'inquiéter.

-Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Elle baissa la tête, triste.

-D'après le diagnostic de Giris, le bébé aurait inspiré du monoxyde de carbone ! Actuellement, il est en plein traitement de désintoxication. Les parents sont a son chevet et Giris ne leur promet pas qu'il n'aura aucune déficience à son réveil !

-Quelle horreur ! Ce genre de chose doit être interdit par la loi ! M'exclamais-je, outré.

-Saru n'arrive pas à comprendre que des personnes, à la base saines d'esprits, puissent causé autant de malheur à une génération de la seconde phase tout juste née ! D'après les informations que ma transmis ma télépathie sur son humeur, non seulement il est inquiet mais une certaine vengeance prend place dans son esprit ! Les attentats au gaz mortel sont une abomination pour lui !

-Comment ça ?

-… Cela lui rappelle d'horribles souvenirs ! Révélait-elle, les yeux fixant la porte.

Je restais muette. Je me doutais bien que Saryuu avait vécus beaucoup de choses ! Meia se tournait vers moi avant d'ajouter.

-Je connais Saru depuis l'école primaire ainsi que Giris ! Avant d'être exclus de la société, nous étions mélangé avec les humains et ont vivaient comme des enfants normaux ! Mais, une bagarre a éclaté entre deux élèves et Saru s'est interposé pour les arrêter, mais, à l'époque, on ne savait pas que l'on avait des pouvoirs surnaturels. Saru ne voulait pas se battre contre ses camarades mais il eu un réflexe de protection qui a causé la mort d'un de ces deux enfants ! Il a été appelé par son professeur ainsi que ses parents et la décision qui a été prise, c'est d'être mise à pied pendant 1 semaine ! Pendant ce délai, nous ne l'avons pas revu mais des nouvelles venaient d'être annoncé dans le monde. C'était l'apparition du gène évolué de l'humanité, le SSC ! Cela confère à celui qui le porte une condition physique exemplaire et une intelligence supérieur à celui des humains ordinaires, beaucoup sont télépathes et maîtrise la télékinésie ou le spiritisme.

-La naissance de la génération de la seconde phase… Murmurais-je, pensive.

-Oui, c'était la manifestation de l'évolution humaine, le gène SSC ! A partir de ce moment là, tous les enfants qui ont commencé leurs éducations à l'école maternelle ont dû être surveillé car c'était un enfant de notre âge qui avait ce gène ! Tout ceux qui sont suspecté d'être plus intelligents que les autres et qui manifestent des choses étranges dans leurs voisinages ont dû faire une visite chez le médecin avant d'être isolé dans un endroit qui n'est pas fréquenté par les habitants. Saru était le plus affecté par le gène, donc l'évolution à part entière de l'humanité. Ses pouvoirs n'avait rien n'a voir avec une simple hypnose, il pouvait également rentrer dans la tête des gens et leur faire toutes sortes de choses comme effacer les souvenirs ou hanter la mémoire des gens jusqu'à se qu'il leurs arrivent quelque chose !

-C'est vrai ? Il est plus puissant que ce que l'on m'a dit ! M'exclamais-je, abasourdis.

-Ah bon ? S'étonnait-elle.

-Oui, tout le monde disait qu'il était juste capable de tuer avec ses ondes télékinétiques !

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ha Ha Ha ! Saru est capable de faire beaucoup plus de choses que cette minable attaque, Morina ! On dirait que certaines personnes ne réalise pas que Saru est plus qu'un télépathe !

Mon coeur se mit à vibrer dans ma poitrine. Saryuu Evan... est plus qu'un simple télépathe... Mes points de vues étaient donc fausses depuis le début de mon séjour ? Mes amies de Séoul m'avaient donc mentient sur la véritable force de Saryuu Evan ?

-Morina ! Saru est une génération de la seconde phase qui est considéré comme un dieu existant dans le monde entier ! Révélait-elle.

-Un dieu... Un véritable dieu dans le monde des vivants... Dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me sentis de moins en moins bien. Mes amies de l'académie m'avaient caché cette extraordinaire vérité dans le monde de l'humanité ! Cette phrase importante... La tristesse s'emparait de moi en quelques minutes avant de sentir la colère monter en moi. Mes poings se serrèrent, inquiétant la demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

-Morina ?

-Ils... Ils ont osé... être malhonnêtes avec moi...

La jeune fille resta muette, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour me calmer. Je me levais de mon lit en me dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

-Morina, où-tu vas ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît ! Dis-je d'un ton un peu agressive avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ma réaction semblait bizarre mais j'ai toujours besoin d'être seule quand je suis affligé à propos de quelque chose. Je me mis à courir droit devant moi avant de sentir des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

" Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'ont-ils trahient ?... Pourquoi ? "

Fey semblait être absent dans ma tête. Je ne dis rien mais parfois, le simple fait qu'il me parle me réconforte. Ce jeune homme semblait se soucier beaucoup de ma personne, comme un véritable ami. A cette pensée, mon coeur se brise à nouveau, refluant mes larmes et ma tristesse alors que mes jambes continuaient leurs courses de plus en plus loin dans le bâtiment. On s'était fait une promesse dans le groupe, celle de ne jamais trahir ses amies, même si cela est très dure. Malheureusement, elles m'ont tous mentis sur une vérité qui devait être dîtes à toute l'humanité. Alors que je me morfondais dans mon affligeance, je fus subitement revenu dans la réalité grâce à une collision contre quelqu'un. Il eu le réflexe de me clouer sur le sol à sa place avant de m'apercevoir de qui s'était.

-Eh ! Faîtes attention où vous al...

Je n'osais pas bouger en voyant Saryuu au-dessus de moi alors qu'il s'était tut en remarquant que c'était moi.

-Morina ?

Je me contentais de détourner mon regard sur le côté, gêné par la position dont je m'étais mise. Soudain, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant des membres de l'unité personnel de l'empereur venir dans notre direction avant qu'ils ne lèvent la tête vers nous. Il tournait également sa tête vers eux avant de voir qu'ils avaient le regard confus ou rougis par la gène. Il fronçait les sourcils avant de leur dire.

-Faîtes comme-ci vous n'avez rien vu, sinon vous allez regretter votre trahison !

-Oui, Saru ! S'exclamèrent-ils en faisant le salut militaire avant de partir dans la direction d'où il venait au pas de course.

Il soupirait avant de me fixer dans les yeux. Ses mains étaient posé en-dessous mes aisselles et un de mes bras s'agrippaient à l'un des siens. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur mon visage et je cherchais un moyen de m'expliquer.

-E… Écoutez, Saryuu !… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

-Je sais, Morina !

Je m'étonnais. Il poursuivit avec un sourire attendris.

-Je connais vos réactions depuis pas mal de temps, vous savez ! Ne soyez pas gêné à propos de votre position, je comprends très bien votre problème !

Je sursautais à nouveau. Le jeune empereur acquiesçait avant de se mettre à côté de moi, me laissant me relever.

-Vos amies ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que j'étais capable de faire ! J'ai utilisé le peu que je pouvais faire lors du match contre Chrono Storm !

-Le mixi-max avec un gorille n'était pas l'une de vos plus grandes forces ? Dis-je, étonnée.

-Il est dans les dernières facultés que j'ai eu ! On peut dire que c'est l'une de mes forces les plus effrayantes ! Disait-il avec un visage sauvage.

-Mais pas la plus puissante… Dis-je d'une voix sombre.

Son sourire s'éteignit avant de plonger son regard améthyste dans le mien.

-Je ne suis pas devenu empereur par une simple demande ! La New Gen m'a choisit car j'ai le potentiel en or pour l'être, Morina !

Je le fixais dans les yeux avant de lui faire remarquer.

-Vous êtes au courant que ceux qui vivent sous votre domination vous considère comme un dieu ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai tellement de force que cela effraie les autres générations de la seconde phase, cela ne me déplaît pas, au contraire !

On se relevait avant qu'il ne me dise.

-Vous aviez eu le rendez-vous de Nora de la part de Meia ?

-Oui, je serais à l'heure convenue !

-Bien !

On se relevait avant qu'il me demande également.

-Vous aviez aussi réfléchi à ma proposition de cette nuit ?

-Euh oui ! Justement…

Il me regardait fixement, avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Je mis mes mains derrière le dos avant de regarder mes pieds, gêné.

-Euh… je… je suis d'accord pour…

Je me mis à rougir en quelques secondes. Je détournais le regard en essayant de maîtriser mes émotions avant de le regarder, la gorge serré par le stress.

-J'accepte votre demande de cavalier du bal, empereur !

Un silence s'installait entre nous avant que le jeune homme ne me demande, un sourire d'espérance sur ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes sûre de votre décision, Morina ?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Il prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne avant de me dire avec un sourire attendris.

-Votre coeur est bon, petite banalité ! Je tâcherais d'être de bonne compagnie durant ce bal !

Un parfum virile me frappait alors qu'il était près de moi. Cela me fit battre le coeur de plus en plus vite, enivrant mes sens ainsi que mon corps.

'' Dans ce cas, personne ne vous fera de mal puisque je serais près de vous ! ''

-Saryuu…

'' Par contre, Mistro y sera présent ! ''

Je fus frappée par la foudre. Celui qui a voulu me tuer sera présent lors du bal ? Je voulais reculer mais la prise de Saryuu sur ma main fit une résistance.

'' N'ayez aucune crainte, j'avertirais les autres du risque ! ''

Je fixais ses yeux hypnotiseurs. Pourquoi une telle personne comme lui – un dieu – me disait se genre de chose ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchais de lui avant que ses mains ne se posèrent sur mes hanches et les miennes sur sa poitrine musclé.

-J'ai peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose avec cette personne…

-Il ne vous arrivera rien, Morina ! Meia, Giris et Garo tiennent à votre vie comme Elyon, ils seront là pour vous quand je ne pourrais pas garder un œil sur vous !

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de mon dos avant de me serrer contre lui, une main posant ma tête près de son cou. Je fermais mes yeux doucement en sentant son coeur battre contre sa poitrine, calmant mon stress qui commençait à prendre possession de mes moyens. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front avant qu'il ne me caresse la tête avec des mouvements doux et circulaires. Je lui dis avec un sourire.

-J'aime votre tendresse, elle calme mes doutes et mes soucis…

-C'est la première fois que cela arrive pour une personne, d'ailleurs, vous êtes la première !

Ce dernier mot me fit ricaner légèrement. J'étais à ce point spécial pour l'empereur Saryuu Evan ? Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se raidir au niveau de ma cuisse gauche. Je voulais regarder mais Saryuu me le déconseillait d'un simple regard mécontent, me faisant plier par sa volonté. Pour être franche, je savais ce qui s'est passé. Le jeune empereur avait eu une érection. Je me mis à sourire en rougissant avant de chercher son réconfort, ce qu'il comprit bien vite.

-Je sais ce qui vous ai arrivé… N'ayez aucune crainte de le dire…

Je le sentis se détendre un peu. On restait ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer doucement avec un sourire. Saryuu fut le premier à parler.

-Je dois m'absenter quelques heures en raison des conséquences de l'assaut de cette nuit ! Je viendrais vous chercher pour le cours d'aquaphobie que nous avons planifié !

-D'accord… euh… Je ne ment pas quand je dis que j'ai très peur de l'eau… Dis- je en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, On le réglera ensemble ! A tout à l'heure ! Disait-il en s'éloignant dans la direction opposé.

Je lui adressais la même chose avant de repartir en direction de ma chambre. Soudain, je sentis que quelqu'un entrait dans ma tête avant de m'apercevoir que je tournais de l'œil, j'eus le temps de voir quelqu'un partir en courant de mon côté droit avant que ma vision ne s'éteigne complètement.


	34. Une nouvelle inattendue !

Chapitre 34

Je me réveillais doucement dans mon lit, encore un peu assomme par ce qui venait de ce passer. Je posais une main sur mes yeux en repensant à la silhouette qui était passé à côté de moi en courant au moment où je m'évanouissais... Je me suis encore fait avoir par une génération de la seconde phase ! Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à résister à leurs attaques au moins une fois dans ma vie. Combien d'ondes ils m'ont tous inflige pendant mon séjour interminable ? Je ne sais pas. Bref, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. De plus, cela ne pouvait pas être celle que je redoute, la silhouette de celle que j'ai vu ne lui correspondait pas. Je sortis du lit avant de me stopper dans mon mouvement. Qui m'avait ramené dans ma chambre ? Je n'eu le temps de réfléchir que la porte s'ouvrit, laisser passer La lieutenante qui affichait un sourire en me voyant réveillée.

-Combien de fois devrons-nous te sauver des attaques que te lancent nos compagnons ?

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas la réponse. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi avant de sortir un thermomètre crânien de la poche droite d'une tenue que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je restais interdite par ces jolie vêtements. Elle me fit un sourire en me disant.

-Saru m'a donné un jour de congés pour que je puisse me reposer ! Le travail que j'ai fourni durant l'attaque des seoulites a été très épuisant donc il me pardonne une journée ! C'est pour ça que je suis en tenue décontracté !

-C'est une tenue que tu as prise avec nous ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

-Oui ! Je l'avais vu dans un catalogue de Gothelia que Nike m'avait donné ! J'ai tout de suite flasher dessus !

En effet, elle était magnifique ! Un magnifique top blanc avec le signe de la New Gen dessus surmontée d'une belle veste rose bonbon qui rappelait ses longs cheveux fuchsias, ainsi que des collants couleur chair surmonte d'une jupe en jean rose également et d'élégantes bottes blanches à talons haut. Déjà que Meia est jolie au naturelle, des vêtements plus cool sans superflues ou fantaisies au féminin sont les mieux adapté pour son physique de rêve. Elle prit ma température avant de regarder la bande.

-Tu n'as plus de fièvre ! Faut croire que tu as un temps de régénération un peu plus rapide que les humains normales !

-C'est une de mes particularités, je guéris vite si je prends mes médicaments dans les temps ! Dis-je avec un sourire. Je suis contente que je ne sois plus sujet au mal de tête !

-Fais tout de même attention, Morina ! On ne sais jamais si cette génération de la seconde phase voulait t'infliger quelque chose ou pas, il faut toujours surveiller si il n'y a pas des effets secondaires suite à l'évanouissement !

-D'accord, j'y penserais !

On se levait du lit avant qu'elle ne me dise, sérieuse.

-Morina... Je voudrais te faire par de quelque chose de très important au sujet de moi et Giris !

Je m'étonnais avant d'attendre la suite de sa phrase. Je vis tout d'un coup qu'elle ne se sentais pas dans son assiette et elle cherchait ses mots.

-Si je t'en parle uniquement à toi, c'est que je sais que tu peux garder un secret ! Mais j'aimerais t'en parler sans que personne ne nous écoute !

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose dans le centre ? Les gens ne se préoccupe pas des affaires des autres et ça t'aidera à évacuer le stress que tu viens d'emmagasiner ! Demandais-je constatant que ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Oui... C'est une bonne idée, Morina !

Je me dirigeais vers la penderie avant de prendre le jean slim blanc délavé, mon top vert et ma petite veste blanche avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour me dévêtir de la tunique de la New Gen. Je refis un lavage sur certaine partie de mon corps avant de mettre mes vêtements que je pris soin d'installer sur moi. Je défis ma queue de cheval avant de me faire une grosse tresse descendant le long de mon épaule. Je me mis un peu de maquillage avant de me mettre de la laque brillante sur mes cheveux. Je sortis de la pièce et Meia fut stupéfait de ma tenue. Je lui dis en posant une main sur mes hanches, le regard séduisant.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ce look... Ce look te va comme un gant ! Une jolie paire de chaussure et ce sera parfait !

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon armoire ou j'avais ranger mes affaires et je prie d'élégante bottines noires à talons larges a mi-hauteur qui épousent mon pied à la perfection que je mis avec soin. Meia me disait, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Ça te vas à merveille ! Avec ça, tu vas séduire des garçons, ma grande !

-Ce ne sont pas mes intentions, Meia ! Mais si c'est le cas... Qu'ils profitent du paysage !

On se mit à rire avant de prendre nos affaires et de commencer à se diriger vers la porte de derrière en discutant. Nous sortons du bâtiment avant de nous diriger vers le centre, cherchant une petite boulangerie des yeux. On entrait dans celle que l'on estimait accueillante, je commandais un diabolo pomme et Meia un thé parfumé à la camomille avant de nous installer sur la terrasse. J'ai sentie des regards se tournaient vers moi avant que je ne sourisse, contente. Certains ce sont laissé emporter par leurs hormones, la séduction passagère à fonctionné ! Je pris la paille dans ma bouche avant d'aspirer le liquide vert pétillant.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! Dis-je en relâchant ma respiration dans l'air.

Son regard devint brutalement sombre. Je me mis à m'inquiéter. Elle qui était d'origine joyeuse, bien vivante et positive, le fait qu'elle soit dans cet état laisse à penser que son problème avait bouleversé sa vie. Je vis dans son regard un mélange de tristesse, de honte et de colère, une bataille de trois sentiments qui ne lui sont pas habituel.

-Morina... J'ai... J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer...

Je sentis mon cœur battre sous le suspens, attendant silencieusement qu'elle dise quelque chose. Soudain, j'eu un pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'ai pas le moment de penser à la nouvelle en ces temps difficiles !

-Je... Je suis enceinte...

Un silence s'abattit entre nous. Je n'osais plus bouger. Je réussis à dire.

-... Quoi... ?

La jeune fille baissait la tête, honteuse. Je la vis poser une main sur son ventre avant de m'apercevoir que son haut était légèrement surélevé par rapport aux fois d'avant. Non...c'est pas possible... Meia, enceinte je n'y crois pas !

-Meia... Ne joue pas avec ça, s'il te plait ! Dis-je, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Elle fouillait dans une de ses poches avant de me donner un test de grossesse qui avait été utilisé. Le résultat était positif. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en imaginant la responsabilité qu'elle va devoir assumer.

-Mon dieu... Mon dieu Meia mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour t'être mis enceinte maintenant ?

Elle détournait son visage pour regarder le parc ou des générations de la seconde phase s'installait en discutant par cette journée ensoleillée. Les rayons faisant briller sa pupille verte forêts.

-Tu te rappelles quand on est revenu complètement saoul à la New Gen, je t'ai racontée que Giris a du me calmer en me faisant prendre du plaisir ! C'est là que tout a commencé...

-Attends Meia... Coupais-je. Tu m'avais dis que vous vous étiez protégés, non ?

-Oui mais... Elle a craqué...

Je fus complètement abasourdi. Giris, de nature si sérieux et droit dans les règles de vie, a malencontreusement oublier que sa contraception avait craquer... ! J'arrivais à me remettre de cette vérité avant de croiser les bras.

-Meia, il faut que tu en parles à Giris ! Vous êtes fiancés tout les deux et il saura faire un avortement si tu ne veux pas de l'enfant maintenant !

-Morina... Je ne veux pas que cet enfant que je porte meurt tout simplement parce que je l'ai refusé ! Il a le droit de vivre ! Disait-elle.

-Certes Meia, mais... Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à avoir des enfants ! On est en période de conflit et je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quoique ce soit ainsi qu'au bébé ! Giris serait du même avis que moi !

-Morina, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant issu de mon propre sang le plus tôt possible ! Pour moi, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

-Est-ce que tu as pensé aux restes ? Ton congé maternité etc ? Tu ne seras plus libre de toi-même pendant 9 mois...

-Morina, nous avons gestation plus courte que les humains !

-Quoi ?

Elle acquiesçait avec un sourire avant de révéler.

-Notre organisme se développe plus vite que le tien du à notre gêne évolué ! La mère à une période de 6 mois de gestation avant de pouvoir accoucher !

Une période si courte... Qui aurait cru que la génération de la seconde phase avait également cette particularité ? Dans le même temps, ce sont ses enfants pouvant vivre jusqu'au alentour de 20 ans, la mère nature leur a fait quand même un beau présent en leurs donnant cette durée de gestation ! Je regardais ma meilleure amie d'un regard pensif avant de soupirer.

-Pour être franche, je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait ce passer à l'avenir s'il vint au monde ! Il faut tout de même en parler à Giris et Saryuu, c'est très importants de les prévenir ! Tu me diras si Giris veut le garder comme toi et j'irais voir Saryuu pour toi ! Dis-je avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon diabolo. Nora est au courant ? Parce qu'avec la robe, ça va être compliquée !

-Je vais la voir juste après toi, j'en profiterais pour lui en faire part ! Disait-elle en terminant sa tasse de thé. Les stylistes détestent qu'on change la robe à la dernière minute !

Après avoir terminé ma boisson, on rangeait nos affaires avant de retourner à la New Gen. Soudain, une violente explosion retentit, provoquant un tremblement de terre qui nous fit tomber sur le sol. Des cris retentirent avant que l'on entende des voix agressives hurler des directives a d'autres personnes. Des tirs lasers se font entendre et un hurlement enfantin me perça les tympans. On se retournait avant de voir des citoyens vêtues d'une étrange combinaison noire avec des blasters puissants à la main. On avait eu l'idée de courir vers la forteresse mais on fut rattrapés par un ordre crié par le terroriste.

-Baissez-vous et ne bougez plus ou sinon vous mourrez tous !

Ceux qui était près de nous s'exécutaient en tremblant. On se remit sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque. Les pas d'un terroriste se dirigeaient vers nous avant de le sentir passer au-dessus de nous.

-Tiens tiens ! Il me semble connaître celle qui a les cheveux roses...

Je sentie un coup de stress m'envahir ainsi que Meia qui me regardait, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Je vis du coin de l'oeil l'arme pointer la lieutenante qui tournais légèrement la tête pour voir son agresseur.

-La vie est belle sous la protection de Saryuu Evan ? Peut être vous emmenez à Séoul vous changera la belle vision qu'-il vous donne ! Cela fait des mois que l'indépendance devrait être signé mais c'est trop compliqué pour lui de le faire !

La façon de dire de ses générations de la seconde phase ne me plaisait pas. J'avais une envie folle de leurs dire ce que je pense de leur manifestation qui est inutile. Je n'eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit que des tirs fusillèrent de toute part, neutralisant les sbires de notre agresseur qui regardaient ses compagnons tomber les uns après les autres, sous l'incompréhension.

-Laisse les tranquille, terroriste ! Sinon, c'est la mort qui t'attendra !

On sentit une aura puissante et familière se diriger vers nous avant que je ne lève la tête pour voir le visage de notre sauveur, des cheveux blanc hérissée et de magnifique yeux violacés fixant son ennemi, mécontent de son intrusion.

-Empereur...


	35. Terrorisme et Révélation à Saryuu !

Chapitre 35

Un silence s'abattit sur la place de la New Gen. Ceux qui avait assisté au spectacle ce sont éloigné pour éviter d'être confronté à ce problème. Saryuu regardait son adversaire telle un chef mécontent de voir un intrus dans son clan. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas venu seul. L'unité Galh était également présente, encerclant le carnage pour éviter aux citoyens de voir ce qui s'est passé, l'arme à la main. Le jeune terroriste se tournait vers le jeune empereur avant que celui-ci ne vienne vers lui en faisant quelque pas.

-Si tu ne pars pas, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire subir le même sort que tes partenaires !

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas avant que je ne sente son pistolet se pointer sur moi. Je me cachais dans mes bras, complètement envahie par l'effroi.

-Je partirais après que j'aurais abattu cette humaine de pacotille qui n'a pas obéit aux ordres de notre supérieur !

Meia n'osait plus bouger, la peur se faisait voir dans ses yeux, la peur de me perdre ! Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir mon agresseur. Il avait une cagoule noir sur sa tête et ses vêtements ressemblait aux espions des forces armées. Soudain, l'aura féroce de l'empereur devint plus intense, témoignant sa colère.

-Si tu touches à cette fille, tu risques de mourir ici et maintenant !

-Oh ! Si je comprends votre réaction, vous aviez des sentiments envers elle !

Je fus frappé par la foudre. Saryuu... Saryuu serait amoureux de moi ? Je me sentis rougir. Je sentie son regard se poser sur moi, me faisant de nouveau replier sur moi-même.

-Morina, je... Commençait-il à dire.

-Quel touchant tableau ! Qui aurait cru que notre cher empereur sacré aurait des sentiments envers un être inférieur comme elle ? Ricanait l'ennemi.

-Je suis attiré par elle ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de tomber amoureux ! Corrigeait-il en le regardant avec méchanceté. Assez de ces paroles en l'air, Va-t-en !

Tout d'un coup, je fus levé en une fraction de seconde, les mains de mon adversaire entouré autour de ma taille et une main se refermant sur ma gorge. Je me débattais, tentant d'échapper a son emprise mais sa pression sur ma gorge me fis arrêter.

-Morina ! S'exclamait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Au secours... Saryuu... Réussissais-je à dire, sous le manque d'oxygène.

Soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'un faisceau laser et le jeune adolescent qui me maintenait se raidit. Je sentis que je tombais sous le poid de l'adversaire. Je vis l'empereur venir vers moi avant de me retenir à l'aide de son bras. Le corps inerte du terroriste tombait sur le sol avant qu'un silence ne s'abattit sur la place. Saryuu me retournait pour voir si j'allais bien et il vit des légères égratignures sur ma peau du cou.

-Vous devez allé voir Giris ! Cela ne concerne pas uniquement votre cou mais également vos petites plaies sur votre corps !

Oh non... Mes vêtements ce sont arrachés lors de notre chute. Je vis Yuuchi venir relever Meia qui le remerciait et le jeune empereur me remis sur pied en quelques minutes. Il ne pu s'empêcher de me dire avec un sourire.

-Un peu plus, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour vous...

-Merci !

Il s'étonnait avant qu'un sourire attendris ne brille sur son visage alors qu'il venait vers moi.

-Je suis...

Le doigt de Saryuu posait sur ma bouche m'avait coupé. Il me dit, tout bas.

-Je sais, Morina ! Je sais !

Il me fit signe de le suivre avant que je ne m'exécute avec Meia, escorté par le reste de l'unité qui gardait un œil méfiant sur les spectateurs. On retournait dans la forteresse moderne, encore secoué par ce qui venait de ce passer.

Une fois assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie et Meia sur l'une des chaises, juste à côté de moi, Giris et Saryuu s'occupait de nous remettre en état. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs m'a demandé de prendre une douche pour enlever toutes les saletés sur les blessures et je fis ce qu'il me disait. Une fois propre, il prit soin de moi. Finalement, j'étais plus blessée au niveau du cou et des mains, mais rien de bien grave. Meia n'avait pas grand chose mais Giris s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le ventre de sa bien aimée. Il paraissait plus gros qu'a l'ordinaire.

-Meia... Tu as ce ventre depuis quand ?

Saryuu terminait de me guérir avant que son regard ne se tourne vers la lieutenante qui ne sentis pas bien face a la question de son fiancé. Je me tournais également vers elle avant que nos regards ne se croisent.

'´ _J'ai peur de leurs réactions, surtout celle de Giris ! Suis-je obligé de le dire maintenant ? '´_

_-´´ Prend ton courage à deux mains et dis-leurs ! Il faut juste que tu saches que tu prends une grande responsabilité en continuant de garder l'enfant ! ´´ _Songeais-je en direction de ma meilleure amie.

Elle acquiesçait. Je lui pris la main pour lui montrer que j'étais là si besoin. Mais je fus étonné de sa parole par la suite.

-Giris... J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ! Mais je voudrais que l'empereur et Morina sorte de l'infirmerie !

Le jeune médecin me demandait de remettre mes habits avant de sortir. Je m'exécutais, Saryuu sur mes talons, tout aussi étonné que moi. On s'asseyait sur les chaises de la salle d'attentes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète à son sujet.

-Morina !

La voix grave du jeune empereur me fit sursauter et je me tournais vers lui.

-Vous semblez ne pas être en bonne forme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je joignais mes mains sur mes genoux avant de lui dire après une bonne inspiration.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que Meia risque de ne plus être très présente à partir de maintenant !

Il fronçait les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle a entamé une grossesse non-désirée avec Giris !


	36. Une protection donné à Meia !

_**Salut à tous ! Merci à tous de me suivre de là où vous êtes ! les temps sont assez compliqué comme je suis interne au lycée mais je fais de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement ou pas ! **_

_**Petit mot à une personne qui se reconnaîtra **__**: Encore merci de me suivre et de m'encourager ! Et j'espère que l'on pourra se reparler de temps à autre, ce serait sympa !**_

_**À part ça... Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 36

Le jeune homme me regardait avec des yeux ronds, totalement abasourdis par la nouvelle. Je regardais sur le côté, essayant d'éviter le regard de l'empereur. Il se mit soudainement à sourire avant de dire.

\- Eh ! C'est pas comme-ci c'était vous qui serait enceinte !

Je sursautais en lui adressant un regard noir. Il m'adressait un sourire provocateur avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué pour lui trouvé un remplaçant...

Je le fixais attentivement. Toujours autant captivé par ses yeux. Je réussi à m'en détacher avant de fixer le cabinet de Giris, actuellement indisponible pour que Meia se révèle.

-Je suis inquiète pour Meia !

Il cligna des yeux avant que je ne m'explique.

-En pleine période de conflit... Ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle ?

-Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire t'en qu'il n'ont pas pris une décision ! Si ils gardent le bébé, je serais dans l'obligation de nommé un nouveau chef de l'unité Gilh en attendant son retour ! Je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle soit en sécurité en attendant la venue de l'enfant !

Je lui adressais un sourire enjôleur en lui faisant remarquer.

-Vous êtes vraiment protecteur envers les autres ! C'est l'une des qualités que j'aime beaucoup envers votre personne !

Il me prit délicatement la main qui était la plus proche de lui et entrelaçait ses doigts avec les miennes avec un sourire doux.

-Vous aviez des qualités tout aussi merveilleuses que les miennes, petite banalité ! C'est bien de m'avoir parlé de ce problème, je tâcherais de la protéger en tant que chef de la New Gen !

-Merci Saryuu ! J'avais eu peur que vous le preniez du mauvais côté !

-Tant que ça me concerne pas... Tout va bien ! Me disait il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reculais instinctivement en disant d'une voix méfiante.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que s'y s'était mon cas, je l'aurais peut être mal pris si je me sentais pas prêt !

Je me remis droit avant de dire.

-Pour moi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, nous faisant pivoter la tête en quelques secondes vers le couple. Je vis que Meia avait pleuré et Giris avait un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Je m'attend à un avortement...

-Saru... Nous gardons l'enfant !

Un sursaut se manifestait en moi avant qu'une joie ne m'envahisse. Saryuu manifestait un sourire avant de leur dire.

-Bien ! Je vais donc lui donner une protection en raison de ce qui se passe récemment ! Affirmait-il avant de se tourner vers Meia. Sache que ton unité demeure sans chef ! As-tu une personne qui remplirait les conditions nécessaires pour être le chef de ton unité ?

Celle-ci acquiesçait avant de révéler.

-Chel est mon premier choix, Saru !

-Très bien, je l'informe de venir te voir dans ta chambre pour les quelques directives que tu vas lui donner pour le guider ! Maintenant, je te conseille de te reposer et Giris de bien s'occuper de toi comme un vrai mari !

Soudain, je me mis à pouffer de rire, faisant réagir les trois générations de la seconde phase.

-Ah Ah ! Elle est trop bonne cette blague ! Il dit ça alors qu'il même pas capable de faire la moitié de ce que fais Giris...

Je me stoppais, en me rendant compte de ce que j'ai dit. Je mis une main sur ma bouche avant de voir que Saryuu me fixait avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. J'entendis Meia rire légèrement avant que Giris ne la rappelle. Je me tournais vers le mur doré, faisant mine de rien.

-Vous pouvez disposer, Meia et Giris !

Je l'ai entendis s'éloigner dans le couloir avant que je ne me retrouve toute seule en présence de l'empereur dans le corridor. Il se rapprochait un peu plus de moi avant de me dire, mécontent.

-Morina... Ne vous permettez pas des faire des réflexions sur ma conduite. C'est clair ?

Encore un peu taquine, je fis la moue en disant.

-Si on peut même plus rigoler maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas une question de rire, petite banalité, je tiens à garder l'image que je donne aux autres citoyens !

-Oula ! M'exclamais-je avec ironie en regardant ailleurs. J'ai peur du résultat !

-Morina !

-Très bien, j'arrête ! Dis-je en me tournant vers lui. C'est bien parce que c'est vous et que je tiens à rester vivante !

On s'analysait du regard avant que Saryuu ne relance une autre discussion.

-Je voulais aussi vous parlez de ce que le terroriste a dit sur mes sentiments !

Je virais au rouge en quelques minutes. Pour moi, c'est un peu compliqué d'assimiler tout ça ! Après... Peut être que le terroriste se trompait sur notre relation !

-Dites-vous simplement... que je vous aime tout bonnement comme une amie qui me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Pour être aimé des autres !

Je pouvais lire la confusion et la frustration dans ses yeux. Aurait-il également des doutes sur ses sentiments ? Soudain, mon cœur se mît à battre avant de sentir une soudaine montée d'adrénaline dont j'ignorais l'origine.

-Je sais, Saryuu ! Mais vous êtes déjà quelqu'un de bien et d'aimé envers son peuple ! Il faut juste utiliser ce que vous aviez ici !

Je posais une main sur son cœur. Il la fixait attentivement avant de me regarder avec un sourire.

-Après tout, l'homme que vous êtes et l'animal que vous aviez acquérit sont deux identités qui révèlent celui qui dors au plus profond de vous même ! Utilisez-les a bonne escient ! Dis avec un sourire rieur.

Le jeune empereur me fixait avec son même regard. Quand je le rencontrais, je sentais l'envie de me rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir admirer ses deux orbes améthystes de plus près. Je résistais à la tentation avant de m'éloigner en disant.

-Bon.. Il faut peut être retrouver Elyon et Garo ! Elle doit faire son évaluation aujourd'hui !

-Nous avons le temps ! Il n'est que 11h50, elle termine à 12h10 ! Me faisait-il remarquer. Dites juste que vous êtes gênée de vous être rapproché de moi par instinct !

Je me mis à rougir avant de dire en le sentant venir dans ma direction.

-Vous êtes mon supérieur, rien de plus ! J'ai de l'admiration pour vous comme j'en ai pas pour certains traits de votre personnalité ! Je me demande pourquoi je me suis rapprochée autant de vous qu'auparavant !

-Je ne sais pas ! Lire ce genre de chose dans la tête de quelqu'un reste compliqué pour nous, les générations de la seconde phase ! Même moi je n'y arrive pas a lire correctement cette pensée !

Son visage était tellement près du mien que, si je tournais ma tête dans sa direction, je risquerais de l'embrasser. Je souris avant de le rassurer même si je sais qu'un fin sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Un jour, vous y arriverez, Saryuu !

-J'espère que je vais l'acquérir bien vite ! Je le souhaite ardemment ! Venez, nous allons manger !

On prit la direction de la salle de banquet et je mangeais avec bonne appétit. Elyon revenait de son cours de magie, fière comme jamais de ses progrès. Les futurs parents félicitèrent la jeune favorite suivis de Saryuu par un hochement de tête content. On terminait de manger avant que je ne retourne dans ma chambre suivis du couple qui a décidé de venir pour profiter pleinement de moi. On discutait de la grossesse de Meia ainsi que de la protection donné par Saryuu. Giris nous fis également part de certaines choses importantes comme le nourrisson qui est revenu à lui et qui ai gardé sous la surveillance de Sita en attendant que tout aille mieux. Pour ma part, je concluais que la New Gen commençait à se remettre de ses blessures qu'avait provoqué l'infiltration seoulites. Cependant, quelque chose en moi me fit stresser. Ce soir, j'avais cours d'aquaphobie avec Saryuu ! Plus l'heure avançait, plus mon cœur battait rapidement.

-Allez... On doit te laisser, Meia doit aller se reposer ! Bon courage avec Saryuu ! Me disait Giris quand 16h00 sonnait sur mon réveil.

Je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre. Je me levait en me disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de trouver une excuse et je pris dans mes vêtements le maillot de bain deux pièces que j'ai eu la dernière fois et je pris une grande serviette verte forêt avant de sortir mon appartement pour aller à la salle d'entraînement personnel de Saryuu. Je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas loin de là où je dormais et j'ouvris la porte, me donnant accès à la fameuse salle.

-Bon après-midi, Morina ! Il est maintenant temps de vous enseigner comment nager et se sentir en sécurité dans l'eau ! Disait la voix de Saryuu d'un ton de bienvenue.


	37. Cours d'aquaphobie !

Chapitre 37

Je me retournais avant de voir le jeune empereur adossé à l'un des murs de la salle, simplement vêtu d'un maillot de bain noir avec deux traits blancs sur ses hanches. Je m'avançais, la boule au ventre. Ma vision s'attardait accidentellement sur l'eau de la piscine. La peur s'emparait de moi à nouveau, crispant mes mains sur ma serviette en reculant légèrement, tremblante. En voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il vint vers moi avant de prendre une de main en le rassurant.

-L'eau n'est pas un être vivant, Morina ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez dans votre tête !

A ces mots, je sentie une étrange vague rassurante m'envelopper dans ses bras. Je fermais mes yeux avant de le laisser prendre possession de moi. Un petit sourire se fit voir sur mon visage, confiante que je suis avec Saryuu pour surmontée ma peur. Il souriait, content que ce qu'il a fait à fonctionné avant de me donner un ordre d'une voix douce.

-Maintenant, laissez votre serviette tomber sur le plancher avant de me suivre !

Je m'exécutais, laissant la serviette frôler mon corps avant de tomber mollement sur le sol.

-Vous allez suivre mes directives ! Surtout, ne paniquais pas quand vous êtes en difficulté, je suis là !

J'acquiesçais doucement avant qu'il ne me dirige vers l'étendue d'eau. J'évitais de regarder celle-ci en regardant de l'autre côté. Le jeune empereur me prit le bout du menton avec délicatesse avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Si vous aviez peur, regardez-moi dans les yeux !

L'hypnotisation fut immédiate. Je me laissais guider par sa voix avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'eau, suivis de moi qui n'opposait aucune résistance tellement ses deux orbes violets étaient captivantes. Il rompit l'enchantement qui s'exerçait sur moi, me faisant revenir dans la réalité. Je commençais à paniquer. Mon souffle s'accélérait et je regardais l'eau tout autour de moi, comme ci j'étais en danger. Tout de suite, Saryuu prit les rênes en quelques secondes et je me calmais doucement. Le cours se passait entre guillemets bien. Le jeune homme m'apprenait à marcher dans l'eau pour m'habituer à sa présence. Il m'a fait une immersion en douceur avant que je ne le refasse plusieurs fois pour avoir l'habitude de mettre ma tête sous l'eau et il ma fit l'étoile de mer tout en m'aidant a bien me positionner. Soudain, je sentie que je m'enfonçais dans l'eau. Je sursautais en me remettant sur les pieds, croyant que quelque chose était en train de me tourmenter mais rien. Saryuu m'expliquait que cela ai dû à mon poids que l'eau n'arrivait plus à supporter. Soudain, on entendit la porte principale s'ouvrit. Saryuu et moi on se cachait sous l'eau en attendant que la personne parte. Le jeune empereur me tenait par la main et me regardait attentivement pour voir si tout allait bien et il regardait au-dessus de lui, vers la surface. Je fis de même avant de voir quelqu'un passer près du bassin. C'était une demoiselle aux cheveux auburn !

´´ Kinoda ´´

J'ai cru relâcher ma respiration. Que venait elle faire ici ? Soudain, Saryuu me poussait vers le bord avant de me communiquer par télépathie.

ne Reste près du bord et reprends ta respiration discrètement ! Je m'occupe de la chasser de la salle ! ´´

Je fis ce qu'il me recommandait de faire. Il s'éloignait en nageant le crawl avant qu'il ne sorte pas l'échelle.

**Le jeune homme sortit de la piscine avant que la voie de sa maîtresse ne l'interpelle.**

**-Mon empereur !**

**Celui-ci se tournait vers elle avant de lui demander.**

**-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu dois être avec les autres dans le harem !**

**Celle-ci semblait extrêmement troublée de venir déranger le maître dans ses appartements.**

**-Désolé de vous déranger, Empereur ! Je vous cherchais parce que je me suis dis que vous auriez besoin d'un massage pour vous détendre !**

**A la mention du massage, il eu un mouvement de recul. Il détestait les avances de la maîtresse de plaisir. Ceux de Morina étaient deux fois plus exquis que les siennes et ils pouvaient sentir les mains toutes pures et fragiles de cette humaine tout à fait délicate. Il lui souriait en disant.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour l'instant, j'en ai pas besoin ! **

**-Ah bon ? S'étonnait-elle avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Pourquoi ?**

**-Le fait de nager me libère beaucoup de tout ce qui se passe !**

**La génération de la seconde phase semblait soupçonner quelque chose mais ne fus rien. Elle fit une courbette avant de dire.**

**-Très bien, Maître ! Si l'envie de quelque chose vous prend, je suis à votre disposition !**

**-Merci, Kinoda !**

**La demoiselle sortit de la pièce avant de refermé sa porte.**

Je commençais à être à cours d'oxygène. Je tentais de rester caché quand je vis Saryuu au-dessus de moi.

-C'est bon, Morina ! Elle est partit !

Je prie appuie sur le fond de la piscine avant de sortir la tête de l'eau en inspirant fort. Le jeune empereur me rejoignait en plongeant avant de sortir la tête de l'eau.

-Vous aviez réussi à tenir, je vous félicite !

-Merci ! Je suis plus rassuré maintenant ! Je vous remercie !

Il s'approchait de moi avec un sourire.

-Je suis content que cela a été bénéfique pour vous ! Maintenant, il est temps d'aller se sécher !

On sortit par l'échelle avant que Saryuu ne me passe ma serviette à la main. Je m'essuyais le plus que je pouvais pour pouvoir regagner ma chambre sans mettre de l'eau partout et Saryuu me demandait.

-Vous pensez à votre rendez-vous demain matin ?

-Oui ! J'ai hâte d'essayer ma robe quand elle l'auras terminé ! Dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Je vois que vous adoriez la mode ! Je suis sûr que vous serez resplendissante dans votre robe de bal !

-Je l'espère de tout cœur, empereur !

Une fois les jambes sèches. Je remettais la serviette autour de moi avant de me diriger vers la porte principal.

-A tout de suite, Morina !

J'hochais la tête avec un sourire avant de refermer derrière moi.

Je prie le temps qu'il me restait à changer de vêtement en optant pour la tenue de la New Gen et j'attendis l'heure du dîner. Une fois à table, je discutais avec le couple sur la séance d'aquaphobie que Saryuu m'avait fait faire.

-Tu as eu de la chance que Kinoda ne t'es pas remarqué ! Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici ! Me faisait remarquer Giris

\- Oui ! Je remercie Saryuu pour m'avoir protégé !

Quand le dîner fut terminé, je prie la direction de ma chambre avant de me rechanger pour aller au lit. Je m'endormis dans un profond sommeil, partis rejoindre Fey qui m'attendait patiemment.


	38. Commande de la robe de bal !

Chapitre 38

Le lendemain matin, je me levais de bonne heure pour aller dans le studio de couture de Nora. Je me levais, les cheveux en bataille, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je prie une douche pour me relaxer et me réveiller avant de me shampouiner mon cuir chevelu argentée. Une fois sortis, je me séchais abondamment avant de m'occuper de mes cheveux que je peignais avec soin avant de les accrocher avec une pince dont une petite rangée de perles blanches et vertes pendaient au niveau de ma nuque. Je remis l'apparat de la New Gen qui me distinguait des autres et je filais vers la porte avant de la refermer une fois sorti. Je décidais d'aller en direction de la chambre de Meia pour qu'on aille tout les deux chez Nora pour faire notre robe. J'arpentais les couloirs pour arriver dans l'aile de l'unité Gilh. Tout le monde dormait en ce moment, enfin pas tous... Je vis la demoiselle aux cheveux roses sortirent de sa chambre avant de m'apercevoir.

-Morina !

Je vint vers elle en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit avant qu'elle ne me murmure.

-Viens ! Nora doit nous attendre à l'heure qu'il est !

J'acquiesçait avant de la suivre. On traversait toute la New Gen aux pas de courses avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois, tout au bout d'un couloir. On marchait vers celle-ci avant que Meia ne toque 3 fois. On attendit un petit moment avant de voir une fille de notre âge aussi grande que moi. Elle portait la tenue qui caractérisait ceux qui faisait parti de l'unité personnelle de Saryuu et elle avait des magnifiques cheveux mauves accroché en chignon. Sa peau était bronzée et ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur grises, comme l'hiver en plein mois de décembre. Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma boutique ! Entrez donc !

On s'exécutait avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière nous. Sa boutique était magnifique ! Des milliers de robes et de jolies accessoires me faisait face et les couleurs tourbillonnait dans mes yeux. Meia me souriait, contente que ça me plaise avant de se tourner vers la jolie styliste.

-Nora, On est ici pour que tu nous fasses une robe pour le bal de Saryuu Evan, s'il te plait !

Celle-ci se tournait vers nous avant de dire avec son sourire.

-Saryuu Evan m'a mît au courant ! Je dois prendre des mesures pour la dernière humaine et vous, Meia ! Venez par ici !

Elle nous emmenait vers une table avant de nous demander de nous asseoir. Elle se mit en face de nous avant de nous dire.

-Bon... Il faut que je sache pertinemment quelles types de robe vous va le mieux ! J'ai ai des blanches faites exprès pour les essayages et je vais commencer par vous, Morina ! Commençons par les mensurations !

Elle me demandait de me mettre en sous-vêtements avant de m'inviter à mettre debout sur le tabouret. Elle prit un mètre qui était posé sur ses affaires de couture sur son bureau avant de venir prendre mes dimensions.

-Dis-moi, tu as de magnifiques formes pour une fille de 14 ans ! Tu fais une activité ? Me demandait-elle en faisant la longueur du cou jusqu'au épaules.

-J'ai fais de la danse ! Dis-je avec un sourire chaleureux. J'en suis même une passionnée, j'adore ça !

-De la danse... Tu as l'intention de t'y amuser ?

-Bien sûr ! Cela fais trop longtemps que je n'ai pas dansée depuis que je suis à la New Gen ! Cela me fera le plus grand bien !

Meia me regardait avec un sourire entendu. Je le lui rendis en attendant que Nora finissent de me mesurer.

-Très bien, je note tout cela dans mon carnet ! Maintenant je voudrais savoir quelle type de robe te plairait ! Dis-moi tout !

Je me rhabillait en vitesse avant de me diriger vers son bureau. Elle s'asseyait en face de moi avant de m'écouter.

-J'aimerais une robe de la même couleur que mes yeux et mes cheveux ainsi que la présence de la fleur nommée perce-neige dessus ! Une robe verte est blanche et qui m'aille bien !

Nora se mit à réfléchir en me détaillant avec précision. Elle me demandait finalement.

-Dites-moi quel est votre partenaire de danse !

-Saryuu Evan !

Elle sursautait avant de dire avec un sourire.

-Ben dis donc... Qui aurait su que le jeune empereur serait d'accord pour être votre partenaire ?

-C'est lui qui est venu me le demander, Mlle Nora ! Rectifiait-je avec un sourire.

-Alors, j'en suis encore plus étonné ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous seriez aussi proche de l'empereur suprême de la génération de la seconde phase ! Il va falloir une belle robe correspondant à ses attentes également !

-Vous êtes de bon conseils, il me semble ! Dites-moi se qui pourrait m'aller comme robe d'occasion ! Demandais-je en trépignant un peu.

Elle se remit à réfléchir en mettant une main sur son menton avant de dire.

-Je vous ai visualisé avec la robe qui correspondrait à votre profil, je vous la montre !

Elle prit une feuille de papier et se lit à dessiner. Meia et moi nous nous regardions avant de nous pencher sur son bureau futuriste. Elle était en train de me reproduire sur sa feuille avec la robe qu'elle avait imaginé. Je fus stupéfaite du résultat, c'était un magnifique déshabillé ! Elle terminait son schéma avant de le tourner vers nous en disant avec un sourire.

-Voici ce que j'ai imaginé pour vous, Morina ! Ceux-ci est une robe de bal en mousseline et polyester, sans manches mais asymétriques qui donnera à vos jambes une belle allure, elle a une épaule avec des fantaisies dessus ! Elle vous plaît ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de cette robe, elle était éblouissante, même en schéma. Je confirmais avec plaisir.

-Elle me convient ! J'adore les détails que vous aviez fait sur la robe et sur le dessin, ça me va énormément ! Je vous fais confiance pour qu'elle soit magnifique !

-Vous en faites pas, elle est entre de bonne main ! Je suis réputée pour ma qualité et ma rapidité vous savez ! Vous la mettrez avant que le bal ne commence pour que je règle certaines petites choses au cas où sur la robe et vous pourrez la porter !

-J'en ai hâte, Mlle Nora ! Dis-je en lui serrant la main. Bon... Je dois vous laisser avec Meia pour sa robe ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

-A vous aussi, charmante demoiselle ordinaire ! Me disait-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Meia se levait avant de prendre ma place. Je sortis de la salle avec un sourire. J'étais pressé de mettre ma robe et de pouvoir danser avec ! Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avant que qu'une main gantée de blanc ne me prenne un bras.

-J'espère que vous revenez de chez Nora, n'est-ce pas Morina ? Me disait la voix sauvage de Saryuu.

-Oui, je viens de terminer ma commande ! En ce moment, c'est Meia qui est train de faire la sienne !

Je me tournais vers lui avant qu'il ne me dise avec un sourire attendris.

-Je souhaite que vous soyez magnifique dans la tenue que Nora vous confectionnera ! Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance car son talent et irréprochable !

-Je suis curieuse du résultat et pressé de la mettre surtout ! Sur le schéma qu'elle m'a fait, j'étais merveilleuse à regarder ! J'espère que ce sera le cas dans la réalité ! Espérais-je en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Vous le serez, petite banalité ! Qu'importe la tenue que vous aurez, vous serez magnifique !

-Saryuu...

Je vins vers lui avant de me blottir contre lui. Il fut étonné mais se mit a sourire avant de le serrer entre ses bras musclés. Je lui dit tout bas.

-Quant à moi, je suis pressé de danser avec vous, empereur !

Il se mit a rire avant de me prévenir.

-Sachez que les invités vont portés des rumeurs sur nous, ça ne vous dérangera pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Jamais j'ai eu affaire à cela dans ma vie d'avant... C'est l'occasion de découvrir ce genre de chose !

Je restais pendant un moment dans les bras de Saryuu. Je réussis à me détacher de lui avant de lui dire avec un sourire.

-Bon... Je vais rejoindre Elyon et Garo ! Bonne matinée, Saryuu !

-A vous aussi, petite banalité !

On se séparait avant que je ne me dirige vers la salle de magie. Pour moi, le bal va être un moment inoubliable dans ma vie !


	39. Une soirée endiablée ! (partie 1)

Chapitre 39

Les jours passèrent très vite à mon goût. Maintenant, c'était le jour J. J'allais mettre ma robe pour le bal et voir comment cela va m'aller avant d'aller rejoindre les invités. Les préparations s'organisaient à merveille et les cuisiniers se hâtaient à faire de merveilleuses pâtisseries et autres denrée venu des quatre coins de la planète. Je voyais rarement Saryuu à cause des préparatifs mais il allait souvent me voir le soir pour savoir si tout ce passait bien, je le lui confirmais avec plaisir. Cependant, une crainte dominait sur le reste de mes pensées, celle de Mistro ! Lors du bal, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il ne m'approche pas, sinon, il risquerait de se prendre une gifle en plein visage. Je ne tiens pas à mourir maintenant, j'y tiens beaucoup à ma vie et ce n'est pas une personne comme lui qui va me tuer seulement parce que je suis qu'une simple humaine. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la New Gen, je décidais de sortir de ma chambre pour aller mettre ma robe chez Nora, la styliste. Je ne vis personne dans les couloirs, probablement tous en train de se préparer pour la soirée. Je fus en sorte de me rappeler du trajet et je réussis à apercevoir la fameuse porte en bois qui donnait accès chez la demoiselle. Je l'ouvris et je fus surprise de voir Meia et Elyon en train d'essayer leurs robes. La petite fille avait fini de s'habiller et elle avait une magnifique robe de bal blanche et bleu nuit, rappelant ses yeux et ses cheveux. Meia avait également une belle robe de bal traditionnelle toute rose qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette grâce à la forme de la sirène. Tout deux se tournèrent vers moi avant de me saluer.

-Coucou ! Tu es prêtes pour mettre ta robe ? Me demandait Meia avant qu'elle ne s'occupe de ses cheveux qu'elle tente d'attacher en une belle queue de cheval.

-Bien sûr ! Dis-je avec plaisir avant que Nora ne vienne me voir.

-Très bien ! Va dans cette cabine d'essayage, il y a ta robe ! Me disait elle en pointant du doigt celle qui était près des tenues pour enfants. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais avant de me diriger vers la cabine qui contenait ma robe. Quand je l'ouvris, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Elle était belle ! Accroché sur son cintre de bois qui était légèrement en hauteur, ma robe verte forêt resplendissait à vue d'oeil. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde pour la mettre. Je prie soin de ne pas arracher la fermeture du dos avant de l'enfiler. Je mettais bien mon bustier avant de le maintenir sur mon corps a l'aide de la seule bretelle qui l'y avait sur mon côté gauche et je mettais en ordre la tenue. Un miroir y était posé près de la porte et je pu m'admirer : on aurait dit une femme qui allait boire un verre sur un yacht de luxe. Elle m'allait a la perfection. Je décidais de sortir de la cabine pour que les autres m'admirent sous la peau d'une jeune fille qui veut se faire remarquer comme les autres. Nora en fut très fière.

-Vous allez bien ensemble, comme je l'aurez espéré de votre part ! Le mot ´´ merveilleux ´´ est très bien adapté pour vous !

-Merci ! Dis-je, le rouge aux joues. Mais je sais que le plus gros du travail, c'est vous qui l'avez fourni, Nora ! Merci infiniment !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Morina !

Je vins vers les deux filles en me déhanchant légèrement. Elles en furent toutes retournées.

-Tu es magnifique ! Tout le monde va t'admirer, c'est sûre ! S'exclamais Elyon, trépignante.

-Toujours aussi belle, Morina ! Bienvenue au bal de Saryuu ! Me disait l'ancienne lieutenante avec fierté.

-Merci, Meia ! J'espère que ça va aller avec le bébé que tu portes !

-D'après Giris, il est en voie de formation ! Ca ne vas quand même pas pousser en clin d'oeil ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... En tout cas, la soirée s'annonce bien pour aujourd'hui ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! Dis-je en m'étirant gracieusement.

-Contente pour toi !

Nora vint vers moi avant de dire.

-Il est temps de faire ta coiffure ! Viens !

Elle m'emmenait vers un salon de beauté avant de me demander de m'asseoir. Je m'exécutais avant qu'elle ne commence trifouiller mes cheveux. Après un petit moment à faire pouponner par la styliste-maquilleuse, elle me laissait admirer son travail. C'était un magnifique chignon dont une épingle blanche avec un perce-neige fleurissait sur le côté de ma tête. J'étais fière de son travail.

-J'adore comment vous faites votre travail, c'est éblouissant ! Merci infiniment !

Elle me dit en me retournant avec un sourire.

-Il ne reste plus que le maquillage, laissez-vous faire !

Je me laissais mettre du maquillage jusqu'au bout. Entre eye-liner, mascara, fond de teint, fard à paupières, mon visage était en train de se modifier sous les mouvements précis de la maquilleuse. Je laissais mon regard se perdre dans le miroir. J'étais belle ! Une vrai beauté ! Je me levais avant que Meia ne me dise avec un sourire.

-Avec cette apparence, je suis sûr que tu vas séduire Saryuu Evan plus que tu ne le fait habituellement !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Chel, le nouveau capitaine de l'unité Gilh, dans son plus belle accoutrement. Il vint vers Elyon et Meia avant de dire.

-Vous pouvez aller rejoindre la fête ! Saryuu vous en donne l'autorisation !

-Eh moi ? L'interrogeais-je. Je pourrais les rejoindre quand ?

Le jeune homme se tournait vers moi avant de faire un sourire angélique.

-Quand il viendra vous chercher ! Il tient à faire la surprise à ses invités d'honneur comme La présidente de la France et celui des États-Unies, Zuka et Lima !

-Une surprise ? Je l'ignorais !

-Oh moins, tu es au courant maintenant ! Me disait le jeune homme alors que Meia et Elyon sortait du studio de Nora. Reste ici et attends la venue de l'empereur !

Il ferma la porte derrière la petite favorite. Je me retrouvais seule avec Nora. Je m'installais autour de sa table de couture avant qu'elle ne vienne à mes côtés.

-Vous savez que tout le monde espère que Saryuu et vous soyez ensemble ?

Je me tournais vers elle, les yeux ronds.

-Tout le monde veut nous voir comme un couple ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Juste l'histoire de flirter un peu !

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Dis-je un peu méfiante.

-Tout simplement parce qu'on vous trouve mignon ensemble ! Une simple humaine et un empereur de la génération de la seconde phase... Deux espèces totalement différentes mais qui semblent cohabiter par quelque chose de très étrange... Ça ne vous convient pas ? Me demandait-elle.

-Je ne tiens pas à parler de ça, Nora ! C'est un sujet que je ne veux pas aborder !

-Très bien, comme vous voulez !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Saryuu. Je fus subjugué part sa tenue. Rien à voir avec la tunique orange qu'il avait en permanence. C'était une belle tunique orné d'apparat dorées et argentées, telle un prince en pleine réception. Il avait un legging noir avec de merveilleuses bottes futuristes merveilleusement décorées. Je me levais avant qu'il ne vienne vers moi, un sourire attendris sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir à vous, ma chère Morina ! Et vous aussi, Nora !

Elle fit une révérence avant de dire.

-Vous aussi, majesté ! Il est temps pour moi de me préparer, je vous rejoindrez quelques minutes plus tard !

A ses mots, elle prit congé avant de se diriger vers son loft personnel. Saryuu vint vers moi avant de tendre sa main élégamment avec un sourire.

-Voulez-vous prendre ma main, chère partenaire ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de voir une drôle de lueur briller dans ses pupilles améthystes. Je lui adressais un sourire avant de poser ma main sur la sienne gantée de blanc. Je me mis debout avant qu'il ne complimente ma robe qui m'allait à merveille.

-Très jolie robe ! Je sens que la soirée va être inoubliable pour nous, petite banalité !

-Je l'espère du fond du cœur, empereur !

On sortit de la salle comme font les rois et les reines avant de nous présenter devant tout le monde. Saryuu prit la parole alors que tout le monde me regardait avec attention, renforçant mon repli sur moi-même. Seul le soutien du jeune empereur me fit garder la tête haute. On peut dire que l'habitude du monde est du au innombrable gala que j'ai fait dans mon ancienne vie.

-Mes chères invités, je vous présente Morina ! Accueillez-la comme il se doit, s'il vous plaît !

Tous se penchèrent, enchanté de me voir. Je fis de même, contente qu'ils me montrent tous leurs intérêts envers moi. Je me joins à la foule avec grâce. Cette soirée promettait d'être palpitante !


	40. Une soirée endiablée ! (partie 2)

Chapitre 40

La fête battait son plein et tout le monde de la New Gen profitait pour aller voir les personnes qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis longtemps. De mon côté, j'étais avec Saryuu pour aller saluer les invités, comme je suis sa partenaire pour ce soir. Je fis la rencontre des deux dirigeants de France et des États-Unis, Zuka, une jolie personne aux yeux bleus et au cheveux bruns ainsi que Lima, un jeune adolescent de mon âge, les cheveux dorées et les yeux marrons. Tout deux furent enchanté et soulagé de me rencontrer enfin. On discutait un peu de mon séjour à la New Gen sous l'oeil attentif de Saryuu. Je vous rappelle à tous qu'il tient à garder sa dignité d'empereur. Une fois la discussion terminée, je décidais de prendre congé pour aller voir le groupe formé par Meia, Giris, Elyon et Garo. Les garçons avaient tous un smoking en particulier, telle des gentlemans haut en couleurs. Elyon me demandait avec un sourire radieux.

-Cette soirée s'annonce bien apparemment ! Tout le monde s'amuse !

-Ne sois pas trop optimiste, Elyon ! S'exclamais Meia. Ce bal est en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Saryuu ! Il se pourrait que des personnes se soient faufilé dans la salle pour mettre la pagaille ! Parfois, il ne faut faire confiance en personne, même si on les connaît !

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire ça ? Demandais-je en la regardant avec inquiétude.

-Une personne que tu as également vu !

Je me mis à réfléchir avant de sentir mon pouls s'accélérer. Non.. Il serait venu à la soirée ?

-Mistro...

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe une fois cette parole dite. Je me mis à regarder dans tout les sens pour apercevoir une lueur verte dans mon champ de vision mais rien. Beaucoup de gens avaient des couleurs de cheveux différentes mais aucun garçon n'avait la chevelure verte. Je fus soulagé. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce garçon ! Je le haïssais comme il me haïssait ! J'ai le droit de vivre comme tout le monde et je ne voulais pas mourrir maintenant. Il était suffisamment odieux la première fois, cela me suffisait ! Mistro n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pour moi ! Soudain la porte principale s'ouvrit, détournant le regard des invités vers celle-ci. Un jeune homme à la chevelure verte s'avançait dans la salle d'un pas assuré. Je reconnus son visage. C'était lui ! Je regardais Garo et Meia et la future mère me regardait également avec un regard qui me rassure.

´´ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'assurais qu'il ne t'arrive rien durant la soirée si Saru ne t'a pas à l'oeil ! ´´

Je sentis une onde de chaleur m'envahir avant qu'elle ne me remerciais la demoiselle avant que je rejoigne le jeune empereur d'un pas assuré. Mistro saluait Saryuu en lui serrant la main et tout commence à discuter de choses sûrement très importantes, une flûte de champagne à la main. Quand l'empereur me vit arriver, il me fit sourire avant de me tendre son bras gracieusement.

-Ah Morina ! Saluez le président de Séoul, Mistro !

Au premier abord, je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire une révérence. Mais je fus contrains de le faire car Saryuu était présent. Je m'exécutais sous l'oeil attentif du jeune homme au cheveux blancs avec un sourire.

-Enchanté de vous revoir, Mistro !

Celui-ci bu une gorgée de sa boisson avant de me dire avec un sourire que je n'aimais pas du tout.

-Moi également, ma chère humaine ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de vous voir en si bonne forme et surtout... Habillée et présente au bal ! Un être inférieur comme vous ne mérite pas cela !

Saryuu veillait à ce que je me tienne bien face à lui. Je me retenais de me jeter sur lui ou de hausser le ton après ce qu'il a dit. Je ne suis pas inférieur à eux ! J'ai beau ne pas avoir de pouvoir, cela ne veut rien dire par rapport à notre façon de voir les choses et ce que nous cachons dans notre cœur. Je lui dit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes toujours le même que depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, Mistro ! Votre envie de me tuer est toujours aussi présent ! Malheureusement, je ne suis plus sous votre responsabilité, Saryuu Evan est maintenant la personne qui s'occupe de mon exécution et sa décision lui revint de droit !

Soudain, il se rapprochait de moi avec une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

-Votre perspicacité est étonnante ! Dans tout les cas, jamais je vous ai dis que vous étiez très jolie dans cet tenue !

Je sentie le regard de Saryuu fixer le président de Séoul d'un air menaçant. Je n'eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit que le jeune président me prit littéralement dans ses bras, ses mains posés sur mes fesses. Alors que j'essayais de me défaire de son étreinte, une de ses mains vint se poser derrière ma tête pour pouvoir me murmurer d'un sourire carnassier.

-J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez des marques étranges sur votre entrejambe et que vous cherchiez leurs significations ! Ce petit problème... On pourrait le résoudre en quelques minutes, non ?

-Mistro, lâchez-la ! Ordonnait le jeune empereur, les yeux entouré de leurs halos de pouvoir.

Il refusait en continuant de me serrer contre lui. Je lui disais, pas rassuré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Soudain, il fut projeté dans les airs, faisant retourner les invités, étonnées de ce bruit étranger. Saryuu avait la main tendu devant lui, tout son corps brillait d'une lueur violette.

-Ca suffit, Mistro ! Laisse-la tranquille !

Celui-ci se relevait avant de regarder son supérieur d'un œil mauvais avant de se dire.

-Un peu plus et elle serait sous mon emprise ! Dommage !

Je me mis derrière Saryuu qui mît un bras devant moi comme pour me protéger tout en fusillant Mistro du regard.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de lui faire, Mistro ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire hypocrite en disant d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Excusez-moi, empereur ! Je me suis laisser charmer par son physique et je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je faisais !

-Cette attitude est strictement interdit pour cette soirée de bal ! Je t'ordonne de sortir immédiatement de la New Gen !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fut frappé par la foudre en attendant cela. Je le regardais attentivement avant que son regard ne croise le mien. Je me recachais derrière l'empereur, apeuré.

-Meia ! Appelait Saryuu.

L'ancienne lieutenante de Gilh vint vers lui avant qu'il ne la fixe d'un regard mécontent.

-Emmène Morina de l'autre côté de la salle, s'il te plaît !

Elle le salua par respect avant qu'elle ne me prenne par la main pour m'emmener où le jeune empereur lui avait dit de m'emmener. Une fois à destination, elle me demandait.

-Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ? Disait-elle inquiète.

-Plus de peur que de mal ! Mais quelle homme sale !

Elle fut étonné de ce que j'ai dis. Je lui expliquais

-Il m'a murmurer quelque chose que je ne préfère pas redire ! De plus, je suis sûre que mes mes marques ne servent pas à ça !

-D'accord, j'ai compris ce qu'il a dû te dire ! Ne fais plus attention à ça !

J'acquiesçais avec un petit sourire. Soudain, Saryuu vint vers nous avant de dire, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-J'espère qu'il ne vous a rien fait de désobligeant !

-Je n'ai rien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dis- je avec un sourire rassurant l'empereur.

-Me voilà soulagé, petite banalité ! J'ai eu peur pour vous, vous savez !

-C'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi mais je n'ai rien ! Dis-je.

Meia me fit un sourire avant de remarquer que la musique avait changé.

-Cela vous dirait d'ouvrir la piste de danse ? Je vois que tout le monde commence à se poser des questions !

Ouvrir le dancefloor ? Saryuu se rapprochait de moi avant de dire à Meia.

-L'idée est excellente ! Normalement, ce sont le roi et la reine qui ouvre le bal ! Morina ?

J'avouais que danser avec Saryuu Evan était un privilège mais je me sentie intimidée. Peut être le fait de n'avoir pas danser depuis un moment m'a rendu dans cet état. Voyant que j'étais mal l'aaise, celui-ci me prit la main avant de me rassurer.

-Morina, je sais que vous n'aviez pas dansé depuis des lustres mais vous pouvez toujours le faire ! Il faut juste que vous ayez le courage de le faire en compagnie de ma personne !

Je le regardais avant de lui dire, les fossettes rougis.

-C'est juste que... La danse de salon, je ne l'ai dansé qu'une fois !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais vous le réapprendre, venez !

Il m'emmenait vers le centre de la salle. Pour la première fois durant mon séjour, je vais danser ! Mais pas seul, avec l'empereur en personne !

M


	41. Une soirée endiablée ! (partie 3)

Chapitre 41

Les générations de la seconde phase s'écartèrent quand nous avançons vers le centre de la salle. Je suivis le jeune empereur, ma main dans la sienne, avant qu'il ne s'arrête avant de se tourner vers moi. Tout les invités avaient formé un magnifique cercle autour de nous. Saryuu vint vers moi avant de prendre une de mes mains qu'il baisait avec douceur.

-Veillez suivre mes mouvements lors de la représentation et laissez-vous aller au rythme de la musique !

J'acquiesçais, légèrement stressée par le monde qui nous regardait avec un sourire fière. Il se relevait avant de venir vers moi. J'eu presque un mouvement de recul mais il passait ses bras autour de moi avant de prendre une de mes mains qu'ils écartaient de nous. Je le sentis remonter son autre main vers le derrière de mon dos.

-Mettez votre main sur mon bras, petite banalité !

Je posais ma main sur son avant-bras avant que je ne le vois se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je me mis à rougir avant de fixer le regard de Saryuu. Celui-ci me souriait avec tendresse.

-Ne soyez pas gêné ! Restez la plus détendue possible !

J'acquiesçais doucement. Il fit un pas vers moi, me forçant à faire un pas en arrière. Il continuait avant de me dire.

-On appelle cela une valse anglaise ! Continuez à suivre mes pas, c'est bien ce que vous faites !

Je suivis son rythme le plus précisément possible, faisant attention à ne pas buter sur son pied. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus un sentiment de sécurité faisait place dans mon cœur. Je tournais mon visage vers Saryuu, me laissant admirer son visage de plus près. Il était magnifique ! Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon cœur se mît à battre un peu plus vite, le transmettant à mon partenaire qui ne pu s'empêcher de me dire.

-Dites-moi, votre cœur bat vite !

On tournoyait dans le cercle formé par les invités d'honneurs. Je sentis que nos pas devenaient un peu plus rapide, comme-ci nous étions des habitués de cette danse. Je vis que certaines personnes avaient invité une demoiselle à danser et ils nous rejoignent tous vers le centre de la salle. J'avais l'impression que rien n'existait autour nous et son visage attendris à mon égard commençait à me faire de l'effet. Soudain, la musique s'estompait doucement. Le jeune empereur me fit tourner sur moi-même avant que l'on ne s'arrête complètement, la musique totalement absente. Soudain, une musique plus entraînante fit son entrée. Je la connaissais. C'était un nightcore dont le titre était ´´ Alone Again ´´. Je sentis le rythme m'emporter, un pied tapant sur le sol. Saryuu le remarquait et il me disait avec un drôle de sourire.

-On dirait que vos gènes de danseuse se réveillent ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse un peu danser cette musique ?

Je fis une figure d'entrée avant de me présenter à lui avec énergie, une lueur flamboyante dans les yeux.

-Je n'attends que vous, Saryuu Evan !

On se mît à danser dans un tempo endiablé, les pieds, les bras et le corps envahit par une chaleur que l'on ne saurait décrire. Mutuellement connecté par télépathie, il tournait autour de moi avant de me faire virevolter dans tout les sens, sous les yeux mi étonné mi ébahie des invitées. Soudain, un couple fit son entrée, c'était Giris et Meia. Tout deux s'avançaient sur notre gauche avant de reproduire les mêmes mouvements que nous. On leurs témoignaient notre gratitude avec un grand sourire avant de continuer notre chorégraphie. Je sentie que mes trois amies furent connecté à mon esprit pour savoir quelle geste il fallait faire et un troisième duo se joignit à nous. Les voiles de ma robe volèrent dans tout les sens comme la cape impériale de Saryuu qui coordonnait ses mouvements à la perfection avec les miens. Je me laissais bercer par ses bras puissants avant de reprendre le flambeau. On s'arrêtait en même temps que la musique, l'un contre l'autre et regardant en face de nous, mes bras autour de son cou et les siens posés sur mes hanches. Tous applaudirent vivement, totalement impressionnés par cette prestation de folie. Une goutte de sueur perlant sur notre front et le pouls encore sous l'effort, on se séparait avant que l'on se prenne la main pour faire une courbette élégante en guise de remerciement. Je me tournais vers Meia et Giris, tout deux était dans le même état que nous mais un sourire rayonnait sur leurs visages comme le couple qui est venu nous prêter main forte. Je vins à leurs rencontres avant de les remercier avec franchise, ils en furent heureux. Je revins vers le jeune empereur d'un pas assuré avant qu'il ne dise avec un sourire angélique.

-Qui aurais cru que vous danseriez comme une véritable professionnelle ? Vous êtes vraiment douée !

Je fis une révérence avant que nous nous étonnions que la musique changeait soudainement de ton. Elle était douce, lassante et belle. On vit un membre de la New Gen monter près des musiciens. Je reconnaissais Chel. Il prit un micro avant de commencer à chanter d'une belle voix. Sans que je ne fasse attention, Saryuu s'était rapproché de moi et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, son visage près du mien.

-Quelle belle musique ! Je serais enchanté que vous soyez dans mes bras, cette fois !

Je fis un sourire avant de me tourner vers son visage.

-Je vais le faire parce que je suis votre partenaire !

Il se tournait vers mon oreille avant de me murmurer.

-Dites-moi plutôt que cela vous enchanterait beaucoup, Morina ! Votre cœur bat encore assez vite pour que je constate que je vous fais de l'effet !

Je me sentis rougir. C'est vrai que, pour un empereur, il me faisait l'effet ! Il me retournait face à lui avant de me prendre dans ses bras de face, mes mains posés contre sa poitrine.

-Ne vous faites pas prier ! Passez vos bras autour de mon cou !

Je m'exécutais avec douceur. Je le sentis frémir en sentant passer sur sa peau doré mes mains douces et innocentes. Je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle de son corps en dessous ses vêtements. Il était si chaud...Si agréable... On se mît à tourner doucement, suivant le rythme de la musique et ceux des autres qui étaient déjà en train de se faire bercer par celle-ci. Tout le monde était enivrées, hypnotisées par cette douce mélopée. Je posais ma tête contre la poitrine du jeune empereur qui vint mettre sa joue contre la mienne. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux mêmes, m'abandonnant à cette mélodie douce et berçante et à ce corps qui me supportais. Étrangement, je me sentais nullement gênée d'être celle avec qui il a le plus d'affinité. Est-ce que les voix, quand j'étais caché dans une usine abandonnée, avaient raison finalement ? Je sentis Saryuu appuyer sur ma tête et j'atterris dans un creux, ou niveau de son cou.

-Dormez, ma petite banalité ! Je m'occupe de vous ramenez dans votre chambre !

Totalement submergée par cette lancinante musique, je m'endormis sur les épaules de l'enfant-dieu, épuisée.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, je me réveillais tout doucement. Étrangement, je sentais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, j'aurais pu le sentir ! Je remarquais que j'étais allongé sur un lit à deux places et une autre personne dormait à côté de moi. C'était Saryuu ! Celui-ci était à moitié allongé sur moi, sa tête près de mon visage. Une alerte se mît à résonner dans mon cerveau. Qu'est ce que je faisais ici, dans un endroit que je connaissais pas ? Soudain, je le sentis bouger légèrement, me serrant un peu plus contre lui. J'avais toujours ma robe de soirée et rien n'a été défait pour une raison que je ne citerais pas. Je fus soulagée ! Au moins, il n'a pas voulu aller aussi loin ! Dans tout les cas, m'emmenez ici a du être une erreur de sa part ! Je sentis de nouveau le sommeil m'envahir, je fermis mes yeux avant que je ne passe une main dans les mèches blanches du jeune empereur. Quelle douceur ! Rien de comparable avec ce que je connaissais ! Je me laissais tomber dans les méandres de mes rêves.


	42. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Saryuu Evan ?

Chapitre 42

Le soleil se levait sur les environs de la New Gen, réveillant les habitants des rues avoisinantes qui commencèrent à animer la grande place. Les rayons du soleil passaient sur mon visage, me faisant froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. J'avais encore envie de dormir. Je me tournais de l'autre côté avant que je ne me prenne quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Aie...

Je sentie quelqu'un bouger sur le matelas avant que tout redevienne silencieux. Soudain, j'entendis la voix de Saryuu me parler.

-Vous êtes d'une beauté quand vous dormez...

J'ouvris doucement les yeux avant de voir le jeune empereur réveillé, en train de me fixer avec un magnifique sourire. Il était allongé sur son côté droit, face à moi.

-Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi, vous seriez déjà dans mes bras !

Je lui fis un sourire avant de me redresser lentement. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés avant de remettre mon bustier correctement en même temps que je regardais autour de moi. On était dans une chambre spacieuse dont le mauve et le blanc dominait au niveau des couleurs. Nous étions allongé dans un lit a baldaquin de forme ovalique dont les rideau blancs étaient attaché à leurs poteaux respectives. Il y avait tout ce dont il y avait besoin pour vivre : une commode, un placard etc ainsi que l'accès a une salle de bain entièrement équipé. Je me tournais vers le jeune homme qui se redressait également.

-Vous m'avez emmenez dans quelle chambre ?

-Dans la mienne, Morina !

Je sursautais de surprise. C'était sa chambre ? On dirait pas celle d'un empereur... En voyant mon regard hébété, il m'expliquait avec un sourire.

-Ma chambre a été décoré en fonction de mes goûts ! Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ?

Mes yeux scrutaient avec attention chaque recoin de la chambre. Avant de lui dire avec un sourire magnifique.

-Vous aviez une belle chambre, Saryuu ! Tout ce qui vous caractérise !

-M'en voilà ravie, petite banalité !

Je remarquais qu'il avait dormi pratiquement habillé lui aussi. J'en déduisais qu'il était tellement fatigué hier soir qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de se changer. J'allais me lever quand soudain il m'attrapait par le bras avant de me tirer vers l'arrière, me faisant atterrir de nouveau dans les draps. Je n'eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il se mit au-dessus de moi, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais où vous voulez aller mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment dans les règles ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... ? Dis-je la voix pas très rassuré.

Il prit l'un de mes poignets qu'il clouait fermement à côté de ma tête avant de fondre sur ma bouche, ne me laissant pas finir ma question. Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement avant que mon autre bras ne vienne enlacer son cou avec douceur. Saryuu ouvrit doucement ses yeux avant de me questionner avec un sourire.

-On dirait que vous m'inviter à aller plus loin, est-ce le cas ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, le souffle haletant. Nos visages étaient si proches... Le rouge me montait au joues alors que je balbutiais.

-P... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas...

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est sans doute le fait que je vous fait de l'effet !

Je tournais la tête sur le côté, fixant la porte de sa chambre au design futuriste. Oui... C'est peut être ça... Sans doute de l'effet... Soudain, il vint vers mon oreille avant de lécher avec douceur le pavillon. Je fermais fortement les yeux avant que je ne commence à grincer des dents. Il se mit à ricaner légèrement avant de me caresser avec douceur le visage.

-Je vous fait beaucoup d'effet même ! Me susurrait-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Sans que je ne fasse attention, ma main libre se posait sur son visage avec délicatesse.

-Empereur...

Je sentais son envie de m'embrasser grandir en lui. Je fis un petit sourire mignon avant de me redresser pour lier ma bouche à la sienne. Il y répondit avec douceur avant de relâcher ma main qu'il maintenait sur le drap pour m'entourer les omoplates, évitant que je me défasse de ses lèvres. Je fis de même avant de laisser une main se poser sur son apparat doré et argenté avant de la laisser se balader le long de son torse. Sous le manque d'air, on se séparait à nouveau avant qu'il ne me demande, le regard brillant de désir.

-Enlevez-moi ma cape...

-Je suis à vos ordres, Saryuu ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me le rendis avant que je ne me redresse pour enlever son attache accroché à sa tunique de cérémonie. Mes mains caressèrent sans vraiment le vouloir son dos, lui provoquant de légers frissons au niveau de ses omoplates. Quand je réussis à l'enlever, je tirais un peu sur celle-ci qui glissait lentement de son dos pour atterrir en vrac sur le sol. Sans vraiment y faire attention, j'avais laissé le jeune homme respirer mon parfum naturelle. Il me prit par les épaules avant de me clouer à nouveau sur les draps avant de revenir m'embrasser à pleine bouche, collant son corps contre le mien. Je fus surprise avant d'échapper un hoquet qui restait douloureux dans ma gorge. Il me murmurait, son front contre le mien.

-Que vous êtes magnifique...

Nos yeux étaient si proches que j'avais l'impression de me voir à l'intérieur, comme un miroir. Nos souffles se mélangeaient en même temps que notre parfum. Je posais une main sur une des ses joues à nouveau avant de la caresser docilement.

-Dire que je vous traitais comme un monstre à visage d'adolescent...

Il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux lentement avant de me demander avec un sourire attendris en se tenant sur un coude.

-Maintenant... Je suis quoi pour vous ?

Je réfléchissais en regardant légèrement sur le côté avant de lui faire un beau sourire.

-Peut être le meilleur confident que j'ai eu dans ma vie... ?

Il se remit en position de force avant de murmurer.

-Votre confident...

J'hochais la tête avec le même sourire sur mon visage. Il fit de même avant de poser doucement sa bouche sur la mienne, prenant le temps de savourer mes belles lèvres encore coloré de rouge à lèvres de la veille.

´´ Je voudrais les avoir rien que pour moi... Elle sont si délicieuses... ''

Sa pensée résonnait aux plus profond de moi, faisant battre mon cœur plus vite. Mes lèvres se laissaient malmener par le jeune empereur avant que celui-ci ne coupe court à ce moment exquis. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et respirer anormalement, d'étranges rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage.

-Saryuu... Vous allez bien ?

Il me regardait avec angoisse et mes inquiétudes furent confirmé quand je vis sa pupille se dilater en quelques secondes.

-Morina...

Je le vis commencer à s'effondrer sur le lit.

-Saryuu !

Je le retenais à temps avant de dégager les quelques mèches blanches sur son visage. De la sueur perlait le long de sa tempe et il tentait de calmer son rythme respiratoire, sans succès. Il me gémissait, à bout de force.

-Appelez Giris... De toute urgence...

Je ne me fis pas le dire deux fois, appelant les gardes de l'unité personnelle. Deux d'entre eux vinrent en courant avant de voir Saryuu dans mes bras, souffrant d'une maladie inconnue.

-Appelez le docteur Giris, immédiatement ! Criais-je, en larmes.

Ils disparurent en un éclair par la porte principale. J'allongeais avec douceur l'empereur qui ce maintenait le cœur avant d'enlever rapidement son écharpe bleu et ses lunettes noires que je mettais sur la commode. Saryuu croisa mon regard avant de tendre sa main vers moi. Elle tremblait et je sentais un manque de force le faire s'abaisser légèrement.

-Morina...

Je me mis à son chevet avant de prendre sa main qui allait tomber sur les draps. Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi alarmée et angoissée que maintenant. Des larmes coulaient le longs de mes joues et je n'arrivais pas a les arrêter.

-Saryuu... Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Venez me tendre votre oreille... s'il vous plaît...

Alors que je commençais à venir vers lui, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Je n'eus le temps de relever la tête pour savoir qui est venu que l'empereur m'entoura le coup soudainement avant de me faire atterrir sur lui, mon oreille près de sa bouche. Il me murmurait.

-Je vous ordonne de me remplacer en tant qu'empereur en attendant mon retour...

Quoi... ?

Je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fermait lentement ses yeux avant de retomber sur les draps, inconscient.

-NON SARYUU !

Je le prenais par les épaules en essayant de le réveiller alors que ses médecins personnelles se précipitaient sur lui. Je lui criais en larmes, le secouant dans tout les sens.

-REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! SARYUU, NE ME LAISSEZ PAS SEULE !

Des mains douces vinrent se poser sur mon épaule avant de reconnaître la voix de Giris.

-Morina, tu ne dois pas rester là !

Je refusais de lui obéir, déterminée à rester près de lui. Des soubresauts de larmes se manifestait encore et je m'effondrais sur lui, désespéré.

-Non... Je ne veux pas... Pas encore...

Giris m'empoignait les épaules et me précipitaient en arrière en s'exclamant, agité.

-Allez, Morina ! Dépêche-toi !

Aveuglée par mes larmes, j'essayais de revenir vers lui mais Giris résistait à mes protestations. Il tint bon avant que je ne capitule, épuisée. Il réussit à m'emmener en-dehors de la chambre de l'empereur. Il me retournait vers lui avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je ne répondis pas mais je me jetais dans ses bras dans l'immédiat, le serrant très fort alors que les larmes coulaient a flot. Le jeune médecin fut surpris.

-M... Morina...

Il fit de même avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

-N'oublie pas qu'on est là aussi... Jamais on ne te laissera seul !

Mes larmes coulaient le long de sa blouse blanche alors que je refusais de le lâcher. Je vis Meia et Elyon accourirent et n'osais piper un seul mot de leurs bouches. Giris me relâchait un peu avant de me dire avec un sourire.

-Ca va un peu mieux ?

Après avoir réussi à maîtriser mes reniflements, j'acquiesçais avant de le relâcher doucement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés me dit d'une voix sérieuse.

-Je vais y retourner pour aider mes camarades ! Je ferais des analyses pour savoir ce qu'il a et je vous l'expliquerais quand je l'aurais mis dans un état de sécurité, d'accord ?

-Oui... Dis-je d'une voix faible.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de disparaître une fois fermé. Je rejoint les deux filles avant qu'Elyon ne me demande, angoissée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon frère ?

On sortait du couloir des appartements de Saryuu avant que l'on ne s'assoit sur un banc, près de la grande porte au signe de la New Gen. Il fallait que je leur dise ce qui s'est passé en l'espace de quelques minutes.


	43. Une impératrice est née !

Chapitre 43

Un silence s'abattit sur nous après que j'ai racontée ce qui venais juste d'arriver. Meia regardait la petite fille aux cheveux blancs avec inquiétude avant que celle-ci ne fasse de même avec moi. Des larmes avaient perlé sur ses magnifiques joues blanches et je baissais les yeux, aussi triste qu'elle. Meia l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter avant de me dire.

-Je souhaite que ce ne soit pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air !

Je fixais la grande porte en bois lustré d'or avant de regarder Elyon pleurer dans les bras de Meia. Saryuu... J'espère que tu entends notre tristesse ! On veut tous que tu résistes à ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur !

'´_ Je t'en... tend... Mo... rina... '´_

Je sursautais en entendant cet voix dans ma tête. Je savais que c'était Saryuu mais... Ses mots étaient entrecoupés, comme-ci sa connexion avec moi n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement ! Meia me dévisageait avant de deviner.

-Saru t'a contacter par télépathie, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais en fixant le sol d'un air triste.

-Comment était sa connexion ?

Je levais la tête avant de lui dire.

-Elle était entrecoupée... Comme-ci sa télépathie n'arrivait pas à faire une liaison avec moi !

-C'est synonyme de douleur...

Je me tus avant de voir la lieutenante fixer la favorite d'un regard triste.

-La télépathie ne fonctionne pas correctement quand une douleur est présente ! Elle peut être de n'importe quel nature, tant qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour empêcher notre cerveau d'agir comme il le devrait !

Jamais je n'aurais cru que la télépathie aurait ce genre de faiblesse ! Comme quoi, la douleur est une sensation désagréable qui peut brouiller nos actions ! Elyon vint vers moi avant de s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle me demandait d'une voix attristé.

-Je peux aller dans tes bras ?

Je ne réfléchi pas et je passais un bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre moi. Elle tremblait et des petites larmes atterrissaient sur mes vêtements de soirée. Je lui caressais la tête avant de la serrer très fort dans mes bras.

-Mon frère... Pourquoi mon frère... ? Sanglotait-elle dans ma robe.

Meia et moi baissions la tête triste, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui répondre. On attendit plusieurs minutes et on entendit des pas venir vers nous. Je levais la tête avant que ce ne soit Meia qui le fasses et Garo venait vers nous.

-Ah Morina ! J'étais sûr de vous trouver la, toute les trois !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Garo ? Demandais-je en essayant d'avoir une voix normale.

-Oh ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Remarqua-t-il en voyant nos têtes digne d'une mine d'enterrement.

Meia et moi ont se regardaient avant que je ne dise.

-Le message n'est pas encore passé ? Saryuu est tombé malade !

Il fut stupéfait de ma révélation. Je regardais la demoiselle dans mes bras avant que Meia ne complète mes dires.

-Morina est la première à avoir donner l'alerte et Giris et ses collaborateurs sont tout de suite venu pour voir ce qu'il a !

-Cela explique vos têtes... Disait-il triste. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave !

On se remis à fixer le sol pendant un moment avant que je ne lui demande.

-Oh ! En fait... Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

-Je suis juste venu chercher Elyon pour qu'elle termine sa leçon ! D'habitude, elle vient toute seule à la salle de magie mais... Comme je la voyais pas venir, j'ai décidé de partir la chercher !

Je l'écartais doucement de moi avant de la voir endormi, son visage appuyé sur mon épaule.

-Ca va être compliqué pour elle, Garo ! Non seulement elle est très inquiète pour Saryuu mais la, elle dort sur mon épaule !

Meia sourit avant que Garo ne dise, amusé.

-Ah Oui ! En effet... Ca va être compliqué ! Si tu veux, je peux l'emmener dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose !

-C'est une bonne idée, Garo ! Merci de te proposer pour me la ramener !

-Je t'en pris ! C'est important pour moi de prendre soin de mes élèves ! Me dit-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est entre de bonne main !

Il s'éloignait avec Elyon, nous laissant seule dans le couloir, près des appartements de l'empereur. On attendit plusieurs minutes avant que je me tourne vers la lieutenante avant de remarquer.

-Giris mets beaucoup de temps, non ?

Meia acquiesçait avant de dire en fixant la porte.

-C'est vrai ! Et la plupart du temps, si il met un temps long pour traiter une maladie c'est que ce n'est pas bon signe !

Je me mis à stresser, mes doigts crisper sur mes cuisses. Pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas aussi grave...

On attendit encore un peu avant que la porte massive ne s'ouvre. On se tournait en même temps vers la personne qui venait vers nous qui n'était autre que Giris. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement en attendant le diagnostic du jeune homme aux lunettes rectangulaires. Il marchait vers nous d'un pas assuré, le visage étonnamment en colère. Il s'arrêtait avant que Meia ne demande, pas rassuré.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé de quoi il est malade ?

-Oui, Meia ! J'ai réussi à mettre Saryuu dans un état de sécurité mais ce que j'ai découvert m'inquiète beaucoup ! Disait-il en la regardant avec ses sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Demandais-je.

-Il a été empoisonné !

Un silence s´abattit dans le couloir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que Giris avait dit. Meia osa dire quelque chose, tout aussi stupéfaite que moi.

-Quoi... ?

-Oui, je sais c'est très alarmant pour tout le monde !

Je posais la question.

-Comment ça c'est alarmant pour nous ?

Giris se tournait vers moi avant de dire.

-Tout simplement car celui ou celle qui a fait ça est toujours en liberté et il pourrait recommencer à le faire, surtout sur des gens innocents ou des personnes très vulnérables !

-Vulnérable... Ça veut dire que... S'exclamait Meia

Tout les deux se tournent vers moi. Je les regardaient l'un après l'autre avant de demander à Giris.

-Tu penses que je suis la prochaine cible ?

-Peut être, Morina ! Il a réussi à empoisonner Saryuu et si il n'est pas du même opinion que nous à propos de toi, je pense que tu n'es pas à l'abri de ça ou d'autre chose d'encore pire ! Pour l'instant, on sait simplement que celui ou celle qui a fait ça n'est pas du même avis que Saryuu et lui en veut pour quelque chose...

-Tu penses... A un manifestant ou un espion seoulites ?

-Oui, des personnes avec qui on est confrontation politique !

Super ! Voilà que les manifestants s'en prennent à nous une nouvelle fois ! Je me mis à grincer des dents, en colère. Ils ne peuvent pas tout simplement abandonner leur manifestation comme la New Gen refuse de leur donner leur indépendance ? Cela commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Je réussi à me contenir en serrant fortement la mâchoire derrière mes lèvres avant que Meia ne dise, soulagée.

-Le plus important, c'est de savoir que tu maîtrise la situation, Giris !

-Merci ma chérie ! Disait-il avec un sourire. Sinon, le bébé va bien ?

-Oui, il est en pleine forme ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui !

La future maman se levait avant d'embrasser avec délicatesse le jeune médecin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier un peu. Moi qui n'est encore jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, ça me déstabilise un peu de voir un couple ensemble surtout des générations de la seconde phase ! Soudain, une image de Saryuu me vint à l'esprit. Je chassais cette pensée hasardeuse d'un mouvement de tête avant de les regarder avec un sourire. Giris avait posé une de ses mains sur le petit ventre rond de sa bien-aimée avant de la caresser avec douceur. La demoiselle aux yeux verts abandonnaient les lèvres de son mari avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire alors que le jeune homme cherchait encore le réconfort de sa femme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Un jour, ça t'arriveras, Morina !

-J'espère que tu as raison...

Giris se tournait vers moi avant de me prévenir.

-N'oublie pas que c'est demain que je te fais les analyses pour tes marques !

Je sursautais de surprise. C'est vrai que Giris devait faire les analyses ! Je lui fis un sourire avant que la porte à double battant ne s'ouvre à nouveau, les collaborateurs du jeune homme auburn sortant des appartements. Giris lâchait Meia avant de venir les voir.

-Il est en sécurité, docteur Giris ! Il venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux quand on avait terminé ! Affirmait l'un d'eux.

Je relevais brusquement la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Saryuu... Tu as réussi à résister au poison ! Meia avait la même lueur dans ses yeux en entendant la bonne nouvelle et elle se tournait vers moi avant de me sourire. Je vins vers eux avant que Giris ne demande, heureux.

-Comment il va ?

-Il est encore affaibli par la dose qu'il a reçu mais d'ici quelques semaines, il sera sur pied ! Il est en train de se reposer en ce moment même !

Par curiosité, je demandais.

-Vous aviez identifié le poison ?

Giris se tournait vers moi et révélait.

-C'était des fruits de Belladone !

C'est bien ce que je me disais... Pourquoi est-ce que Saryuu aurait pris un breuvage empoisonné alors qu'il est capable de deviner rapidement ce que c'est ? Tout simplement par ce qu'il a été dupé par une simple baie ressemblant à un cassis. J'en déduis également que celui ou celle qui a fait ça connaissait parfaitement Saryuu et ses facultés !

-Morina ?

L'interrogation de Meia me fit sortir de ma rêverie avant que je ne dise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'étais juste en train d'essayer de deviner la personne responsable de cet acte mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé !

-Il va falloir enquêter sur ça afin d'éviter un autre empoisonnement !

Giris acquiesçait avant que son collaborateur ne dise.

-Votre Majesté vient de me contacter par télépathie, il voudrait parler avec mademoiselle Morina !

Je fus surprise. Il voulait me parler ? Giris se tournait vers moi avant de dire.

-Tu peux aller le voir mais fait attention ! Il est encore trop affaibli et son état ne lui permet pas de bouger, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête avant que je ne me dirige vers les appartements du jeune empereur. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors que j'arpentais le couloir jusqu'a sa chambre. Je l'ouvris avant de voir que tout à été aménagé dans la hâte. Saryuu était toujours allongé sur son lit mais sa tunique d'apparat avait disparu, laissant son torse totalement nu avec son pantalon qui était toujours présent sur lui. Je déglutis un peu, gênée, avant de venir vers lui et je pris une chaise en lévitation pour m'asseoir à son chevet. Je lui pris doucement sa main pour lui dire que j'étais la et ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement avant de se tourner lentement vers moi.

-Vous êtes la... Morina...

-Oui Saryuu, Je suis la ! Dis-je doucement et distinctement.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il appréciait ma présence à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles, même si la première fois c'est un peu mal passé à cause de la fatigue qui l'oppressait. Je lui demandait avec un sourire.

-Tout va bien ? Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Il me fit un sourire avant de me dire de sa voix virile récemment retrouvé.

-Je pense qu'un baiser de votre part me revigorait un peu...

Je me levais de ma chaise avant de poser un genou sur son lit et de me mettre au-dessus de lui, posant mes mains au niveau de sa tête. Ses yeux me fixaient d'un air fatigué avant que l'une de ses mains vinrent se poser sur l'une de mes joues.

-Morina... Si je vous ai appelé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous... Me murmurait-il.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fermit ses yeux avant de les rouvrir au moment où je me défit de ses lèvres avec douceur.

-J'ai besoin que l'on me remplace... Il faut que ce soit vous !

J'ouvris les yeux en grand. Alors... Il était sérieux quand il m'avait dit cela tout à l'heure ! Je lui demande, pas rassuré.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Il me caressait la tête avec douceur avant de dire avec un sourire attendris.

-Vous ne le savez pas mais vous cachez quelque chose de très important qui est typique d'une impératrice... Je l'ai vu en vous il y a quelques temps maintenant...

-Mais... Je n'ai jamais gouverner un monde et je m'y connais pas dans ce rôle ! Je suis qu'une simple fille qui attend de se faire exécuter a cause de sa banalité, je ne suis pas une impératrice !

-Morina... C'est un ordre !

Je restais étonné, pourquoi dois-je le remplacer alors que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire à ma place ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ?

-Laissez quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne suis pas faites pour vous remplacer...

Je n'eu le temps de terminer qu'il m'enlaçait la taille, m'empêchant de partir. Il me dit en fermant doucement ses yeux.

-J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus ! Vous seule êtes capable de le faire !

-Saryuu...

Des larmes bordèrent mes yeux en comprenant que c'était trop tard pour revenir sur sa décision. Je m'allongeais un peu avant de poser ma tête contre son torse. Je pleurais doucement alors qu'une main vint se poser sur ma tête. Elle était chaude et réconfortante telle un soleil dans un mois d'hiver. Ses doigts jouaient doucement avec mes mèches.

-Ne soyez pas inquiète... Je ferais en sorte de vous guider dans certains moments et Meia vous apprendra certaines choses...

Je me relevais avant de fixer ses yeux améthystes. Sa main douce vint rejoindre sa comparse sur mon autre hanche avant que nos lèvres ne se frôlent et ne s'embrasse une énième fois. J'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose de toute ma vie ! Mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus quand il était près de moi et j'arrivais plus à poser mes yeux sur son corps tellement il était musclé et magnifique et d'être prise en flagrant délit par mon voyeurisme. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être une brindille dans ses bras qui menaçait de se casser tout ou tard alors que sa musculature et son visage envoûteur pourrait me détruire en quelques secondes.

Ses mains se vinrent se balader le long de mon dos alors que les miennes faisaient de leurs mieux pour s'accrocher quelque part pour éviter d'être brusquée par une chute. J'avais une soudaine envie d'aller plus loin mais je retins mes gestes rapidement avant de laisser le jeune homme posait mon bassin sur le sien, me permettant d'être bien en face de lui. Je laissais mes genoux de poser sur les draps avant de sentir quelque chose de gros et dur au niveau de mon entrejambe. La chaleur montait soudainement en moi alors que mes joues se tintèrent de rouges. Je me rembrunis avant de bien vite descendre du lit, gênée.

-Non... Non il ne faut pas !

Saryuu me regardait dans l'incompréhension. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait aller loin mais je le sentais pas ! De plus, quelque chose m'effrayait et cela m'interdisais de m'abandonner à lui. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise à son chevet avant de le fixer d'un regard triste.

-Saryuu... Serais-je à la hauteur ?

Il acquiesçait doucement avant de rendre son bras vers moi pour me caresser la joue.

-Vous le serez... Morina...

-Très bien ! Concluais-je.

-Vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant... Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Je vins vers lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il a été pris de court avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer mes lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Je réussi à me défaire de lui avant de lui adresser un sourire attendris.

-Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement !

Je me levais avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je regardais une dernière fois l'empereur qui me fixais attentivement avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Il était temps de dire la nouvelle a Meia et Giris ! Maintenant, la génération de la seconde phase vont avoir un nouveau dirigeant pour un certain temps et ce n'est pas un empereur... Mais une impératrice ! Je posais une main sur mon cœur... Saryuu... Je ferais de mon mieux en attendant ton retour !

Maintenant, je deviens impératrice Morina !


	44. Je vous rends service, les filles !

Chapitre 44

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre en compagnie de Meia et d'une de ses camarades, Nike, pour m'habiller convenablement en tant qu'impératrice. Quand je lui ai dis la décision de Saryuu, cela la laisser perplexe. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas devenir comme telle mais que Saryuu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Le jeune médecin acceptait le choix qu'avait fait son supérieur mais cela l'étonnait du plus haut point. Pourquoi je devais-être impératrice alors que quelqu'un aurait facilement fait l'affaire ? Bref, on s'est pas posé plus de question et maintenant, je me retrouvais ici avec une amie de Meia qui faisais partis de la garde personnelle de notre empereur. Les filles attendaient qu'une servante ramène la fameuse tenue que devait porter l'heureuse élue du jeune homme et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que moi, rousse avec les yeux marrons.

-Votre majesté ! Je vous ramène les vêtements que vous devez porter !

Je la regardais attentivement. Je l'avais déjà vu dans le harem avec les autres filles. Elle arborait un petit sourire timide comme si ce retrouver devant ses supérieurs la rendait mal à l'aise. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette timidité.

-Merci, Cara ! Disait Meia avant de prendre la merveilleuse tunique qu'elle avait emmené.

Je regardais avec étonnement le vêtement alors que Nike apparu sur ma droite avant de poser une main sur ses hanches avec un sourire.

-J'ai cru pendant un moment que jamais on aurait l'occasion de la sortir !

La demoiselle débarrassait ma robe de soirée verte qu'elle posait délicatement sur mon lit et m'emmenait dans la salle de bain qu'elle refermait derrière moi. Je me débarrassais de mes sous-vêtements avant d'aller prendre une douche et de prendre le temps de me laver le corps, le libérant de toute cette sueur et saletés de la soirée et de cette nuit. Je pris la fameuse bouteille de la marque '´ Ère nouvelle '´ avant de m'en mettre partout et je me sublimait les cheveux avec soin. J'éteignais la douche avant de me sécher partout. Je pris des sous vêtement blancs que je mettais sans plus tarder. Meia et Nike m'attendait chaleureusement avant de constater que la dénommé Cara est resté dans ma chambre. Peut être attendait-elle des ordres...

-Cara voulait rester ici pour assister à la naissance de l'impératrice ! Me disait Meia. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr ! Elle peut rester ici !

Je vins vers Nike qui m'arrêtait en me prenant les avant-bras et Meia vint avec les habits qui ressemblait un peu à celle que je portais. Elle me conseillait de mettre le collant maintenant pour que je ne sois pas embêté plus tard. Je le mis en veillant à ne pas le filer avant que Meia ne me donne la tunique qui allait avec. Elle était à manches courtes et elle s'arrêtait a mi hauteur des genoux. Plusieurs couleurs s'offraient à moi : celle qui domine est le blanc, signe de la royauté et le violet, signe de la magie et du peuple. Je l'a mis en veillant à bien la mettre et je remarquais qu'elle m'allait comme un gant. Après, elle me tendit des accessoires comme une ceinture ressemblant à celle de Saryuu que je mis sans attendre, un collier raz de cou épais en or avec une étrange pierre verte comme pendentif et des longues mitaines blanches immaculé. Nike pris des boucles d'oreilles en diamant avant de les accrocher à mes oreilles. Meia vint devant moi avant de me dire.

-Tu es magnifique ! Il manque plus que la coiffure et ton diadème !

Nike vint derrière moi avant de me prendre avec délicatesse les cheveux et de mettre du temps pour me faire un chignon bas tressé avec de belle grosses nattes sur le cotés de ma tête qui alla rejoindre la coupe de cheveux. Elle installa doucement un diadème doré sur le dessus de la tête avant de reculer pour m'admirer de loin. Meia vint avec une paire de botte blanche et noir futuriste que je mis avec soin.

-Magnifique...

Je regardais les demoiselles avec de grands yeux avant qu'elle ne répète.

-Ca te vas à merveille ! Les apparats, les bijoux... Tout ! Une vraie impératrice !

Je me levais avant de me diriger vers le miroir de ma salle de bain. J'arrivais plus à me reconnaître mais quelle beauté ! Rien à voir avec les coiffures et aspects que j'avais montré durant mon séjour. Je voyais devant moi une splendide reine prête à gouverner son royaume. Je mis une main au niveau de mon cœur alors que je sentis une boule aux ventre se former.

'´ Morina... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien ce passer ! '´

La voix de Fey résonnait dans ma tête, me faisant sourire. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Toujours la pour me réconforter et m'aider en cas de besoin. Je me retournais avant de me retrouver face aux deux filles ainsi que Cara qui avait les yeux qui pétillait d'admiration en me voyant ainsi.

-Il semble que je sois prête pour ma première journée !

Tous acquiescèrent avant que Meia ne porte une main à son oreille. Je compris que c'était le jeune empereur qui lui donnait les objectifs pour cette journée.

-Bien ! Morina, nous avons des choses à faire ! Me disait-elle avec sérieux. Saru ma dit que des rendez-vous sont prévues aujourd'hui et tu vas devoir faire une lettre à destination de Lima pour accepter son aide qui est d'apaiser la manifestation de Séoul !

-D'accord ! Ai-je le temps avant mon premier rendez-vous, Meia ?

L'ancienne lieutenante s'étonnait de ma question avant de me demander.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Je posais une main sur mon cœur avant de m'expliquer.

-J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose durant cette nuit et c'était à propos des filles vivant dans le harem ! Je pense que certaines ne sont pas venues de leurs pleins grès et ce serait bien de changer leur destinée maintenant !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Insista-t-elle en plissant légèrement ses yeux.

-Celle qui veulent partir du harem sont libre de le faire pour vivre leur propre vie !

La servante sursautait ainsi que Nike. Meia me sourit avant de me dire.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Morina ! Toujours gentille mais qui sait ce mettre à la place des autres pour comprendre leur ressenti !

Je croisais le regard de la servante qui se replia un peu sur elle-même soudainement. Je m'approchait d'elle avant de lui demander.

-Veux-tu rester à la New Gen et vivre parmi nous ou être libre et mener une nouvelle vie ailleurs ?

Nike et Meia attendirent la réponse de Cara. La demoiselle fit un petit sourire gêné en rougissant légèrement.

-M... Ma reine, c'est que... C'est très gentille de votre part de me laisser le choix mais... Je suis attachée à cet endroit !

Je m'étonnais de sa parole ainsi que les deux autres. Je fis un petit sourire en écoutant ses explications.

-La New Gen reste le meilleur endroit dans lequel je me plais à y vivre et... Rester auprès de l'empereur et le servir est le plus beau présent que j'ai eu dans ma vie ! Je veux rester auprès de vous et de Saryuu Evan !

Nike s'approchait d'elle, stupéfaite.

-Cara... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas vivre ici...

La demoiselle se tournait vers elle avant de lui faire un sourire angelique.

-Je l'étais mais j'ai appris des choses qui m'ont séduite ici ! Je reste en admiration pour chacun de vous et cela me comble de bonheur rien que d'être toujours la pour vous aider ! De plus, je ne vous l'ai pas dis mais je suis une fan de mademoiselle Morina dans le passé !

Je sursautais avant de rougir un peu. Je suis une idole d'une génération de la seconde phase...

-J'ai tout de Morina ! Les DVDs, des posters et tout ce qui va avec... Rester auprès d'elle est un grand honneur ! Je les admirent énormément !

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules avant de lui dire.

-Soit, la décision t'appartient, Cara ! Mais, si l'envie te prend de partir, la porte sera toujours ouverte !

-Majesté...

J'enlevais mes mains de ses épaules voûtées. Je vois clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle a fait un choix définitif mais... Je préfère lui donner assez de choix si elle vint à changer d'avis soudainement. Meia regardait mon réveil et m'affirmait.

-Tu as le temps avant la première réunion ! Je vais t'accompagner en temps que garde du corps jusqu'au harem et tu pourras leur dire ton engagement ! Nike s'occuperas de dire au peuple que tu prends la place de Saru pendant un moment !

J'acquiesçais avant de me tourner vers celle-ci qui me fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître derrière la porte. On pris la direction du harem, mon amie à quelques centimètres de moi. Mes pas raisonnèrent légèrement dans les couloirs de la forteresse, signalant ma venue. J'avouais que le stress était très présent mais j'essayais de me calmer un peu. Soudain, une onde de chaleur montait en moi, noyant mon esprit dans cet océan de bien-être. Mon angoisse fut balayé en quelques secondes et un sentiment de paix intérieur m'animait.

-'´Merci Fey...''

'´ Morina... Ce n'est pas moi ! ´´

Je sursautais avant que je ne sente d'étrange sensation au niveau de mon cou. Je posais ma main sur le pendentif en pierre précieuse et Meia me dit doucement.

-Ceux-ci est une Serpentine venant du magasin de Piro ! Saru lui a fait commande de cette pierre aux vertus apaisantes notamment sur le stress et se qui perturbe la concentration ! Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire en faisant croire que cela faisait partie de la tunique d'impératrice !

Saryuu... Sans vraiment le vouloir, une larme perlait sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais d'un revers de main. Ce cadeau était merveilleux de sa part ! Il savait exactement mon problème de confiance en soi et il a voulu y remédier... Des larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux et Je m'arrêtais, surprise. Meia se précipitait vers moi avant de me demander, inquiète.

-Morina, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je... Je crois que je suis hypersensible... Jamais je n'aurais cru Saryuu m'offrir un tel cadeau...

Meia se mit à sourire avant de dire doucement.

-Je pense que Saru t'a fait cadeau de cette pierre grâce à l'attention que tu lui a donné pendant son anniversaire ! Il s'est senti reconnaissant donc t'offrir un cadeau comme celui-ci était sans doute la meilleure façon pour lui de te remercier !

Je la regardais avant qu'elle ne me tende un mouchoir. Je le pris avant de me moucher délicatement et je le pliais avec douceur avant de le mettre dans ma poche de ma tunique. On continuait notre route avant que l'on croise certaines filles, toutes dépourvu de vêtement à proprement parler. Leur regard s'attardèrent sur moi avant qu'elle ne soit admiratif devant mon paraître. Je m'arrêtais avant de leur dire d'une voix claire.

-S'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez demander aux autres de se rassembler près de l'entrée du harem ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

L'une d'elle s'avançait vers moi. Meia se préparait à intervenir en fronçant les sourcils mais je restais stoïque face à la génération de la seconde phase. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... Mais oui ! C'était l'une des filles qui m'avait parlé quand j'étais dans le dortoir ! Elle balbutiais en parcourant mon corps de ses yeux.

-Cette tenue... Non, ce n'est pas possible... !

Je fus un sourire doux avant de lui dire.

-Je suis juste impératrice temporairement sous l'ordre de Saryuu Evan ! S'il te plait... Tu pourrais prévenir les autres pour que je leur dise quelque chose d'important ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant qu'elle ne se détende et ne s'incline respectueusement.

-Bien, majesté ! Disait-elle

Je me mis à sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en jetant un léger coup d'oeil en arrière, intriguée. Meia pu se détendre avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

-Allons-y ! Dis-je en continuant ma route.

Je passais devant les unités de la New Gen qui me saluèrent en s'inclinant ou en me saluant poliment. Je passais devant Garo qui entraînait une autre demoiselle et fis une révérence avec un sourire en me voyant. J'arrivais en vu du harem et des silhouettes féminines étaient regroupé juste devant la porte principale. Étrangement, je réussis à garder mon sang froid grâce à la Serpentine et m'arrêtait devant les demoiselles qui furent pour la plupart étonné de dans cet accoutrement magnifique de la femme de Saryuu Evan. Je rougissais intérieurement. Il y avait de quoi créer un quiproquo ! Soudain, je vis Kinoda venir, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un pantalon moulant noir. Elle fronçait les sourcils en me voyant ainsi habillé et fis un rictus significatif pour moi. Elle était devenu jalouse de moi ! Je vins vers les demoiselles en allant au centre de l'espace qui m'était réservé et écartais les bras avec un sourire.

-Bonjour à vous, les filles ! En tant qu'impératrice temporaire en attendant le rétablissement de l'empereur, je voudrais rendre un service à la moitié d'entre vous qui êtes ici !

Tous froncèrent les sourcils et Kinoda croisait ses bras, attendant la suite.

-Avec mon accord, votre liberté de sortir de la New Gen vous sera redonné et vous pourrez vivre une nouvelle vie sous le règne de Saryuu Evan !

Tous sursautèrent en entendant mes paroles comme Kinoda qui devint un peu plus agité intérieurement. Certaines se concertèrent entre elle, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle inattendu.

-Cette décision s'applique dès maintenant ! Venez voir Meia, l'ancienne chef de l'unité Gilh pour dire votre prénom si vous voulez bénéficiez de ce droit ! Dis-je alors que mon amie me dépassais légèrement, impassible. N'oubliez pas que, même si vous voulez restez, ce droit et applicable quand vous le voulez !

Kinoda, mécontente, fit volte-face et disparu dans la foule en bousculant violemment certaines filles qui se plaignaient de son comportement. Au début, personne ne bougeait ! Je pris le temps d'analyser chaque fille en les parcourant une à une avant que certaines ne commence à venir vers Meia, pas rassurée. En une demi-heure, l'effectif du harem a considérablement diminué. J'en restais moi-même stupéfaite. Qui aurait cru que la plupart voulais s'en aller d'ici ? Certaines sont même venu me voir pour me remercier d'avoir penser à eux ! J'avais pris leurs mains dans les miennes gantée de blanc avant de leur donner ma bénédiction pour réussir leurs nouvelles vies avec un sourire chaleureux. On repartie en direction de la salle de réunion alors que Meia comptait dans sa tête le nombre de filles qui était partis du harem.

-Si je me trompe pas... Une cinquantaine de filles sont parti de la New Gen !

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire. J'étais contente de ce que j'ai fais ! Faire plaisir au gens et leur rendre service ainsi me comblait de bonheur. J'espérais sincèrement que tout ce passe bien quand elles réintégreront le peuple...

-Bon... Maintenant, nous avons un rendez-vous à la salle de réunion !

-Avec qui ?

-C'est la présidente Zuka qui voudrait parler des affaires étrangères concernant Seoul ! Elle arrive dans 15 minutes au porte de la New Gen !

J'acquiescais à nouveau avant que l'on se dirige vers la porte principale de la New Gen. Ce sera ma première entrevue avec un dirigeant en tant qu'impératrice...


	45. Premier entretien et Inquietude !

Chapitre 45

Je me dirigeais vers la porte principale de la New Gen. En tant que nouveau chef de Gilh, Chel a décidé de m'accompagner en tant que garde du corps. Meia a pris la décision de se reposer à cause de sa grossesse qui poursuivait son cours. J'arrivais d'un pas bruyant avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre doucement. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus apparu devant moi, vêtue d'un tailleur noir et une chemise blanche dont une cravate rouge y était installé correctement dans sa veste. Quand son regard s'attardait sur moi, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

-Morina... Enchanté de vous revoir ! J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez celle qui a été choisit pour remplacer l'empereur sacré Saryuu Evan !

Je l'écoutais avant de d'acquiescer avec un sourire.

-Oui, pour un laps de temps !

-Très bien...

Elle vint vers moi avant de me serrer la main amicalement.

-Voyons voir ce que la dernière humaine est capable de faire pour nous !

Je fis un petit sourire avant de faire un geste en direction de la salle de réunion, comme me l'a expliqué Meia.

-Allons dans la salle pour parler des affaires étrangères, Mme Zuka !

Elle passait devant avant que je ne la suive.

'_´ Restez à quelques mètres des hauts placés ! Il faut respecter leur espace vitale...'´_

La voix de l'empereur résonnait dans ma tête. Je pris compte de son avertissement avant de ralentir pour garder une bonne distance entre Zuka et moi. Je vis une fille vêtue de la tunique de l'unité Galh, elle avait les cheveux blonds divisé en de grandes couettes et les yeux orangées, elle m'attendait au pas de la grande porte de la salle de réunion. Elle posait son poing au niveau du cœur avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant la présidente ainsi que de moi avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Un autre garde attendait au niveau d'un des sièges et Zuka vint vers celle-ci avant de se faire aider du jeune homme pour se mettre à l'aise et s'asseoir. Je me dirigeais vers l'un des sièges près de la présidente avant que la demoiselle ne m'aide à m'asseoir également et passer ses mains derrière le dos dans une posture droite comme une statue. Je posais mes mains sur la table.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose avant de commencer l'entretien ?

-J'aimerais bien un verre d'eau, Impératrice Morina !

Je regardais le garde de Zuka avant de lui faire un geste significatif de la main. Il comprit avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

-Alors... Dites-moi ce qui se passe à l'étranger, Mme la présidente !

Elle fit un sourire avant de poser un dossier sur la table et dit.

-De mauvaises choses, Morina ! À cause de la manifestation de Séoul, beaucoup d'Etat au alentour de la grande ville chinoise se font influencés par l'idéologie qu'ils exercent ! Nos agents français et certains américaines nous envoient des rapports de plus en plus inquiétant chaque semaine et cela nous donnent une conclusion alarmante !

-Laquelle, Zuka ?

-Les seoulites attirent de plus en plus de peuple en mentant sur leurs idéologies ! D'après les rapports de nos agents, certaines personnes qui se sont fait avoir, ils sont nombreux et ils ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière car ils retiennent les gens prisonniers en leurs faisant souffrir d'amnésie !

Je m'étonnais intérieurement. C'est horrible ! L'amnésie ne doit pas servir pour des choses aussi puériles que ce que je venais d'entendre ! Tout ça pour je ne sais quelle raison bien-sûr, mais cela doit cesser au plus vite ! Je posais mes mains à plat sur la table avant de dire avec franchise tout en essayant de faire comme Saryuu.

-C'est inacceptable ce que je viens d'entendre !

Elle baissait doucement la tête en fermant les yeux, montrant que j'avais raison. Je poursuivais.

-Tout cela pour une raison que nous ignorons certes, mais... Faire souffrir d'amnésie des innocents pour qu'ils soient sous leur emprise totale...

-Oui, ma reine !... Si vous pensez faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, la France et l'Amérique sont prêt à vous aidez ! Lima est prêt à envoyer des unités militaires sur votre autorisation !

Bien sûr, il faudrait que j'en parle à Saryuu de ce que je viens d'entendre. Mais, une part de moi-même disait qu'il fallait pas que je l'importune autant en sachant qu'il est en voie de guérison d'un poison causée par le fruit de Belladone. Cela risquerait de perturber son rétablissement à cause du stress.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé de ceux-ci, ce sera mon objectif principal à résoudre en premier !

Elle fut étonnée de ma parole en quelques secondes. J'affichais un regard froid et impénétrable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi à l'instant mais, une chose est sûre, je ne laisserais pas ce problème politique comme ça, étant donné l'ampleur que cela a engendré.

-Zuka, je vois rapidement ce que je pourrais faire pour que cela cesse ! Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai besoin de vous et de Lima !

-Reine Morina...

Son visage se détendit et elle me fit un charmant sourire en acquiesçant.

-Bien ! J'attendrais votre réponse ! Soyez tout de même prudente sur votre décision !

-Je le suis, présidente ! Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour donner à Saryuu Evan un peuple obéissant, libre et heureux !

Je voudrais voir les couleurs du peuple du monde apparaître devant mes yeux, les couleurs d'un monde solidaire et heureux !

'_´ Morina...'´_

Fey avait parlé dans ma tête. Sa voix était remplie d'espoir et d'émerveillement. La présidente posait ses mains joints sur la table, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

-Très bien, majesté ! Voilà tout ce que je voulais dire lors de cet entretien ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et j'attends une lettre répondant au problème posée !

On se levait alors que je disais avec un sourire franc.

-Vous aviez ma parole, présidente Zuka ! Dis-je en lui serrant la main et m'inclinant respectueusement.

Les deux gardes de l'unité Galh nous escortent jusqu'a la porte principale et j'accompagnais la demoiselle jusqu'a la voiture volante qui l'attendait juste devant la forteresse. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte et elle allait à l'intérieur avant de bien s'installer.

-Je contacterais le président Lima dès que votre réponse me sera parvenu, votre Altesse !

J'eus un sursaut intérieur en entendant mon appellation. On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on m'appelle ainsi.

La porte se refermait avant que le jeune chauffeur ne prenne le volant et n'ébranle la voiture sur la place où des milliers de générations de la seconde phase passaient pour admirer la beauté et la puissance de la New Gen. Je levais la tête pour admirer les façades de cette fortification. Je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce que je voyais en parcourant de mes yeux les remparts et les murs de pierre blanches aussi belles que la pierre de lune dans le magasin de Piro. Je vis le drapeau qui est maintenant celui de la génération de la seconde phase onduler dans le vent sur l'une des plus hautes bâtisses. C'était une magnifique forteresse ! Je retournais à l'intérieur en fermant les portes avant de me diriger vers les appartements du jeune empereur pour commencer à réfléchir sur la raison des seoulites de vouloir se rebeller contre la New Gen. Après en avoir entendu parler d'innombrable fois, j'en connaissais une partie. À moi de voir se que je peux faire pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes et que Saryuu puisse continuer son règne en paix ! Je traversais un couloir quand soudain, Kinoda apparu devant moi. Son regard n'avait rien de plaisant mais plutôt celle d'un monstre mécontent qui voulait se jeter sur sa proie. Je restais stoïque avant de lui demander.

-Que veux-tu, Kinoda ?

-Alors, c'était donc vrai... Vous êtes devenu impératrice et la femme de Saryuu Evan...

Je rectifiais d'un geste du doigt.

-Non, tu fais fausse route ! Je le suis temporairement et je ne suis pas sa femme !

Elle fut étonné de ce que j'ai dis avant de demander, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Pourquoi avoir libérer les esclaves du harem en instaurant une loi ?

-Les femmes doivent être libre de choisir leurs destinées ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'elles soient heureuses dans le monde ou elles vivent !

Elle fit un violent mouvement de tête en vociférant.

-C'est ridicule !

-Pourquoi ce serait ridicule ? Demandais-je.

-Car c'est la loi de la nature ! Les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes et ce sera toujours ainsi !

Je souriais avant de dire.

-Je pense que tu dis cela parce que tu as été contrainte de le croire !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis pas manipulée !

Je ne dis rien, essayant de voir si la situation se détende. Après quelques minutes, je décidais de m'avancer et je la dépassais en disant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler à longueur de journée, Kinoda ! J'ai des choses à finir et à commencer !

Elle se retournait en grinçant des dents. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose.

-Elle va mettre le plan a l'eau... Il faut que je le prévienne...

J'allais me retourner mais Je l'entendis partir en courant. Je continuer mon chemin avant d'arriver à ses appartements. Les gardes me laissèrent passer avant que je ne me dirige vers le bureau de l'empereur et je refermais la porte derrière moi. Le bureau était bien rangée que la dernière fois que je suis venu. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise avant de voir un dossier intitulé '´ Seoul ''. Je le prie doucement avant de le poser devant moi. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir découvrir certaines choses sur ce qui se passe à Séoul !


	46. Un Indice sur la Manifestation !

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous et une immense excuse pour le retard extrêmement long sur la dernière humaine ! Passez un bon réveillon !**_

Chapitre 46

Le dossier vert, fermé devant moi, m'attendait sur le bureau. Je me mis à déglutir, la boule au ventre. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas. Si ce que j'allais voir était confidentiel ? Si c'était personnel ? Et si...

Je me sentais stupide. J'étais impératrice ! Une dirigeante puissante et au sens du pouvoir aiguisée ! C'est dans mes devoirs de régler les soucis politiques et surtout une manifestation qui commence à devenir trop importante. Je pris mon courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir le classeur et de commencer à feuilleter les papiers officiels que Saryuu à rangé. Je veillais à ne pas les mettre en désordre pour éviter d'attirer ses foudres ou qu'il se doute également de mon intention, un peu trop surprenante au goût de tout le monde. Des rapports d'agents se font voir et j'en pris une au fond du dossier, datant du commencement du règne du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Je lisais attentivement les lignes écrites par un éclaireur saryuunienne et je constatais qu'il m'avait vu courir quand j'étais encore en liberté, près de Séoul. Je continuais de lire les lignes et vis que le nom de Mistro apparaissait plusieurs fois mais rien qui puisse m'alerter. Je le rangeais dans le dossier, bien proprement avant d'en prendre une autre mais bien plus récente. Je vis qu'elle datait d'avant-hier et cela était un mail fait sans doute sur les lieux.

-Ici l'agent Duto ! Je suis actuellement près de la manifestation de Séoul et je peux en déduire que le monde a considérablement augmenté depuis ces dernières semaines ! J'en reste inquiet car j'ai pu parler avec certains venant d'un autre État et j'ai constaté, par télépathie, que leurs mémoires ont été effacés par une amnésie plus puissante que ce que l'on connaît actuellement... La manifestation semble être normale mais j'ai également vu des otages se faire emmenés au gouvernement...

J'arrêtais ma lecture en constatant que le reste à été coupé et sans doute introuvable en ce moment. Cependant, quelque chose m'interpellait. Le mot '´gouvernement''. Normalement, Cela devait être Mistro qui devait s'occuper de ça ! Maintenant, j'en doute fortement qu'il soit l'un des nôtres maintenant... Je le remis où il était et je pris une feuille avant d'écrire tout ce que j'avais perçu dans ce fichier et je le mis dans ma poche avec précaution. Après l'avoir rangé à sa place, je pris la direction de la chambre de l'empereur avant de toquer trois fois. Pas de réponse. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe si Saryuu ne répondait pas, surtout encore sur l'effet du poison. J'ouvris légèrement la porte avant d'appeler, pas rassuré.

-Saryuu Evan ?

J'entendis un grognement agacé venant de son lit et je le vis allongé, les yeux fixant le plafond, une main sur son ventre. Il avait les sourcils froncés, indiquant qu'il était pas de bonne humeur. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi avant de m'avancer vers lui, faisant un minimum de bruit pour éviter de m'attirer ses foudres qui, je pense, sont déjà en marche.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-On pourrait dire cela, Morina ! Disait-il avec une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix.

Je m'inquiétais de son attitude. Qu'avait-il ? Ses yeux se tournaient vers moi avant que ses épais sourcils blancs ne se décontracte.

-Cette tenue... Disait-il tout bas.

Je regardais mes vêtements, comme-ci je vérifiais si il n'y avait pas de tâche dessus avant de lever la tête vers lui, inquiète.

-Quelque chose ne vous plait pas, Saryuu... ?

Il c'était redressé avec de l'étonnement dans ses yeux améthystes qui commençaient à reprendre de leurs éclats. Je tournais le regard vers la porte, pas rassuré, une goutte de sueur perlant un peu sur ma tempe. Que va-t-il me dire sur le fait que je porte la tenue d'impératrice qui est censé être portée par sa future femme ? Je commençais à me dire que les filles avaient eu une très mauvaise idée de m'avoir mis cette tunique...

-Elle vous va à merveille !

-Hein ? Sursautais-je étonnée.

Un sourire satisfait se faisait voir sur son visage.

-Voilà l'apparence de celle qui devra régner à mes côtés !

Je me mis à rougir avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, gênée.

-Arrêtez... C'est trop compliqué à...

Soudain, une lumière pourpre apparu autour de moi et je fus catapultée en avant.

-Ouaaah !

Il me réceptionnait dans ses bras, moi à genoux sur son lit, mes jambes de chaque côté de lui. Il me regardait de bas mais cela semblait ne pas trop l'affecter. Il me prit légèrement le menton tout en me maintenant près de son corps. Une lueur farouche dans les yeux, il me dit, tout bas.

-Te regarder... Me donne l'envie de te chérir encore et encore !

Son souffle vint chatouiller ma peau, me faisant frémir légèrement. Je constatais que mes mains recouverts de satin, étaient posés sur ses épaules nu. Je tentais de me défaire, gênée de cette proximité mais il resserrait sa prise avant de venir près de mon oreille.

-Avoir autant réussi à te rapprocher de moi, l'empereur suprême, tu mérites une douce récompense, non ?

-Saryuu, je...

Je n'eu le temps de continuer que sa langue chatouillait le lob de mon oreille, me forçant à grincer des dents pour ne pas gémir. Voyant l'effet que cela me faisait, un sourire particulier se dessinait sur son visage avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je me sentis virer au rouge pivoine alors que mon cerveau envoyait des signaux d'alertes mais je fus prise de court en sentant sa langue goûter à ma peau rosée alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de mes lèvres.

-Quel plaisant petit son, petite banalité ! Murmurait-il sensuellement.

-Ah... Non Saryuu...

Voyant ma retissance, il accentuait sa prise avant que je remarque qu'il essayait de me faire tombé dans les draps.

-Saryuu... Saryuu, qu'est-ce que vous faites... ?

Il me fit basculer sur le côté avant qu'il passe au-dessus de moi, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il se penchait doucement vers moi avec un sourire qui me fit l'effet d'un frisson. Tout de suite, je me dégageais de son emprise en tombant de son lit avant de me relever en remettant mes vêtements correctement. Je le fixais, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce n'est pas le moment !

Il me regardait, ses yeux améthystes analysant mon regard. Soudain, il portait une main à son cœur en grinçant légèrement des dents.

-Ah c'est vrai... Je ne suis pas encore guéris...

Il se recouchait doucement tout en veillant à se mettre dans une certaine position. Je m'approchait timidement avant de remettre sa couverture sur son corps avec douceur.

-Vous devez vous reposez, empereur... Vous êtes encore en période de léthargie...

Ses yeux continuaient de me fixer avec attention alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur l'une des miennes.

-Morina... J'ai un ordre à vous dire...

Je m'arrêtais avant de le regarder à mon tour. Il prit une petite inspiration avant de dire.

-Ne faites rien qui vous mettes en danger... Restez prudente...

Je me mis à sourire avant de lui dire pour le rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Je m'occupe de tout !

Je recouvrais sa main présente sur l'une des miennes avec mon autre main libre. Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux.

-Reposez-vous en paix, Saryuu... Libérez-vous de ces toxines des fruits de Belladone...

Il souriait aussi avant de me caresser doucement le visage de sa main nue. Je fermais doucement mes yeux avant de m'agenouiller à son chevet. Il souriait avant de ramper vers moi. Sa main était si chaude, si douce... J'ouvrais doucement mes yeux avant de le voir près de mon visage. Ne n'eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il fondit sur mes lèvres en quelques secondes. Je virais au rouge pivoine avant que je ne le sente plonger dans ma bouche pour y emmener ma langue dans un ballet fougueux. Je me mis à gémir alors que mille sensations explosent en moi. Sa main me caressait doucement la base de mon cou avant de venir derrière ma tête pour la coller contre la sienne. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues en tremblant alors que je le sentie passer sur chaque parcelle de ma cavité buccale. Je sentis mon corps s'abandonner mais la réalité refait surface dans mon esprit. Je pris ses épaules avant de le pousser en arrière, nous séparant doucement, le souffle haletant.

-Saryuu... Non, je ne peux pas...

Il me regardait, tentant de comprendre mon ressenti avant que je ne me lève d'un seul coup en disant d'une voix ferme.

-Je ne dois pas ! Je suis impératrice et je dois me concentrer sur mon travail !

-Morina... ?

Il me regardait, étonné avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter.

-Vous... Vous ne devez pas...

Il n'eut le temps de terminer que je le coupais en le rassurant.

-Nous vous inquiétez pas ! Je veillerai sur le peuple !

A ces mots, je me retournais vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Je l'entendis me crier précipitamment.

-Attendez, Morina ! Vous...

-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Reposez-vous ! Coupais-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

_**Dans la chambre, Saryuu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Morina... Qu'est-il arrivé à sa petite protégée ? Il baissait la tête avant de regarder les draps, pensif. Soudain, il eu un sursaut en repensant à ses débuts en tant que leader et empereur de la New Gen.**_

_**-Oh non... **_

_**Il se tournait vers la porte, une peur jamais montré dans ses yeux se fixant sur la porte en comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit perce-neige.**_

_**-Si ça continue... Elle va sombrer dans l'obsession de son travail... Comme moi quelques mois avant... **_


End file.
